


The poetic voice in the wilderness

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 589
Words: 67,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pushkin of our days<br/>From unpublished</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Song

Benedict Cumberbatch,  
Poor little hut of yours,  
Give a lot of meetings  
I will raise you.  
Currency ladies bag,  
Jewels of darkness  
And an apartment in Moscow  
I'll give you...  
Or the house or the garden,  
Opel or Muscovite  
I'll give you that  
Benedict Cumberbatch.

Mark, I clear it,  
But I'll let the poor...  
No more meetings!  
Even a poor hut,  
No money shit...  
I don't want  
I like it here.  
Jewelry — zero  
And carpets no more  
And currency is mute...  
No meetings,  
Mark Gatiss, EVER


	2. Rhyme

One, two, three, four, five!  
Watson came out to party!  
And found a flat he  
A strange type amazed!

Mrs Hudson, that's the case  
Big discount they gave.  
Then the taxi driver involved was,  
Weed from the thigh were taken...

He killed everyone  
Sherlock was glad.  
This strange gentleman  
Came always one,

Hairpin there he rested  
Notable was, however, a thief.  
Boring, boring, gentlemen  
Hit the pool water...

Moriarty, Sherlock, John-  
Each brooding...  
Irene Adler as a Board,  
And Sherlock longing.

Someone fell out the window-  
Not Sherlock's fault!  
There in the fog in the swamp  
Then the dog suddenly howls,

Kolya Baskov sing,  
and Bell will find.  
One, two, three, four, five!  
Left Sherlock to walk!

Moriarty runs out  
And in BIDIS shoots!  
Sherlock from the roof then fell...  
And for two years suddenly disappeared.


	3. Horror stories

-Johnny, - I once Sherlock said,  
Shoulders hugged and took him to the station,  
Here's the hat, the boots and the bag...  
We have no money, no shit.

***

 

Sherlock, once Watson said  
Shoulders hugged and took him to the station,  
-My dear friend, I love you so much...  
You sell a million!

 

***

 

Served as John Watson therapist  
The recipes he always was,  
And those who have been neglected by the Council,  
In the evenings, always drenched.

 

***

 

Warm and bored at Baker street,  
There on the sofa, Sherlock's asleep,  
And Mrs. Hudson until the morning  
All cooking pot for hip...

 

***

 

Our Mycroft - a nice man,  
He loved England for ever,  
Anteu, cabs and umbrellas...  
And that all his dreams!

***

 

Sherlock and Jim were playing on the roof...  
After two shots became quiet...

 

***

 

Sherlock from the glue and feathers  
Made two huge wing...  
Bright red blood on the asphalt flows,  
It can be seen in the calculations was the drawback.

 

***

 

Mycroft and Sherlock in the Gestapo played  
In Dr. Watson stones throw.  
John was angry, his hand reached out...  
Both in the morning in the hospital woke up.

***

 

Irene Adler was walking naked,  
Sherlock knocked on the door to her crying...  
Ira in the coat takes a walk....  
Sherlock in the living room lay.

 

***

 

At Baker street Sherlock was standing,  
Behind him, John ran up...  
Suddenly... out of the car... Mycroft, Anthea and the umbrella...  
That surprised Sherlock and John.


	4. Garbage

And here on the Thames sailing "Aurora"  
\- What Is The "Aurora"?  
\- Cruiser...  
Or maybe the Titanic  
Floats on the Thames?  
\- Can pie?  
\- And in it the Indians?  
\- Whatever floated on the river,  
There are many, men.  
And aboard a crowd of people  
And the paparazzi - that is the style!  
Here Sherlock, Watson, Greg,  
And Jim and Mycroft, Martha here,   
And Molly, Mary and Irene.  
Away Ben, Martin and Steve,  
And at the stern sits a mark and Ian,  
And a bunch of other people  
Flash forks, spoons, dishes.

What overboard?  
Surely the pirates?  
There not pirates,  
There fans.  
Sailed in boats  
Screaming and crying  
\- Hey, Benedict.  
\- With your child!  
\- An autograph!   
And pics of the pile!  
\- You jump into the boat!  
\- Perhaps to me!

But this yacht,  
Maybe cruiser  
Which "Aurora",  
And maybe cake  
What "Titanic"  
Left in the fog,  
And dissolved  
Alas, the fans there did not get through.

Leave fans in the social network most  
And there, leave their, man, photo  
\- Look,  
I'm here with Ben!  
\- Where?  
\- Yes here. You see, this ear  
So it's me!


	5. The joke

"Rode the bears  
On the bike.

And behind them the cat  
Backwards.

The gnats  
On a balloon.

And behind them crabs  
On a lame dog.

The wolves on the rez.  
Lions in the car.

Bunnies  
In the tram.

Toad on a broom..."

\- Watson! You where such a good shit take? Tell me the address, ' said Holmes, and took a drag on his cigarette.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Suddenly from the bedroom Mary Watson  
A mess, and evil  
Moriarty Runs Out  
And runs to his home.

Suddenly from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
All in grass and very angry  
Runs brother Mycroft -  
And what would I do without an umbrella?

Suddenly from the bedroom Molly Hooper,  
Quiet scalpel ringing,  
Runs Dr. Watson,  
Sherlock's arm he carries.

Suddenly from the bedroom of Irene Adler,  
All swaying and wheezing,  
The inspector crawls out Lastreid -  
He forgot her pants.


	6. The song of Benedict Cumberbatches and the three-headed monster

Goy art thou hero,foreign,  
Yes great alien,  
Go to the field wide,  
Wide field, overgrown with Heather.

Came Benedict Cumberbatch  
In a wide field, wide field  
Heather overgrown,  
Yes Yes how did he chose what he whistled  
Dashing whistle;  
And rushed to his horse steel,  
Horse steel so rapid...  
And jumped on his Cumberbatch  
And drove him to the rocks of the Cretaceous,  
To the rocks white and ugly.  
Because recently lived  
There monster fucking, monster terrible  
Triceps; and ate it  
Young girls and guys  
Spitting the bones into the sea.

And drove to the rock Cumberbatch huge  
And he chose what he did, and whistled in the cave great big  
\- Hey you, monster fucking, monster terrible  
Then go fight deadly!  
And the monster turned nasty and said  
Horrible voice  
\- Goy art thou, Benedict Cumberbatch,  
Hercules overseas, I will go out to fight  
But why are you in my ass whistled,  
Whistled a geek valiant?  
And said here Benedict Cumberbatch  
Th art, monster fucking, anal  
You need to grieve, and the minds of your  
Filthy, for I shall rend your head  
And in latrine thrown away!

And began there battle mortal and heavy.  
Cumberbatch pulled the big sword,  
The two-handed sword forged  
And struck off the head of the monster, filthy,  
But struck the monster with a finger of fire  
And the head grew back  
The head is rotten, the producer.  
Contrived here Benedict Cumberbatch  
And cut down on the monster, two heads,  
But the monster swung his finger of fire,  
And the head grew back.  
Head producer and scenario...  
And showarea monster with a terrible voice:  
\- Goy art thou, Benedict Cumberbatch  
How much cut me... all to no avail.  
I am a monster forever!   
Contrived here Cumberbatch  
And cut down on the monster's head third,  
But this head in the place appeared.  
And next, another four grew.  
And said head, grinning:  
\- I head laserna, laserna diverse,  
Where have you head cut off, there are four more will grow!  
And the monster swung his tail and hit  
The hero alien, and propelled him  
The rock is huge; and broke the steel horse  
The rocks are white, and Benedict stunned the fall,  
And he lies like a dead and not breathing,  
And the jacket on it was all a funny color,   
And jeans all dirty.  
And began to taunt the monster, monster is filthy  
Over the defeated hero:  
\- Oh, you, syt worm and beer bag,  
And where are you going, little man?  
For me, monster fucking?  
Yes I will strike, blow and go  
You're three feet in the damp earth of Devonshire!  
And rose Cumberbatch  
And hit the beast fucking,  
And cut off his finger of fire,  
And he cut down his head fucking,  
And hacked his body stinking,  
Threw in a privy place...

Goy art thou, Benedict Cumberbatch,  
Hercules overseas,  
You saved rock chalk,  
The rock monsters are white trash,  
Monster vile, three-headed.


	7. Frost and sun! Day terrible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushkin of our days  
> From unpublished

Frost and sun! Day terrible!  
Still you doze, the friend charming?  
So sleep, pretty lady, while  
You will Wake up to the warble tone.  
About you, the alarm clock – an evil comrade!  
You can not hide, will not be broken.  
And my destiny is to wait for calls...  
You made doom fools!  
And where's the nanny? Where is the mug?  
Alas! Work for an old woman.  
It is six o'clock in the movies  
There is a watchman working for a long time  
Sits and knits, and does not sleep  
In the works of midnight – invalid.  
I drink from a mug of black tea  
And concerned bite the biscuit.   
Washed, dressed and shod here.  
Moolah, a telephone and a pass here –  
Rapidly embark on the path.  
And where would the bus stop?  
Once the sled! Once the horses!  
Jump. The noise of the chase.   
And dogs barking. And creaking of the sledge...   
Long time eh? Fullness, my friend,  
Because I have a vision of your scare.  
All in the past...  
Route full...  
Faces Shine  
And outside the window only darkness trembles,  
Lasts to light the lights.


	8. Sad Muse

Ice arrows  
Wings nailed to the wall  
Frost on the forehead  
And, frozen in motion,  
Droplets of tears.

 

***

 

Go around the world  
Tired from life,  
Death deprived,  
Fallen angels.

 

***

 

Glow over Tokyo rose  
The flames raging in the capital.  
Three Russian tourists  
In the alley decided to get drunk.

 

***

 

Mantle of leaves  
Scarlet,  
Rain crystal  
Dress  
Of scarlet berries  
Necklace.  
Queen autumn  
Arrived  
At shining beautiful  
Bird.

 

***

 

Its branches outstretched,  
Foliage removing sundress,  
Branches — hands, branches, hand Stripping,  
You are in a hurry, undressing,  
Then put on the branches  
Bright silk and dark velvet,  
Linen, satin, fur, lace-  
The month of fashion Haute couture.

 

***

 

In a cotton cloud  
Rosy-cheeked the sun goes down,  
Ray — stick waving  
Happily sleepy land.

 

***

 

I book as a rare wine  
Drink a SIP,  
Savoring.


	9. Evil muses

The phase shift up to heaven,  
Eyebrows and shaggy wood,  
And gubish sloping hillside...  
My schizophrenic dream.  
Nose – nostril-shaped mountain  
And shrubs it's time to shave,   
Cheeks sunken valley   
Ugly valley...  
And crooked teeth hemp  
To the ideal far...  
Here is a picture of the type of portrait  
Who is it – give the answer.

***

 

Shattered heart,  
Broken soul,  
And there is nowhere I can go,  
Will disappear slowly.  
Stripey shawl  
Grey days,  
Immersed in the routine  
With all my might.  
In the land of solace find  
And in the sky let go  
My dream.  
And the heart will not again stick together,  
The soul can not sew,  
Do not dare to order  
And in hands will not take.  
Will put the cross, the grave,  
Flowers will sprout  
And I'll silently cry  
On the new moon.

 

***

 

Thought head explode,  
Because mouth does not come out  
Not ooze out of the sockets,  
Ears do not climb down  
On the paper is not placed,  
In the dark brains slink,  
The rhythm does not add up...again  
Because not healthy  
Head that swells  
A terrible pain ripped apart,  
The body of the unfortunate poor  
At work too bad.

 

***

 

Belonging only battle,  
Stepping over the fate of,  
Captiva youth in the dust –  
War Sagara not to forget.  
But here's the order command is given  
-Go to protect Chidori-Chan.  
The job is like,  
No problems and no worries.  
Steel anxiety a lot  
Razor throughout the County,  
Why do we have a robot battle  
If Sagara is guarding our peace!  
But the war is forgotten,   
Chidori - Chan angry  
But the heart is so calm  
Kaname has not hurt  
War looms somewhere  
Hearts warmed by warmth.


	10. Dead Muse

Don't want to talk to them  
I don't like the team,  
And so all the time  
Spend always one.  
I love to walk,  
Or read a book,  
To me the crowd isn't necessary,  
Lonely soul very happy.  
I can dream,  
I can draw,  
I can live quietly  
And I don't need people to grieve...  
From the people lot of noise,  
Stupid words and phrases   
And running from them the whole Duma,  
Disappears at once...

 

***

 

In crystal heights  
I easily flew,  
I chased birds...  
Light thoughts in my head.  
But the bullet caught up with me,  
Bloody wing  
Darkened the brightness of the day,  
And unhappiness was brought to me.  
And now I'm not down  
And up  
Only the wind  
I'm going to fly.  
Wing heavy,  
Wet feathers,  
And blood drops  
The way that I celebrate.

 

***

 

Play with me in love-  
Give me the verses  
Give me flowers...  
But...  
As a poet I can tell right,  
If you're not friends with the rhyme-  
It's certainly cute  
But don't, for God's sake.  
And flowers perestali  
With market women at the market,  
Overfly petals.

Play with me in love-  
Holding hands,   
On forests and on mountains,  
To the movies and cafes  
To go for a drive  
There is a desire we have...  
But...  
Not be able to ride -  
Will save on petrol  
And walking through the woods  
At once covered with a copper basin;  
And the movie did not entice,  
Not to mention cafes.  
And the hand hold  
It is not strange did not succeed,  
For you – prickly hedgehog.

Play with me in love-  
Sing to me guitar songs,  
Sit with me quietly  
Dark night under the moon.  
But...  
Doesn't sound your guitar  
For no it at all;  
And sit with me you won't-  
And not during the day, not late at night.  
And why do I need it?  
If even this request  
You hate so much,  
The thorns release.


	11. Get drunk and Muse

Pink mother-of-pearl silk  
Body,  
The sparkling God,  
Rustling scales  
The pillows made of silk  
Aden.  
Her arms and chest your scare,  
Me kindle;  
To stand before thee  
Awkward.  
You're asleep, Aden,  
He closed his eyes, on hand   
His lowered his head-  
Faker.  
Face, as the world wonders,  
Like a heart-  
Well.  
Thine eyes, lips  
I don't care about-  
In vain.  
The rustling of the rings on silk  
Pillows,  
The wise immortal,  
Only you don't have  
Girlfriends.  
In the dark caves  
The Country's Yu - Atlanchi  
Your bell  
Voice,  
I'm a snake  
Mountains and hills,  
And river ooze  
Sand.


	12. All sorts of different poetic

The sun blazes in the sky,  
Drowning in crimson clouds,  
Explain to the good Rabbi:  
God is a Jew or what?

I asked - Oh, good father,  
God is Spanish or what?  
The sun in the haze veiled,  
Drowned in the clouds.

The shaman asked me:  
God Chukchi or what?  
The clouds flew to the edge,  
God is in the clouds.

Suddenly there was a thunder in heaven  
And through the clouds  
The voice I heard wonderful  
It is not clear how.

\- Man, you don't need  
Know nothing of God,  
Spirit – your joy,  
Don't embarrass him.

God!- I shouted loudly into the sky,-  
Answer man,  
You're a Jew, Spaniard, Russian  
Or in the icon face?

To shout I could not,  
Not answered a God.  
Disappeared,  
The clouds shut.


	13. Anime horror stories

Lupin Fujiko wanted to poison  
Requests arsenic in the hot put.  
The cook suddenly becomes stricter:  
"There will be twenty cents more expensive"

 

Brock bravely on a construction site walked,  
Different buttons he pressed.  
Clearly worked well-functioning press  
Lukewarm pancake fell under the canopy.

 

Gauri in the garden in a ball played.  
The ball in Lin accidentally hit.  
Lina pouted: - "Oh, squirt."  
Long on the fingers blink of an eye.

 

Meowth once cooked jellied...  
James is now totaled.

 

Consuming on the roof chasing pigeons –  
Higher and higher, faster and faster!  
Here was over the roof, there was a slap.  
Meryl takes brains to scoop.

 

Little SAI found a piece of paper,  
With that paper in the bath he went.  
Laughed then the kids –  
This paper was sandpaper!

 

The two Genin found mine.  
What to do with it, didn't know they...  
Clearly triggered the explosive mechanism:  
Someone on a branch hung the body!

 

Cherries Lupin somehow got,  
Zenigata loaded his shotgun.  
A shot rang out... Zenigata fell –  
Lupin Walter got faster!

 

Ryoga boy all the time hiccuping.  
Soun paramedic courses were finished:  
Nose and mouth hand closed –  
Soon the feet of the suchili...

 

Like a glutton sucking candy,  
And she didn't notice the truck...  
Tomorrow morning newspaper wrote:  
"Thou died, choking on a candy."

 

Apples Sagara, Chidori brings.  
Every try apples asks...  
In the evening on the basis that the flags were lowered –  
Fun the unit they were buried.

 

Kasumi daddy loved  
The tap in the gas stove opened.  
Dad in the next room sleeping  
Before snored, but now has stopped

 

Old Khopasi with colon got into a fight.  
Sake serving in the menagerie drunk,  
In a cage to a tiger climbed to cry...  
No one now wife angry.

 

Stupid Zoro was walking on the rails  
Behind him rode the locomotive...  
Tomorrow, the crawler will find his corpse:  
Oh, and rich will be released the same soup!

 

Jigen in the ravine found a machine gun,  
More in the village no one lives.  
Only left grandma Matrona:  
It is not enough cartridge...

 

Threw cosplayer in the theater snow –  
Winds over theater black smoke.  
"And sometimes - cosplayer says  
\- if the snow to lay the dynamite."

 

Usopp in the menagerie came.  
To the cage with a tigress, he went up,  
Hand slipped, told her: "hi!"  
...Was the tigress delicious lunch.

 

Shinobu once in the basement, wandering,  
Different taps foolishly twisted...  
A powerful fountain of boiling water and steep  
Made welded a piece of meat.

 

Inujasha walked through the Park,  
Behind him ran karate:  
Right foot kick to the lower back –  
And took karate to the hospital.

 

Zoro rolled meat mince,  
Bone shard jumped back –  
Walk without eye Zoro – hero.  
Do not care him, he is no stranger.

 

Once Frankie was crawling through the dump,  
Would be hands, and more wit –  
Fixed it, what he was able to reach!  
Frankie is not a guy! Franky – a cyborg.

 

Once Sanji had cooked stew,  
Past the galley, the captain took...  
Over dinner, Sanji gave in the ass  
Teeth all stuck in the rubber.

 

Luffy and Zoro fought to the death.  
In a fight their bodies in a knot entwined.  
Screaming and cursing, moaning and howling  
The fight is over...Started yaoi!

 

Zoro and Sanji had a fight once...  
Put on the bottom of the boat the brave

 

Franky Usopp's legs kicked;  
Luffy to help the poor fellow called out –  
With a whistle Frankie was blown up...  
And in Marineford he flew away...

 

To the island moored boat dashing.  
The road goes Zoro is the hero.  
The first day, second....The third go.  
Zoro on the island will not find!


	14. Anime horror 2

An AC Sasazuka fish were caught.  
He sailed past the crocodile...  
Oh, and groaned green runt:  
In the ass stuck a badge.

 

Mighty Zelgadis found the pineapple,  
He was a German land mine.  
Need to brush before you eat, -  
Jaw found six kilometers!

 

Misty asked mom candy.  
Mom said, "put your finger in the socket..."  
Quickly charred children's bones.  
Long laughed at the joke guests

 

Little ash sat on the roof,  
Sunbeam his head warmed,  
Cracked boards. Cracked a bone...  
No, he's not gonna go to grandpa's for a visit!

 

Kaori once on a construction site walked.  
Quietly to him drove up the rink...  
Long wept over Kaori's mother,  
Trying to roll son roll.

 

Kurtz once on a construction site walked,  
In a barrel of gasoline accidentally fell.  
He was suffocating, stuck the nose  
Dobrenky uncle match held...

 

Autumn has come. Withered grass.  
Jason consumptive chopping wood.  
With the crunch of metal in his leg went...  
Together with his childhood was gone.

 

Slayers in the meadow to play cards.  
Lina and Zelas all day cheat.  
Here and hung Selu ACE:  
Poke Gauri have eyes.

 

Sweet little L loved.  
In a bread cake that he bought.  
Light only the cover from the cake brought –  
All that he snatched from under the wheels.

 

Mama ramen in the kitchen for dinner cooked.  
In pediatric Kagome knife sharpening.  
Daughter doesn't want to go to the Bazaar:  
With my mother's feet delicious broth.

 

Sango in frustration at the cage went...  
No need to feed the crocodile.

 

Sanji in love on the road wandering  
And under heavy KrAZ hit.  
Long the driver laughed to tears,  
Guts and Gore scrape with wheels.

 

Chemistry is a very interesting lesson:  
The explosion from the flask broken ceiling,  
Tamaki was not at the time...  
This is Kaori experiment!

 

Grandpa Putin at the Dima fled,  
But before Dima pressed the button...  
In the morning my grandfather entered the room –  
Barack called that Libya is not.

 

Miroku on rails foolishly walked.  
Behind him the tram caught up with it.  
Long squeal the wheels of a tram,  
Blue guts on the axis of shaking.

 

Inujasha and Kagome walked along the rails,  
About something chatted quietly and sighed.  
Quickly flew Express from Hiroshima –  
Was two of them, and became four...

 

Luffy secretly climbed into the refrigerator.  
The lock clicked and I do not hear the alarm.  
Quickly frozen snot in his nose –  
There will be no more to steal the sausage.

 

Whose there head on a wall hanging?  
Whose skin there on the bed lies?  
The smells in the kitchen – soup and cutlets...  
Chopper was here,...and no Chopper.

 

Once Sanji had cooked stew,  
Past the galley, the captain took...  
Over dinner, Sanji gave in the fucking face  
In the soup meat on the tires it seems.

 

Us in the cabin, counted the money.  
Left millions, and the right – a thousand!  
Sanji on the Chow dared to ask,  
Stone on the neck will not let him float.

 

Robin shovel in the ground dug  
And she didn't notice the truck...  
With a cry drove fled on the road:  
"The truck grew legs!"


	15. England, England, Little England.

On the mountain is Mycroft,  
Under the mountain lies Irene,  
Let them look -  
Stick Sherlock dragged away.

England, England,  
Small England.

On the bed there's someone,  
Sobs, groans are only heard,  
Guys, I guess, sex?  
Holmes torevive cupcake.

England, England,  
Small England.

On the bed Sherlock is asleep,  
Next Hamish John sits,  
\- Wake up, dear friend,  
I brought the brass knuckles!

England, England,  
Small England.

The roof falls Mycroft  
Following Moriarty's flies,  
Well, let them play  
Neo the wait is tired.

England, England,  
Small England.

In Devonshire there is a mountain  
The highest  
Next to her is a swamp  
The deepest.

England, England,  
Small England.

In that bog beast,  
Terrible terrible,  
His name is Bell  
Residents around.

England, England,  
Small England.

Quiet tea in a glass splashing,  
Moriarty sees John,  
The moral of the story is-  
Do not drink weed from the hip!

England, England,  
Small England.

Dances Mary dances John,  
Sherlock in the violins in love  
Charlie writes dirt,  
He is such a very happy.

England, England,  
Small England.

Sherlock in the closet found a gun,  
Who forgot there is hell to figure out,  
Jimmy on the roofs was so funny riding  
Sherlock shot and killed on the spot.

England, England,  
Small England.

Mycroft falls from the bridge  
And behind it flies Moran,  
Well, ' tis no matter,  
At Mycroft – the parachute.

England, England,  
Small England.

John is hanging upside down  
Softly sways,  
This is a Holmes experiment,  
Sherlock goofs off.

England, England,  
Small England.

Sherlock silently drinks gulls,  
Cookies and crunches  
John to tell him not dare,  
It is connected, and the gag sticking out.

England, England,  
Small England.

Mycroft fish fed,  
And went on the treadmill,  
Well, John Holmes rides,  
Because Star thin.

England, England,  
Small England.

March rolls baked,  
And the boys called,  
Lestrade will work  
From what both had drowned in this drowning?

England, England,  
Small England.

The sun came out from behind the roofs,  
\- Wake up, my baby!  
\- I want candy, tea!  
\- Johnny. Johnny? Answer me!

England, England,  
Small England.

Dark night Martha hears  
Someone moaning over him,  
This Sherlock paddles,  
He was stoned on grass.

England, England,  
Small England.

John once drank a lot of tea,  
Simnel cake was eaten...  
Sherlock smiled a long time,  
An hour on a thread hung.

England, England,  
Small England.

Splashing on the shore, steep waves,  
Lestrade work is no longer needed,  
Quiet, calm and peaceful everywhere  
Fish flashed in the cool water.

 

England, England,  
Small England.

Under the bridge flying broom,  
And above it another,  
It's Sherlock with Harry  
In Quidditch he played.


	16. A book of Fanfiction (not all)

Bulkadmin flies forward,  
And after him flies the second  
Well, let them fly,  
Hiro all the jam ate.

England, England,  
Little England.

Alfco quietly slash wrote,  
Loud dripping saliva,  
Sherlock cried, johnny – too  
Russian slash – he is very cool!

England, England,  
Little England.

Unknown_to_Anyone looks wildly  
Moriarty is out of work,  
Sherlock Mycroft - two brothers,  
Signed up for incest.

England, England,  
Little England.

Izvrachenka writes drabble,  
And pounding on the keys,  
Behind her is a Chimera  
Sherlock, Molly and the vampire.

England, England,  
Little England.

Personal_child was asleep in bed  
And she had a nightmare.  
If he/she is, Sherlock,  
But Moriarty is very angry!

England, England,  
Little England.

Сap_teta dries by Moran  
Crying, silent tears pouring down,  
But Moran does not love her,  
He and Jimmy do.

England, England,  
Little England.

Miss lovely Inspiration,  
The idea draws in themselves  
But Sherlock is a stubborn guy,  
Not like John, that's all.

England, England,  
Little England.

Toffy346 writes bitter – sweet,  
Cakes bakes like a God,  
And behind the pies-  
Benny, Martin and Ian.

England, England,  
Little England.

Inatami sculpts cakes,  
With meat, rice and egg  
Sweeney Todd before her pales,  
Where Molly and Irene?

England, England,  
Little England.

Markiza in the Darkness all good  
Svelte body and a light soul,  
But why is it in darkness?  
But because light said. 

England, England,  
Little England.

MacGyver-fan! I love the old TV series,  
But it makes me laugh to look at them  
Though, it's better to watch them,  
Than news and TNT!

England, England,  
Little England.

The Chimera named Sasha  
Welded a decent porridge,  
And everyone who ate the porridge  
Glorified Chimera named Sasha.

England, England,  
Little England.

Bulkadmin hummed in the basement,  
Doctor something was repaired,  
Hiro slept, and juicy little mango  
Slash wrote and laughed wildly. 

England, England,  
Little England.


	17. The rarity of the chest.

We are hungry herring!  
Give us a pint of vodka!  
Drink vodka, moonshine  
And put you to disperse.

We, the oldest herring,  
We already drunk  
To cool the seabed  
Nicely played.

All the grass around it was eaten,  
Animals dispersed sea,  
Bathe in pearls,  
And sand ride.

We to a shark pouncing  
Away it ran,  
We on the throne of the Neptune  
Two heaps of shit.

We pyanyuschie herring  
Destroyed all the vodka,  
Moonshine, and rum, and whiskey  
And buried in their bowls.

We woke up in a stormy river,  
The body is very heavy,  
On the rocks, as if in an oven  
The mood is creepy.

And the head – Oh, Bo-Bo  
The tail does not move,  
We got drunk with you  
Already, yourself can not believe.

 

***

 

The night around.... And silence!  
Flying in the clouds, the moon,  
The branches dancing in the wind,  
Hooting owl in a pine forest.

Chu! Can you hear me?  
Moans, screams in the cemetery;  
Whether the witches played?  
Whether the devils crack?

No! The reason is very prosaic  
And very unaesthetic...  
Flesh in rags, itself – the age  
With the devil having sex.

At the cemetery in the crypt of old -  
Sex will show them hell  
Teeth creaking and moaning of sweetness-  
Brought this joy to them.

The bone creaks, trash about the bone,  
Midnight Ghost guest  
Lay them in a row  
Ghost hand stroking your ass.

So all night they creaked,  
While the roosters were singing.

 

***

 

The freezing cold dog,  
In a fur coat and hat waiting for  
The arrival of Feng Shui.

 

***

 

I sprinkle a burial ground,  
The lid of the coffin, shifting again,  
From the grave, admiring the star  
I'll be your life to remember.

Ichimaru wandered through the valley,  
Inujasha slept in the trunk,  
Time passed.... But their traces are still  
Lost in a gray haze.

The sun was splashed with blood,  
Cloud squeezed a tear,  
I took out a katana with love,  
Slashed her across the stomach.

Immersed the whole body into Nirvana,  
Harakiri I did not in vain,  
Winding the gut on the katana,  
I watched as dawn did.

 

***

 

A cluster of stars in the night sky.  
Somewhere in the fog is hiding the house,  
Hiding the maelstrom, hides death,  
The starry sky you won't believe.

Wings got wet, hard to lift,  
Such things are hard to understand  
In the white fog of peace I find,  
In the black whirlpool I will drown.


	18. The rarity of the chest. 2

Dead flesh peeled from her bones,  
So the soul soon disappear,  
In the silent scream opened his mouth...  
Very much dead to the cemetery people.

 

****

Quiet in the crypt,  
Only the moon but the wind  
Playing hide and seek.  
The clouds left the moon,  
And the wind stirs the branches.  
And here is the skeleton  
Rose from the grave,  
In the crypt is waiting for his sweetheart...  
Under the full moon,  
Dreams frosty winter.

***

 

The glow of the moon in a diamond sky,  
In the river the excitement of the waves,  
Fly dreams  
As gulls  
In the sapphire sky.

 

***

 

Black sticky vile fear,  
He lurked in the mountains,  
At night he slides,  
To climb into someone's dream.

 

***

 

Somewhere in star Dali  
Where you do not fly ships.  
There is a lovely planet,  
Planet of peace and love.

There everyone has a house,  
No one thinks you are a jerk,  
No one thinks you're Loch  
This is not good!

There is no problem and no war,  
There money is just not needed  
Everything live nowhere slowly  
And there rests the soul.

There are no poor, and there is a beauty,  
Through the soul it grows rapidly,  
There are many beautiful girls there,   
There can be plenty to drink and eat.

But where is it?  
The planet of kindness?  
Somewhere in the starry wilderness  
Lost star...


	19. Backerstrasse stories

................  
And we went with a widow,  
It was fun,  
And wherever we spent the night,  
Cooked weed from the hip.  
Was Called Martha.  
Widow slightly, slightly girlfriend,  
And so much dust at the old woman!  
But, indeed, clumsy  
And dancer was once...  
Took room two schoolboys,  
About them told us.  
With it went the slender detective,  
On magnifier head bowed,  
He without hesitation and hassle  
All told, that for the people,  
Around him, the problems of his fellow servants,  
And suggested the solution to them;  
And so sweet young...  
He doctor carried;  
Black-haired and grey-eyed,  
He had very sharp eyes,  
Went in a coat, shirt, jeans and shoes,  
Did not participate in the passions.  
It was called Sherlock; and Dr. John.  
In hostilities hardened,  
Was wounded in the arm and was limping a bit,  
Do not just rush to help friend  
And the lameness at once forgotten.  
And eyes ohotenko gave.  
He was low growth, a fair-haired...  
And tortured the money issue.  
But however, a good doctor,  
He took gold with him,  
Syringes, needles, enema, thread,  
Misfortune was greeted with a smile  
................


	20. Time went on the matter

Time went on business, wanted to drink  
And went into the nearest restaurant,  
Martha there sat, in a dark red dress,  
And in her hand gleamed a revolver.  
We decided to slip away, so as not Sahuarita,  
And then decided to take revenge,  
Near the house 221b Martha  
We decided to shoot.  
We called Jimmy (Jimmy – felon)  
Jimmy loaded his gun,  
In a dark alley near the house of Martha  
Jimmy wound up his speech:  
"Hello, my Martha, Hello, dear   
Hello, my Martha , and goodbye!  
You zashuherila John and Sasara,  
And now you get a bullet!!"  
Suddenly out of the doorway, silently out of the fog  
Came a policeman, came a policeman  
And said: - Martha, you don't touch!  
Martha - it is ours, if you kill,  
Arresting you.  
We took over the knuckles, took up the pistols  
Batons and knives; but here in the street  
Quickly out of the fog legacy   
Appeared, tied us


	21. Factory horror stories

Whose shouts are heard  
In a wild dark forest?  
It's a Musical with Toad  
For maniacs run.  
Who's crying, begging  
And all the money paid?  
It's a Musical with Toad  
All caught and fuck!  
Whose groans are heard  
And mad someone laugh?  
It's a Musical with Toad  
Celebrate their success.  
Grateful to the Governor  
And the police quite!  
All maniacs had fled,  
The neighbors are all gone!


	22. And all this happened on top of mount Olympus

And all this happened on top of mount Olympus,  
The gods gathered one day and asked  
Lovely Hera: Where is our God?  
Zeus The Thunderer?  
And he said to them Hera angrily,  
— The maps he plays a Titan,  
The fool plays a snap!  
Yelled all the gods at once here:  
— What is it going?  
And why bother with a Titan to play?  
Answered Hera with a smile:  
— Loser can't touch his hand  
The coals in the mouth of the Volcano glowing.  
And who will win — the flame will bring  
People are pathetic.

Suddenly the sky was filled with shouting,  
And the gods saw the sign!  
Zeus lost their heads.  
And Zeus said to Prometheus:  
— The maps you play good, man.  
So be it. Take you're little people  
A few coals. Take Hephaestus.  
But not more than two, but otherwise...  
I would be angry and punish the guilty.  
Answered here Prometheus, smiling,  
— Your truth, Zeus the Thunderer!  
Sorry, I guess you firewood  
For people that are mired at the bottom?!  
Nothing replied the Thunderer,  
Turned into a nice big cloud  
And raced off to the next idiot  
So he can stand in front of her  
Like a Swan, or a cloud, Ile  
Bull cutback.

Prometheus to Hephaestus, sent  
The feet, clad in sandals  
And said to him: Give me coal  
A lot, so much so that all people have enough.  
And said Hephaestus: is their a complete bunch agrebi,  
So many of them always remains.  
Prometheus had raked together a heap of  
And went down to the people on the ground.  
And people in the earth have languished,  
Eat food raw, aching...  
Prometheus fire them seeded,  
Sail gave the beast harnessed.  
Taught them to plant and safe again...

Everything passes; and Zeus then rushed,  
A month he been on the women.  
Looks. What is it?  
All people are well fed, shod,  
Writing poems and sonnets,  
And gods are set up temples.  
Prometheus among them goes important  
Helps people. And Zeus was angry.  
How will tacnet lightning in the crown.  
Prometheus — time and from the coils.

Then came titanium and blinks.  
Pulled by hand, the chain rumbled.  
And the eagle flies near quiet.  
Prometheus said here: What kind of bird?  
Then the eagle flies up to him,  
He sat on the belly, and well the liver to eat.  
And said to him, though vaguely,  
The beak is meat Packed: — Zeus-that is terrible  
You became angry and ordered  
Locking you in here.  
You then will hang for a long time  
Well, I like to peck your liver!  
Prometheus exclaimed sternly:  
And fire it the fuck away!  
There will be people, like gods, mighty,  
And they can all be overcome!  
But the eagle had chewed the liver, and said:  
— You idiot, titanium. Well and gave you  
Fire these people, and lost — so they forgot.  
And once the fire is taken away,  
Immediately recall the Words...   
Such that not every tavern hear.

Here's a silly myth about the Titan  
The fire took with the Olympus.  
Believed he would have less gods,  
So still wandered on his feet.


	23. Depression. Dark.

At the cemetery quietly.  
And the moon shines from the heavens,  
At the grave forgotten  
Looked old cross.

Buried a COP  
For the third year under the cover sleeping.  
And all the time,  
Pozabrosheny, forgotten...

And where is everybody?  
Hiro, Sherlock, Benedict?  
All live, and everyone is happy.  
Mick`s well without them.

Wife and I walking and talking,  
And lives in goodness,  
Best friend got married,  
Flew to relax.

Sleeping dead to the cemetery,  
Quietly the wind just whistles;  
Only soul sitting on a cloud  
And to earth just looking.

****

Let it lie in the grave the corpse,  
Rest, so to speak,  
After all, it is a little  
So was left to rest.

A dark night in the cemetery  
Two men in black broke,  
And now looking for the grave,  
Where a policeman is.

Standing above the old grave,  
Copper eyes flashing in the night,  
Cackles the spell  
In a dark clad rogue.

From his art of death.  
Not really no one will be saved,  
A few drops of the blood of the faithful  
Benedict from his hand to spill it.

And arise police  
From the grave unscathed,  
For nekhuy to dig,  
When someone you love!


	24. The doctor and the Golden fleece

And it happened in Colchis.  
Came there a Doctor on the TARDIS  
And said: - I Want, say, the Golden fleece,  
You sell me, or give!  
But Eat said to him grimly:  
\- Stranger, you'd go there  
How do your feet grow.  
I won't give you anything.  
Well, if you feel strongly,  
Then kindly you to work!  
He gave the Doctor the bulls  
Lopsided; he harnessed them  
And plain broke.  
And sowed his seeds.  
All was quiet. But suddenly out of the mud   
Bonavera climbing...  
The Daleks were born,  
They shouted squeaky:  
\- Extermina-a-a-a-ate!  
And the king EATA shot  
Crawled through the mud to the stands.  
But then our Doctor was not taken aback,  
How to throw a grenade into the Dalek,  
Well, and he ran,  
The fleece grabbed,  
And in the TARDIS!  
And remained on the field only  
Dirt far Yes,  
The smoke wafted quietly.


	25. Shards

Look in the mirror,  
But there were not recorded  
In the mirror the bottom still.  
To him snuggling his head;  
Cracks suddenly ran away.  
But the shards in me is not visible.  
I take a shard of sharp and lightweight,  
I soul go AWOL.  
The mirror contentedly.  
In the fragments of my shadow flickers,  
The mirror does not reflect...  
The subject is closed.


	26. Verse

Flipping through yellow pages  
And wiping the dust from the books  
I look into the distance, and faces  
Rush before your eyes in an instant.  
Shine the wings on his back,   
Uzrasa the air blue,  
I'm The Angel Of Happiness,  
Watch I'll follow you.  
I protect you from harm  
And happiness in the house I bring,  
I'll take bad weather  
And glorious way the wings would indicate.


	27. The pain in my head

Branches – lace pattern,  
Night steals like a thief,  
Dreams people want to steal...  
The Queen of spades – black suit.  
From the sky tears of the moon,  
A dead sun, they do not need;  
The city froze, like a fly in amber.  
People, Wake up – March.  
Quiet as thieves nightmares go,  
Only black feathers mark their way,  
Dreams of kindness, love and spring,  
Black thieves take for themselves.  
And instead just leave the horror in the night  
And open my eyes, even cry.  
A dead sun in the ground is gone,  
The sky closed the black wing,  
People are asleep; Wake up hardly...  
Faith in love they've lost.


	28. Old poems

What is love?  
The adrenaline explodes the blood,  
Floating brains,  
And not see in the dark but not pitch!

What is death?  
Withered tree of life branch  
Similar to cracker brains  
And not see in the dark but not pitch!

What life is?  
Many joys, not to consider,  
And from the worries of bursting brains,  
And not see in the dark but not pitch!

 

***

 

The howling wind beyond the walls,  
Crying rain outside the Windows,  
Dancing in the furnace flame,  
Neighing in the stable of my horse.

Moaning bones in the cemetery,  
Growls the wolf, mouse, fistula,  
Bursting the tree in the yard,  
Creak thought in my head.

 

***

 

I have no money  
Ho Ho Ho  
Without an apartment -  
Ho Ho Ho  
On me jeans -  
Ho Ho Ho  
And shirt  
Ho Ho Ho  
Two sneakers -  
Ho Ho Ho  
Legs  
Ho Ho Ho  
Walking the streets of Russia  
Ho Ho Ho  
Everywhere asked  
Ho Ho Ho  
No money no money  
Ho Ho Ho  
But sings my soul  
Ho Ho Ho


	29. Old poems 2

Consciousness  
A dark hallway  
Leading into the black night,  
On the night of the broken moon;  
Like death - dreams  
Breath fly away,  
Their steps grey .  
Understanding.

The moon  
Tears drops  
On this scorched earth,  
Sobs.  
The tower stands,  
Came the echo-"Love";  
Soul took it  
Silence.

Attention  
In the moonlight  
Tears from the moon hung,  
The steps are buried in sorø  
In the dark corridor  
Cry thought,  
Like children...  
Cognition.

 

***

 

The sacred fire  
Do not put out,  
Totem animals  
About don't ask,  
Phoenix a question  
Ask don't be afraid,  
In the grass osleg,  
The sky cover.  
Rumors of death  
Strongly do not believe,  
In the world of parallel   
The door will open.  
The Holy flame  
Never light  
Let in your life  
Appear Paradise!

 

***

 

Cognition.  
As children,  
Thoughts cry  
In the dark corridor;  
Buried in sorø steps  
Tears hung threads  
In the light of the moon.  
Attention.

Seize the soul  
Wafting echoes of words,  
Is a tower;  
Bitterly cries,  
Burnt to the ground   
Sheds tears  
The moon.  
Grey steps   
Takes the breath away...  
Dreams, like death,  
Dream broken moon  
In the black night,  
Leading into the black corridor  
Consciousness.


	30. Relatively old poems

Shining flame in the night suddenly lit up,  
With a smile I turned to my dear friend,  
Told me, smiling:"look at this,  
We have fire only two, but three shadows".  
He answered quietly, trying not to make noise:  
"Behind me stands a man and his name is Death."  
But a friend misunderstood me, he thought I was joking  
Not as long as the fire opened a pair of wings...  
Radiant flame they can't overcome!  
And here is shameful death, and quickly runs off into the night.

 

***

 

Purgatory of the soul  
The thirteenth underground  
Railway.  
This is not hell and not his eve,  
It's just purgatory  
From where will come alive  
And if you will -  
We will be mentally beaten,  
Mentally destroyed,  
Physically crippled,  
But those who came out  
Rare units.  
You will not find them on the street,  
Because they either died,  
Or hiding in a dark alley.  
My advice to people,  
Walking on hot asphalt -  
Do not go to purgatory souls  
On the thirteenth of the underground railway.


	31. The corpses in the alley

There were corpses in the alley,  
And guts on the lights,  
And gnawed feet,  
Head in the bushes,  
There was panic,  
And cries:  
\- Oh, my God!  
We're all gonna die!  
But   
All fled  
Away from the city.  
However,  
To get away nobody could.  
Came a shadow   
From the gateway  
All gobbled up  
And left.  
Poor city  
Was in the military,  
He served as a landfill,  
All experiments  
There could conduct.  
That did  
The monster is invisible to the eye,  
To all evil,  
But it's there all  
Ate  
And in the world of human  
Ran.


	32. Who lives under the sofa

Under the sofa the right things live?  
Under the sofa, important things live!  
They're under the sofa create comfort....  
There collecting dust  
What to have fun and talk.  
After all, why is she going there?  
To arrange dancing and uproar.  
There are spiders,  
At night they try on glasses.  
There lives a couple of magazines and a few books;  
They experienced a terrible moment,  
But forget them quickly...  
And they lie in a shady corner.  
And cat are,  
At night they cry, shaking.  
Under the sofa, hides his fear and lives to the silence.  
She's scared that she is always alone,  
And fear for fear that dwells near,  
It was heartwarming to witness  
Make friends with all those  
Sofa who lives in the shadows.  
And at night come out to the world  
And communicate with poor the dark.


	33. The horror in the woods.

Darkened the sky above the branches,  
The rain is cold and drizzling,  
When in the hut of an old lady  
Gingerbread was conceived.

Hut that stood in a field,  
Beyond the horizon shone NPP,  
When it happened release,  
The old grandfather had sex.

Went and sunk it all,  
And in hot, dry summers,  
The grandmother of the fight began.   
And with the bun, only crumbs were born.

Oh, poor little baby!  
Not spared you progress!  
No legs, no hands, no body,  
But there is a big head.

This child was insane  
And went into the forest... mushrooms,  
But met a mutant rabbit,  
Asked: 'Who are you?

I'm a hare!- here the mutant replied,  
Great tail swinging,  
\- I'm hungry because not dined,  
I'll eat you, then.

But the Gingerbread man ran  
And rolled softly into the distance,  
And under rotten pine  
He found himself sad.

A huge wolf  
Three legs stood  
And with oak acorns were spiral,  
Because the neck is allowed. 

Seeing the Gingerbread man, he grunted loudly  
And lowered her horn to the ground.  
\- I'll eat you, though you are of flesh.  
And I am a vegetarian, man.

But the Gingerbread man added speed,  
And rushed into the woods quickly.  
And the huge rotten mushroom  
He met a bear.

\- I will eat you! – growls a skeleton,  
\- I'm ugly and hungry beast!  
But the Bun here is crap,  
And fainted bear.

And here is the river, field, sky...  
And the Gingerbread man runs forward.  
But on the road grows  
A blood-red spot.

\- Oh, Hello, traveler!  
I am the Fox and waiting for you for years.  
Come here, my Gingerbread!  
And share you my lunch!

And before he knew it,  
As through Fox,  
And then howled wildly....  
Got the hair.

Radiation at and around the woods and dales,  
And gored corpse fonit.  
Smashed and two loaves of bread  
Back I go to my grandmother.


	34. Loss

Lose time?  
Lose minutes  
The sand and sleep  
From the hourglass,  
And pocket watches  
Memory no...  
You will lose a life  
And you are so not scary  
You lie and rot,  
But this is not the answer.  
You lose friends,  
You lose friends,  
Your fate  
A vicious circle.  
But challenges remain,  
And I know you  
Just a cog  
Someone's fate.  
And it is possible that  
Just missed you  
For the happiness of someone.  
Memory is a funny thing,  
Without her to stay...  
You can't.


	35. Happiness

I make my way through life just like that,  
I am in love with life fool!  
She twists his article,  
Still it would be mine.  
Let those poems that she dedicate – garbage!  
Let the lyrics scolded me,  
Let not I understand kisses,  
But I still love.  
Let her Shine the sun and the stars,  
And I will warm her in the cold,  
Give her a piece of my soul,  
You take my life, take your time.  
You are my light, source of love,  
Have pity on me, come on,  
Give me the happiness of loving you,  
And your life wine to SIP,  
I fly in the sky with you,  
And are you me a warm peace.  
I love you, life, you are mine.  
And everything else is just garbage!


	36. The merging of the spirit

The fusion of spirit and soul,  
But you believe don't rush,  
Il God, or Satan...  
The soul alone.  
And beats the bird  
The edge cells of the body,  
Wanted to fly, he said.  
But having escaped,  
She goes upstairs,  
But the body down   
Worms for joy.  
Life and light  
Such a little.  
A gun or a knife,  
Ile shaver, train, roof  
The soul departs,  
Not hearing  
Screams, call  
And touch.  
To forget and let go.  
In flight send  
The body...  
But the soul...  
Going one,  
Will mount up   
From flowing body  
And will fly away.  
Somewhere.  
I'll let it slide,  
While in a dream,  
But in reality  
I still live.  
Though it hurts me  
But to choose death  
I don't want.  
This just  
Silent.  
Let everyone and everything  
Snub me,  
Not love,  
And don't want to be friends,  
Don't care.  
I will continue to live,  
And continue  
Love, friends,  
And smile  
And blub,  
And at home in the shower  
Sing out of tune,  
And to draw,  
To write stories and poems  
Hee-hee-hee.  
Fly my soul  
Forward.  
Look, people.  
I CHOOSE LIFE!


	37. Ich bin

I'll kill the second I can!  
Here's how to get out of yourself  
And I will kill the second.  
No screaming and no cursing,  
Not anything distracting,  
Simply, quietly, silently, angry  
I'll stick it in the dirt,  
Strangle,  
Il shoot you down  
Or quietly drown,  
But I just kill him.  
It may be that I  
I don't kill.  
Not the second.  
Covered in blood,  
Brain  
Bones,  
I'm sitting  
And rust.  
I killed the second I  
And now here I am not.


	38. Dead

In parts send themselves,  
In parts.  
Who's hand, who leg  
To whom the skull.  
Someone something get  
In the envelope.  
Can the brain a piece of  
Do not believe it.  
Heart I send  
Separately.  
Maybe it will help someone  
Probably.  
Bones to the dog yard  
And soul.  
Let that heaven looked.  
On a carcass.  
Dead flesh and bones crushed.  
Not the gods.  
If I cut off their hands  
And feet,  
Expires I of blood and pain...  
But I  
Will survive, just not here  
And me  
Buried in the grave.  
With the worms.  
Bullet in the head here  
Not horrible,  
And the rope to twist  
The soul is tired,  
And the roof stepping  
I don't want.  
But also soul destroying  
Through the swamps.  
I'll fly on the wings  
Huge  
Straight to the sky star  
Clearly.  
Well, the body will flop  
From the roof.  
Scatter with noise


	39. Freaks

You forget me  
Like a bad dream,  
Like a hurricane,  
As a strong wind  
And as a strong wave,  
That took deep.

 

***

 

Mask is removed...  
And then a void...  
No light...  
No darkness...  
And not even the shadow.  
Who am I?  
Him lost  
At the crossroads of destiny.  
Found someone?  
Or newly lost?  
How sick of me  
Just laying around  
On the side of fate...

 

***

 

Footprints in the sand  
Wave washes away.  
A way a lone  
Under high star.  
All I delirious  
Through the darkness  
And not find you in any way,  
You're slipping away,  
You disappear,  
In the night dissolving,  
Voices beckon me,  
Going into the night.  
I go on and on.  
Trust me, I'll find it.  
You.


	40. The tale of king Arthur

King Arthur one day  
Descended from the black rocks,  
Stripped naked he   
And gravely said:

\- You, lake Watelin,  
You have been looking for.  
And echoed  
From the dark black rocks.

He stood, the Duma thought...  
Have surlily waves suddenly.   
And in the blue surface of the lake  
Suddenly appeared a circle.

From the dark depths  
Scourge flew up here.  
And captured them was  
Naked king Arthur.

He rose above the surface,  
Hiding your fear,  
The lady rose.  
And tried to get off the circle.

Five tentacles pierced  
Him in the Royal ass  
And Arthur screamed piercingly...  
Exquisite Welsh mate.

The lady said:  
\- Ah! Arthur King!  
Do you want my sword?  
Have sex with you let!

King Arthur helplessly  
Hung on high,   
He said to the Queen:  
\- Keep me all.

The lady pulled out Excalibur  
And went to the king,  
River and tentacles  
Never stopped fucking.

Only the echoes were heard long  
Between the black rocks,   
So to continue the story  
Cthulhu as the king fucked?


	41. Herringbone

And

Here

Gifts don't give

Love cannot be traded.

But here we are cozy.

But here's the cliff.

Once again, the line POPs up.

And waves splash over the edge.

I crave creativity and happiness,

You want gifts from fate

But me with gifts is not much,

Not a very generous Santa Claus

But whatever he brings me,

I'm taking... And the spacing

He will not arrange.

Why? I just need a little

I got my gifts

And happiness rolled into the house

Friends

Friends

Friends

Friends

Friends

Friends

Friends

And here is the land went to the


	42. The sky is blue Quiet rain,

The sky is blue  
Quiet rain,  
And on the rare clouds  
Rainbow shines.

Bright, beautiful  
In the tale rests.  
And on the other end  
In the clouds is lost.

Ah, the Princess Tale!  
It's your honey,  
Causes weasel  
Famously only mischief.

Well, I quietly,  
Salty to death  
Pushing the body  
The joys and sorrows.

So floating down the river   
Nice with the flow...  
Life gives me  
Money, resentment, passion.

I rode the river  
And will join somewhere...  
Will grow moss and duckweed,  
Before you hit the road.

What frogs? What fish?  
This is what kind of attack?  
I'm floating on a peaceful river  
And I wish you light to get.

Get up, snort, shake out of it  
And soar towards the sun.  
In the stratosphere will rise  
Straight to God's window.

Sit, the wings omitted,  
Smile. So quiet, peaceful.  
All forgive. All. Goodbye.  
World. Calm. So much.

That leaves the wind.  
The sky. The stars and the moon.  
Day is so warm. Day so bright.  
Life is full of joy.


	43. Rifts

Under  
Waterfall  
I stand,  
And  
cold  
Drops

I catch,  
But  
facilitate  
Don't bring me  
Cold  
water.  
The rifts  
It flows.  
And  
jet  
So  
gurgle  
Nice...  
But easier  
Don't bring me  
Cold water.  
Sitting on the stone.  
And the water sings  
I  
songs;  
Lulls,  
But does not bring  
Facilitate  
I  
Cold water.


	44. Gifts

Don't expect gifts  
I from life.  
Find...  
It just happens,  
Sometimes it's hard.  
But I believe,  
One day I'll find the gift  
And open, and there...  
My dream!  
Then I  
Smile  
Exclaim:  
"Long live destiny!"  
And turning,   
That day back,  
When I wished for it.  
And relive all over again.  
Find wings and fly away...  
There is no end and no beginning,  
In the world of dreams.  
Let say,  
That's so bad,  
What to wait  
When it comes...  
Ile a birthday,  
Il new year!  
But I don't expect...  
Want gifts.  
I find them  
As in the online game.  
And I will  
And cold,  
And hot,  
And fun  
And sad  
Doubly.  
Looking for gifts,  
Looking for friends...  
And find  
And suddenly lose  
Then again  
Find them!  
They are my gifts!  
And I them!

I hope...


	45. Night thoughts

In the shadowy night  
Appears trail  
For fun takes a soul.  
There around the corner  
There is a restaurant...  
Violin laughing,  
Buzzing drum,  
Heart in the side dish,  
In a glass of wine.  
The soul rejoices...  
And she doesn't care.  
Here many souls  
And they are not alone...  
Circling night,  
Whirl days  
Mask wearing  
And decency defying,  
Souls go into the night.  
Away!

 

***

 

From the sky falls the snow,  
From the sky falls the rain,  
Fall from the sky tears  
Tired of the moon.  
Wandering in the dark alleys  
Bad dreams.  
We have no peace  
From nightmares and fears,  
Every moment of our life  
Them varnish.  
Go like thieves,  
Creeping quietly,  
Hiding in holes.  
Hungry... full...

 

***

 

Wings torn  
At the base,  
And  
in the fire burned  
Without reason.  
Fingers ash had rubbed  
Brittle pen black.  
Angels  
hard  
The angel is difficult.  
Because they do not believe,  
For the feathers  
Quickly  
will be siphoned off.  
Difficult miracle  
Hard to believe  
Angels in the sky,  
With  
white wing,  
With the white feather,  
The tears came,  
Paint the rain has washed away...  
And  
verdant forest,  
Full of wonders  
Faded  
And faded.  
And  
the pain the angel took  
And flew away.  
Let no pen,  
Let their burned,  
New  
wings have grown back.

 

***

 

Drops  
Heavy

Like  
Amber.

Broken  
Spray

About  
The firmament

Problems.  
But

Words  
Generate

Circles  
On

The surface  
Life.

Can  
Release

Life  
On

Will.  
To give

The opportunity  
Vienna

Open,  
Or

Step  
With

Height,  
Let

Life  
Flows

Remember  
About

Miracle  
Words

Man  
Which

Remained  
With

You.  
I

Say  
Not

All  
More

Over  
Life

Continues.  
I

Throw  
Stone

In  
Water

And  
Circles

Ran  
On

The surface  
World.


	46. Hourglass

In the infinity of time!  
This is stupid and the smart,  
It is the power, and the people there,  
Who is beautiful, and the ugly.  
Frivolous and wonder,  
There's caviar and a sandwich.  
Somewhere joy!  
Somewhere the pain.  
Who is torn.  
Pours  
Sand  
Words  
Sand  
Pours  
Who is torn  
Someone is dead.  
And who is in love  
In the clear blue sky  
It's the sun, the rain.  
Happiness will take.  
And fall asleep under the crashing waves  
In the endless maze of time


	47. Mood

I  
Look

The sky  
Blue

And see the sun  
Gold,

I see a lot of  
Clouds...

They don't know earth  
Shackles;

But I'm going after them  
Following

From depression, resentment and  
Troubles...

Will wave  
Wing;

I and in blue  
Sky.

Floating in eternal  
The void.

The higher the  
The stratosphere,

The closer I am to  
Earth.

I was there  
Fly,

Bathe in  
The thunderstorms

Strawberry froth from the clouds  
Devour,

And preparing for  
Frost.

Down from the sky  
I,

Because here live my  
Friends.

And somewhere a Mirage  
Teasing,

Me waiting for love  
My.

I fly back and wings  
Ladies,

And then going up to heaven  
Temple.

And there we will partake of communion  
Light.

The threefold Union will sign  
Sky.

We will take the sky and give  
Freedom,

We will have a cloud  
Sherbet,

And to drink with the hands of lightning  
Water

And over us will Shine  
Light.

Look at the sky  
I


	48. Pony

Pony, pony blue,  
What happened to you?  
Why don't you fly  
In the clouds?  
And drown fear   
On your friends?  
Look straight ahead.  
Because the rainbow is your life,  
From everyday life to rock out,  
Give someone a surprise  
In the sky blue travel.  
And the rainbow color there...

Meet unicorns  
Pegasi and other ponies  
And bring them into the light


	49. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Met the entire Pentagon:  
Started with the war in China,  
And finished booze.

****

Here's bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
A mess, and evil  
Runs Dr. Watson  
After he flies Playboy

****

Here's bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
The moan sounded sexy,  
Smiled doctor Watson:  
This Holmes - my mate

****

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Proudly came out Superman  
"There you are," - thought Sherlock...  
And silently lit up.


	50. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Went out without another word Moriarty,  
"Miracles! - Thought Sherlock. -  
Moriarty's not himself..."

****

Night in the bedroom of Mrs. Hudson  
Quietly snuck Obama himself.  
"How strange...' - thought Sherlock. -  
I forgot the President here?"

****

Suddenly from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Flies stool-  
Sherlock deftly dodged,  
But Watson is not.

****

Here's bedroom Martha Hudson  
Leaked acrid smoke...  
Sherlock sniffed and sniffed and sniffed -  
Marijuana or heroin?


	51. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
A delicious smell suddenly penetrated  
Undoubtedly, Mrs. Hudson  
Fry over a campfire barbecue.

****

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson   
Holmes heard the voices...  
Irene Adler went back to her  
To chat for half an hour.

****

And once Mrs. Hudson  
In the bedroom John rose,  
Started there, damn, such,  
Baker street already was all shaky.

****

In the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Damn those what's going on:  
Has managed the old lady  
In Sherlock in love.


	52. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

And from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Only in his socks and without an umbrella  
Suddenly brother Mycroft  
This is clearly no accident...

****

Here's bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Go the three bears,  
And behind them the cat backwards...  
Sherlock up was postponed.

****

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Surfacing old pelvis  
"Oh my gosh, pipe burst  
Need to call a locksmith".

****

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Came hysterics -  
It's Sherlock by heart  
Teaches the esoteric.

*****

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Flew the milkman -  
He tried to sell  
Yogurt that expired.


	53. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Here's bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Released Martha Hudson.  
This is strange, - Sherlock suddenly thought. -  
Where poor Watson?

****

Time from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
The stream flowed red,  
Here's a hand to Sherlock  
Killed Dr. Watson.

****

Time from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Steal all the porn.  
"Hmm, what is it Playboy?", -  
Sherlock suddenly thought.

****

Suddenly from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Holmes came out tired:  
"Watson, don't go to Martha,  
Rest - will continue"


	54. The reflection of stars in the smooth surface of the lakes

In the sky the stars were lit...  
And they reflected  
In the gray surface of the water.  
The leaves are falling from oak trees,  
With elms, birches, and aspens  
In the gray expanse of water.  
They whirl in the wind,  
Fall and drown  
In the gray surface of the water.  
In the depths of the gray surface of the water  
The stars Shine always...  
The reflection of your eyes.  
Grey expanses of water  
Sparkles sparks stars  
Which had lit up in his eyes.


	55. Maps and masks

Interfere cards, card shuffle,  
Layer for layer...  
House of cards,  
Card lock,  
Growing fast!  
Stands tall  
In breadth, in depth —  
House of cards,  
Card castle...  
I can't do it.  
One only has to blow  
Or to breathe...  
House of cards,  
Card castle  
Will collapse all of a sudden...  
White track  
White powder  
Maps carpeted the floor.  
We took off the masks,  
We had forgotten the tale,  
Let's forget our dream.  
Card shuffle, card take,  
But I — I find...  
Masks that card,  
Will find and take...  
Fast dull days.  
A whole life lose the mask,  
Masks break, their dress.  
Twos, tens,  
Jacks, kings...  
A whole life?  
Mask my!  
Mask map?  
Only is given.  
Card castle  
Broke up a long time ago.  
Deck solitaire  
I didn't know how to fold,  
Life under the mask  
To live failed.


	56. Horror stories

Sherlock and John were fighting in the living room,  
In a fight to the death, they are intertwined,  
Screaming and cursing, moaning and howling...  
Ended the fight started yaoi.

***

Moran subway in the evening riding  
Somewhere on a branch of the wagon, damn it, remained...  
Lying on the bed, Moran presses the button...  
About terrorists not passed.

***

Quiet on the street John Watson was,  
Quietly to him a man walked up...  
Sing loud drunken guests,  
Smoldering in the fireplace John`s bones...

***

Charlie's friends went on a picnic.  
Where to get good barbecue?  
Gloriously John at the stake,  
Clothes were strewn in the bloody grass.

***

Sherlock and John cuddled in bed  
On a linen sheet, under a blanket with wadding...  
The crash then came... the bed once and broke.  
Mrs. Hudson totally crap.


	57. The Mississippi river floats pie

The Mississippi river floats pie,  
The pie is a Holmes, and there are many,  
And after them, cursing at,  
Floats all the blue brother Mycroft. 

Pie in the Holmes - all dressed up  
In his mouth - pipes and cigarettes,  
And after them, cursing at,  
Floats and evil blue brother Mycroft. 

Holmes came to new Orleans  
And smoked marijuana,  
And next to them, cursing at,  
Sneezed and coughed brother Mycroft. 

Two police officers, suffering from diarrhea  
Arrested gay Holmes,  
And after them for the swearing mate  
Was arrested brother Mycroft. 

Holmes sat in the clink close  
And do honest shit,  
And next to them, cursing at,  
Suffered from thing angry Mycroft. 

The Mississippi river floats pie,  
The pie is a Holmes, and there are many,  
And after them is not heard of the Mat -  
Remain in jail brother Mycroft.


	58. I slurp the soup

I slurp the soup  
Aluminum spoon  
So weird...  
But I'm crazy a little bit.  
But, however, here  
The people gathered  
The brain  
Put on a dish.  
That was crazy...  
Many of the concepts  
And time to devote to practice  
To write and to dream...  
What?  
Yes about many things...  
All series,  
Movies, anime,  
About the different actors,  
Many Actresses,  
Of those who sings,  
And who scores,  
And those who live...  
Here the slash, and love,  
Romance, angst...  
And rushes on the potholes  
Dreams tarantas.  
I'm scared  
For the poor heroes  
In General...  
And as for the actors...


	59. In a dark forbidden forest.

In a dark forbidden forest  
You can meet Fox  
It will  
Vampire.

In a dark forbidden forest  
Ran the dog  
Ate fifteen souls  
Kaka.

In a dark forbidden forest  
Baskerville dog raised  
I brought up a monster and  
Released.

In a dark forbidden forest  
Sherlock and John all walked  
In swamps they  
Landed.

In a dark forbidden forest  
The monster they met  
Howling obscenities and they  
Fled.

In a dark forbidden forest  
Gray dog howls  
Glowing silhouettes  
Seeing.

In a dark forbidden forest  
Muggles once walked  
The dog was all set  
Tryndets.


	60. Shadow Author: Alfco Co-authors: Tietjens Beta (editors): Sorrel - the answer to this debate

Would have written you  
Disturbing the minds  
In pastel colours  
The romance friendship...  
As John hands  
Sherlock keeps,  
But not kisses,  
And said to him  
Gently:  
— My friend,  
And until you  
In the swamps  
From big brother  
Will run?  
It is dangerous,  
For life?  
And suddenly Moriarty,  
Bog maybe  
Dogs or mosquitoes!  
After all, you are just genius!  
And the bullet faster...  
And hole in the heart,  
Or in your head!  
My friend, stop!  
Come back! Sorry!  
And brother for this  
Control is not blame!  
He means well...  
And Sherlock's reply:  
— You let me go!  
I was very angry,  
And ankle hurts  
I don't need the shade,  
I'll manage myself  
Gonna go for a walk  
Through swamps, forests.  
Me brother  
Don't need  
Gifts of fate...  
— Come, my friend, —  
Watson stood up...


	61. Sherlock

Crystal star

Sparkles in the sky,

 

Crystal dreams

Scattered in the worlds

 

Crystal water

Rings in the river,

 

Crystal teardrop

Fell down my cheek.

 

Crystal drops;

The chime spring,

 

In the crystal sky

Night dreams,

 

Crystal love

So cold,

 

Crystal soul

Sad one.


	62. Depression

Chrysalid butterfly confused  
In the networks.  
Spider — longing made them  
In the branches of trees.  
Snake creeps up quietly  
Slowly,  
Network rushed the butterfly  
Soul...  
And torn nets, strings  
Slack,  
By the rains of autumn leaves  
Become limp,  
And soul is happily in heaven  
Flies,  
The autumn wind soul  
Escorts.


	63. White rose petals

White rose petals  
Fall  
And the path by the river  
Fall asleep.  
Red rose petals  
Drops of blood;  
Separation does not bring anything  
But pain...  
We're going to another world  
Not in vain.  
Only you understand  
Life is beautiful.  
In a distant grove of nightingales  
Under the moon  
And they always sing-  
I am with you!  
Drops of dews on the petals  
Sparkled,  
A sigh and the first kiss...  
We opened  
Soloviev and night we  
Forgot  
And love  
Missed,  
Petals of a red rose  
Overfly  
And the path of my pain  
Carpet.  
You left and I was  
Clear  
Without you my life  
In vain...  
And in the wind the petals  
Rustled  
How to get us the love we  
Didn't know


	64. Pink cherry blossom flies color...

Pink Sakura  
Flies color...  
Soul died  
And there is no hope.  
Petal Blizzard  
Outside the window,  
Longing crept  
In this house.  
Instead of salt - tears  
Salty food,  
Settled sadness  
In the heart forever!  
And was replaced by tea  
On sake...  
The body here  
Soul light  
Flies into the light  
The wings swept,  
And in the world,  
Between flowers and herbs,  
There will be sadness  
Rest soul  
To continue to live  
Quiet slowly.


	65. Warm light

The moon pours on the ground  
Warm light  
Good night,  
People are sleeping.  
Only Batman  
Jumping on the roofs.  
There is no way back.  
And at the bottom in a hurry somewhere  
Rats, monsters and brains...  
Sherlock on the fiddle  
All plays,  
Not seen not dig,  
The villains and scoundrels  
There is no way forward  
The great detective — Sherlock  
They will always find.  
Moonlight,  
Intertwined in the braids  
Flooded meadow.  
Life is good Holmes  
Not friends, not girlfriends.  
The dog on the moor  
The song will lead,  
Our work Sherlock  
And go home.  
There is smoke,  
And slumber,  
Again gone  
In the moonlight  
Treacherous night.  
But one day  
So casually  
John Watson found him.  
And under the white moon  
He to his house came.  
Sherlock smiled softly,  
Quietly hand stretched out  
And his face is touched,  
Watson sighed softly.  
And they went the ways  
So different from the others,  
That's so unusual...  
Sadness and joy — for two.  
The wings of the night flew open,  
In front of them revealing,  
Black shadows darted  
Retreating and surrendering.  
But not so easy that glory,  
That is given into the hands of,  
A heavy stone will be  
Only for those who missed  
Hands in the mud of the bottom; so the knife,  
Penetrating, crushes the flesh,  
And suffers,  
The friend that took  
Threat.  
Sherlock falls, and Watson  
Catches, hands substituting,  
Flash. Shot.  
The bullet in the body. Blood  
Flows so bright Alo,  
The moon hid, devil,  
Her fear for too little.  
John lies under it  
Blood. Sherlock is crying.  
Wait for it...  
But the sun will rise  
Morning. John is in the hospital  
Sherlock next.  
Whether all he had,  
Whether it was the case?


	66. Frost and sun, a wonderful day! It is utter horror

Frost and sun, a wonderful day!  
Yet you doze, each adorable-  
It is time, beauty, Wake up:  
Open closed bliss eyes  
Meet North Aurora,  
Star of the North come?

— Back off, man!  
I'm too lazy to get up,  
To leave a warm bed  
No strength, now frost —  
On the street, even the dog  
Don't just stick your nose...  
Come, away,  
Come, won,  
Don't interrupt my sweet dream!


	67. Gate! Gate!

Gate! Gate!  
I go down the Elevator...  
Today - the reality! Today is a dream!  
And I am confused and I am in love...  
Gate! Gate!  
Cafe "Gourmet"  
Wine and mussels delicate petals,  
On wet leaves — grapes,  
The white cream eclairs...  
Innocently you licking your fingers  
And have fun laughing at me.  
Gate! Gate!  
Chestnut leaves languish from longing,  
But the sun suddenly for a moment, then shut the cloud —  
The rain sparkling stone.  
And you're laughing.  
Gate! Gate!  
And you happily kissed  
Sun under the veil drops...  
And I'm so happy  
You're not somewhere out there, somewhere with someone,  
And you're with me in the cafe "gourmet".  
Gate! Gate!


	68. Bottle of red wine.

Bottle of red wine.  
The sun spends the night in it.  
And the virgin that drinks alone  
Becoming drunker than.

The apartment is not poor —  
Velvet and silk around.  
And drink not alone,  
With her drinking her friend.

The sun has gone out the window.  
Wine dark as blood.  
Drank the bottle to the bottom,  
Will soon begin a love.

In the bedroom shyly watching the moon,  
Lifting the edge of the clouds.  
There on the bed he and she —  
It is seen that impulse.

In the lunar beam from the window  
The body are woven not just  
The clouds left the moon,  
Seeing such ecstasy.


	69. Mycroft lived with his Antea

And Mycroft went to fish,  
While bald he did not appear.  
Once he threw in the sea spinning  
Came the spinning rod with a rusty jar.  
The second time he threw the spinning  
Came spinning with the bottle bat.  
Third time threw Mycroft  
There came a hook with a goldfish.  
And said here goldfish:  
— What do you want, skinny?  
What do you want from me?  
She was told to Mycroft:  
— I saute'd in butter,  
Butter olive!  
Then prayed goldfish,  
— Do not ruin me, you hairless wonder,  
The wonder of bald slow-witted,  
I will fulfill your three, no, ten desires.  
And then said to Mycroft,  
Squinted slyly,  
— Goy art thou, goldfish,  
My first wish —  
To my brother — Sherlock-  
Had a fight with her boyfriend  
And come over to the government.  
Bored here goldfish  
And said:  
Not good, hairless wonder,  
Over her brother so miserable.  
But so be it.  
You will quarrel with their government  
And private investigators  
Will served.  
And waved his tail goldfish,  
Off the hook  
And went into the sea blue.


	70. Echo

The touch of lips,  
Touch of hands,  
These are your dreams...  
My forgotten friend.

You lost me  
Under cover of the fog...  
I'm gone forever  
I have gone without cheating.

Are you looking for peace  
The desire, dreams  
I hope you didn't give  
But you ruined bridges...

You tried to return,  
You tried to create,  
And the fate of the fool,  
My life to overtake.

But your futile attempts,  
The touch of lips is not my,  
And caress someone else, not you I love,  
And your feelings are I'll just blow...


	71. From the heavenly heights the snow flies

From the heavenly heights the snow flies  
And quietly over the fields  
Lies.  
I want to drink grog  
And under a warm blanket  
To be forgotten.  
And to see rainbow dreams,  
And light-winged fairies...  
Dream  
Me. Let unloved  
And I alone in the world;  
Page  
Inverted mine... and again  
Revealed wings, and I fly.  
Seek  
To stars and dreams  
My fate, but no.  
Dream  
Me under a warm blanket,  
But only snow  
Spinning.


	72. Blood write

Blood write,  
Heart traces remain,  
But my feelings will not get  
Of your recognition.  
We are different.  
Too prickly  
And got lost in a thicket of dense-  
No us roads  
Quiet and gloomy  
In our forest; not a soul...  
Love, not love; just say so!  
But the question  
So there is no answer.  
We wander restless, angry  
And we choose the wrong road.  
All gone,  
Forget lose.  
We won't be back, and will not get,  
And don't me a hug, and do not take.  
Hands.  
I will not hear.


	73. Plankton

I — plankton are at the bottom.  
Adventure — only in a dream.  
Apathetic, weak and miserable  
Serve as food for the mermaids.  
Without emotions and without feelings,  
The most difficult art!  
I live quietly in the water  
And wither — to be trouble.  
I skukozhilas and die  
In the summer in extreme heat.


	74. Literary riddles I

Holmes

 

My good friend!  
What's wrong with you?  
Yesterday you came  
Not himself?!  
Sighed night  
And the pillow with tears watered?

 

Watson

 

The problem I have,  
Holmes!  
Problems.  
I'll tell you  
But give the word,  
What are you going to help?

 

Holmes

 

I give the word.  
So what  
Happened for you?

 

Watson

 

I killed the man  
With these two hands!  
(looks at them)   
I told her  
— Just a day  
You will be, Martha.  
Salary I once get  
I that hour will pay.  
There remained  
Fifty pounds  
No more.  
She,  
Grinning viciously,  
Said  
In the debt you took,  
But I have to wait  
You didn't say.  
Increased interest  
With you two hundred pounds!  
I was angry  
And screamed to her:  
— You are a spider, Martha,  
And for that, I'll kill you!  
Seized the axe  
And smashed her head.  
Brains and blood  
Shattered.  
I, not remembering  
As,  
From home ran out...

 

Holmes

 

Asked you problem  
Watson.  
But I will help you!  
Martha and I sucked  
Juices.  
After killing her,  
Many of you saved a life!  
And purses.


	75. Literary puzzles II

John

 

That same day,  
And Sherlock's all there!  
For a long time already cold lunch.  
And dinner turned  
Coal!

 

Sherlock

(rushing into room)

 

You wouldn't believe  
John!  
A crowd of dandies surrounded,  
The body lay.  
Men young.  
— Stroke it was enough —  
I Gregory said  
— Forty-three when he played!  
But I decided to check  
And I found...  
In his hand  
Seven,  
In the mouth  
Three  
And my heart was stuck  
The ACE of spades!  
The old woman was there.  
She played so,  
That already shook  
All the walls!  
She told me:  
— Obernulsya today Moriarty,  
Bet on that  
And died in the same hour!

 

John

 

You with mysticism  
Do not have Affairs.  
Go wash that off,  
Sit down and eat.  
A consulting detective!


	76. Literary riddles IV

Joan

 

Go away!  
I don't love you more!  
You stuck to me!  
I am in love with the other!  
In the inspector of the police!

 

Holmes

 

But how can that be?  
I was in love  
And was loved.  
And you swore to me,  
I'm the only one you have  
Always at your feet.  
And stop?  
And change me  
With this fool!!!

 

Joan

 

Don't understand.  
I? Swore?  
Empty all.  
I'm so beautiful,  
All around  
Have gone crazy long ago.  
Go away. Don't want  
To see you again!

 

Holmes

 

And here is how!  
So  
I was a toy  
The fate of the Gypsy!  
Die, well, wrong!  
(shoots her)   
Let me die in prison,  
Nice but I  
Revenge!


	77. Crap

The pyramid under the Sands  
Ten thousand years worth,  
Near palms rise  
Their dull green leaf.  
And skeletons under the sand,  
Look fun to us  
Having fun  
Grinned every hour  
The looks, Anubis cries  
Mountains dancing on the moon  
Nefertiti at random  
Slept on the sheet.  
Then the Jews went  
Right in the Exodus,  
Moses and Ivan Susanin  
In the desert they are.  
Brought them to the swamp,  
Drowned them all,  
And then went to Egypt,  
To drink and dance.


	78. Shadow

Poor, poor shadow,  
From the sun to hide laziness,  
And here she is hiding  
Under tables,  
Under the trees  
For people  
Under the leaves,  
Under water...  
Poor shadow  
Come here,  
I'll give you the world.  
The world of shadows.  
But there  
You  
One of the many.  
In gray world  
Shadow  
You can not see,  
And it hurt.  
And here...  
You're like a black crow  
On the white snow,  
But.  
You're a person.  
Yes, you are in trouble,  
Yes, it is hard to find a friend,  
But you will be able to find it,  
And to go with him the rest of the way.


	79. Literary riddles 2

1

 

\- See Holmes! What a move!  
Here's the corpse.  
It's ugly and bloated,  
The dagger in the chest,  
And blood long ago  
Curled.  
The flies are feasting...  
— Yes, Watson, it's scary  
But look, here the portrait.  
And nothing more beautiful no,  
Than this young man.  
We live in a scary cruel age.  
And her body...  
Vice and greed,  
Lust and greed  
It left traces.  
He's the worst.  
But the one who is in the portrait  
And whoever is on the floor  
One and the same person!  
— Holmes! You are a genius!  
To uncover so quickly it!

 

2

 

\- What are you, Holmes,  
Today is so gloomy,  
What is it, friend?  
— You, Watson,  
My life hangs in the balance.  
And all because of the skin...  
— Are you sick?  
Leprosy?  
Plague? Cholera?  
— No. I'm healthy,  
But wish I won't be able  
Much more than anything.  
— But why?  
— She shrinks.  
Damn!  
I only wish,  
Trifle Ile work  
All marks,  
But my life  
Compressed, and soon I'll be dead  
If I wish will not,  
It will stretch the existence.  
— You are clearly ill, Holmes,  
You need to be treated.  
I'll take you  
To Professor Charcot.  
Hypnosis, he will heal you.  
— I don't care!


	80. The essence

Oh, Heaven, Hello!  
I came!  
To you the road is not immediately found.  
Knocking at the gate.  
And I did say:  
— Go away, you're still alive  
You do not break our peace.  
And I left.  
Oh, Hello, Hell!  
My path led here  
I heard that you always  
Heat and hot water.  
And my answer:  
— I'm sorry, but you are alive.  
And with water we now have a stoppage.  
And I left.  
Came back to life.  
Yes I have wings,  
Horns, hooves, tail.  
Not a demon, not an angel,  
And very difficult.  
Monster light  
The monster of darkness,  
Born in marriage  
Between people  
But with a light soul  
And dead feelings.  
Hello world!  
I came.  
To you the way  
I immediately found


	81. Fog

In  
the mountains  
Fog  
worth it.  
Going down  
On the slopes of the mountains, I  
Feeling cold and warm.  
And at the foot of the mountains in a hidden place  
Under the mossy trunks of the giants drink of the water of spring


	82. The cloud

I in this life  
Don't understand labyrinths,  
But I have to choose,  
Where to go and the path I need to choose...  
Correct.

 

But  
What  
Specify  
The path for me?  
From the labyrinth of fate?  
Tell me your heart?  
Or someone will throw a rope guiding?

 

I don't know  
I  
This maze will lead?  
Perhaps my destiny is waiting for so long?  
Maybe my friends are there?  
Maybe... But guessing not.


	83. Well, very stupid thoughts

Sherlock once  
In the crib got,  
The fanfic I read  
And fell on the floor.  
Here comes John,  
And Sherlock laughs all...  
Long and Holmes  
On Baker street  
Not coming.  
John himself writes,  
Knocking on the clave, and...  
There is no better slash,  
Than from the doctor.  
John sitting in a chair,  
asleep, a faint smile,  
silent...  
in the thoughts of John  
solid O,  
in reality  
there is no one.  
lips, collarbone,  
hat hair —  
the pious author  
to bed brought,  
with a mug of coffee,  
cookie tray,  
the pious author  
with him brought,  
claves, computer  
and in the chair he  
sat...  
John here in the crib  
just in time, too  
— the author don't!  
not slash?!  
— quiet!,  
and then all I  
here call  
enjoy  
as Sherlock Holmes  
began to undress,  
as undresses  
he, almost breathlessly,  
John Hamish...  
quickly to bed,  
quick moan,   
quickly I slash  
need a plan to execute!


	84. Another extremely stupid idea. Dedicated to slasher

Poor Sherlock  
Hardly breathing  
Undresses Hamish  
Johnny barely breathing,  
It streams the pot  
Under it moving  
Mycroft.  
Mycroft does  
Without an umbrella  
Only hugs  
Lestrade.  
Greg without handcuffs  
Complete bummer  
Molly Hooper  
Dragged to his  
In the house.  
Molly - Ah, no,  
Ah, sorry, weak,  
Martha Hudson  
She is in love.  
Martha — stockings  
And the garter on her.  
Love Irene Adler  
Stronger and stronger.  
Adler — deceit,  
Wine and love...  
The Name Mary  
Goracic her blood.  
Mary — humble  
And innocent?  
In love with Moriarty  
She highly.  
Jimmy suffers  
And crying — it's a shame.  
Sherlock doesn't like  
It is to be seen.


	85. The gospel of Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This passage was discovered in an antique store as wrapping paper

...Yeah thundered,  
And lightning flashed,  
And snakes crawled out of the eternal;  
And his name is Moriarty...  
And he was slippery and black,  
And sat on it  
The great harlot-  
Irene Dominant,  
And were in the hands of its  
Carrot and stick...  
And given she had the power  
Over the rich and noble...  
And roared the beast  
And shook the stars  
And they fell down...  
And there were two meet.  
The grey-eyed boy in the mantle  
White hemp rope  
They wore,  
And man,  
Gray-haired  
In the old cloak.  
And raised the man  
The staff and struck  
On the ground, and became  
A great earthquake.  
And cried the serpent  
From great pain,  
For stuck  
In the belly of his tender  
Shards of granite stones.  
Irene and whipped whip  
For the man, but he defended  
His boy, closing a  
And by speaking the word of God.  
And recoiled Irene,  
For from the grey-eyed boy  
Divine light spread,  
And became as bright as day.  
And extended the right hand of God,  
And God rose up in flame clouds  
And was the moon the force of his...  
The lad stretched out his hand and said:  
— Greetings to you, father  
And thanks!  
And the lightning struck  
In the serpent eternal,  
Snakes and died, falling into a crevice,  
And the hell of fire adopted.  
And the great harlot,  
Irena Dominant  
Pobega in the desert  
Where she was destined to wander  
Nine years and give birth to  
Child of indeterminate sex.  
And sent for her was an eagle  
And he pecked her heel  
And cried Irene  
And called the enemy of Human.  
He who has ears, let them hear  
Who has the language, he says,  
And who has the brains, he finds  
The number of the beast -616  
And climbed that beast from the depths,  
And protect Irene from eagle God  
And led to the Dominant animal  
In the city of harlots...


	86. They

They don't drink  
Yesterday's yogurt,  
They do not chew  
Yesterday's lunch,  
They eat  
New world  
They win  
New light.  
They don't sing  
Yesterday's songs,  
Yesterday's world  
They are not interesting,  
They expect  
Armageddon —  
Only them  
It is interesting!


	87. My house

My home is my castle,  
My Paradise and my hell  
My psych and my prison;  
and in it — a warrior and an angel  
And a life prisoner,  
And hell, and crazy,  
And a bird in a cage,  
Whose broken wings,  
And the wild beast,  
Who broke his legs.

I'm bumping into the sharp corners of the apartment,  
Tearing his brains out and dripping them.  
But people don't see a cornered animal,  
They just see the mask,  
A pink smiling mask!

In my house, no Windows,  
Instead, dim spots  
Through them light will not spill out.  
I sit Strait shirt  
Striped on the back,  
Back I have white wings  
And long black tail.

I'm bumping into the sharp corners of the apartment,  
Causing brains and blood of the wall  
But people don't see a cornered animal,  
They just see the mask,  
A pink smiling mask.

I'm hitting a wall like a fly in a web,  
Mechas Strait shirt,  
But bumping into sharp edges of walls  
And dim spot instead of Windows.


	88. Rain grey stray cat

Rain grey stray cat,  
These are the people Sad he purrs:  
"Bodies to travel into the trap I bask,  
In the house cozy and Nice.  
I only wet stray kitten,  
Any child will stroke Me!"  
But the cat is not allowed in the trap of grey and statesman of the country,  
Fear of wet fine...  
These are the people Sad he cries:  
"Don, don, don, don, don!"


	89. Bill Rollins, cats and the gramophone

I have cats five dozen  
And old gramophone,  
When cats purr,  
He plays nicely.

When the sun rises,  
And you hear the sound of bells,  
My cats purr,  
He happily plays.

When I went down into the grave,  
And will be death knell...  
Where do cats  
And the old gramophone?

Stop purr of a cat,  
And the record player stops playing;  
Run away cat along the path,  
Leaving the gramophone to die.

They were sad my old house,  
Rust old gramophone,  
But while I live,  
And cats purr in a crowd.

But the cats fell silent suddenly  
And the gramophone fell silent.  
In the door there was a knock —  
Someone at the door furiously knocked.

— Who is knocking at my door?  
— Open to me, trust me!  
I'm a good friend,  
And this is my fractional knock!

But this is not another knock?  
— I cats your friend.  
I chilled and chilled,  
Let me on the threshold.

— I won't let you,  
You will destroy the peace  
But I advise you, having loved you —  
Why don't you go home!

Lightning flashed, thundered,  
Abruptly the glass rattled.  
Cats rushed into the corners  
A howl rang out — "U-u!!!"

On the threshold stood IT!  
The house was dark,  
Creepy howling cats,  
And in the cupboard rang the spoon!

It roared: "You bastard!  
You seem like the guest is not happy?!"  
"No," I answered, glad,  
Come in, my dear brother!

I cats out of the corners called  
And the gramophone started,  
But the record player did not play  
And cats were not called.

I poured whiskey into a glass,  
I poured him a brandy;  
He soon got blind drunk,  
And blind like a fool.

I made it out the door  
And locked her in the castle;  
I was scared, believe me...  
I marched for the woods.

Home I met choir  
Cats were growly — Purr!  
In all tried the gramophone-  
"Trula La, trula-La, you!"

I again look out the window,  
The wind, rain and thunder...  
My cats purr,  
Playing the gramophone.


	90. He climbed up on the roof

He climbed up on the roof  
And, planea from the air,  
Staring into the darkness  
In front of him.  
Arms outstretched,  
Stepped into the void.  
The hands turned into wings.  
They waved,  
He stood up in height  
To the stars...  
In an embrace  
With a star hovering it,  
Descending circles,  
Whirling in the vortices of heaven,  
Flew,  
Then climbing  
In the dark sky,  
Falling so,  
I had felt him warm streams,  
Coming from the land.  
Whirling, he gradually  
Decreased  
And soon on the roof  
He finds himself in.  
Clasped his hands — wings,  
To the sky he gave them,  
Praying to turn it into a bird.


	91. How will die...

When I die don't you bury  
At home,  
Better divide,  
Yes and eat together.

The best pieces  
The shaman give-  
Heart, liver, kidneys...  
But do not scold me.

Obhodite bones  
To dry light;  
Invite guests to a  
The tribe from the woods.

Don't forget to invite all  
Friends and ancestors.  
Let the sounds of merry laughter,  
Yes and don't leave leftovers.

Divide without problems  
Piece by piece each —  
And for Breakfast, and lunch  
And at dinner the man.

Sing and splashie  
Our sacred dance,  
And then the will is read,  
And wear a totemic mask.

I am in the land of green herbs  
I will have fun.  
I drink bark decoction,  
There to forget.


	92. Quietly sneaks night.

Quietly sneaks night  
Fluffy black cat.  
A branch quietly move,  
Flickering at the window

Quietly the night passes  
Hiding in the paws claws  
The animals sleep in burrows,  
In the city of flashing lights.

I can barely hear the night breathe.  
Quietly, the Earth will fall asleep.  
Silently, the cat purrs,  
People quietly breathing.

And when the day comes  
Black cat run into the shadows  
Pearlitic and go to sleep,  
Waiting for the day pass.


	93. Hey, Hey...

Hey,

Hey,

 

Hey!

 

Mobil

this

 

quiet,

 

quiet.

 

The wind —

Church,

 

Church.

 

The mouse

the mouse

 

mouse

 

In the grass chirps.

Night-

ink,

 

ink.

 

Quieter

quieter

 

at the cemetery!

 

Zombie picks!

Mobil

 

Hey

 

Hey?  
The rustle of...

A mouse?!

 

Quiet,

quiet,

 

quiet...

 

Zombie

Hey-

"The traveler

clean,

Mice

whistle,

Bones

crunch —

Zombie

coward!"

 

Rustle

Hey

 

Runs

mouse.

 

Quiet,

quiet,

 

quiet!

 

Mobil

Hey,

 

Hey...

 

This

quiet,

 

quiet!


	94. I came..

I've been coming here all day,  
While she did not hide the shadow;  
I cried, wetting the leaves  
And the night passed quickly.

She was white, beautiful,  
But a cold, but maybe I  
Caressed her hot,  
While she looked at herself in the glass Bay.

Once I was in the garden came,  
And there I found...  
Her place someone was broken,  
And left hand in the grass, forgotten.

I cried; broke the rain,  
Kropa the cold marble of the statue broken,  
Dropping leaves with drops of tears  
The marble hand in the grass, forgotten.


	95. Short circuited

Shorted out my wires,  
Sparkled my circuits —  
It is my destiny!  
Sysadmins! Where are you?!

My memory on blondes crazy  
And the screen longingly tried to get off,  
The keyboard is my bent,  
And to me the stroke happened.

I sparkle and Zap...  
And it goes sideways.  
Joining lab I'm afraid  
And then just... fall apart.

I collapsed on the table,  
The screen sparks on the wire hanging out,  
The curse of the Professor coming towards me,  
I scold at people?

I lie in the garbage; paper  
I was able to light thus they shall both love.  
Grief. In flames I sleep  
Computer bones!


	96. I catch a buzz

I catch a buzz  
Without the drug!  
But I am interested in you  
And erotica!

I inhale your perfume,  
I forgotten in the midst of colorful dreams,  
Kisses your wine intoxicates,  
Fear of tomorrow forgotten!

The brain melted in the heat, swimming,  
Drug your body is going to kill me,  
Forgetting wine of your lips,  
I become blind and stupid.

You'll spoon me to death...  
Don't look at it, please, Lord!  
I dissolve, evaporate,  
And what am I, Lord, want.

Bitten me, scratched,  
Even the walls in the room began to cry,  
You're a tigress!  
At night you are not asleep!

Well you didn't know  
What are you taking me?  
Lord, help me!  
To avoid her greedy love.


	97. Soul

The soul will soar in interstellar space,  
His feet pointing to the milky Way,  
Will go where the centers of the universe,  
Where only God reigns and no one else.

Easily passed the space provided,  
But before plunging into the blue of the earth,  
The soul will understand the greatness of the Universe,  
And pure joy will return.

On this little blue planet  
With the intention clear and beautiful  
From falsehood and malice to cleanse the soul.


	98. Twinkle star

Stars twinkling in the heavens  
And pours the moon's soft light;  
Mold and Shine in your hair  
The dead graves no!

The moon looks in the window of the ruins,  
Gray granite around destroyed;  
A dead man from a dark corner —  
Him in the cemetery must go!

He is the cool, hidden in rags,  
Thin arms, like sticks,  
And white bones sticking out —  
And mice on the floor screeching!

Came to him the youthful maid,  
She told him about God sang,  
She hugged a dead man  
After learning the skeleton of his father!

Stars twinkling in the heavens  
And pours the moon's soft light;  
Father and daughter sitting in the corner-  
Both of them rest not!


	99. Not to forget

Not to forget me forever  
The green shade of your eyelids,  
Your lips blood-red  
And your teeth are horrible!

Moss overgrown your outfit  
My catching.  
Pulls, pulls it into the abyss —  
Fire up the kindling quickly!

You're the lady of the swamp!  
I love the hunt!  
You laugh, you look...  
If death I promise!

And your arm is pale,  
You she is the one  
From the swamp stretches  
For me clings.

"Kiss me, friend,   
Through this burdock!"  
The winners are not judged,  
Here my feet would not be!

You scream — "Wait, my friend!  
Don't leave me so suddenly!"  
But you can't fool me  
And so forcibly do not take!

The rain knocking at the window,  
To clean on the bench cat,  
I will not go to the swamp,  
Something very don't want!


	100. Salad poetry

About grated jeans!  
Splendor beaming,  
You are all in fringe  
And patches.  
About you! Expensive new me  
But hands do not reach  
You can fix  
And re-wear!

 

***

 

You shoes fine.  
The right leg,  
What you wore  
Or rather porcelain figurines.

 

***

 

Grey frigid palms  
I'm falling in love with your hair  
Draining kiss  
I the streams of your tears.  
Make the heart beat,  
To tremble in my arms!

 

***

 

She, BEAUTY  
Given from Christ!  
Will, Bella, change, —  
Will be yourself to blame!

You'll be sorry, trust me.  
You will eat the grave worm.  
Will destroy the beauty;   
Will not call you to Christ! 

You love me,  
The mountain will be behind!

 

***

 

Drunk unshaven sun  
In heaven laughs!

 

***

 

In good company —  
Bugs  
We sleep  
And card backs,  
And kill them —  
In good company —

 

***

 

The little mushroom  
In a thicket of grass  
It seems a giant  
The child - ant.

 

***

 

A silver drop of dew  
Trembling on the stem;  
I'd step off.

 

***

 

Somewhere in the middle of the day  
I crawl up to you.  
Come up into the bed —  
You I'm kissing.  
Climb into bed with me,  
Together we will be better!

 

***

 

The old woman  
With umbrella and cane  
Old autumn walks.

 

***

 

In a fur coat  
On a white horse  
Early winter rides!

 

***

 

Fetid smell emitting,  
Flying over the city of the dead,  
Flew, flew, days and nights...  
And soon sat me on the windowsill.

 

***

 

The lights of houses  
As the eyes of monsters,  
Staring into the night.  
Gaping mouths of entrances  
Greedily swallow people!

 

***

 

Blue stallion  
Galloping across the field, sporting...  
Golden lasso rays  
Around her neck throws the Sun.

 

***

 

The sky in a gray haze,  
The trees are in silver —  
Here's a cloudy day,  
Well, I have to get up!


	101. Hot

On a warm day in spring,  
Full of bright dreams,  
I give you  
A bouquet of red roses.

Roses, dreams faded  
Flew,  
Exactly the leaves in September,  
Among weeks.

 

***

 

The crimson sun  
Bloody patches  
Throws up at the sky.  
Not seeing the fire,  
To goal tend  
Fools!

 

***

 

Fell off feet  
It's middle of the road  
If the legs will not find  
To capitalism will not come!

 

***

 

I am irresistible,  
Although the movies me take it off,  
I had money and muscle power,  
Yes and mind more than enough!

 

***

 

Above the swamp fog,  
And haze over the lake;  
You were all a hoax,  
Everything is unclear and uncertain.

 

***

 

Red cat yelling in the ravine,  
He got drunk on our home brew,  
Stoned Valerian,  
Now yelling and drunk.

 

***

 

Tit — fluffy ball,  
The beak is a needle for darning stockings.

 

***

 

I'm hungry —  
Hare Krishna!  
No money —  
About Hare Krishna!  
What's wrong with me?  
Hare Krishna!  
Fuck on the floor —  
And there is Krishna!

 

***

 

Beautiful cheerful girl  
Vacationing abroad.  
And there it was visited by love,  
And she played a role  
In the life of a French count.

 

***

 

Look —  
And the heart is glad —  
The country of canyons — Colorado.

 

***

 

The day darkens.  
Barely audible  
Tread Poseidonos horses,  
Biting his Golden tongue,  
The race master of the seas.


	102. Desert

Stars twinkle  
In the depth of night.  
Life us boring  
On this earth.

 

***

 

A shot rang out in the silence of the night,  
Long steaming brains in your head.  
So was the last witness killed  
Over his dead body lies stiff.

 

***

 

Bull! Bull! Bull!  
Drowned Marquis de vul.  
Followed by miss Mualem.  
Here's the veil.

 

***

 

The spy who  
With the cold came,  
With a frozen nose.  
An hour in the entrance stood  
And back in the cold.

 

***

 

Rose? Rose!  
A tight Bud!  
You wrap around balcony.

 

***

 

Burning eye your eyes,  
Brighter than a thousand candles!

 

***

 

On a black Harley  
Sat girl  
And, numb with from the sun,  
Laughed loudly.

**

 

The horror is coming in the dark night,  
The path through the cemetery in short —  
But he who through the cemetery will go,  
The road home will not find.

 

***

 

The gentle oval  
In the clouds he saw.

 

***

 

The petal drop is,  
The breeze trembles  
And the sun shines.

 

***

In the mental plane of understanding,  
In the spiritual mantra meditation  
We need some attention,  
And less negative vibes.

***

 

In the twilight of the room,  
In the gloom the bed,  
You are lonely  
In a torn dress.

 

***

My corn hurts —  
Oh! Oh!  
It appears I will not allow —  
What a pain!

Oozes out of it —  
Oh! Oh!  
Fluid and blood  
What a pain!

 

***

 

Crying in the rain,  
Being wiped  
The edge of the clouds blue   
And at the other end  
Looks —  
The Golden bowl  
The sun!


	103. Alcohol, tea, coffee

Jewish pop

 

Aunt Sarah, uncle Izzy,  
And where are you left?  
As I you will call,  
Tell them I'm married  
For Raisa Rabinovich!

 

***

Butterfly in the night winds  
In the lunar beam  
Thinks that the moon is the chrysanthemum.

***

 

You were crowned with silver moon,  
And night, star-full.  
Shining gown and the crown,  
And heard two heartbeats.

 

***

 

I became a kiss to cover her body  
She was stunned, she was stunned.

 

***

 

Hurtling through the stars, the spaceship,  
In an effort to overcome the abyss,  
And in it sits one pilot,  
Carrying the fire through the dust and night.

 

***

 

The space is spread widely  
And the stars twinkle in the distance.  
Partner, we fly far away,  
Away from this Land.

 

***

 

Eleven o'clock!  
All should rise,  
Just lazy to fall in bed,  
But if you're awake,  
Hurry to plunge.

 

***

 

Pop

 

I'm itching ass  
Prepare scrambled eggs,  
I can't sleep with you,  
Because you're bad!

Prepare scrambled eggs to me  
Running a hand through the back,  
I will bring you down to bed  
The two of us will be happier.

 

***

 

Oh, Helen!  
The money I missed them!  
You will save it,  
One love!

 

***

 

With just a glance you slipped,  
One foodie said:  
"A donut with jam you like,  
My dear cornflower".

 

***

 

Let blue blue world  
You will open arms  
And in all your endeavors  
You are always lucky!

 

***

 

Vasilina, Cornflower,  
The path from the distant cosmos,  
But your star twinkles,  
In the evening mist melts.


	104. We met you

We met you  
Where the roaring surf,  
Wave on the rocks smashed...  
And I kissed you.

The taste of a kiss — sea water,  
Eyes blue as the sea,  
And lips — deep coral...  
But I bravely embraced.

Naiad marine, you came out of the sea!  
I drank a lot of grief,  
You're like a wave that's lost on me,  
Gondola is my love sank.

You left and never said goodbye  
My hope vanished,  
I'm broken on the reefs of love,  
Not live to me until the new dawn.


	105. I was lying...

I was in the sweltering desert  
Without food and without drink —  
Suddenly the camel is air,  
So you found me.

You found in the Sands of the oasis  
You watered me.  
I whispered: "Oh, you Saladis,  
And I feel like such a pig!"

Like the date palm,  
It inclines obediently  
Before the wild sandstorm,  
You, face me closer,  
Whispered softly, "Jackie,  
If you were my obedient servant,  
Whether you're the bravest man I,  
I will buy you a song,  
Kiss you hot!"

We are now in the desert I go  
Camel air.  
I Saladis, obedient servant,  
And she kisses hot!


	106. I was...

I was walking along the river Bank,  
Throwing stones into water —  
All this seemed to me,  
When I was high.

I drew your hair  
And brought to face,  
And kissed your scythe  
Oh, my dear Louis!

I kissed your shoulder  
So that was hot,  
And so that the heat of the fire of love  
Burned us to the ground.

To part I had with you,  
Dad's money is not found,  
Your father too was rich,  
And evil was your dear brother.

Now you — dear Madam,  
Your husband — Jean-Claude van Damme.  
Do you have a house, cars, kids,  
And you're like a bird in a gilded cage.

And my stay —  
On the couch and in the tub  
Drugs, wine,  
Me, right, anyway.

I miss thee here,  
I'm tired of earth.  
I'll jump from the bridge  
I'm coming for you, void!!


	107. Whose bones...

Whose bones whiten in the gloom of the basement?  
We you tell about it first,  
As students of Professor ate,  
To avenge himself cool was able.

Six brave came to the Institute —  
Associate Professor Lapshin along the corridor.  
Tripped tripped and dragged here...,  
The Professor squirms and yells loudly:

"I will forget everything, the seminar will cancel!  
That didn't prepare, don't blame you!  
I will put credits for the year!"  
But this number will not work.

Her mouth gagged with a cloth slop,  
Six bold were happy...  
Quickly tied up in the basement and suffered,  
Pile of Newspapers for the fire store.

Associate Professor Lapshin using a rag huskily breathed,  
Dirty basement she saw.  
Someone from the paper lit a fire,  
The knife was pulled out; what is sharp.

Associate Professor Lapshin scream could not,  
Not giving a word, she died.  
Quickly fried dead body,  
And started with an appetite to work.

Dry bones they gnawed,  
Fingers they licked,  
Bones left in a dark basement  
That's about all we have told you.


	108. Walking under

Walking under a pink Bush  
Slowly he waved a tail;  
And wild boar,  
And angry lion,  
Showing his fierce anger,  
Resigned, opened his mouth,  
And long sad roar,  
Announcing surrounding hills  
And distressing the residents minds,  
In the mountains continued  
Died.  
But this terrible  
Evil beast  
You're here I can't believe —  
Scaring the flies roared  
And beat his tail,  
And resting, he roared  
And echoed the hills,  
Lingering roar,  
Scaring the mind stray cows;  
And the echo answered  
Frozen on green Dale.


	109. Oh, mistress forest!

Oh, mistress forest!  
You plagued my heart,  
A star in the darkness like that  
And how DOE you're so shy,  
You light like a bird,  
There in the bushes, big flutters  
Not disturbing the thin branches.

All of you combined —  
The sound of running water and the whisper of the wind,  
Songs of the pines and the rustle of the forest.  
Your Golden spit,  
like a waterfall in the sun  
Also falls from the top,  
Bottom curls forming.

Twilight forest temple  
And green darkness of the grove  
All in your eyes sparkles.  
Fresh strawberry scarlet,  
Sour Shine cranberry bog,  
And a tantalizing taste of Rowan —  
All in your lips merged.

Songs of the Nightingale forest  
And the Robins fluffy,  
And whiskered Warbler —  
It's all in your voice;  
Then it sounds like the noise of the forest,  
He is in the rustle of the rain,  
He is in the waves lapping the rocks,  
He echoed,  
Returns strengthened.

I'd turned into a bird  
Or would the animals of the forest,  
To thee, to admire  
And wear such flour,  
What words cannot Express.  
I turned into the wind,  
To caress your slender body,  
In hair make noise beautiful  
Fanned the breezes off of them while running.

In the rain I would become,  
To the gentle stream,  
To gentle drops,  
Wash your stately mill of birch,  
And to flow between the fingers,  
And your long neck,  
On the shoulders of your Swan;  
To conceal you from the eyes,  
The greedy eyes of the forest spirits.

I'd be a dark night,  
Guard your sleep deep,  
Singing night-spell,  
Cast a magical dream,  
The mouse on the floor to rustle,  
Spirits of lust, spirits of anger  
From the bed to drive away.

You are the mistress of the forest!  
I sang this song,  
I would compare with lynx —  
Also affectionately meow,  
scratching till it bleeds.


	110. Hippie

Hippie is not a beast, not a bird,  
He is committed to the steepness!  
Hey, everybody, look at me!  
I — cool! Do what I do!

Hey!

Look at my crest!  
Look at what my jacket!  
Hey girl, look at me!  
Do what I do, baby!

Hey!

We at country cool guys!  
But we're not vicious animals!  
Hey, guys, look at us!  
This song is so dope.

Hey!


	111. We are funny guys

We are fun guys  
Banks are robbed on their way!  
Not the Sheriff, not the bloodhounds  
Never never find us!

Cleaning up banks  
Till the last leaf,  
The Sheriff shrugs —  
"It's a mystery!"

We are brave guys  
Banks are robbed on their way!  
Not the Sheriff, not the bloodhounds  
Never never find us!

We are walking along the dirt roads,  
The peaks and valleys of sun,  
We Rob banks and trains,  
And luck always smiles!

We are nice guys!  
Robbing banks along the way!  
Not the Sheriff, not the bloodhounds  
Never never find us!


	112. Here stands an old house

Here stands an old house -  
A hundred dead men in it,  
Cobwebs in the corners,  
And mould on carpets.

Mouse in the basement squeak,  
Owls on the roof rustle,  
The Prussians on the walls you crawl,  
Spiders flies drag.

The rain on the roof,  
Water flooded the house -  
No you don't hear  
Dead in it.

Drop off sites  
From ladders rotten - stream;  
The smell is nauseating and despicable.  
Exhale - "We're all gonna die!"

The tatters of flesh on the bones,  
Eye sockets stare into the void;  
Through the cracks - drafts whistling.  
The great Lord Cthulhu!

Howling and creaking again  
A crack split the house,  
Played the devil's flute -  
"Evil lies in it!"

Collapsed all floors,  
There was a crash and thunder,  
Under the rubble - "nostalgia".  
Hell cleaned this house!


	113. The creation of the world

Pointing the finger  
Indignant heaven  
Angrily looks at the Ground  
In a crazy peace.

And green arms  
Like a vile snake,  
Come out of captivity  
Land prison.

Dull eyes bleary eye  
Crazy Land  
Look inexpressibly sad  
On an angry Sky.

The sky, shaking with rage,  
Hysterically huddled in a fit;  
The blessed rain of tears  
Nourished the Earth in a madhouse.

And the Earth was created  
Crazy in the heat of the moment —  
Darkness and light, night and day,  
Monsters and nightmares.

And in a dreadful Epiphany  
The universal wrath,  
Throwing away clothing,  
The earth is drowned in bliss.

Giving birth to the horrors of darkness,  
The sky began to fade  
Gone... forever.  
Only major stars left.


	114. Future day of our country

Epic epic

 

Part I

 

And then came the day of God's judgments —  
From the chimneys reached a solid cloud  
The dregs of the factories, there are gone,  
And rivers very dirty.  
And people, God's creation,  
Went skinny and sick.  
Cadaveric greens never left,  
Though people were shod, dressed  
But joy was not.  
And once flashed  
A ray of hope in a grey sky,  
And the people, crying, falling down,  
Looking at the sky.  
Here is a sky light lit up,  
So beautiful that it hurt.  
And the flame suddenly broke out,  
And halo has created a beautiful beam.  
And in this circle included "plate"  
And fell.  
And out of her messengers came out  
And they said gathered —  
"Oh, people! What did you do?  
What you the Earth turned?  
We have the perfect gift you are!"  
It ended suddenly.  
The alien ship disappeared  
In the grey sky.

Part II

 

A hundred years have passed; the country I do not know.  
Everywhere is wonderful and light,  
And young people as before;  
Cost of a cozy home, owners are welcome.  
All factories are posted on the stars.  
And all on biofuel.  
They fly to visit us,  
And we fly to visit him.  
All is well.

Oh, people don't pollute the water anymore!  
And save beautiful nature!  
And if people are to protect the Earth!  
Nothing will be filthy stink.  
We will live well and light!  
No one will die for nothing!  
And then remember me!  
When you contaminate the Ground and blacking,  
Remember — not long you will live!


	115. Letters from space. I

Blue sky,  
Golden sand —  
Cute planet,  
How far I am from you!

Riots in outer space  
Tear me away from you...  
Remember — the grass in dew,  
And the shake of the day.

Remember — the whisper of the waves,  
The rustling of leaves...  
Remember, your faithful John  
Do not believe rumors rumors.

Terrible rumors  
Go with us —  
"Creepy flies  
I live on the planet now.

People completely insane,  
Clever all ate.  
Nuclear bombs blew up  
Damn Russians!"

Shoutout  
Blue-Eyed Beth.  
Wait for me, Betsy.  
I'll be back at dawn.

Remember you, Earth.  
You always will be mine.  
I am the son of thy waves.  
Your Silverberg John.


	116. Letters from space. II

Hot two planets Shine —  
We stuffy in this heat.  
We receive tips  
How to plant in this ground?

The wind dries our bodies.  
Diva-the priestess in the stones of the village.  
Shares with God his bed  
And Chartis rubs the skin.

The stones sparkle in the light  
Cause blindness.  
The dust is flying and all blinds.  
Well, the soil will not give birth.

Everything is fine at work.  
The boss beat me on the bottom,  
I stripped all the mustache...  
Your favorite.  
Chausy.


	117. Knight throws into the fire

Knight throws into the fire  
The heads of the slain opponents.  
Faces wince, blacken...  
In the sky heavy black smoke...   
Rises stinking.  
Chapters in the coal gradually  
Become a bonfire.  
Cavalier the story starts.  
The lady listens to.  
Softly breathes the fragrances of the night.  
Lilies smell with black smoke  
Thoroughly mixed.  
The gentleman from cache  
Pulls out the dead bodies;  
Meat begins to fry.  
The lady sighs softly  
Pulls and slices.

Then suddenly from the bushes...   
Brother of the deceased.  
Here's a jump... and knight,  
Pierced by a sword,  
A fire devoured.  
The lady is crying.  
Knight dries quick kiss  
Tears ladies blonde,  
And kills the Queen fast  
Under the trees.  
Where the horse stands quietly,  
Waiting for with a precious burden  
The young cavalier.


	118. Vampire

Wandering through the cemetery a vampire  
Curses this world.  
The moon looks white,  
The vampire in silk suits.

A vampire wanders through the cemetery,  
Looking for fresh food.  
A vampire wanders through the cemetery...  
And finds nothing.

On the graves to sit.  
"People can't sleep at night".  
The East brightens.  
Vampire pale.

The sun is rising.  
The rooster sings.  
The vampire disappears.  
Memories don't leave.


	119. Black hat

Black hat, dark look.  
Boy this life is not happy.  
Worth longing in his eyes;  
Friends have repeatedly caught him in tears.

Black jeans, black jacket...  
Somewhere lies his dove.  
The girl died a long time ago  
Pure love is killed.

The guy is long this life is not happy,  
Under the black hat — dark look.


	120. The man sat

The man sat on the stump  
And was sad about the day.

Blue forest shadow  
Created a cool canopy.

The thought hovered in the tops of birches,  
In the abode of daring visions.

Gathered in her hands tears  
Watered wild rose.


	121. The rain outside the window is noisy

The rain outside the window is noisy,  
Drops in the glass rattle.  
I'm in the room alone —  
Where are you, sweetheart, now?

I think of you, dear.  
Trembles on the guitar string  
It may be me remembering  
You sit in the car alone.

I met you  
In the rain — springtime.  
At the cafe we were then,  
At the feet of murmuring water fun.

You hurried to her friend,  
I volunteered to help,  
And after you decided to stay  
With me all night.

The street was cold and the rain,  
Us the room was warm.  
And let the outside of the puddle and the night,  
But we were light.

After a year in this day.  
I'm alone in the room.  
And rain drops  
Evokes the spleen.


	122. Night. The moon.

Night. The moon.  
I'm on the beach with you;  
Rustling of the ocean,  
The rolling wave after wave.

You sad, sad,  
Sitting on the sand.  
My soul is ripped apart  
In grief and anguish.

You get up  
And come to the surf  
And, like a mermaid,  
Play with the wave.

You pulled something  
From elegant handbags.  
The moon shone on it.  
Honey, you're extravagant.

In your hand a revolver,  
To me he rotated the barrel.  
I know it's my death,  
Unless, of course, it's not a dream.

You say I'm Sorry, dear!  
I could not understand.  
I night the pillow wet with tears.  
What South are you?

I know what she's talking about.  
I'm from the South come back in time.  
But who will explain it to her later,  
That turned up a good order?

I stood up and hugged her.  
The ribs in the barrel dug.  
— I shall kill you,  
And then she'll shoot myself!

But she hugged me too,  
The revolver fell to the sand.  
— Next time I'll take you too!  
— Honey, do not be cruel to me!


	123. The water rushing at our feet

The water rushing at our feet.  
You're a Naiad, and I am God!  
Over the sky floating clouds,  
Love comes from afar.

With insidiously goddess  
You lied to me...  
And water got in... Tina.  
My love sank.

In wine I despair drown,  
And the lives I ruin —  
There are other Naiad and goddesses,  
Water and rivers... maybe... that'd be blue.

And swim, swinging, clouds,  
Again love will come from afar.  
Again water splatter at our feet.  
And you'll be a Naiad, and I'll - God!


	124. The moon shone

With the moon shining.  
Let in the rain.  
You asked:  
— Don't touch me!

And I have not touched,  
Although wanted.  
And remember scary,  
As I stared.

Looked at the hands  
Soft your.  
And endured the pains...  
Such, even die.

With the moon shining.  
Let in the rain.  
You asked:  
— Don't touch me!


	125. Rainy summer

Rainy summer.  
The rain is pouring.  
You smoke in the car,  
And music beats,  
And the light reflected in the puddles.

And I on the beaches  
In Miami  
Walking in bright Panama  
And the fish already  
The bait ...  
And I got worse and worse.

I wanted to sit in the car;  
In New York city on a rainy summer!  
And next you would have  
Heart as a source of light.


	126. I go to beauty

I go to beauty Eloise,  
Her I was going to sleep.  
Running from awning —  
She is not kissing me!

Hey, beautiful Eloise!  
You're much better awnings!  
Act like a peacock,  
The Marquis and rugged!

Pour me in a glass of beer,  
Yes put your potatoes!  
You are so beautiful!  
Put rosy cheeks!

It is God, Eloise!  
You're more beautiful awnings!  
You have black eyes,  
And Marquis — horned goat.

Oh! Bonnie Eloise,  
You leave your whims.  
Let me hug you  
Spend half a day with you.

Well, gorgeous Eloise!  
You evil awnings!  
Hair color is young beer,  
And the Marquis-that — snotty!

Bandy-legged Marquis  
Not like Eloise!  
Eloise — squirt.  
Paul builds the eye.

Hey, beautiful Eloise!  
Drown in beer we are the Marquis,  
Paul in the potatoes will stick,  
And about them will ever forget!


	127. Lunar

The moon is dancing

 

The moon is dancing at the ball,  
Silver lace of cloud.  
But on the ground — "TRU-ru-ru!"  
Two dancing cranes.

Bleek jumps on a wave,  
Like a rider on a horse.  
This is the music of the moon  
In front of her all the same!

***

Angry full of rage.

 

Angry full of rage,  
Because of clouds the moon looked.  
And flapping toothless mouth,  
The old woman dancing in the window.

In the fog of my dreams and dreams  
The silver river,  
Whitens, like a bouquet of roses,  
Unicorn in a silver bridle.

Unicorn! And there's the Pegasus  
All of the legends come out.  
And there's the goblins shake the mattress,  
Dickie horrible and inaudible.

***

Angular shadow

Angular shadow  
On a white wall  
In reality it  
Or in a dream?

Fly in space,  
By plane — takeoff.  
In the darkness of night  
Flying the spaceship.

Drunk the sun,  
On the night sky,  
Unshaven, laughing —  
In the Holy nimbus.

Lunar yogas knew not —  
The body — integral!  
Angle — head.  
Yogic needle... grass.

The moon extinguished  
Lamp your.  
The sun hiccupped  
And retired.


	128. Matt light

Matt light falls to the bottom.  
I feel good, I don't care.  
Water in a bright window  
Trying to break beating the sun.

Here in the pillar of light  
The water warmed.

Fish flit under the water,  
They're strangers to me.  
Crawfish crawl, getting to me —  
As well on the muddy bottom.


	129. I wasn't

I wasn't,  
Hated since childhood,  
The revolver I got  
And managed shot.

Immediately dad and mom  
The whole family,  
And that sweet lady —  
Love me!


	130. Reserve

Right —  
Thick pooch!  
Left —  
Home-Catalani!  
And right —  
Dirty Avenue!  
And at the rear  
A public toilet!  
Left —  
In the window bright clothes.  
Right —  
Old grandmother!  
And right —  
Flaky regional Committee!  
And at the rear  
The Chinese with the bag!  
Right —  
The garbage cans!  
Left —  
People are like dogs!  
All this is our country!  
Country — reserve!


	131. Letters from space III

Shining star  
Green  
Do not rush me  
With the answer.

Don't see the use  
In this affection,  
Better come  
A Bag Of Basques.

I'm alive, healthy,  
As wild fishing!  
Remain your  
Cherigov.  
15678, 478


	132. Letters from space IV

The coolness of the sea,  
Like in old times.  
Joy!  
The sea around,  
Let Lasta, each  
Dive; cool  
Amber sea.  
Oh, the delight!  
Graceful Toya!  
Grass bottom,  
Then you have your darker eyelashes!

Kiss you!  
Wait for me,  
Getting ready to dive into the sea.  
You wait, my friend.  
Your faithful  
Klüg!


	133. I'm "Whiskas" bought

I'm "Whiskas" bought  
Brought home —  
The cat will not eat,  
The dog doesn't eat —  
He ate it!  
Liked it!  
Three other banks bought  
In the closet put.

Then I bought dog food  
The cat will not eat,  
The dog doesn't eat —  
He ate it!  
Liked it!  
Another bought,  
In the closet put.

A guest came,  
I got food,  
On the plates spread out.  
Guest were treated to.  
Liked it!


	134. Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famous photograph of Hiroshima, where the man was only a shadow.

The silhouettes!  
Broken dreams

Silhouettes,  
Dead houses

Silhouettes,  
Crushed dreams

Silhouettes,  
White birches

Silhouettes,  
On gray wall

Silhouettes,  
In radioactive water

Silhouettes,  
Scorched stars

Silhouettes,  
The ashes, sprinkled with roses

Silhouettes,  
In the night sky

Silhouettes,  
At the bar cool

Silhouettes,  
On wet pavement — people

Silhouettes,  
Redhead in the grass — animals

Silhouettes,  
In the air bits of troubles

Silhouettes,  
No corpses —

The silhouettes!


	135. Letters from space V

Where are you, dear star,  
In the jumble of galaxies  
Shine?  
Fly to you, dear star,  
Not seeing your light  
Bright!  
Blue stone set  
In the jacket Space  
Blue!  
Where are you? I blink  
Light his family —  
Fast!  
Find you, be sure,  
In huge galaxies  
Space!


	136. Let

Let me from the cliff to fall  
And stone to fly down  
And dead body to flatten...  
Let the soul strives upward  
And in the white Swan to become  
And to fly there, where there's a breeze.  
Let in the white clouds flickering,  
You bird to call...  
Let me to hug you.


	137. The darkness will disperse the sun light

The darkness will disperse the sun light.  
In heart you were or not?  
In the darkness of the black is gone,  
A name is.

Consumed you the night darkness,  
So was love or what?  
The sun light will chase away the darkness,  
What's wrong with me — I do not understand.

There in the night cold light,  
Were you really there?  
Through the night look, throwing a look,  
Moon rays drawing the pattern.

Love the end of it? But in real life — relish,  
You're in my memory or what?  
Forgetting you, I will return  
And a new life will become.

You hide me from light  
I don't care about or not?


	138. Gloomy dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ball of Satan"(Master and Margarita) by M. A. Bulgakov

Twilight dance!  
Music thunder!  
I'm surprised!  
I'm impressed!  
In the whirling dance partner,  
It is so airy,  
It is so gentle.  
Twilight dance!  
The only question is,  
I — Mr?  
Music thunder!  
Sweet moan!  
Silk rustling,  
To me slowly,  
My lady.  
Twilight dance!  
I Am The Master!  
Here's my Lady...  
I'm not tired  
And it is so fresh.


	139. I wrote your name

I wrote your name  
In the night sky,  
Folded it stars.  
And a moment  
It was shining there,  
Like a constellation.  
But it crossed meteor,  
Flying instantly and brightly,  
And it seemed  
On a single star...


	140. The soul of flies

The soul flies to hug the star...  
You are waiting for star clusters.  
Want to hug, to kiss,  
Favorite want to call it.  
You will give me your hand,  
We will fly with you  
Outer peace.  
See the world's wonders,  
See rivers and forests,  
From star placers  
Planet full of lights —  
The two of us will be happier.  
But it is time for us to part,  
And you'd sleep until morning  
In his bed, but one,  
I in clusters'll wait  
To see you again.


	141. The crimson sun

The crimson sun  
Bloody shadow  
Throws on the old towers.  
Dark castle  
Lost in the clouds,  
In which white  
Lightning flashed.  
Glare crawl  
On the walls,  
Disappearing in the shadows;  
Cloud lower and lower  
Falls over the castle.


	142. Southern night

Southern night.  
The sand under the moon.  
Quiet rustling surf.  
Palm trees rustle,  
The stars beckon  
Me with you.

Bright large stars  
In the black velvet of the night  
Sparkle.  
Like birds of Paradise  
Flit.  
Palm leaves  
Rustle in the wind.  
I your soft hand  
In his take.

The night is good.  
Sings soul.  
The waves softly sing  
About love my.


	143. Went Mayakovsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading the Comedy I wanted to read Bulgakov. Find, read, thought. Decided that Mikhail Afanasievich still better than Mayakovsky.

Went Mayakovsky  
The bed is a coffin,  
And he said he saw  
The bedbug.  
He was laughing, laughed  
Bulgakov and pushed:  
— Look, is a poet,  
Who thought you no,  
And wrote about it in the Comedy "the Bedbug".  
People were laughing, frowning foreheads,  
But in essence were the same bugs.  
And you, Mayakovsky, the bedbug, too,  
And soon from a bullet you're going to sleep in a coffin!


	144. Fairies dark nights

Fairies dark nights,  
Lightfoot nymphs dance  
I miss your eyes,  
I can now enjoy.

I can, suffering to live,  
Dying in fruitless attempts,  
Breathless... with the flow to swim,  
Soul tormenting torture.

The fairy left me,  
Traded on a hot passion;  
And dim the brightness of the day,  
And I got to the devil in the mouth.

I can't return  
Fairy flower nights;  
For her love of fresh  
And completely uninteresting.

I look at the sunset,  
Dims the bright sun.  
The tentacles of the Hydra — night  
Climb in a window.

In reel three bullets,  
Three pieces of lead,  
I use them to soothe the heart,  
Where the desire and passion of love fanned.

First — in heart  
Crafty fairies.  
The second in hot passion,  
That the fairy was able to take away.

And the third... find shelter in me  
In my heart tired  
I think about it in your sleep.  
I will be the first for the love of the fallen.

Farewell fairies moonless nights,  
Beautiful fantasy night;  
I will not hear more of your speeches,  
But to live no more urine.


	145. "Meteor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac Asimov "The Adventures Of Lucky Starr"

Meteor, piercing the lifeless space,  
Driven by a tall man and Varnishes,  
Speeding on Zezuru in the blue glow agrava.  
A lucky young man strong and agile,  
Very tall, handsome —  
There is the captain of the "Meteor".  
Friend it is low and red,  
It proudly carries high name — "Bruiser".  
Lucky — "lucky Star" from Earth,  
He is a member of the Council of Science, star drifter,  
Under the pseudonym of living.  
The same tall man from Mars,  
The name of the Hoosiers ' John Jones his father called;  
In friendship too tall to be with Lucky.  
As well they have a V — frog from Venus,  
Robot from Jupiter, with Ganymede bug,  
Fish with Saturn and many other animal.


	146. Lips like cherries

Lips like cherries,  
And your eyes are a star!  
I can't hear you,  
You and me - Yes!

I drowned in love,  
You're taking me, taking ...  
Bite and scratch you,  
Tear apart my dreams.

The wind blew the dream  
Love and beauty,  
And you're the wind gone...  
Not forgive, not understand...


	147. Bliss, bliss,bliss...

Bliss, bliss, bliss...  
And a lot of bliss —  
I eat ice cream,  
Crossing the road.

I bite and lick,  
And sigh heavily.  
Impatient trembling,  
Oh my God! How hot!

Here comes my  
The agony of impatience —  
I ate ice cream  
And stomach is singing!


	148. Against the window...

Against the window your silhouette,  
The bright aura of your light  
In pupils is reflected as if in water,  
You look scary! To be trouble.

I curled up on the bed in a ball,  
My hands locked,  
But your stretch and slink...  
All I have to Wake up.

Reached out and grabbed the throat —  
I only twitched.  
Strangled, crawled —  
The story here is all about love!


	149. Arrows Of Cupid

Cupid arrows are flying everywhere...  
Whistling like birds,  
Buzzing like bees,  
And brutally hurt, and hurt deeply!

Athens, Venus flashed everywhere...  
And lips like cherries,  
Eyes like the sea,  
And deeply hurt, and hurt severely!

Gray-haired men flashing everywhere...  
White, like mountains,  
And angry, like wolves,  
And beat painfully, and beaten so cruelly!


	150. What is love?

What is love?  
The adrenaline burst in blood,  
Blew the brains  
Lit heart.

Hearts of fire,  
And the gleam in his eyes,  
And words of love a bonfire  
And the taste of honey on the lips,  
Weather every day fresh,  
Jealousy and the shot is sharp!

And the sun shines bright  
And in snow, rain, or hail,  
Of nightingales and whistling.  
And each of the lovers glad,  
Spit on prohibitions  
As sparrows clamoring!

This love is —  
There are many examples, they do not count;  
Who is in love sees fear,  
The lover, the monk!


	151. The song space of alcoholics

We are flying on mercury,  
Long to sit at the bar,  
Many will say,  
All made to order and drinks  
"Fire, "Mercury",  
"Panther Sweat "Cyrus"  
And rum...  
And avidly!

And then will be buried on Venus us,  
In the bar we will look at the hours,  
Sat there for a long time we  
And get hammered to the green moon,   
And order —  
"Venus In Flames",  
"Panther Sweat "Cyrus"  
And rum...  
And avidly!

Back on Earth,  
We will gather in the pub,  
The song is performed by the astronauts,  
And before drinking is not weak,  
We are also able to fill —  
"Fuego",  
"Panther Sweat "Cyrus"  
And rum...  
And avidly!

We came to Mars,  
Let's go to the bar now  
Would yell and get drunk,  
And we will order for bulk  
"Fiery Mars",  
"Panther Sweat "Cyrus"  
And rum...  
And avidly!

Loading on Jupiter  
Lasts three hours,  
We are here to suffer,  
Let's go to the bar "weights",  
We are also able to fill —  
"Flaming Jupiter",  
"Panther Sweat "Cyrus"  
And rum...  
And avidly!

Exploration in the depths of Saturn...  
I fuck  
We sit at the bar  
Harry Lourna,  
We are also able to fill —  
"Flaming Saturn",  
"Panther Sweat "Cyrus"  
And rum...  
And avidly!

Products Of Uranium. Green sadness.  
No booze, no bars,  
But we do not lose heart,  
We have enough for sup —  
"Fire The Uranium",  
"Panther Sweat "Cyrus"  
And rum...  
And avidly!


	152. Serenade

A Nightingale sang in the grove,  
Scattering pearl warble.  
The stranger watched from the balcony  
On stranger the shadow.

The stranger sang a Serenade,  
The stranger listened to him;  
And the moon was flying above the garden,  
Dispersing the rays of the darkness.


	153. Crumbs from the table

From the acceleration pop boats  
Grunting and straining motors —  
We do and never,  
Don't give the stellar spaces!

 

***

The greenery of the earth's shores  
And emerald blue waves  
Remind me about that  
That love, the obstacles are not terrible.  
My heart is closed for everyone  
How the secret Navy base.

 

***

On the balcony you're standing,  
And me hiding the bushes.  
In my hands I hold the guitar  
And playing you a Serenade.

 

***

 

Star trek notes  
Moments of love.  
Us star throws...  
Try, catch  
Star of love!

 

***

Golden star rain  
For me was shed,  
But love stirred the blood  
And in my heart crawled, do not ask.  
Soon the cherished key from the heart will find,  
And my soul, like a bird in the hand will take.

 

***

Princess starry nights,  
Fairy milky way,  
Burning eye your eyes  
Beckons in the black trouble;  
The light of thousands of candles  
I will light the way,  
I find at castle black  
Only songs about you.

 

***

Oh, the incomparable Guzel!  
You — Lightfoot Gazelle!  
Persian herbs  
Playfully jumping, sporting,  
Confused souls and minds,  
Fans trampled into the mud.

 

***

Pipes are buzzing ominously,  
The fog is on the ground.  
Where do you go, human?  
Not what is your life?

 

***

 

Took off ekrano plan  
The signal for battle is given.  
Die all — pilots, passengers!  
Yes they'll heal in a better world!

***

 

When you pull the trigger,  
Don't be cruel to the victim,  
Death give her light,  
And with a grin at the corpse look.

 

***

 

See those clouds?  
They come to us,  
They float from afar —  
Even the souls of mortals.

They fly to the light,  
Like the moths,  
And invite them to the barn  
God has entrusted to us.

***

 

Mad Max traded love  
On the road, the battle and blood...  
His destiny — infinite anguish, sadness,  
And happy he sped away into the distance.  
On the road he traded  
And the black road his ball.

 

***

 

World of love is very cruel!  
But love heals all wounds!  
You scream! You sing —  
"Hosanna!"

***

 

Somewhere in the matrix  
My body.  
In virtual reality  
Personality my.  
Mired  
Anyone not meeting.

 

***

 

I suffocate from your perfume,  
From the evil look,  
And furious words.  
You wish you contacted me  
I regret that contacted you.  
Parted.  
Then it should be.


	154. ... in the palm

FA, baby  
Rice cake  
I'll give you.

 

***

 

Night.  
The storm.  
And rain tear  
On the glass.

 

***

 

Love is a deadly game!  
The game is in terrible words.  
I'm suffocating from the darkness,  
Which spread are you.  
In me you throw the words...  
Love is a deadly game!

 

***

 

Pansy  
Leaned over the stream  
And rinse the leaves in it,  
Yourself wash the rain  
And the rain tells them stories.

 

***

 

In large rain drops  
Light is crushed.  
I need to forget about you  
And to get drunk.

 

***

Boris Akunin "Azazel"

Severed arm lying on the ground  
And fingers gently wiggles.  
And around the confetti of many bodies,  
Which someone to rescue failed.

 

***

 

I will go to the path,  
Spirit to entertain  
Body to be withered,  
Then to the doctors to scare you.

***

 

An admission of guilt  
Leads to the knowledge of the depth,  
And the light shines  
In the depths of consciousness,  
Enriches the soul  
The thoughts of others understanding.

 

***

 

Poets gathered for a meeting  
Low table Chinese,  
They are subjected to discussion  
My poetry writing.

***

 

Stun grenade exploded stars  
The echo from the explosion to us on the wind.  
Rare lace of cosmic dust.  
We have no home... We are a Land forgotten.


	155. ...and in her mouth

The truth — a small grain of rice,  
Lying forlornly  
On a clay dish.

Can you eat  
A whole bowl full of rice,  
But the truth you will not find.

 

***

 

A cockroach runs across the floor,  
From the bright light escaping  
From sneaker over him listed.

If the deity was angry,  
With him, it is probably best not to talk  
And use the time for running!

***

 

Space blue velvet,  
Scattered stars necklace,  
The month shines gold,  
And next shower flies Roy.

 

***

 

Over Chelyabinsk  
The sky is gloomy.  
Between the stalls  
The Chinese roam.  
In addition to these two lines  
Anything he couldn't.

 

***

 

Sakura branch goals  
The spicy petals of flowers  
Snow covered the land.

 

***

On the needles of pine trees  
Drops hung —  
The January rain.

 

***

 

Snowman glanced,  
Snow melts body  
The quirks of the Ural winter.

 

***

 

The snow is melting  
The rain is pouring.  
Well and the winter.

 

***

 

Patchy fog  
Over the surface of the lake —  
Curious phenomenon.

***

 

Over sushi,  
Dried up in a Cup of sake  
To do or what's seppuku?

 

***

 

Sasuke with Naruto  
Took two liters of sake  
Where is now the village of Konoha?

 

***

 

Moon prism,  
Rays, Pikachu —  
I become a hero I want!

 

***

 

Here from the clouds right in the mouth  
The sandwich arrives,  
Followed by flying dumpling —  
And this whole day!

 

***

 

You quietly came  
And weightless in my arms  
To bury his face in the crown —  
Love you, my friend!


	156. Inspired

In the leaves blue  
The sky  
And the grass sings  
Cicada.  
I forget  
Don't know how  
Thirst sweet  
Wraith.  
I reach out my hand to  
Touch...  
This is enough to  
To Wake up.  
But this is not enough  
So...  
Somewhere wandering this  
Fear  
For you and me...  
Lose.  
We'll meet again,  
Know.  
Let's sit down, hands  
Take.  
Each other look,  
Smile.  
And go and longing, and sorrow,  
And loss.  
All will be well with us.  
Believe.


	157. I - cat

I'm a cat — bard,  
Black like the night.  
Let the threshold  
Do not throw away!

I on his guitar  
Play and sing —  
About cat's Paradise  
And about my family!


	158. Abusive

Get off me!  
Can't look at you!  
Fuck you all to hell!  
Go to hell! To hell!  
Pouncing like leaves,  
Those in the bath at home.  
What are you looking at, assholes?  
Put away your face!  
Your oily faces!  
Your crocodile snout!  
Yes, close your mouths!  
Pick up your drool!  
I'm in the jaw ladies!  
Here's the same bastards,  
Shit, ass, skunk —  
Get off of me!  
You can go to hell!  
Far when far!!!


	159. On white sand

On white sand  
Played snail  
For the sea wave  
Was running fast.

Clinging to the stones  
Wave washed.  
Clinging to the grass  
Wave ran away.

And so before sunset  
Played snail  
For the sea wave  
Was running fast.


	160. I look in your eyes

I look in your eyes —  
Shiny and deep.  
It's a well at the bottom of which  
Barely a glimmer of light  
Your love and passion.  
I understand — fan the fire  
Doesn't make sense —  
I am for you, no one!  
I'm not your friend!  
You haven't fallen in love.  
I can still feel it,  
I hear your trepidation,  
I still see your shining eyes,  
I can understand you...  
But this is not for a long time.  
Soon, you were slipping away  
Hiding for the moonlight,  
And I'll stay...


	161. Today

Today someone knocked on the window.  
I opened it; the bird flew  
Painted mountain bird.  
Making a circle, then a second,  
Flew the bird-bird.  
My heart squeezed a wave of fear.  
It seemed to me that it was you.  
In the dance you did round,  
And then the second.  
Then she left-left,  
But my love for you did not...  
You flew a bird  
Painted mountain bird!


	162. White skeleton

White skeleton  
On the beach —  
From a nuclear explosion  
I'm not running.

Red sky  
Over the sea empty —  
People on the beach  
Will fight till the end.  
The ashes will scatter  
The last wind.  
Day will come —  
Transparent and bright.  
Splashing waves  
Through the bones of the skeleton,  
Grins skull —  
The song is sung!


	163. The walls are crumbling

The walls are crumbling  
In the fires of hell.  
The door strained —  
Try touch.  
Melted skin,  
Explodes eye.  
The buzz of the fire  
Hear jazz.  
Merges with the crack hair  
Burning in the fire;  
Fire looms  
In the broken window,  
Leading to hell  
In the darkness that  
Like dying!  
Fire! Ago!


	164. Yellow little flower

Yellow little flower  
Turned to the East.  
Dad — the sun — bow!  
Brother — forest — bow!  
Sister — the cloud — bow!  
Earth — mother worshipped!  
Low-bowed,  
And then got up and saw,  
And fell in love...  
In bright red flower.  
Ran down the stem...


	165. Siren wails...

Siren blares. The growl of the motor.  
On the bridge, congestion;  
Overturned truck,  
Glasses — solar flare,  
On the hood the driver,  
Pushes the blood from the wound running.  
On the fence of the bridge pedestrians,  
The bumper rubbed the belly.

In the sky the annoying buzzing of the helicopter.  
He takes a journalistic scum.

Well, kind of creepy, hot,  
We work with hard times.  
The truck we were surrounded,  
To ward off the curious are not forgotten.  
On the pavement dripping gasoline.  
One curious son of a bitch!  
Threw away the cigarette — ignited fire.  
The driver melted in it.

The fire engulfed the truck  
Eats, roars, and the stench  
Two of the dead burning in the fire.  
Not wish to the enemy and not yourself  
A terrible death.


	166. Yellow frontal bone

Yellow-frontal bone —  
Out of the sockets  
Liquid oozing out.

White skull —  
Gold crown on it.  
I drink from the Cup of his  
Blood — red Cahors wine.

In the white sand  
A yellowish skull  
Bares his teeth  
On the red crab.


	167. On the rock

Sitting on a rock figure  
In the white veil,  
To the moon eyes stare,  
Nothing at all sees.  
Under the rock sits a skeleton,  
And there are no clothes.  
Bares his teeth to the moon —  
Will look into the distance and go.


	168. On the windowsill

On the windowsill my  
Sitting green alien  
He ate spaghetti from a plate  
And drank from cups of wine.  
He was wearing a blue suit,  
He smelled of white oleander.  
Then he bowed —  
Poof — and disappeared.


	169. On a white window sill

On a white window sill  
In the rays of the moon,  
Lay three dead  
Not buried.  
They sat flies,  
Buzzing merrily,  
And immediately flew spirits,  
Circling over the light bulb.


	170. I'm going

I'm going to the disco  
Dance with your friends.  
Well, not my ancestors —  
They are hopelessly stupid.

I wear a black shirt  
And favorite black jeans,  
And pointed boots.

I put my boot top for the knife  
I'm hooking up my belt,  
I hang up on him two grenades.

I wear it under a leather jacket  
Two holsters with revolvers  
And put your hands on two of the knuckles.

I'm ready to dance with your friends.


	171. Hunter-night

Hunter — night fumbles  
The beam of a flashlight — the moon  
In the dense thickets of the forest  
And catches human dreams.

No bow, no gun,  
And only the bait —  
The splash of water in the grass  
And singing early in the morning.

And then  
Extrude in ohms,  
Puts in a bag.  
And it is not a dream,  
A sleepy powder.


	172. Green sky

Green sky overhead.  
I see in the mirror,  
I admire you.

Are you scratching your hair  
Scallops from the coconut palm  
And look in the mirror  
In the second bedroom.

You are the light of light,  
Include nightlight —  
The pillow is white.  
I'm waiting for. I'm used to.

The robe slipped,  
As scales rustling,  
You to the mirror  
Go slowly.

Remove the residue  
His clothes...  
And the air so sweet.  
And if you were mine.

However leather  
You jumped out.  
Like this, Oh, God, faces,  
Haven't seen nobody?!

I am in the window;  
After the cat  
You slid.  
Without love, you lied.


	173. My little crumpet

My little crumpets,  
Bruin as a Bruin,  
Face like a bagel —  
Gnaws round the cube.

Mow black eye  
And grins infection!  
Jumps like a ball  
Not afraid of ducks.

Bunting, flower,  
Pumpernickel is my  
Love you!


	174. Your silhouette

Your silhouette was peeped I  
In the swaying branches of birch,  
And in the dew on the leaves  
I saw your tears.

The mist hung over the grass, between branches,  
It blown back by the morning wind;  
You played with his scythe —  
Early sometimes in the hot summer.


	175. Our love is Thriller

Our love is a Thriller!  
With car chases and shooting;  
The brain calms down, humble,  
That excited you.

You chase me  
Threaten leaving me,  
And I say — "you Take care of yourself.  
And go back to my family!"

But you glance  
From under thick lashes,  
And I'm blown away  
And fall prostrate.

I killed. Heart gallop.  
You look at me.  
Love me, my God.  
Returns our family.

I am forever wounded you,  
I can't forget about you.  
But you hurt me,  
And this is our family.


	176. The click of the trigger

Click the trigger —  
Life is hard,  
But still  
Life is more expensive.

The life of a friend even  
Your more expensive;  
You are nobody to me  
Forgive Me, Lord!

And the other is my brother  
Die I'll be happy  
Risking for him  
For my friend!


	177. Oh, The Space!

Oh, The Space! You're beautiful!

In the Stargate Galaxies is accepted,  
We leave younger  
For a few centuries.  
Similar to gold,  
The star shines too  
We have the law is.

Space people  
There are roads everywhere  
And far and near.  
Fly I'm a bird,  
Soul I'm a voodoo priestess,  
Meows my pussy.

In galaxies sit,  
Pollute the planet,  
And after they fall  
Hysteria boiling  
War you go,  
And later not to fly.

Oh, Cosmos, blue silk!  
Stacks on my shoulders.  
And radiant God  
Lit all these candles.

Burn my community!  
The cry of my soul!  
For songs there are no barriers —  
Would have been good.

Sing, I can't hear  
In the roar of the fire.  
And blue cosmos breathes,  
The stars ringing.

Come here, friend!  
Why do you wait?  
I'm waiting for my wife  
Fiery colors. Wash

My you shoulders,  
My face wash.  
I know time heals all wounds.  
Fairy Savoy.

I burn  
In the heel,  
But I sing,  
And a sweet voice.

Come, my Mick,  
Come, my friend,  
Just a moment,  
Leave those bitches!

Leave friends,  
Leave the girls,  
Faster birds  
To me quick!

Give me heart,  
Give me the mind,  
Will eat it under the peppers,  
And the heaviness of doom

Throw away  
Cast on edge,  
And I'll make you —  
My wild Paradise!

Burn. Crack hair  
Soul in bundles,  
And seeking in the heavens,  
Burn my dreams.

Oh, Mick! Lousy COP,  
Come to me in the fire,  
Don't close your eyes like a cat  
This terrible stench!

Come here. I'll give  
Fire red kiss.  
Maybe you treat yourself,  
Sing me "Allelua!"

Come to me  
Beautiful!  
My good,  
My boy!

I'm flying in space blue  
The single molecule.  
The smoke will rise terribly...  
Goodbye little world !!!

A-A-A-A!!! left the ashes.


	178. Dancing stars

Dancing stars  
At the ball  
Swirl people  
In the morning  
Shines the sky,  
Before dawn  
You look and faded out  
Lights.

The sea sparkles before the dawn;  
The moon was gone,  
The sun was up.  
And the city lights faded out.

And fish dancing under the water.  
And high and low,  
And deep, and close,  
Floating house in the sea.

Sparkling dew on flowers,  
Pearly dewdrops  
On thin hairs.  
The flower grows sumac.

I'll make the poison —  
Terrible,  
Beautiful,  
And make cool in.


	179. Blazes the fire

A fire blazes in a forest  
Eats birch and pine —  
I'll take the fire, will carry  
And mossy well in the hide.

Blaze the bride — birch,  
The grey ash drips tears,  
Burn down girls ' dreams —  
I birch in well hide.

Oozing pine resin,  
As well lived in the spring,  
And now just a flame war  
I'll go to sleep well in the hide!


	180. The sun is green

The sun is green,  
Weed everything shines,  
In the blue plate —  
Plutonic to us flies.

He laughed cheekily,  
Releasing fume.

Grunts, growls, whistles motor,  
My boat cuts space space.  
I am flying to the moon  
And I feel that here-here will fall asleep.

The computer yelling obscenities good:  
"The Colonel was born our grip".  
He teaches "Borodino"  
And the module looks in the window.


	181. Heart of smoke!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the fanfic "the Labyrinth of Chrysalide"

Heart of smoke!  
Heart of smoke!  
The city in the night!  
Heart of smoke!  
Heart of smoke!  
Don't be so quiet!

The pulse of cities  
The pulse of my heart  
I'll give you!  
Where to meet?  
Where to warm up?  
Where can you forget about yourself?

Gray sky,  
The grey sun,  
Dreams in the clouds!  
Heart out of the smoke,  
Heart out of the smoke,  
Us for centuries!

The city as a body,  
The city as a business,  
Affection.  
Heart out of the smoke?  
Heart of smoke!  
Will never die!


	182. Forever in your heart

Forever in your heart  
Under the white moon  
The trail left from my kiss...  
I am forever connected to you  
And nothing to care about...  
In the sky black star  
A flourish of silvery wings.  
Fly me to the sky at night  
In sub-world...


	183. Golden river

Gold river,  
The Golden river.  
Between steep banks,  
Between green meadows —  
Float down the river,  
Will float light.  
Golden river —  
So the rapids fast.  
Between steep banks,  
Between green meadows.  
On a little boat sailing  
All carry with him.  
Gold river,  
Golden river —  
The copper in the bag.  
Light...  
Gold river,  
The Golden river.  
As you direct the arrow,  
How acne is crooked.  
The Golden river.  
Between green hills,  
Between the steep shores.  
The wind blows lightly,  
And the water fresh.  
Gold river,  
Golden river


	184. Castle on the hill is worth it!

Castle on the hill is worth it!  
A year's worth! Two stands!  
The castle stands on the way!  
My sweet lady!

If the castle you will go,  
You go, you go,  
In the morning you will die!  
My sweet lady!

The corpses in the castle there lay,  
Lie there, lie there,  
Many dead lie there —  
My sweet lady!

Evil vampire all wander there,  
Wandering there, wandering there,  
At night everyone goes there!  
My sweet lady!

The secret in the castle he keeps  
Year stores, two stores,  
The secret he keeps to himself!  
My sweet lady!


	185. Fairies lived under the hill

The hill for a long time there was  
Many years, many years,  
The green hill there stood-  
My sweet lady!

Fairies lived under the hill  
Fairy – time! Fairy or two!  
Only the fairies under the hill —  
My sweet lady!

Once he came back a vampire!  
Evil vampire, a sick vampire!  
Dispersed all fairies vampire...  
My sweet lady!

The castle grew out of the hill.  
Scary castle! Castle black!  
Castle greens crushed!  
My sweet lady!

He was imprisoned in the tower of the fairies  
In this tower! In the black tower!  
This sick evil vampire!  
My sweet lady!

And flee of the year  
Fairies in the castle, the fairies in the tower...  
Castle dead, and the dead vampire.  
My sweet lady!


	186. Here are the stream fire of desire

Here are the stream fire of desire!  
He lifted up into the depths of the stars  
And banished me to consciousness,  
Where lust, the lust, the greed,  
Cook love cocktail  
And I drink it from the bowl,  
The bowls of your lips and more  
It made me so kindle,  
Like I bathe in flames.  
Here I mashed and destroyed,  
Broken, crushed and dead,  
I, like a doll, motionless  
And, like a doll, immobile...  
Collected again by your hand  
And lips... I'm so happy  
So coveted that screaming  
From the subconscious:  
"I love you! Love!"


	187. In the depths of space flying

In the depths of space flying  
To embrace, to warm you want  
To drop to the lips, of them to drink  
The heady cocktail that love  
I allows...  
Embrace the light, the texture of hands,  
You're so beautiful, my dear friend,  
Love shines in the heavens,  
Shards of stars in your hair...  
Allow me....  
Loving you is a wonderful moment!  
The fusion of bodies, a cry of ecstasy,  
Energy star light and chime...  
With you we found the right tone!  
Lucky you!  
Kiss me so hungrily, insatiably...  
May tomorrow be we are so ashamed,  
Let us envy friends  
And they say, "don't!"  
Dreams come true!


	188. Wine, shrimp...

Wine, shrimp, light soup  
Him snack — cakes...  
So delicious, satisfying, romantic...  
And in the glare of the wine plays  
Then red, then crimson,  
And then, as light suddenly fall down  
And pink.... And only the sound of knives,  
The rustle of moths have bright bulbs,  
Noisy roar of waves...


	189. Flying cloud

The cloud flies across the sky,  
Carries the rain for bread,  
But toward him the sun,  
Angry rushes.

Crashed! Faced!  
The sun looked around,  
And to him from all sides  
Clouds — strong herd.

Surrounded covered,  
The sun drowned in clouds,  
And it has rays,  
The clouds began to yell.

Yelled, ascended  
And rain was shed,  
You're rattled, lightning,  
To the horizon rolled away.

Breathes the pure land,  
Rainbow stood in the fields,  
The sun looks from behind the clouds,  
Sends into the ground beam.

Smiles, laughs  
And behind the clouds rushing:  
— Hey, the clouds — the garden  
Let's play hide and seek?


	190. Nice girl...

A nice girl was,  
But on the boat swam away —  
Naughty little devil!  
Forgot, fun,  
About heavy things —  
Small child!

In Golden clouds  
The boat quietly sailed —  
A glorious tale!  
Life on the boat stood,  
The yacht seemed to have died —  
Mask appears!

He opened the window  
In the clouds; mask angry funny —  
Filled with horror!  
The island of Dr. Moreau,  
Not been there for a long time —  
The material they need!

Little Panther was,  
The appearance of the lost-  
For a slim body!  
Her food was so lacking,  
Meat was scarce —  
So here's the deal!


	191. Dancing Ghost

Dancing Ghost  
On the beam of the moon,  
Candles burn out,  
Shadows on the wall black.

The sun burned down  
In the charcoal clouds,  
The moon came  
For the wedding of the century.

Connor McCloud —  
The eternal Highlander;  
The heart took it.  
Light wedding

Goes out in the sky.  
Eternity retired.


	192. Outside the window pounding rain and hail

Outside the window pounding rain and hail,  
I to do business would be happy.  
But me eats the spleen,  
Because I'm always alone.  
It is not easy to be a COP,  
Sometimes you want to howl.  
Without love I just toil,  
Where are you, my precious one?  
Where the heck have you been, my baby?  
Slender as a deer, agile as a mouse?  
Where are your eyes clear?  
Where are your plump lips?  
Where you lucky little booger?  
Where Shine your straight teeth?


	193. No wings of love blessed

No wings of love blessed  
And songs in the sky do not sing,  
Burn in hell writers, poets,  
But its okay,  
Because with them there friends.  
Why fly high in the sky,  
When you can just live?  
Why do I have wings  
If I fail to love?  
Let fallen I  
Let crazy,  
But I love  
And in this relish,  
What people will say, I don't know?  
But the one who loves just a magician.  
He shall possess the power of weird  
And the demon will turn into an angel,  
And the angel will become the devil  
Only then,  
I just love it.


	194. Star lit...

A star lit up above the ocean,  
And the city was lit with lights of advertising;  
Shines and plays advertising bullshit  
And in the sky the milky way sparkles.

The bulk of the world — skyscrapers —  
Raise the finger in the heavens,  
And people, small microbes,  
Do not believe in miracles.

In the dark sky flying saucer,  
And the skeptic does not believe,  
And the angry skeptic:  
— Not a plate in the sky fly!

And the media always loves to invent!"  
What if there really  
In star was given live,  
Who flies to Earth?


	195. Rainbow wings

Rainbow wings loosen,  
To white quickly fly up to the sun;  
I will wait for you downstairs,  
Grief-longing in the rain will turn.

Rainbow's hair you braid,  
Bright days you increase;  
I you'll be happy to help  
Joy-sorrow turned into rain.

Colors of your love cover the mountains,  
Joy and green fields and valleys;  
In the gloom of the forest I ride,  
The night dew I turn.

In the sea — corals, fish, forests...  
In the sea, over the sea — just wonders!  
With happiness I'll become,  
Lake now I will spread.


	196. Normal

Hey, you are an ordinary out of the ordinary?  
Coming out of the womb of nature,  
Blood stained, like Aphrodite  
The foam of the sea!  
Normal!

Your rib cage as a xylophone life  
On it she plays out of tune.  
Your Breasts — skins,  
Squeezed dry!  
Normal!

Your elbows — barbed sticks,  
Fingers — fork stupid like that,  
Are your legs skinny and miserable,  
The abdomen was retracted empty.  
Normal!

Your cheeks kiss each other,  
Radiation you ate,  
Your teeth are staggered without measure,  
Hair... got a Girlfriend!  
Normal!

You toil like a backyard mutt,  
You're unhealthy!  
But I'm not far from you,  
Love me.  
Normal!


	197. Ice drops

Icy drops of tears  
With roofs.  
Feelings killed all the frost,  
Came mouse.  
She brought the cheese  
In the clutches.  
Looked at the world  
And well his breast.  
Seven icicles hanging down  
From the roof,  
Music crackle fill  
World mouse.


	198. Ay-ay-ay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written after Barack Obama was first elected. Partial alteration.

Ay - ay - ay!  
Elected a Negro  
Elected a Negro!  
Nothing   
And why?  
Elected a Negro  
Elected a Negro!

Not chirps Wright Condalisa,  
Hissing is not George Bush  
Elected Negro is not  
To play basketball.  
\- Elect a Negro sitting  
Not getting up,  
And therefore is not  
To play basketball!

Ay - ay - ay!  
Elected a Negro  
Elected a Negro!  
Nothing   
And why?  
Elected a Negro  
Elected a Negro!

\- Elect a Negro  
Now the President,  
He can't play basketball!  
He can't push drugs,  
\- Elect a Negro  
Can't sell drugs.  
He sits in the White House  
And may not sell drugs.

Ay - ay - ay!  
Elected a Negro  
Elected a Negro!  
Nothing   
And why?  
Elected a Negro  
Elected a Negro!

And the Negroes of the entire country  
Got up and went  
Went to sell drugs!  
Went to play basketball,  
And dance hip hop!  
But the elected Negro sits  
And is not going anywhere.  
Barack is sitting and not going anywhere.

Ay - ay - ay!  
Elected a Negro  
Elected a Negro!  
Nothing   
And why?  
Elected a Negro  
Elected a Negro!


	199. Tuks-tuks

Tuki — tuki — the beats!  
All the mysterious sounds,  
Blurring in the woods,  
How solemn mass,  
Fill my soul with happiness.

Tuki — tuki — the beats!  
Falling on his hands,  
The spicy smell of incense,  
God of the forest — a large, ruddy;  
He will drive all the troubles.

Tuki - tuki - the beats!  
Stop this torture  
And soul isn't suffering from,  
If a butterfly flutters  
Only this is happiness!


	200. In the green hills

In the green hills  
The wind in the grass,  
Chasing waves;  
Swaying grass. Thinly  
In the air hung the scent of —  
Grass summer!

With green hills  
The wind brings sounds  
Laughter.  
Girls twins  
Cute elves playing  
With horses tag.

In the green hills  
Explosions merry laughter,  
Echoes of mercy I have never heard  
The sea on the shore,  
The whisper of the waves drown out —  
Nice to play with friends!

With green hills  
Flowing summery,  
Enthusiastic laughter,  
Experience the nature,  
Wonderful communication!  
That's what happiness is  
To run in the grass on the hills!


	201. The August incident poems.

The edge of the forest, fragrant, spicy,  
Golden and rosy  
Breathes the freshness of flowers  
And the mooing of cows,  
Sky blue,  
Spirit of bread!

***

 

The philosopher spent at the computer  
Whole nights and days;  
And he told the world a lot  
Stuff.

 

***

 

White-winged angel of Christmas  
By the beam descends from heaven,  
And radiant star  
The glow lights up the forest.

 

***

From the cocoon of gray days  
Out, blood and sweat dripping,  
Silver wings spreading,  
I rush stronger.

I am a resident of stars,  
Dreams of a silver bird,  
Everyday life from grey days to be reincarnated,  
My cocoon someone tore.

Soar into the heights...

 

***

Ghostly dreams  
Autumn.  
Make them cry  
Heaven.  
And under blue  
Dome  
Wither external  
Beauty.  
Dance of the leaves —  
Waltz.  
Carpeted the earth.  
Forest.

 

***

 

Crystal streams of cold rain  
Got under the frost and shattered  
A swarm of graceful snowflakes.

 

***

Chimera-fall at soft  
Paws  
On dry grasses softly  
Steps;  
Rapidly body  
Changes,  
Leaves scales, rustling  
Fall.

 

***

 

You cover me with warmth,  
You chase the evil blizzards,  
Light and warm,  
That melted away the anxiety  
Disappeared the pain in my heart.  
I'll respond in kind.

 

***

The emptiness in my soul,  
The cold ice.  
Do not communicate with you.

 

***

 

Silver snowflakes  
Winter strew the way,  
Not to snap her the roads,  
Sit down, relax.


	202. Night Miami

Night Miami  
You are kidding me  
Going to be hot love  
Under the starry sky of Florida.  
And for someone you black  
Hair is women from Cuba,  
For someone- star,  
For some it's the moon!  
Many stars of the night hot Florida  
You choose cheat  
Sparkle with lots of advertisements.  
Ocean waves roar on shore,  
Echoing hot passion.  
Of that night Miami!  
For someone you mad  
As the eyes of the Spanish flu!  
For someone- sparkle fireworks!  
For someone- very bright!  
Oh, hot Florida!  
Your sun pushes on the madness!  
Miami, my Miami.  
You're passionate wild the city is!  
Assuage my sadness.  
On the night Miami!  
Black like a mortal sin,  
Sparkling stars and fireworks  
And like the moon my love!


	203. Girl

Girl from Honolulu!  
Girl from Honolulu!  
Hoo-hoo-hoo-hah!  
Are you so naive and pure  
And your life is quite simple  
You wear a floral skirt  
And flower bracelets  
Girl from Honolulu!  
Girl from Honolulu!  
Hoo-hoo-hoo-hah!  
Girl from Honolulu!  
Girl from Honolulu!  
I want to keep you in my memory  
I want to remember you riding on the beach  
I love you beautiful stranger  
My fabulous country  
Girl from Honolulu  
Hoo-hoo-hahahaaa  
Girl from Honolulu


	204. I hear the voice beautiful Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello fans of Doctor Who!

I hear the voice of lovely Daleks  
Voice hoarse in the silver dew,  
Hear the voice and alluring road  
Giddy as a child of the carousel.  
Beautiful Daleks,  
Do not be cruel to me,  
Do not be cruel to me,  
Don't be cruel.  
From a pure source for beautiful Daleks,  
The beautiful Daleks I start my way!  
Hear the voice of lovely Daleks,  
He calls me in a wonderful region,  
I hear a voice, a voice asks strictly  
— And today, for tomorrow I did.  
Beautiful Daleks,  
Do not be cruel to me,  
Do not be cruel to me,  
Don't be cruel.  
From a pure source for beautiful Daleks ,  
The beautiful Daleks I begin the path.  
I swear that I will become cleaner and kinder,  
And in trouble will not leave each other never,  
Hear the voice, and I hasten to the call rather  
On the road, on which there is no trace.,  
Voice hoarse in the silver dew,  
Hear the voice and alluring road  
Giddy as a child of the carousel.  
Beautiful Daleks,  
Do not be cruel to me,  
Do not be cruel to me,  
Don't be cruel.  
From a pure source for beautiful Daleks,  
The beautiful Daleks I start my way!  
Hear the voice of lovely Daleks ,  
He calls me in a wonderful region,  
I hear a voice, a voice asks strictly  
— And today, for tomorrow I did.  
Beautiful Daleks,  
Do not be cruel to me,  
Do not be cruel to me,  
Don't be cruel.  
From a pure source for beautiful Daleks,  
The beautiful Daleks I begin the path.  
I swear that I will become cleaner and kinder,  
And in trouble will not leave each other never,  
Hear the voice, and I hasten to the call rather  
On the road, on which there is no trace.


	205. Goy Yasi, you're a knight

Yasi you're a Goy knight Livonian,  
Knight of the Livonian Turar von Toungui!  
Yes came this knight on the Russian land,  
Yes commanded to gather  
The knight said foreign  
— Oh, you dirty slaves,  
Yes give me a tribute  
And the milk, and the chicken and the egg.  
And told the people there Russians  
— Yes on the fuck you we gave up,  
Livonian knight,  
You go back  
Home, and not something we're  
Stakes. Here responded Turar Lihodeeva  
— Where are you these stakes I plant?  
And responded here Russian people  
— We will give you a strong pendel  
And shovel on the back we will agreem!  
Surprised there Turar von Toungui  
And quickly headed home.


	206. Rhymes for Halloween

Time!  
A dark night!  
Two!  
Rustled the grass!  
Three!  
Hurry lock the door!  
Four!  
Extinguish the light in the apartment!  
Five!  
Halloween has come again!  
Six!  
Pumpkins you can eat!  
Seven!  
Will pritaeas, frozen!  
Eight!  
Jack the pumpkin ask!  
Nine!  
Pumpkins will soon be measured!  
Ten!  
The pumpkin at the door hang up!


	207. You left

You left without saying  
Good — bye!  
I don't have time to tell you  
— Love!  
You swallowed the thick night,  
You lost yourself in the fire  
Sunset.  
I'm waiting, hopeful,  
That one day you'd come back.  
But I was left alone with the pain.  
I'm sorry, goodbye  
My love!  
Palm leaves —  
Is your eyelashes!  
And the stars Shine  
Your bright eyes!  
The wine that I drink,  
Has the taste of your lips.  
I'm sorry, goodbye!  
You walked away into the sunset.  
I was left alone  
Alone with the sadness!


	208. Collect lips

Lips collect  
Water dust,  
What hangs in the air  
In the rain.  
And feel  
The metallic taste.  
The rain embraces me  
Like a close friend.  
I look through the rain,  
Through splitting drops  
On clean washed world.


	209. Catching lips

Catching lips  
Sparks of light,  
The rain washes away  
Out of people!  
And from the sparkling stripes  
I weave a shimmering network.  
What weekdays are grey  
The joy of days  
Only a drop of tears  
Hang, flicker,  
And some lives are  
Under the chime of bells,  
Which fate had thrown.


	210. Fabulous trails

Fabulous trails go  
In the night,  
Rolling up in a magical  
Tangle.  
That would lead me  
Away  
From these mysterious  
Roads?  
Will I  
Lonely?  
The stars, moon and sun,  
Day or night,  
If it is too late,  
I'll come back for you!  
Leave the trail at night  
Tales,  
Dance of  
Tangle.  
In the night I seek  
Without hints  
And my love  
Hard!


	211. Beauty

Animal is my favorite,  
You're so fluffy, cute,  
You are so beautiful honey,  
Let our feelings get stronger!


	212. As it is now

Now raise  
His mighty fist,  
And violent blow the head,  
And will tear up the body on the corners —  
And she went,  
Parts rattling.


	213. I touched

I touched you  
And felt the ice under your fingers.  
I wanted to keep,  
But you vanished and ran away  
Clean stream.

 

***

 

Impossible eyes  
Color bright forget-me-nots.


	214. Couplets

Holmes

 

Where! Where have you gone?  
Career detective glory days?

 

Watson

 

With accounts where you vanished -  
Pounds, pence, shillings?

 

Lestrade

 

I remember terrible vision,  
Career, life came to an end!  
I experienced despair, doubt!  
My boss is such a jerk!

 

Mrs. Hudson

 

Oh my destiny, my destiny!  
Flew past!  
And my love and happiness  
Of life removed!


	215. Baker street stories continued

Together with the detective was driving a type  
He used to command,  
The Deputy from the lower chamber  
Could to yell and make.  
He was healthy and he was smart;  
But like really slippery in the spring.  
He was called Sebastian.  
Next to him sat the shadow,  
Not people. He was grey  
And quiet that he hardly noticed,  
Still hadn't boarded it.  
He the umbrella never parted,  
Out the window and watched the bowler  
Not raised, and not looked  
Decently looked.  
The suit was pressed,  
Bald head shone;  
And slyly he looked at the detective.  
No one knew how to call him...  
Well, quite about him.  
Sat one man,  
The costume is black, like a Raven  
Or the gravedigger. Look empty  
Black-haired.  
Obviously a bastard, maniac or lunatic.  
He kind of had a lean-tricky  
And all the stroking palm  
Knees investigator;  
What was a bit of an umbrella on the head.  
It was the name of the angles,  
What is James Moriarty himself!

In the compartment adjacent the damsel rode,  
Flat in shape, on your face  
A little scary, but depraved.  
All the way entertained —  
The handcuffs and the whip  
Her hands never harness.  
Irene was her name  
And fun she had spent time with.  
And next the person is coming  
With glasses and briefcase.  
He kept letters from the masters,  
And was cunning; the letters were sold for cash,  
Ile bribes he took.  
If you are not a family man and a womanizer,  
Mistresses and lovers you  
The crowd, at the races and you have debts —  
Alas he will find you and you will be a whole year  
To pay.This was Charlie's Spidey.  
And third there was the girl,  
I could not sleep,  
Not hear the click of the trigger...


	216. Lunar Virgo

Virgo moon in the water  
Looked at herself,  
Suddenly her laugh  
Wanted.  
In the lake the stars the hour  
Affected,  
And the heavens light silver  
Began to glow


	217. Philosophical

Not our Sherlock detective,  
Bandits are not always caught,  
And to communicate with people and the world  
He frankly...

John's been working out a therapist  
The recipes he always wrote,  
And to communicate with Mycroft  
He was happy...

Martha and all the grass was cooked,  
And everyone thought these days,  
And bet with a friend fought,  
When they get married.

Lestrade worked as a police officer,  
And Sherlock was not time,  
Berated him for what she did...  
At the finish our story.

 

***

 

Worked Sherlock by detective  
And on the sofa lay still,  
Cute Sherlock a lot of thought  
At night the viola played.


	218. Don't have time to write

Watson

 

My Dear Holmes!  
We have a case.  
We hired a Nawab  
And the name he  
— Othello!

 

Holmes

 

My dear Watson,  
It's a bad thing.  
Policy in it  
Mixed, God forbid!  
What's in the Newspapers?

 

Watson

 

Othello this  
Out of jealousy  
Strangled  
Girlfriend,  
The wife of the English Ambassador  
At The Embassy  
Timbuktu!

 

Holmes

 

And what does he want?

 

Watson

 

So we  
We were able to save  
From the gallows.  
Saying that it is purely  
So killed,  
Not knowing what he's doing,  
Was drunk,  
Ile was poisoned,  
He only wanted to protect.  
And she still found  
And began to milk  
Both.  
Her husband and his!

 

Holmes

 

Interesting.


	219. The leaves are wonderful

The leaves are wonderful fall  
And in the fire of autumn melt,  
Turning into light ash.  
Transparent forest, a day so bright.

Crystal blue, the air is clean  
And birds a late whistle.  
Autumn, autumn came to us,  
All roads were covered.

The smell of autumn as a spice;  
Here are the tracks and carpets  
From leaves and grass:  
Scarlet, red and crimson,

Yellow, white and speckled,  
Smoky, brownish,  
And green, Golden,  
In the gossamer, silvery,

And multi-colored, and transparent,  
Greyish, black and dark —  
All the colors dim road  
And lay down wearily at his feet.


	220. The gossamer light

The gossamer light sadness  
Winds,  
Withered leaf under his foot  
Crumple.  
The withering nature  
Will  
And a date with destiny  
Will not condemn.  
The sun shines in the sky  
Bright,  
On the ground autumn day  
And not too hot.


	221. Rain silvery cobweb

Rain silvery cobweb  
Spread widely and freely;  
Blurred all the outlines,  
And leaves, like flies stuck,  
Sleepy and time stood still  
In crimson and gold clad,  
In the rain forest interesting  
Plays the girl — autumn.  
Berries from her necklace  
From the leaves of the autumn dress.  
Plays outside of space and time.  
And no she would look around.  
And dripping diamond rain  
With a sad grey sky.  
And the girl-autumn still  
Playing in a rainy forest.


	222. Branches green

Branches green beat in the window.  
I fall asleep, I don't care;  
The heart beats more and more slowly.  
Hearing worsened in the basement scratching  
Mouse.  
The head becomes heavier, the thoughts in an uproar.  
Heavy, as if weights of lead,  
Sad thoughts, thoughts.  
Hands cold as a corpse.  
Hush.  
Drops of rain on the large window sill,  
Dead nerves do not feel even.  
Profile feature on the soot stain  
Painted on the wall.  
Do you hear?  
Turn to gape at him; outside the window the UFO  
The light in the window went out  
The apartment is dark,  
And from UFO dancing light spot.  
Breathe!


	223. In a soft bed

In a soft bed  
In the clouds  
Wake up can't  
No —

A withered old man  
In the mantle,  
The angels in heaven  
The tabernacle

Sing Psalms of praise  
Thin;  
The green hills  
Flashing.

Rain quiet...  
Over.  
A worm on the ground  
Crouched.

Stretched old man  
Sweet.  
Here rattled the cricket  
Cicada.

And for the stars God is watching.  
Night.  
The dreams of the people not rushing  
Away.


	224. The wind is blowing. Summer. A song about skeletons.

Deserted beach,  
Rustling wave  
About stone coast.  
On the decayed mats  
Sit, lie, read  
The skeletons of two families.  
Two small skeleton  
In the surf had grown in the sand.  
A large skeleton drink,  
Keeping the bones in a plastic jar  
Long since evaporated juice.  
Another skeleton sits  
On the rusty bike.  
The skull's grin.

They are in two thousand-a-year there  
Went to the beach — nine people.  
Undressed. Five in the water.  
Three on the shore one went for a beer.  
Shock and fungus. Explosive wave.  
And roar and thunder, and a hell of a noise.  
And it's all gone.  
There are only skeletons  
Shadows and silhouettes on the sand.


	225. Planetary spells. The sun

The sun! The Great Sun!  
You are the mother of all life.  
Give you power warrior  
Warrior of the Sun to protect you!

***

 

Oh, shining Laudrador!  
Your rays everywhere space!  
You chase the darkness away,  
So the evil darkness could we overcome!  
You add your warrior forces  
To warrior your light on the world passed.  
you are the progenitor of life on Earth!  
All Nations bowed to you!

 

***

The city was still night  
And walk I wouldn't mind.  
But suddenly I see... meet me  
The sun goes when the moon is full.

I'm not sure, but I understand.  
In your light I see the moon.  
Your light sparkles and dazzles  
Me behind him he beckons.

Goldilocks! The lacewing!  
You're not a girl, but a fairy tale,  
You're not a girl, and the song!  
On the ground you're all lovely.

Oh, Princess of the Sun!  
Look in the window.  
You light up my life  
But be careful not to burn yourself!


	226. Planetary spells. Mercury

Oh, mercury, the messenger of the gods!  
You quickly spin axis,  
Let the warrior force, let go, put  
So you recognize evil!

 

***

 

Oh, blue Ringorder!  
You come running like a thief.  
You are the soldier its part of the force gave  
So a warrior of your part of the world planets gave.  
You in rays of Golden lights  
Emit deadly force!

 

***

I woke up in Tokyo  
With a headache and complaining  
But I went outside...  
This is unlikely to be forgotten.

Beautiful blue hair Princess.  
You are forever in my heart!  
Maiden blue-eyed,  
Why are you lonely?

Oh, Princess of mercury quick!  
Seeing you, I mutter nonsense...  
Those cities are great and clear,  
Where the girls are so beautiful!


	227. Whistling among the branches

Whistling among the branches  
Birds,  
I will go to Cyprus  
And Nice.

Sing I there banana  
And pizza  
Holding his  
Bird

I will go to Cannes and  
To Bermuda  
And get acquainted there with the priestess  
Voodoo.

And I'll loan her a large  
The loan.


	228. Crying in the rain

Crying in the rain in the sky,  
Crying fish in the depths,  
Squirrel crying in the dark  
Only I laugh.

Crying girl in the garden  
Angels cry in hell,  
Cries the Heron on the pond —  
Only I laugh.

Crying boy on the couch  
Crying suicide in the tub  
Crying Russian in Tehran —  
Only I laugh.

Crying in the cosmos, the Earth,  
Cry the dales and fields,  
Cry my honey  
Only I laugh.

Laughs the rain in the sky,  
Laughing the fish in the depths,  
Laughing squirrel in the dark  
Only I got it.

Laughing girl in the garden  
Laughs Heron on the pond,  
Laughing angels in hell —  
Only I pay.

Laughing boy on the couch  
Laughing suicide in the tub  
Laughing Russian in Tehran —  
Only I pay.

Laugh dales and fields,  
Laughing in space Earth,  
Laughs my honey  
Only I pay.

Fell asleep the rain in the sky,  
Fell asleep the fish in the depths,  
Asleep protein in the dark  
I only yawn.

The girl fell asleep in the garden,  
Fell asleep angels in hell  
Fell asleep Heron on the pond —  
I only yawn.

The boy fell asleep on the couch,  
The suicide had fallen asleep in the tub  
Fell asleep in Russian Tehran —  
I only yawn.

Fell asleep dales and fields,  
Fell asleep in outer space, Earth,  
Fell asleep my honey  
And I already fell asleep.


	229. Cowboy song

Want to know the truth  
My white cow?  
Without a dime I left.

I'd like a big ranch,  
Bred cows in it,  
Would sell them to a merchant,  
Didn't know needs nothing.

Yes, what I need.  
I have always  
Hands, feet and eyes,  
The horse, the gun and the head!


	230. In a brick furnace...

Brick in the furnace  
roaring fire,  
Heated door  
try touch.  
The wind voice ringing,  
in the pipe.  
Sit by the fireplace,  
miss you.  
Knocks the cold rain  
in my window.  
The floorboards creak  
for a long time.  
Rusty, broken watch  
in the dust completely,  
In the fridge for a sandwich;  
gonna come and eat.  
Color ultramarine —  
your eyes.  
Cold rain —  
your teardrop.  
Leaf through old pages...  
my dreams.  
Swinging my love scales;  
in the cups for me!


	231. Itchy palms

Itchy palms,  
Head is throbbing,  
My heart breaks  
But the tongue is silent.

Lord! How bad!  
May not all,  
Still... a little... a little  
And I will eat you.

I'll eat your feet  
I'll eat your hands  
Choke eyes  
And will die that very hour.

Can't see  
As you splash...  
Take to die,  
Breaking off dreams.

The blood roars in your ears,  
And in the eyes floats...


	232. The sun shines ...

The sun shines in the sky,  
Swinging harp of gold,  
Clinging celestial statue,  
Tumbling in the fluffy clouds.

Flowing the air in a wheat field,  
Murmuring brook,  
Rustling river,  
Flowing the air in a bright field.

Flowing leaves on the trees,  
Rustling in the wind,  
Shivering in the storm,  
Flown on flowing trees.

Flowing Eternity of the Universe  
Creating, destroying,  
And herself does not die,  
Eternity flows in the Universe.

The sun shines in the sky,  
The air flowing over me,  
Flowing leaves on the trees,  
Flowing Forever in the Universe...

Streaming everything is just not flowing people.


	233. The miracle of technology

The miracle of technology  
And the fruit of reflections  
Launched —  
Giant and black.  
Passengers waving their hands.  
third grade, second and first...  
Cry for joy,  
Shout  
Have fun.  
Many see on the horizon  
The Statue Of Liberty  
Under the glad sun.

The ocean  
As if doused with oil.  
The miracle of technology cuts the water;  
Dolphins joyfully  
Dance in the waves  
Brother in the pack.  
A huge black Dolphin.

The night is coming.  
The sailor stares...  
Stay on track —  
A block of ice.  
Rattle and squeak.  
A hole...  
Gap...  
Panic. Little boats...  
"Save the women and children!"  
-this is the captain.  
First class everywhere first,  
The second and third will be the last  
But first in heaven.  
Passengers  
Crying with terror,  
Shout  
Pray.  
Many see their death,  
Reaching out their hands  
From the bottom of the ocean.

Part already drowned  
The second sinking.  
Vociferous cry  
Trembling over the ocean.  
Drowned.  
Passengers  
Are dying like flies  
In cold water  
Ocean.

The miracle of technology  
And the fruit of reflections  
Drowned yr  
A miracle of nature —  
Iceberg.


	234. The tale of the pain in the fifth point, and as the Shiloh to no good arguments

Prologue

 

Goy Yasi you're a hero, all-conquering,  
All overcomers, in fire not burning,  
In the water not drowning, and all loving,  
Yes you go up to the mountain high,  
Yeah you sing out, voice squeaky  
— God be with me Lunar force Enema!

Part 1

 

And joined Blondie on the mountain high,  
Yes squeaked the word cherished,  
And a miracle happened a great...  
She turned in wonderful fool,  
In wonderful fool from Tokyo centre.  
And she flew with chips is huge,  
With a flourish of his stubby wings,  
Horror stinky farting,  
Delight quietly squeaking.  
Flew to rescue Blondie  
The world of the terrestrial and lunar  
From the intervention of Mr. Black eared.

And she flew over the fields scorched,  
Over the forests burning,  
And under the heavy clouds.  
But ended its flight  
In the new Russia that the Ukrainian  
That is to say, the President Poroshenko  
Called The Black Land Of Mordor,  
And hit her with a grenade launcher,  
"Fly" is called.  
But big was this explosion,  
What the blonde already in the manure was cast,  
But not in Kiev, but in Riga suburb.

And opened my eyes Blondie  
And he sits chelovechishche,  
In a black t-shirt and combat boots,  
The man sits and smokes,  
And scratches his head.  
And said this person experienced:  
— Goy Yasi you wonder strange,  
The strange miracle, sailormoon!  
Yes why did you get down?  
Manure spraying me?

Replied the blonde, eyes clapping:  
— Goy Yasi, the foreign knight,  
I don't understand your-my speech!  
Then said the great man  
On your English dialect:  
— You Goy Yasi, wonder hairy,  
A miracle is a strange anime,  
Why the hell did you get here?  
Nothing replied the blonde,  
Only eyes clapped vigorously,  
And burst out sobbing powerful.


	235. The tale of the pain in the fifth point, and as the Shiloh to no good arguments.

Part 2

 

But there was a wondrous miracle,  
A wonderful miracle, incomprehensible.  
And there was a spot in front of them,  
That phone booth was transformed,  
Yes was this booth,striped,  
And written on it was the following —  
London of telephone  
And then opened the door of the booth,  
And vomited up her   
Many yellow ducks,  
Plastic, Styrofoam and plastic.  
They flew through the streets,  
And then the phone booth in stripes  
Vivalis fluffy bumblebees, bumblebees plush.  
And behind them fell mustache black, mustache white,  
Mustache dirty and unwashed.  
Well, after all the noise there was...  
And jumped out of the booth people a great deal.  
People are different, all strangely dressed.  
And jumped here man  
And joy in the crowd was screwed.

Stopped crying blonde,  
The dung got up knees,  
And skirt have   
And grabbed it with her little hands  
Bumblebee plush and his pressed.  
For that was bumblebee soft.  
And then one exclaimed grandpa,  
Shirt with ruffle clad:  
— Goy Yasi virgin beautiful!  
Why are you so dressed?  
Yes you will freeze because it's cold outside!  
Replied the blonde,  
Bumblebee handles cupping:  
— Goy Yasi you're an old ahjussi,  
The man in the weird shirt!  
I don't understand your-my speech,  
But save me from this genius!  
Said there's another uncle,  
A man in a long scarf tied:  
— Goy Yasi you Virgo lovely,  
You come to our booth,  
You'll come in and get warm.  
And then popped a guy pretty,  
The guy in plaid skirt clad,  
And threw it on the blonde  
The warm pledik; showed her into the booth.  
And said another uncle  
In the raincoat and glasses dressed  
— Goy Yasi good people,  
Good people, strange people,  
But let us in the path we go,  
And Blondie take home!  
And the population of the booth, including the ducks  
Bumble bees agreed...

And they got in the booth,  
And swollen booth,  
And disappeared out of sight.


	236. The tale of the pain in the fifth point, and as the Shiloh to no good arguments. .

Part 3

 

You Goy Yasi, residents of booth,  
You should've gone,  
Yes facing your booth  
With the Malaysian Boeing  
And ricocheted in different directions.

Fell box striped  
Right there in the room, knocking over a chair,  
And the door of the booth opened up,  
And fell out on the floor all of a heap,  
Directly under the feet of two wise guys,  
Sitting on the couch.  
And said one of the owners  
— Goy Yasi you unfamiliar guests!  
Good knights and beautiful virgins!  
You tell me, what are you doing here,  
And broke our intimate setting?!  
I forgot you hail the glorious,  
What is called Londonderry?  
What the wind brought your booth  
In our ragged shack  
On Baker street 221 b?  
Then said the gentleman with the scarf:  
— Goy Yasi you London gentlemen,  
What are you their names kind,  
So we knew whose territory  
Hit your booth.  
A smirk here, a gentleman English,  
Grinned and said happily:  
— Caught you in possession  
Scott Sherlock William Holmes, Esq.  
And John Hamish Watson, the doctor.  
And we ask to get these ducks,  
Yes, and bumblebees would not hurt,  
Because we're kissing,  
And we had fallen on his head!  
And said here grandpa in thingies:  
— We don't know how it happened,  
We did not want to hinder you,  
Why are you kissing,  
Aren't there girls around?  
-Why we kissed,  
That girl in your booth  
Travel. Yes you walk through the streets of London,  
No girls there, all here in the booth!

And then the blonde popped up  
The suit jerked,  
And appeared before the eyes of Sherlock  
All the charm of a blonde silly.  
And swallowed all the men here,  
And ducks, and bees, and dirty mustache...  
And the blonde pounced.  
And she loved all at once,  
And tears of emotion dripping.

But then suddenly, in the mirror reflected  
The black man of the White house,  
Reflected out to the audience.  
Spread it all blonde  
And love with her.  
Paparazzi then got  
Well, take a picture and everything.

And then flew out the blonde,  
But wrong again taxied,  
Then evaporated booth,  
Leaving the tub, Sherlock  
Seven hundred yellow ducks  
And bumblebee five dozen.  
In the booth because they have not got.

Here's the tale ended.  
And who has read — the smart,  
And those who have not read,  
Well, God be with him.


	237. In the closet the muses live

In the closet the muses live,  
Chew a sandwich and drink,  
If you can split it in the glare of the glass,  
Muses play in words.  
In the closet are cozy,  
Without noticing the minutes.

Muse flocks,  
Silk rustling wings,  
The poet's embrace,  
The editor laugh.


	238. You repent.

-You repent, you filthy sinner  
You'll burn in the fire.  
You don't want? You little rascal!  
So burn you at the stake!  
— Here such here words  
To fire  
Watched monk  
Heretic.  
Tied to the pole,  
Sketched brushwood.  
Looks are a sinner: "I will not die!  
Yeah can't touch the fire nor hair!"  
The executioner looked to the king,  
And he is not happy, not angry  
But waved his hand to the executioner;  
The sinner thinks, "I will Not scream!"  
Flame howls and growls,  
And the sinner stubbornly silent.  
And the city the clouds had gathered,  
And the flame like a beast, played out.

It rained heavily and flooded the fire,  
People from the area rolled.  
Lightning flashed, Oh my God!  
Was in the Royal box.  
This is how God punished  
What the sinner  
And the fire place put  
A branch of hazel.


	239. Through the slums

-Through the slums of misconceptions  
Through gullies and debris —  
We will give you, o sinner,  
Straight to the Golden road,  
Straight to the light threshold.  
Right to God, that is to say to God.  
-It you'll love,  
And show you the place in Paradise  
So with the angels you  
Enjoyed the singing.  
But don't gawky,  
And pray and wait for God,  
And come on, bro  
About their heresy?!  
-What did you say during the week  
About the Holy mother of God?  
You barked at the stairs  
Our Church white?  
And where did you send dad  
The seller of indulgences?  
And why are you making faces  
Blackish complexion the Holy virgin?  
— Tell us, show no fear, brother...  
Let the fire warm you,  
Heat pliers and chain...  
Well, come on, heretic!

Cries a lot,  
A lot of screeching  
Not brought him the road  
To serene threshold.  
Tongs a little bit pressed  
A heretic in that hour.  
The spirit turned into a dove,  
Directly to God flew away.

Then came the Archbishop of  
He began to blaspheme,  
(But soon stopped)   
Having made a cross wide,  
He gave us the gold gave  
And went back.


	240. Kiss of death

Kiss of death  
You gave me  
At our first meeting;  
And he was like a buoy,  
Swinging on the wave  
In love sea.

I lit two fires  
And there were beacons  
Two burning candles;  
But you left me,  
Extinguished the fire in the eyes,  
And time won't cure.

But a kiss can be deadly  
Give me to drink  
In it the wine and poison are mixed  
Cupid by the hand of the imperishable.


	241. The blood moon rises

The blood moon rises,  
The vampire jumped up from sleep,  
His cloak shielding his body —  
Business does skillfully.

Here the peasant concertina,  
Dark brown eyes.  
In the woods a cry or a groan —  
And on the way out he.

The bodice and corset on the ground,  
Skirt rustles like a snake,  
Sliding from the hips peasant women —  
Eyes oil as after drinking.

The neck vein trembles,  
And the blood from the bite running,  
Right in the mouth gets to the vampire  
Will sucking down before the feast.

Got the blood moon,  
The undead were no longer in the dream!


	242. In lilac blue

In purple blue sunset  
Out a space launch,  
He flies to furry stars  
Shaggy and the sun.  
Passengers in suspended animation,  
Lie in a cryogenic bath;  
To fly them three hundred years  
It is not easy to stay young.

It's all gone, the planet will die,  
Life will arise in other dimensions...  
Well, the boat is built solidly.  
He will bring goals.

Well, if hairy stars dead  
Shaggy and the sun is out?  
If so, then the boat will return  
In purple blue sunset.


	243. Harmonica I took

Harmonica I took  
And simple melody you played  
About my great love for you  
And about your value in my life.

But you said, "It's too easy,  
Special for your tremendous growth!"

Okay. A year later I took banjo  
And already more complicated than the song you played —  
About my strong love for you  
And your love in my life.

But you said, "It is possible,  
But the smell of horses and saddle leather!"

Well. A year later I picked up a guitar  
You ballad it played  
About my unbreakable love  
And much it hurts.

But you said, "do Not pose as a guitarist,  
You play too fast!"

Nothing. In five years I group together  
And their group Manager invited  
And wrote a love song to you  
And about your value in my life.

This time you say nothing,  
Because five years had not seen me.

And after twenty years we have become famous,  
And all the doors were opened...  
And all of this song thanks  
It was sung just about you.

And you came to my concert  
And brought a huge bouquet,  
And said, "I like the song,  
Let's get married and we will live together!"

I got up and took the guitar,  
He looked at you and said:  
— Another song I will give,  
And I don't love!"

And you dropped the bouquet  
And in a loud voice roared:  
Two?! Maybe?!  
Get your money! God!

Maybe not...


	244. In transcendental darkness

In transcendental darkness  
The higher the absolute mind  
Between the stars was hiding.  
Waiting. Like a spider in a web.  
Warm in the palm of Nirvana  
Wants earthlings to dip.  
Roll them in the mantra of doubt,  
Take them to your meditations  
And its gloomy vibrations.


	245. In the magical crystal ball

In the magical crystal ball  
Darkness.  
And the candle burns, the gutter here  
Always.  
Flies hovering over the candles —  
They are not lazy.  
And the sorceress is sleeping on the stove  
The whole day.  
But when the moon rises  
Over the mountain.  
From sleep, the witch will rise  
Young.  
The candle flame will dance  
In the dark.  
And the crystal ball will show the story  
About you.


	246. Mask

The mask was replaced,  
Soul opened,  
His heart opened.  
Like love,  
Like friends,  
But I can't.

Hello, my world!  
Hello, my friend!  
I opened the embrace.

Where are you?  
Where are you?  
This is a dream!

I didn't say  
However, I could not,  
To explain...  
Why can't I  
To change  
Heart and soul?

How can you tell?  
How can I say?  
How to forgive?  
How can you forget?

The mask was replaced,  
But the mask remained,

All my life she  
Not filmed.  
Only the expression  
Changed.  
Somewhere a smile,  
Somewhere grin,  
Could be tears...

The clown was  
The clown left  
I like my life to change  
Not tried.

Life — Reprise  
On the sawdust of the arena,  
And applause  
Measured.  
Or laugh,  
Or weep,  
But me not bouquets  
All give.

Clown... not cool.  
But you should try  
So in the Reprise  
Not true.

To smile cause  
Response,  
We have to show funny  
Moments.

And no one cares  
Crying bitterly,  
Because the mask is...  
The mask is funny!


	247. Golden glow eyes

Golden glow eyes  
Under a silver moon  
Drags me into the abyss of love,  
And from the abyss with a high-pitched squeak  
Fly flying fears  
Separation, pain, fear,  
Rushing into a black sky.

But when I hug you,  
I'm a little mentally suffer,  
I'm a little bit of love evaporate  
And I burn in desire,  
And in the bends your I lost  
And jealousy I struggle with it.

Well, kiss your radiant —  
Like a sun beam Golden;  
And your laughter like silver,  
Like the voice of Madonna immaculate!  
Well, hair is like the rain is frequent,  
I love you baby, and that's that!


	248. With love, count Dracula.

Black shadows running across the wall,  
Wax candle cracking;  
Fun me, I fun  
To listen rats in the cellar squeak,  
Like sneaking into the black shadow,  
In the teeth of the cat are they.  
I, like a cat waiting for mice  
Come on girls, come quickly!


	249. Strike! Dark!

Strike! Dark! Instant pain!

Open your eyes...  
Haze.  
The silhouette of a man,  
Like wax...  
Melts, spreading  
In the stain.  
Only lips:  
"Drink!"  
Can't hear.  
Trying to rise,  
Terrible pain!  
Can't.  
The sand in the haze  
The tornado is spinning,  
Me showers...  
Bad.  
Hardly turned  
Face in the sand...  
Stuffy.  
Crawling to the spot trembling,  
Scarlet silhouette...  
BAM!  
Look up.  
Oh no! Oh, what a joke!  
I'm parched mouth:  
"I want to drink!"  
And the silhouette doesn't hear,  
You won't hear...  
Dead.  
Hanging on a pole  
People  
In a scarlet cloak..  
Bandit.  
Caught him.  
The grin on his face,  
Skewed mouth.  
You bastard!  
I have a post sitting.  
Thirst and pain...  
Can't  
To die.  
Sinless...  
Well.  
"Water!"  
The sun with a hammer  
On the head  
Bang!

Strike! Dark! The pain!


	250. The cat plays the violin

The cat plays the violin  
Around Shine smile  
The magical melody washes over us,  
And festive star lit the hour.

We are gods! How lovely.  
Dancing, forgetting everything.  
As well in the celestial sphere  
To have two pairs of wings.

The cat melts into the blue of the night  
And the violin melts with him  
And the night is shorter  
And we're sleeping just fine.


	251. The epic of Fingal

Stood with fingers pink EOS,  
Stood up, beaming Ural mountains;  
Came here the goddess from Olympus:  
With the eyes of an owl Athena in Golden  
Armour, for Aphrodite in a transparent  
Clothes, Hera angrily with dark  
Eyes and other goddess...  
Began to celebrate their holiday,  
And the gods began to peep,  
Having fun and winking eye.  
Angry here great Hera,  
Yes as crack Zeus Cup  
And guided them to a divine old man  
Blue-black Shiner with large Fig.

Here such here a legend was born  
In a heap of years before our era.  
The men then morality is served.  
Koli women celebrate your holiday  
Not peeper, and give gifts,  
But not, like Zeus, with lanterns  
Have to go.


	252. In delirium

In delirium are on this life,  
Carry a knapsack on his back,  
And in it all thoughts, all thoughts  
Only about you.

Yelling at each junction:  
-My love, where are you?!  
But the evil cold wild wind  
All rips to shreds my dreams!


	253. From a very old

—Where are you!  
—Crystal Tokyo into delirium,  
I'm afraid the road can not find.  
— Who are you?  
— I Am A Warrior Of Cosmos.  
The fate of trying to cheat,  
Not sending back your way.  
Promised me the cold, the darkness,  
Echoes of past fights,  
Universal bloodthirsty and battle —  
I promised my destiny.  
And you? Who are you?  
The guardian standing in my way?  
— I Am A Warrior Of Time!  
Staring through the darkness,  
I behold the future and the past.  
I hear the echoes of battles,  
And crack willows centenary;  
All thoughts, rage and trouble  
I'm through last.  
— Who was there before me,  
Where common trouble is brewing?  
— The warriors three: Jupiter, Venus,  
Of Mars — a Princess they would be correct.  
Still needs to go through thirteen warriors,  
Then the alignment will be complete.  
—My goal is to protect them and the entire Earth,  
So that people could sleep.  
However, I promised mortal gloom,  
And don't get out of it for me.  
The crystals all together ...   
And the light of life will Shine  
The entire Cosmos, but then  
Dark rod, a dim light.  
—Then you take the crystal,  
But without a heart you die?  
—But through hundreds of thousands of years,  
Yes turn off the light  
Shining brighter than these stars  
I life and happiness in the world!


	254. Through the cracks

Through the cracks in the coffin Board  
Water oozes from the real world.  
If you buried alive,  
You can call  
In the real world and you will hear  
And pick up the phone  
Your phone.  
Well, if you're dead-  
There is no one to call and nothing...  
The real world you will forget.  
Will eat worms,  
You will get an appointment to sweet angel  
Or to a terrible hell.  
Everything depends on you,  
From what you've done in life.  
And the water all dripping,  
Soon the hump to be filled with it,  
And you will swim,  
Slowly decomposing.  
And the rain comes and goes,  
And the water flows and flows,  
Making their way through the clods of earth.


	255. Star Blues

Slowly spinning stars,  
Emitting light crushing,  
In the dusty void of Space  
Runs many years.

Star Blues!  
Heart breaks.  
I,  
Soul took it anyway.  
Star Blues!

Remember we are on Earth,  
The currents are floating quietly,  
And only you about your favorite...  
Think often eat.

Star Blues!  
Saxophone crying softly.  
So let it be...  
Spinning star miles.  
Star Blues!

Eaten by moss and dust,  
The old creaking stage,  
On ancient as the world saxophone  
Plays skinny musician.

Star Blues!  
All customers are weeping;  
House sadness  
Their eats.  
Star Blues!


	256. As the rain of stars

As the rain of stars  
Flows down your shoulders  
Delicate silk of your hair,  
And your eyes are the snowdrops  
You look at me with tenderness.  
Your hands smell like roses  
And spring Mimosa.


	257. In blue space

In blue space  
Breathe the stars  
Jingling like little bells,  
And the heart is covered with mist;  
But love builds bridges  
Through the mist.  
We can be far  
From each other —  
But will you be my —  
Friend!


	258. The sun burns...

The sun burns the face,  
And the heart burns with love,  
And seethes in the blood vessels,  
And love is crowned with the crown.  
But you're far away from me,  
Even without knowing the reason  
And not a spaceship  
Not designed for such a flight.  
Not to reduce this gap,  
Love burns the soul,  
And poems my explosion  
To the feet your throw!


	259. Best friend

Best friend  
He's fucked!  
Friend  
Give to a friend!  
And crash  
And hoist the bird!  
When the heart is broken  
And longing soul is ripped apart —  
There is no better meditation  
Positive vibrations.  
Soul other give,  
And friend — heart.  
And he...  
About the pitfalls of crash  
And would be heaven!


	260. You will be...

You will be overwhelmed  
Grey old man;  
And the bonds of love already  
Forgotten; and friendship plays  
Glass piece  
Broken heart.  
Soul — ashes.  
Only over the splinters  
The wind whistles.  
Forget about your friends  
Forget about girlfriends,  
And will be fun  
Your joyful way!


	261. The continuation of the dialogue

-No, I don't want to break  
And soul with the heart to give,  
And no friends and no girlfriend  
Already not heaven, not Paradise!  
-Why do you need friends,  
Pray tell?  
They all climb into the soul,  
Spitting on openness!  
-You're lying! Friends — there is happiness,  
And help, support in old age.  
And friend I don't ever give him up!  
— You fool!  
So get out same  
Terrified of nightmares,  
When your friends  
Torture and torment will be!  
— No!


	262. From a large silver jug

From a large silver jug  
The hot palm of the Sun  
Pours Milky Way.  
Pouring, overflowing the palm...  
The sun needs to feed the kids:  
Mercury is a spoon  
And Venus — just  
Planet Earth — two tablespoons,  
And Mars — with the top three spoonfuls,  
Jupiter — four spoons  
And a little more.  
And Saturn — a flat dish,  
And Uranium — half bowls and spoon,  
And Neptune — a quarter bowls without spoon,  
And Pluto is a loner  
I did not finish the pitcher and ate!


	263. Planetary spells. Venus

Oh, Venus — goddess of love!  
Give me the strength  
To fight the enemy.  
Because love is power!  
Whoever you ask!

 

***

 

Oh, Arnaldur — the planet of love!  
You are worshipped everywhere, whoever you ask.  
You warrior my love the power drink  
And the evil demons threatened menacingly.  
Let your warrior will give to drink the love planet,  
May they be warmed by love!

***

 

After an hour went to the cafeteria  
And there's the shrimp I ate,  
And seeing you, beautiful,  
I was stunned and mad!

Yellow-haired and blue-eyed!  
Why are you so cruel?  
Oh, the shining Princess of Venus!  
After you sulfur!


	264. Darkens day

The day darkens, darkens the light.  
That temple stood for five thousand years.  
For so long no one  
Did not disturb his peace.  
But the hour has come to include,  
Excited breathing breaking the silence.  
And those who could not get out  
Daring bowed to him.


	265. Dipped in blood crimson

Dipped in blood crimson,  
White flag reward you  
Will be the greatest battle.  
Filled with your sharpest sword  
Mortal blood, the power of the eternal  
He is willing to protect only your life!

Blood runs on the will,  
Death found you in the swear box  
In the first series.  
Sharp sword stuck in the liver,  
Goodbye, my girl —  
I'll die in the bushes!

The heart thumped once,  
Bloody handkerchief,  
Here death came.  
Day out and darkens,  
The mortal body gets cold —  
The idea of rest found!


	266. Darkness and light

Darkness and light are the same thing!  
The account makes us younger.  
The darkness also makes always.  
But hiding from the chase and the knife,  
And from the evil villain sometimes.  
If a warrior of goodness and light  
Plunge into the darkness of the night;  
He would turn on the light somewhere,  
And sparking in his heart.  
If your heart is full of bile,  
Anger, darkness and nightmare  
It is that type of warrior  
The night will certainly absorb.


	267. Planetary spells. Earth

O Earth! The mother of life!  
Mankind's Motherland!  
Lend me the spirit, strength,  
To evil we did!

 

***

 

Oh, Calanorder beautiful!  
Night is dark, day is clear!  
You force the warrior gave,  
For the warrior ring of evil ripped.  
Green, blue and white.  
Warrior of the Earth — strong and brave!

***

 

Roller skated  
Perky girl.  
Heartily tried,  
Laughed loudly.

Skin the color of milk chocolate,  
And eyes — green grass.  
World girl happy...  
And love her like a noose!

Oh, Princess Of The Earth!  
We did not find,  
We're not right for each other,  
So let's all forget!


	268. Planetary spells. Mars.

The God of war, Mars is Great!  
Give me strength now!  
Lift my spirit dull,  
Feed a mighty force!

 

***

 

Oh, Karimnagar terrible!  
Bloody stone you Shine  
You're a warrior with a fiery power feed.  
Let in every corner of the Universe warrior  
Only your will to obey worthy!

 

***

And after a walk I went  
You and I in the Park have accidentally found.  
You stole the show and all  
My beautiful Japanese woman!

Black-haired and black-eyed,  
The alien eyed,  
Without you I die  
Have mercy — I beg you!

Oh, A Princess Of Mars!  
Without you all life is in vain.  
Without you life is gone,  
You're not found!


	269. Oh, Space...

Oh, the Cosmos, full of stars the river,  
Beaming, flowing from afar.  
Splash dark blue wave,  
Your depth is endless and bottomless,  
Sparkling star spray,  
Bright rays, intolerably acute.  
You are full of mysterious secrets and mysteries...  
The way of learning them is so bittersweet.

And the Sun shines, mercury running  
Let the enemy trembles and shivers!  
Venus — beauty and the mother Earth  
Space — you are the master and untold power is yours!  
The moon Princess and bloody Mars  
Call your responds that hour!  
Jupiter the Thunderer, and grim Saturn  
Power does not run out for a thousand moons!  
Uranium — unsociable, and the God of sea — Neptune —  
Here's your retinue, Sailormoon!  
Pluto — the Lord of elemental and the Air — life;  
They fought good together!  
Eater and Fire shining Star —  
You were not always together!  
Soil — parent and sprinkler Water;  
And you fear sometimes!  
Love and the tempter — Time  
On his shoulders rests a heavy burden!  
Galaxy and — Hope;  
The world will never be the same!  
And those who saves, creates, and protects,  
Some secrets only they know!  
Flying meteor, and shines a new Moon —  
All life is a battle!

But all the Space will unite,  
Hope, will heal.  
After all, the five elements of the ancient planets.  
Space, the universe was, is and will be!  
No one will ever forget —  
Unfading light of goodness!


	270. A long time ago

Long ago it was.  
Was bright this world.  
And it was on the moon  
Silver Kingdom.  
And in the Universe  
Not observed major battles.  
And the moon was peace,  
But maturely on Earth  
Evil.  
Having arisen there,  
It attacked the moon  
And turned a peaceful city  
In ruins, covered in blood.  
It was a fight.  
But shone crystal  
In the night.  
And evil,  
Pomerko, died.  
And was crystal  
Lost again...  
Only when love is come,  
All returned,  
But not there,  
Where the moon lit the star.  
But the warrior sleeps,  
To Wake him up  
Not yet.


	271. I sit...

I sit by the fire,  
I'm burning star,  
How can I get money  
I'll fly away!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
On Earth to live — boring as hell!  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
But damn, right!

You don't wait for me, friend,  
You do not look around!  
On the star I'll live  
Into the microphone I'll howl!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
On Earth to live — boring as hell!  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
But damn, right!

I have a lot of money will hurt,  
Come, friend, you.  
And brains to melt  
To live on the New Earth!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
On Earth to live — boring as hell!  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
But damn, right!

I'll write a cool song I  
Let proud of my family!  
And will sing to the whole Universe  
My song, immortal masterpiece!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
On Earth to live — boring as hell!  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
But damn, right!


	272. Oh, Starry Space!

Oh, Starry Space!  
Your open space is vast, boundless.  
People looked at you thousands of years.  
And conquer was recently.  
But you're still closed to us.  
And the radius of the conquest limited  
And so far outposts of earthlings,  
Far from us and even more so.  
But wait you're audacity now.


	273. Sad

Sad and cold  
The sky at night the Moon comes out  
And looking at the planet Earth,  
Tears drops,  
The beloved  
The night remembers.

The night is over  
And the Sun will rise.  
The moon to Endymion will come.  
And will look at its beauty,  
But changing the post.


	274. Oh, Elena The Beautiful

Oh, Elena Is Beautiful!  
Naked and passionate,  
You recline in the pool  
White marble, full of water.

And around you the stars twinkle,  
In a gentle glow you wear,  
Stretched out over you,  
Over thy beautiful head.

You're getting out of the bath  
Clean and fresh,  
And the drops glisten  
On your divine body.

I am your slave, you're my lady!  
Day after day, week after week.  
Command — I will be able to get the stars  
Ile to weave you a dress of the sun rays.

I am your slave, I'm your dog  
I rolled on the floor,  
And your anger and your love is  
For myself, I will.

I will roll up at the door,  
Until the last star goes out.  
Quickly come,  
I'm waiting for you always!

Your love is like a chain;  
Your eye is sharp as a knife,  
But I won't forget these nights,  
And if they die... well...

You explode with passion this world  
Feasting upon me like a vampire  
And past days and years —  
Let it be always.

Your eyes are stars twinkling in the night,  
And his lips — corals growing in the lagoon,  
And Breasts like pears; and beckon — pick,  
And the face and body forever young!

I love you, Elena,  
And will not come out of your captivity,  
Let the whole world go to hell...  
Give light to my eyes!

Live thou, a goddess from Olympus, forever.  
Young, fresh and beautiful!  
And be merciful and be humane,  
And be rich and happy!


	275. Your love

Your love  
Burn in me blood  
And the bubbles in the wine  
The rhythm of the Samba  
Whispers about you.  
Caress the eyes,  
Caress the ear,  
The words it's all nonsense,  
And thoughts down.  
Oh, Elena! You're beautiful!  
Fresh and fragrant,  
Like the rose in Bud.  
Burn me with passion,  
Lying on a fluffy blanket.


	276. Surrogate love

Surrogate love stirs my blood.  
You whisper:  
— Love you!  
And bite your chest!  
You say:  
— Love you!  
And scratch me!  
Night sex workout,  
Morning ran!

Feelings — in the furnace!  
Passion on a plate!  
I want you, dove!  
Join people!

Surrogate love stirs my blood.  
You whisper:  
— Love you!  
And bite your chest!  
You say:  
— Love you!  
And scratch me!  
Night sex workout,  
Morning ran!

Feelings here,  
But only the sex,  
He at Breakfast and lunch.  
"Eat my cupcake!"

Surrogate love stirs my blood.  
You whisper:  
— Love you!  
And bite your chest!  
You say:  
— Love you!  
And scratch me!  
Night sex workout,  
Morning ran!

Get up in the morning and forget  
These meetings here and there.  
New we get,  
Girls just don't fuck.

Surrogate love stirs my blood.  
You whisper:  
— Love you!  
And bite your chest!  
You say:  
— Love you!  
And scratch me!  
Night sex workout,  
Morning ran!

Can a girl can a guy  
Can in ass and in mouth  
... But we don't know  
Is it possible Vice versa?

Surrogate love stirs my blood.  
You whisper:  
— Love you!  
And bite your chest!  
You say:  
— Love you!  
And scratch me!  
Night sex workout,  
Morning ran!

Where's the sense? Where is the love?  
No problems with surrogates.  
The satisfaction of passion — our blood,  
So we will send it mate.

Surrogate love stirs my blood.  
You whisper:  
— Love you!  
And bite your chest!  
You say:  
— Love you!  
And scratch me!  
Night sex workout,  
Morning ran!


	277. Planetary spells. Jupiter

Oh, Great Jupiter!  
God The Thunderer!  
Force you to give able  
Your humble warrior!

 

***

 

Yellowish Calendaoar!  
You menacingly zipper metal still,  
But when the warrior has absorbed your power,  
You have become more glorious in battle!  
You sparkle for the asteroid flow.  
For a warrior you're a friend! But for others, you be God!

***

 

And here my dream came true!  
The ultimate dream I see,  
Oh, you beautiful beauty!  
I'm attracted the way you walk!

Oh, the cruel Princess of Jupiter!  
I'm angry all morning.  
Hair hazel and green-eyed!  
How beautiful you are!


	278. Planetary spells. Saturn.

Oh, The Destroyer!  
Oh, The Creator!  
Oh, The Healer!  
Saturn — the devourer!  
Give me strength  
To destroy, to create  
And the soul, poisoned by evil,  
Heal!

 

***

 

Oh, Morgogor, planet of the dark forces!  
You soldiers complained and assistance is not requested,  
But force feed you his warrior.  
And the power of good and evil from him.  
So now let your warrior is  
Planets and good deals!

***

 

My dream has come true again,  
You can I contemplate,  
Deep lakes purple eyes...  
I'll drown in them once again.

Oh, The Princess Of Saturn! You're mine!  
Black-haired and desirable.  
You heart I broke,  
And forgot to collect!


	279. Let

Let your city far away from me,  
But you it is easy to forget;  
You in my heart forever,  
Though past years.

Here the star shows me the path  
And with him I had to stay.  
You're just a milestone on this path  
But such as you — not to find!


	280. Galaxy

Galaxy. She will arrive and leave,  
Sing us lullaby,  
And this song us from evil will save,  
And galaxy in darkness will find...  
But quietly, the brothers, slowly  
In the light of her soul is gone,  
And there she will find a trail,  
Will bring back the valor of all victories!


	281. I love you!

I love you!  
I'll sing a song now.

From the centre of Galaxies from clusters of stars  
The joy of a great cosmic wind.  
On our planet stars live —  
Ten ocean and fifteen here!

Five stars, five crystals, five star seeds  
Evil monsters to the ground beckon.  
But two there and three here —  
The ground offense will not give!

To remember their country!  
Let's call them names!  
The sun! Mercury! Venus! Earth! Mars!

And still live here five stars  
External wind force brought them.  
They burn brighter than the previous,  
Warm hearts behind him beckon!

To remember their country!  
Let's call them names!  
Jupiter! Saturn! Uranium! Neptune! Pluto!

Three stars immediately live,  
In the shade they'd never leave!  
They Shine bright in the night —  
Composite stellar candles!

To remember their country!  
Let's call them names!  
Warrior! The healer! The Creator!

The ocean is home to five stars,  
The power of the elements they possess,  
They sparkle brighter than the previous one,  
Show yourself in the battle to come!

To remember their country!  
Let's call them names!  
The air! Fire! Metal! Water! Soil!

Here come beyond the stars — three of them!  
The light of their stars has reached earth!  
They live in the ocean there...  
Their light on the planets I will distribute!

To remember their country!  
Let's call them names!  
Galaxy! Warrior Of Space! Time!

I came to shining stars.  
My voice the joy you brought!  
They glow brighter bright  
And light share this with everyone!

To remember their country!  
Let's call them names!  
The moon! The Future Moon! Love! Hope! Meteor!


	282. Was young the world

Was young this world  
When came the love.  
The Prince loved the Princess,  
Rose heart and blood.

On Earth the Prince lived;  
The moon Princess was waiting;  
And the Prince light of the moon was nice  
And the Princess is the Earth sweet.

Take care love, take care  
And keep her safe from evil,  
If time has no power over you  
So you're in love found peace!

The world was young as always  
But it broke trouble.  
Attack the earth to the moon  
It was like a nightmarish dream.

Planted the crystal in the night  
Like the flame of a candle,  
Lovers, and hid the light  
For many thousands of years.

Take care love, take care  
And keep her safe from evil,  
If time has no power over you  
So you're in love found peace!

The revival came then,  
And the Princess has found a new home;  
And the Prince has revived again —  
Born again their love.

And then have each other found,  
Through trials proudly passed.  
And love hearts and hot blood,  
Produced from crystal love.


	283. When heavenly...

When the firmament falls asleep,  
All people will die;  
From faith, hope, love and kindness  
New born star.

There will be a knight! Filled with star power,  
From the stars will come he;  
And in mortal combat would destroy evil...  
Death would overshadow his brow.

Sleep the knight,  
Heavy mortals sleep...  
Do not disturb draw hand  
Him alone.

He wakes up only  
When evil will reset the shackles of sleep,  
And again... the fight breaks out.  
And the knight put his peace.


	284. Through the skeletons...

Through the skeletons of houses  
Grass,  
Through the eye-sockets of Windows  
The rays penetrate.  
At night howling  
Mutant wolves  
Brings us  
In dreams! On The Yukon!  
People died...  
Went to the wood;  
Shiver and shut up.  
Dead light oozing out from heaven,  
Wind-blown gray dust.  
Spark of life is gone,  
Tremble.


	285. Standing in the lobby

Standing in the lobby in full dress

Exclusive body exclusive outfit.

Exclusive feet in exclusive footwear,

Exclusive hands, exclusive of the sponge,

Exclusive face and exclusive ass,

Exclusive hair and soot.

Exclusive stairs, exclusive home,

Exclusive warmth and sincerity in it!


	286. Rustle

The rustle of rain in the winter  
Reminiscent of the surf.  
— But wait,  
The rain happens in the winter?!  
— Sometimes...  
Not always...  
The rustle of the rain in winter  
Reminiscent of the surf...  
— Did summer rain  
Not like the surf?  
— Summer rain is not  
And winter rain is like the surf!


	287. The island - ship

The island — ship  
Sails leaves spread  
And after the dream  
The distance cut.

Rainbow spray  
Sparkling rain;  
Pull the bowsprit Cape  
The coral pass.

The sun shines in the sky,  
Sparkle traveling wave...  
You would rush after him,  
But you're filled with cargo.

You old ship — the island  
And move for you.  
But you meet dream  
And stored from voids.

With the wind they fly  
And get stuck in your sails...  
Here and filled the days...  
Whether he should continue dreaming?


	288. Planetary spells. Uranium

Ancient Uranium,  
Breeds of gods.  
Give me the strength  
To save the world from enemies!

 

***

 

Yellow-dreary Calendoar!  
For ammonia there is room!  
Radiating yellow-blue power  
Not good you want to help!  
You warrior gave his power,  
So he used it in combat.

***

 

Meeting you,  
Destroyed my peace;  
Angry expression, beautiful eyes  
Killed me for the tenth time.

Blue-eyed and fair-haired,  
The Princess of Uranus, cruel!  
You respect the sport,  
But my heart seize.


	289. Planetary spells. Neptune.

Oh, Divine Neptune!  
You are God of the seas and oceans,  
Give me the strength of your might,  
To inflict evil wounds!

 

***

 

Oh, Neptune — the ruler of the seas!  
Give me strength soon.  
Thou great God of the oceans,  
You turn enemies into sheep!

 

***

Oh, Gaarder — oceans, seas  
You is subject, but not the land.  
You gave strength to my warrior.  
The force of the waves got him.  
So let directs it  
The ocean expanse!  
Oh, the mighty Gaarder!

 

***

 

On the beach I met you,  
And dim the brightness of the day,  
When you wave...  
Will never forget you!

The wave color is your eyes,  
Color waves your hair,  
Oh, The Princess Of Neptune!  
About you I'll think!


	290. An old friend

Let fire light  
your victories

Lights your fate  
many years!

Let achievements  
sweetness -

Brings you only  
joy!

Catch the luck  
for the tail,

But remember, the nature of it  
difficult!

You can have her  
as a whole,

Or you can stay with only one  
tail!

And friends  
don't forget,

And again the field winding  
way!

I miss you; news  
full,

And you were gone quite  
for a long time.

Well, okay. End up confusing  
verse

Live as you wish, live as  
used.


	291. Sinister

The wind whistles through the bare branches,  
The dust of centuries has blown over the plates,  
The stakes of the fence are crooked and rare,  
And in the tomb the dead man is asleep.

Once in the sky there is a moon  
And light this cemetery;  
The dead will rise from their sleep  
Eerie whistling and shall hiss.

From the woods ride a horse-skeleton,  
Fresh blanket the skin on the rump,  
From the castle comes running dog silhouette  
With the lock of hair on the yellow tooth.

A dead man sits on a horse,  
You touch the reins, rolled up in the skin  
And, cold moon, angering,  
Crouch a nasty face.

Leaving behind the wind and light,  
Rush dead Trinity;  
On the way a lot of troubles  
Make and in the darkness of night will hide.


	292. Run

Run.  
You free now,  
No those obstacles  
That fetter the running.  
Run.  
And in the world  
Let everyone know  
That you're not a beast,  
AND MAN!


	293. New year

Surge, surge, surge, Church —  
From the sky pours white fluff.

 

Grind, grind, grind, creak —  
Tree under the snow sleeps.

 

Oxx, oxx, oxx, Oh —  
From drifts quiet sigh.

 

Uhi, uhi, uhi, uh —  
What a clear air!

 

Slepe, slepe, slepe, plop —  
On the river green ice.

 

Grupe, grupe, grupe, group —  
Frozen horse croup.

 

Topi, Topi, Topi, top  
The drifts quietly rushing.

 

Svaki, svaki, svaki, swak —  
The icicle on the ground — swoosh!

 

Tony, Tony, Tony, tone  
Stars crystal chime!

 

Oh Lee, Oh Lee, Oh Lee, Oh —  
It's Christmas Time!


	294. The sun shines brightly

The sun is shining bright bright,  
Fir smell in the wind;  
Not hot under the trees,  
The horse jumps into the forest.

About pine grass,  
Daisy on the meadow grows,  
The gnats whirl as fuzzes,   
Snail on leaf crawling.

BUZZ! *_*


	295. Looks at us

Looks at us polar star.  
It shines on us for centuries.  
And the bright light shines to us,  
Giving light to weary minds.

The petals on the water glistens,  
It reflects the star;  
On grass and foliage dew drops —  
Night blazing glory!


	296. From the heart

From the heart of Space will rise  
Silver mighty warrior  
He secrets of the cosmos knows everything,  
He to protect him worthy.

It will be the tough warrior —  
Face, soul and heart of man,  
And the body is a Golden dragon,  
And the wings of the Phoenix forever.

He will destroy evil in the world,  
Caught in a silver net.


	297. Shining steel sword

Shining steel sword,  
Shine light in the night;  
From the crystal the two beams  
Take the road trace.

Map star trek  
Stir our mind  
We need to find a star,  
The lady's thoughts and thoughts.

Temple Star is a century,  
Starlight shines all there is  
All trails from far  
All lead to the temple.


	298. In the sacred sky

In the sacred sky  
Night crashed a star;  
The fragments scattered in all directions...  
And went to crystal bells.

The play of light from the debris,  
Spot shadows on the Ground  
Life is suffering, dying...  
A line in memory of you.

From the Holy sky  
New break out star  
And go in circles ringing,  
And light up the hearts then!


	299. Prayers

Prayers about God  
Close my eyelids.  
I afflicted to sleep,  
So in the morning to Wake up.  
And after in the everyday world to plunge,  
Which birth  
Surrounds us  
And delights us,  
And we took it!


	300. Silver Phoenix

Silver Phoenix  
Reborn in me,

Silver bird  
Floating on the wave.

Heaven stream forth into the ether,  
And peacefully sleeping my world.

Will spread its wings  
Big bird.

And in deep space  
She will rush.

Earth — like crystal  
On his chest will Shine;

Hope sprout  
The shell of evil hacked.


	301. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Here from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
You hear someone groan -  
John came to the old lady a visit,  
Not wearing a condom.

***

Here's bedroom Martha Hudson  
A groan came voluptuous:  
Irene Adler, Holmes and Watson  
Looked to the old Martha...

***

Time from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
He heard scraps of Mat:  
This is Martha, Holmes and Watson  
On a dare drank moonshine.

****

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Appeared Irene Adler:  
Horny, naked...  
"After sex," - Holmes decided.

***

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Out naked Terminator:  
\- I need pants and slates...  
\- I can't wait... - Holmes said.


	302. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Sherlock, John and Moriarty  
Looked out of the window:  
Martha Hudson dancing naked  
By the lamppost.

****

Somehow Holmes experiment  
In the bedroom Martha put.  
Bah! - and no home  
220б

****

As Martha Hudson in the bedroom  
Hid a long time owl,  
This is the grandmother finally  
Hogwarts letter came.

****

John once went to bathe,  
I got stuck there for an hour.  
To the question: What's taking so long?  
Answered: – Polo scratched.

****

Martha Hudson gave  
Grass Moriarty.  
\- Batman - I! - Jim shouted  
And took off Sherlock's coat.

****

One night from the bedroom Martha  
Mark Gatiss in shorts and hat,  
Quietly - so quietly passed  
-Where, where my dear Ian?


	303. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
The dancing began  
Walls, furniture, ceiling  
The whole day was shaking.

****

Once in the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Dragged the sperm whale,  
Lied that Sherlock knows he is  
And what Watson knows, too...:)

****

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Lost Hippo,  
Invited three crocodiles  
And all night singing rock-n-roll.

*****

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Wonders:  
From Angela Merkel  
Martha gave birth to

****

Past the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Sherlock passed,  
Moriarty popped up  
And shit poured.


	304. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Jim was crying bitterly,  
Near sobbing Watson -  
Sherlock went with another!

****

In the bathroom Martha Hudson  
Washes away the blood from the walls,  
Sings: "you cheated on me, my dear?  
I will rip your fuck ..."

****

And once to Martha Hudson  
Spider-man crawling...  
-Oh! Scum! The mutated son of a bitch!-  
Slipper, slipper on the back.

****

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
A voice suddenly rang out:  
\- Padawan you not to be  
You are already old!

****

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
At night the noise was heard -  
This is Holmes with friends  
Rum drank deep.


	305. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Sherlock sits in the trash,  
Next - Martha, Watson.  
Yesterday, the cards lost  
The house on Baker street.

****

Our Martha was crying bitterly -  
Jim stole her stash,  
Next to her sobbing Holmes -  
Moriarty stole Irene.

****

Once Martha in the bedroom  
Showed panties...  
Sherlock Holmes long thought  
John was left without teeth.

****

Once Martha in the bedroom  
The devil appeared.  
As he saw the old  
Himself crossed.

****

I remember a wonderful moment,  
In the bedroom Martha I came.  
And remember our bodies the plexus...  
Why was I drunk last night?


	306. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Bet Hitler had established.  
"What for?"- thought Stirlitz  
-At the time, - replied Holmes.

****

And once in the bedroom Martha  
Tony stark forgot the suit  
Looking for, looking for, poor guy....  
To fly John.

****

Someone groans are heard  
In the bedroom Martha day:  
Sherlock makes the old lady  
Erotic massage.

****

A little favor done  
Sherlock Martha Hudson:  
Together with Greg, Jim, John  
He strip she danced.

****

Time to the old Martha  
Richard III has arrived.  
Sang through the night, she serenaded,  
Holmes the viola played.

****

Suddenly from the bedroom Mrs. Hudson  
Runs the financier.  
\- Oh, you bastard, give me the salary, -  
Behind him the cry it flies.


	307. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

And once Poroshenko  
Came out arm in arm with Obama.  
"Married Mrs Hudson", -  
Guessed wise Holmes.

****

Someone's tipping the velvet  
In the bedroom Sherlock kissed  
And outside Moriarty  
John Watson fucked.

*****

From the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Loud obscenities rang out suddenly -  
This is Holmes without anesthesia  
Good Watson pulls a tooth.

****

And Martha Hudson in the bedroom  
People moan and shout.  
This is a good Watson crazy -  
Puts an enema all in a row.

****

Once Martha in the bedroom  
Sherlock kissed John...  
And tore off his swimsuit.  
Not good, not good.

****

Once at the break of dawn  
In the bedroom Martha miracles.  
It's Gandalf with Dumbledore   
Wandered for half an hour.

****

Once Obama with Poroshenko  
Knocked the bedroom door Hudson,  
Found there an old lady  
And with her in a nearby pub went


	308. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Moriarty, John and Sherlock  
Together pay child support,  
At this time Greg Martha  
With Molly makes children.

*****

Martha coddling the child,  
Molly in the morgue busy.  
In the bedroom Martha Sherlock John  
Do quiet guys.

****

The shouting didn't abate  
In the bedroom Martha day,  
Sherlock, John and Moriarty  
Find out who the father is!

*****

Sleeps under the cover of the Martha Hudson  
Hammered nails into the coffin Holmes,  
But don't sleep poor Watson -  
Wants more dead bodies to the morgue.

*****

 

Suddenly from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Runs Sherlock Holmes  
After it runs Doc Watson -  
Martha got drunk again.


	309. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Once Martha in the bedroom  
Is "the Grand hotel"  
The Turks, Russians, Arabs   
And one millionaire.

*****

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Sherlock and Jim getting screwed  
\- Is revenge from Ira Adler, -  
Finally Holmes said.

*****

Here from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
He heard the groan -  
Malysheva teaches Martha  
The proper motion.

****

The fifth day of Martha Hudson  
Sherlock smokes marijuana,  
Magnussen is behind the door -  
He is also good.

*****

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Quietly Jack off in the morning:  
\- Well, let me alone  
My "hole" anyway.

****

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
"Pussy" stroking without end-  
Holmes is gone, gone and Watson...  
Jim is also to be seen.

****

Suddenly from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Went with black shorts,  
Black sunglasses and Mike...  
"Where's black, dammit?"


	310. Tales from the bedroom Martha Hudson

Sherlock Smoking pipe,  
Martha Hudson said  
\- See how in the fireplace  
Bright bright John burns!

****

Martha, Holmes and Watson  
In one day gave birth...  
Martha – bun, Holmes tube,  
Well, Watson is an enema.

****

Watson in the bedroom Moriarty  
At night talked with Martha;  
Quietly eating a chocolate bar  
During the break between sex.

*****

At this time in the bedroom Holmes  
Wept bitterly Moriarty  
Instead of a Cup of coffee with Martha  
He sucked in Holmes... tea.

****

Someone groans are heard  
In the bedroom, Martha day...  
Martha Sherlock caught  
She makes... repair.

*****

In the bedroom, Martha dealt  
Evil three-storey Mat-  
It's John, Mycroft and Sherlock  
Silently moving to the couch.

****

In the bedroom, Martha dealt  
The clink of metal, the lapping of the water...  
Holmes is bored, very bored  
Martha, he washes the floors.

*****

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
A shot suddenly rang out...  
This Holmes suffered, endured  
And... couldn't resist

*****

Somehow Martha, Holmes and Watson  
Time got fat...  
Martha two, Holmes – three,  
John – two weeks!


	311. Reflections

What will happen in the end? What in the beginning?  
I think that I don't know...  
I don't care what will happen in the end  
Yeah I don't remember what was in the beginning.

Reborn Galaxy somewhere,  
A clot of energy star warmed;  
Somewhere there is the beginning of life,  
And placed on the table a blank sheet.

The sheet is filled as fate,  
Leads life on the sheet by hand;  
Lights up in the sky a star  
And the soul has gone to rest.

What in the end? What in the beginning?  
I really don't know what to go by?  
We of the never knew,  
Will snap the book and go.


	312. Duma

I don't know what will come?  
I don't know when will come back?  
On the way I walk,  
The fate of the measure steps.

You know, waiting for me the battle,  
You know, hope the tears have been washed away.  
In the battle I may fall,  
Happiness to find peace.

I think the battle is near,  
I think evil was going to kill the longing.  
Wind breath heralds the fight...  
Close he was already behind the mountain.


	313. Loneliness

Endless loneliness

And don't know what you want?  
And I don't know who you want?

 

Loneliness — infinity,  
Loneliness... Eternity.

 

Loneliness is a strange thing.  
You're free, but not with you friend.

 

Someone to sit down, be quiet,  
And about the stars to dream.

Web of loneliness the thread stretches,  
And on the surface of the sticky stuff clings.

 

Throat gets scratchy ohms,  
I have my best friend to dream...

 

The veil of loneliness spread,  
I invite and who? I don't know.

 

Sit down, my solitude, tea popem,  
The cake will have a snack, sing a song.

Infinite my loneliness.


	314. Planetary spells. Pluto

Oh, God Pluto, Lord of the elements!  
The realm of the dead shadow you rule!  
Force me shall separate,  
And the dead I leave!

 

***

 

Oh, Ringdon — cold earth!  
Four elements planet,  
Yes will not diminish your strength.  
Give her this and that!  
You warrior its forces with surplus gave,  
So he gave the peoples.  
Thank you, Ringdon —  
Your power is everywhere space.

***

 

Brown eyes — are you serious!  
Run away before it's too late!  
Brightened the darkness,  
What I don't understand!

Black-haired, brown-eyed.  
Princess Pluto, gloomy,  
Without you I'm lost  
What! I don't know!


	315. Star spells. Warrior

Star — give me strength!  
Give me light!  
I will protect the whole world,  
Not repressing their zeal!

 

***

 

Gelochter!  
In the soul of fire!  
Force are  
On weight!

 

***

In the evening, I was walking around  
On the Avenue where lights were burning,  
And sadness took me  
I one, not cool!

I saw this guy  
He stood alone,  
And him, poor fellow;  
Tormented hard spleen.

The blue-eyed boy,  
With hair the color of the sky —  
For you love  
More expensive bread.

Warrior! Warrior!  
Star wars!  
Who you worthy?!


	316. The sun is shining

The sun is shining,  
Snow sparks!  
Fluffy snow on the wings  
Christmas flies.

Grace misty mist  
Spread out in the worlds  
The faces of angels shaky,  
Into the darkness out of fear.

In the sky the star shining,  
Fertile rays.  
The sweet sound of the heart took it.  
A hymn to Christmas — call!


	317. Star crystal

Star crystal  
Honor and courage gathered,  
In order to open it,  
Honest and a strong need to be.

Shiny bird  
Power rush  
In deep space  
To the stellar play of  
And with a black power  
There will compete.

Blood shining through the crystal facets,  
It will help on the battlefield.  
The light through the crystal...  
No wonder the courage gathered.


	318. I came

I came from the outer darkness,  
I brought a prediction of trouble,  
Alone I paved the way,  
With him never rolling.

In the skies will be lit star,  
The Queen raise her eyes;  
Obeying his Queen,  
We'll go into the black darkness soon.

Will explode and then the dark,  
And leaves the Earth in trouble;  
I will turn on the cosmic path.  
Queen, I forget...

Well, something happens again,  
Don't forget me to call you,  
Will update the dilapidated way  
Which I, alas, do not turn.


	319. Where the sky...

Where the sky merges with the sea,  
Where the wind moans and howls,  
The ancient mossy rock  
Castle stands, lost in the mist.

This castle abandoned long ago;  
High in the tower flickers out the window —  
There shines a wondrous light  
Many millions of years.

Witch Safia El Amin lives there,  
Composes songs and spinning yarns,  
She knows all the languages  
In space and time moving expertly.

Rich in the stables with her  
Is Golden unicorn —  
It has been ridden a lot  
Unbeaten roads.


	320. As in the stone age

As in the stone age  
Chose the man?  
As the cave he'll find  
And club the mammoth will kill you!

As in the iron age  
Chose the man?  
As he horse horseshoes  
And spear in hand take!

As in the ancient century  
Chose the man?  
I had a lot of slaves  
And Villa on Appiou the road!

As in the middle ages  
Chose the man?  
The king to be respected,  
To lock included!

As same in the new century  
Choose a man?  
To work respected  
My wife and I included!

In the newest century  
Choose a man?  
To the money he carried  
And they fed family!

How in the future ages  
Will choose the man?  
The question remained unanswered,  
Haven't we realized this!


	321. Sad animal

Sad animal  
With lush hair and color  
Sat alone  
Under fragrant pine.

In the sky floated clouds,  
Delicate as lace;  
Crushing the grass slightly,  
Chagall the blue-eyed July.

July saw the critter  
And close;  
The beast and its tail raised  
... and the stench around he went.


	322. The sun is shining

The sun is shining, the snow glistens.  
Spring passes by fields,  
And all happily look after  
Beautiful girl — Spring.  
She sings, she is all laughter,  
And waiting for her everywhere success.  
Birds are singing on her shoulders,  
Bathed in spring sunlight,  
Will pass spring will come the warmth...  
And in the summer it is time for us to plunge.


	323. You're beautiful

You're beautiful  
And smart.  
About you singing country!  
You're happy always!  
Around the trouble.  
Money from hands do not let  
And will your life in Paradise!


	324. Star spells. Healer.

Starlight  
Your victories  
Growing every day!  
And the power in it!

 

***

 

Germinate!  
The power of the stars,  
Joy to the Earth you bring!  
But the wounds to heal,  
Evil inflicted,  
It is not easy.

***

 

Well, his friend,  
In the hair it snow,  
Eyes — green,  
And figure okay.

Healer Star!  
Terribly terrible!  
There is no love and no sorrow...  
We haven't met anyone.


	325. Star spells. The Creator.

The Expansion Of The Universe  
To infinity  
And be light to you  
Reward.

 

***

 

Gionta!  
Shine in ages!  
To Shine everywhere!  
And trace  
You card  
Stars!

***

 

Well, and the third  
Tall and slender,  
He's not any decent...  
He needs a lady.

Eyes — purple,  
Hair oak bark.  
Star Creator  
Can't stand evil!


	326. Elemental Spells. Air.

Oh, the Air — man's beginning!  
You're light, airy initially.  
Life bring on the light wings.  
Give strength to the warrior his own way,  
So he was obedient to thy breath.  
Give him supernatural powers,  
So good in him was killed.

***

 

Oh, Soldor! Oh, Feasel!  
Wherever your wind won't blow,  
He gets around the entire planet  
And multiplies your power!  
Warrior force got this  
And happily leaves the planet,  
To give everyone a cleansing wind,  
That day coming was a joyful light.

***

 

I walked around the city  
And breathed in the smog,  
But you've been...  
And breathe could not.

Only a minute later  
On the wings of the wind rushing,  
I got to you  
And fell face in the dirt.

Blond, white-skinned,  
The mountain air you look like;  
The sky is blue — your eyes  
And thoughts pure as a tear.

Oh, Princess Of The Air!  
I can't understand  
But without sleep and rest  
Continue to you wish.


	327. Your perfume...

Your perfume heavy scent  
Does not give me breathe,  
The rustle of your underwear  
Won't let me sleep.

I'm affectionate and gentle with you,  
You give me your love,  
You give me peace,  
Excites the blood.

You give me yourself  
Night and day,  
You love affection, loving.  
So we live peacefully.


	328. Oh, Beautiful

Oh, Fairest of the Guardians!  
Light eyes with a radiant body!  
Divinely beautiful of long-lived!  
When you go from high heaven,  
Radiating love bliss,  
Grass, leaning emerald carpet,  
Crushing on you, making your your way softer.  
A breeze blows around you and plays  
In your hair slowly.  
Are you part of crystal water,  
What is lost in the meadows and forests.  
Oh, brilliant Shine drops  
Flying from strokes,  
So beautiful that the trees are bent  
And admire the bathing goddess.  
You change the properties of matter  
You from oil molded sculpture,  
Of gold you wear  
And molten silver splashing  
In your fountain.  
Oh, Divine being of the Cosmos!  
Oh, Wisest of the ancient!  
Oh, Beautiful perennial!  
You will be forever in the songs!


	329. Not much

Highly't make a big thing,  
Not much fancy that  
And how much light don't go —  
We'll catch you and have a merry life.

If you're a genius  
Or just bandit.  
We are going away you evildoers,  
Where the maniac sits.

Think about it you  
And you're not among us...  
We will spin on your bars bolts  
And have a horror of that hour.


	330. Elemental Spells. Fire.

Oh, the Fire is the male principle,  
You weren't in the beginning.  
But when you came —  
People ate and warmed up.  
Give me the strength  
Your flames to explode around the world!

 

***

Oh, Ardor, Gulnar!  
So in the heart of the fire broke out,  
The warrior you gave the power of fire —  
Yes I will multiply your strength.  
Yes will burn in a cleansing fire  
All the evil force  
And the power will be doubly  
And will remain evil just from the fireplace!

 

***

Then I went to the bar  
And you I found.  
You are like a flame of fire,  
Bend, light.

Pink leather,  
In the eyes of the lights,  
Your soul is burning...  
Around the elderly.

Oh, Princess Of Fire!  
Fiery hair;  
Incinerate me,  
Love is not hiding!


	331. Elemental Spells. Metal/The Star

Oh, burning starlight!  
You fly in space for many years.  
So now to come to here  
Give me the strength to defeat the enemy!

 

***

Oh, Shining Gildor!  
Your appearance pleases the eye.  
Great strength you have,  
You gave it in the form of stellar fire.  
Filled hearts by the power of the star —  
You to sparkle menacingly evil!

 

***

I'm on the street walking,  
Suddenly the star I saw.  
Beautiful face, beautiful be...  
I'm afraid I'll fall in love again.

Platinum hair, blue eyes,  
My skin like porcelain,  
Dreams — like a tear,  
And dream space!

Oh, The Princess Of Metal!  
I didn't get.  
Oh, Princess Of The Stars!  
My love wind of evil swept


	332. Elemental Spells. Soil

Soil - feminine!  
You originated,  
From dust, pinches,  
From a blade of grass, humus.  
Give me strength tough,  
Nice, evil I can do!

***

 

Oh,Komandarma black!  
You have the power controversial -  
Mudslides, cracks, ravines,  
The bumps, pits, gullies!  
But you force the warrior gave,  
Permission was not asked!  
And your warrior will make cases  
Which you do would not have managed!

 

***

I again passed on the street  
Black and beauty found there,  
So elegant she was,  
The roof is my swam.

Leather black velvet  
Hair black silk,  
And eye agates mobiles -  
But I have found love!

Oh, Princess Of The Soil!  
We will meet at night.  
Tell me about love...  
Maybe we will meet again.


	333. Mirage city

Mirage the city sleeps,  
Twinkle lights,  
One go down the street —  
Lyudmila, look!

No sound, quiet,  
The streets are empty;  
Unnatural — wildly  
Watch the bridges.

Empty Windows stare  
To your house.  
Don't worry, Lyudmila  
The fact that you're alone.

The lantern flickers all weaker,  
Dissolving in the darkness,  
And there are no visible people  
All by itself.

Mirage the city sleeps,  
He's having hallucinatory dreams.  
Your way, Lyudmila, long  
To the threshold of Spring.

Falling snowflakes lights,  
Without you.  
You, in white dress,  
Go...


	334. Autumn rain

Arnold young  
Went for water.  
The leg was hooked,  
Landed in a puddle.

 

***

And as the chicken breaks  
Head partition,  
That it from the rest of the world  
Separates.  
And sprout  
Our usual way  
Explode,  
Striving for the light.

 

***

Fluffy snow,  
Expensive road  
Walk  
With lamb — buddy.  
The bell rings  
O lamb of my  
We  
The whole world go around!

 

***

The wind howls silver,  
Under the moonlight the snow is sparkling,  
In the snowy haze of silhouettes,  
Ate all foxes dressed.  
With white cloud  
The angel descends.  
White lamb  
With the light occurs.

 

***

Throws the snow of white roses,  
Sheep comes Santa Claus!  
He shakes his white beard,  
The horns can only be compared to the moon,  
Eyes sparkle like all the stars...  
Behind him sheep Horde.  
Running, rolling in the snow.  
The moon shines in their eyes.


	335. From The Earth...

From the Earth to God  
Star road  
Silver sparkles  
The stars will be dissolved.

And one end of the road  
On the Ground in the fog melts;  
And the other end of the road  
In the stars far away disappears.

On one end of the road  
We are waiting for the gate;  
At the other end of the road-  
All earthly vanity.

Wash with tired legs  
Mortal earthly dust,  
Let's star threshold  
On the way to God will send

From the Earth to God  
Radiant road.  
You to the gate lead,  
In heaven an angel will hold.


	336. Under a grey sky

Under the grey skies of January,  
When the icy dawn  
Rises over the white meadows.  
In one Scottish town,  
Who with cargo and a bit of light  
People shoveling snow to the sides of the feet.  
And in one of the bars  
The people gathered, the temper is severe.  
The boar was roasting out there; into the fire  
Fat dripped and love  
There was only ale, cider and wine.  
The dog, feeling guilty,  
Scared cowering in the corner.  
And only grumbled sometimes,  
When her leg  
Kicked in the side.  
\- Hello, Reddy! — suddenly exclaimed  
Drunk vassal,  
— From the stove, gorgeous to go,  
And let me hug you to my bosom!  
Then came Reddy; thin  
Composed and elegant, a little pointed,  
Hair red; corset as coal,  
Carbon black skirt and white blouse.  
So...

Fail in this our story,  
And who here wants to know everything.  
A "mystery" to read  
Run.


	337. Bamboo grove

Once in the bamboo grove  
Virgo met the Tiger,  
They took the conversations  
Of high matters.  
Virgo looked fine  
In a dress the color of sapphire,  
Jade she has the bracelets,  
The emerald in her necklace,  
Topaz — earrings Shine.  
Tiger striped in the grove is not visible.  
But he the clearing out.  
And until they have agreed  
The wedding the conversation is completed.  
From this Union was born a daughter.  
For Lily it was like.


	338. Cold rain

Cold rain on withered leaves  
Drops of crystal drops.  
Autumn and beautiful dreams  
Like the leaves just wilt.  
But autumn and winter will pass away,  
Cold ice and snow will melt,  
And again beautiful dreams  
Bloom, the first flowers.


	339. White wings

White wings, bright red blood;  
Bright bird, bird-love  
Beating on a platter, wings breaking,  
Not yet dead, but already lifeless.

Red blood, white feathers;  
Clean course — your lack of confidence.  
The wings break the wall blank;  
I see, not kiss it.

Try to survive... attempts powerless,  
Does not work in Woe be strong.  
The feathers break, in the throes of the fight —  
To live without you now I'm not afraid.

Mortally wounded, blood on his lips.  
Our love is drowned in tears;  
And flew the soul of the white bird  
Sorry... I'm not done with you goodbye.

White wings, bright red blood,  
White bird, bird-love  
White lump on the plate is...  
Shows no heart have I to live.


	340. Come on angel

Come on angel, come back,  
Fall my wings,  
I'll fill crumbs,  
So you got warm.  
Well, if between us...  
I will bake you a cake,  
Get the barrel, the wine will deliver,  
Only to my angel  
Not disappear so mysteriously  
And all of a sudden.


	341. Stabbing needles

To needle pricking heart  
So, cheese was it like  
In the shower I'll stick pins,  
The hedgehog is similar.

That your love had no place,  
She no longer went.  
My method is very dusty, muddy, bitter  
And my love is too cloudy.

To needle pricking heart  
The blood runs and drips.  
And soul, like a hedgehog,  
No food, no milk, no requests.

Heart needle pricking,  
The pain was unbearable;  
And soul shrank into a ball,  
You can cry in silence deep.


	342. Black sadness

Black sadness sharp knife,  
You don't touch my soul.  
And yearning, you're like a noose —  
My life I do not mind.

Opened the heart of sadness,  
The blood is running out... so let it be.  
Suffocating from boredom —  
So close moments.

Held a succession Leakey,  
The joys of sun glare  
On the waves of the river of life;  
On the eyelashes hung a tear.


	343. Kiss the rain

The cool kiss of rain,  
My hopes turned to dust,  
But the day is so gentle and smart  
The pain goes away, the fear goes away.

The sun is shining over me,  
Dream cruise participant:  
I've been friends with heaven and earth,  
And a happy love life.

Soul seek I'm in between worlds,  
Went to depression, sadness,  
Silver wings unfold,  
Fly... and never sorry.

Hope sprout will rise again  
From pain, sorrow, anguish...  
And a new day will be nicer...  
And the sun bright strokes.


	344. Elemental Spells. Water.

You're the God of Water!  
In life you were always born.  
In you the feminine and masculine,  
Joined by the gods originally.  
So give it strength, Water!  
And I will never forget you!

 

***

Oh, Lindoro! Oh, Helingeer!  
About you I would spend my entire life singing.  
You are the abode of life on Earth,  
You're a treat, though not everywhere.  
About clean, clear Water!  
On the planet its you rage sometimes!  
You gave your soldier,  
So he obeyed the orders of your.  
That the rains, floods and blizzards  
To overcome the enemy managed!

***

 

Somewhere in the middle of the day  
The beach city I wandered  
And saw you there.  
You swam in the ocean.

I decided that this is a dream,  
I was not then in love,  
But the water gurgled,  
And you stood in the waves.

White skin, blue eyes,  
Blue waterfall flowing hair,  
But a lot of enthusiasm and pure soul,  
And you, girl, I met for a reason.

Oh, Princess Water!  
I am proud of thee!  
I'm so proud of you!  
And you will fall in love!


	345. Royal Spell. The moon.

Oh, Selena!  
The Princess of the night!  
You on the sky after the Sun fly.  
Give me strength!  
Give me spirit!  
Oblasti I thought!  
I'll be your eyes and ears!!!

 

***

Oh, Calenuodar, silver shining!  
In the night sky appearing,  
You are a warrior with the power of his feed,  
And the Princess from the evil guard...  
Mysteries of the ancient you know  
From the beginning of the world until now —  
Oh, silver Calenoudar!

 

***

I was sitting in a cafe  
And looked through the glass,  
And saw a beautiful pair...  
I was lucky.

Golden curls and blue eyes  
The servant to Princess Serenity, beautiful!  
Bow their crowned head  
White on shoulder, gorgeous-the devil!


	346. Royal Spell. Future Moon.

The month slim gold  
Appeared above the ground.  
You breathe in their strength  
And the Princess went into battle!

 

***

Oh, Telfair!  
Fights you didn't ask!  
But I felt evil around,  
While there was a loyal friend.  
And when you're parents found,  
You became very good!

 

***

Brown eyes, flirtatious,  
Pink pinwheel hair;  
Chibi — little kid!  
Her thin voice!

Oh, Princess Of The Future Moon!  
Don't interrupt my sweet dream!  
And I dream,  
How you could do that!


	347. Farida

Farida!  
Busty,  
Cool hip,  
Farida!  
Harem pants - scarlet silk,  
Scarlet coat, the burqa  
Farida!  
Voluptuous wriggling  
Hot and passionate   
Farida!  
Are you seduced by the Sultan  
From you abandoned mill.  
Farida!  
And the moon is rising in the desert;  
All of your rounded lines —  
Farida!


	348. Soft light

Soft light  
lit up the horizon,

Soft light  
outlined silhouette

Soft light  
brought us the dawn -

Soft light!

 

Scattered light  
the entire city is lit up,

Scattered light  
claimed to share the dream,

Scattered light  
silhouette lit -

Sprinkled light!

 

Pours light  
in each slit rays,

Pours light  
gold river,

Pours light  
kiss and shut up,

Pours light!

 

Everywhere light  
started off the day

Everywhere light  
say the night goodbye,

Everywhere light  
to rise not laziness

Everywhere light!


	349. The moon

The moon,  
in waves of silver

Shine,

One  
swimming in the lake

nymph.

Waves  
enchanting

splash.

Sleep;  
drowsiness

bottled.

News  
drowsy

quiet;

Grace  
star

night,

The song  
cicadas

night,

Know  
doesn't want the world

under the moon!


	350. We suffocate

Suffocate we —  
From adulterer's darkness,  
Suffocate you  
From tears,  
From resentment that you inadvertently caused.  
I suffocate —  
From unspoken words  
And forgiveness can bring I'm ready.  
We suffocate  
From the rush of feelings.


	351. From broken hearts

Of broken hearts  
Spurting hot blood;  
The sun dress  
He wanted pain.

The sky reddens in the sun,  
And the rays pour blood;  
Tried to get off the bottom of the soul  
Love evaporates.

A jet of blood immediately opal  
Heart beats;  
In the bloody clouds  
The Sun Creeps Away.


	352. Tape

The ribbon take a paper  
And the names you write on it.  
And then her hair  
Into a braid.

Fates intertwine,  
Faces passed  
What life will show me,  
I'll take it.

With him in another world,  
When you leave the world under the moon;  
But do not be afraid.  
Not going to die.

I will live and smile.  
Going to your loved ones  
Snuggle.  
Love.

I'll meow, I'll meow  
In the darkness drown.  
People loved  
Will bring.

Dreams, joy and happiness,  
Love yourself,  
Live quietly.  
And I fall asleep.


	353. Leaves

You are the darkness,  
And the light pierces you,  
And the sky in the stars I see...  
Kill me  
His love  
My sweet butterfly!

 

***

 

Let the blood flow,  
Let the crunching to the bones  
Maniac I Am!  
Leaving bites and hickeys  
Somewhere I have not suffered there...

***

 

I let myself in darkness,  
I'll give you a hug,  
Kiss you,  
Whisper: only loving,  
I can near be,  
And you don't forget  
And walk through fire  
And go through the ice,  
Letting go in flight  
Our love!

***

 

But my head is sick, and angels fly,  
And all the problems melt away-disappear!  
Exactly... but I see you,  
Stretch out your hands  
You are my darkness  
Gone...


	354. Royal Spell. Love

Oh, Love! The power is great!  
Give me strength,  
Originating in the heart,  
The life of light on Earth!

 

***

Oh, Menel! The planet of love!  
You love us your gift!  
You gave the soldier the power of love,  
Lit a fire in his blood,  
So it is this fire and this love  
Passed all the planets,  
That and other burning blood,  
And so they knew about it!

 

***

And Prince Endymion too beautiful  
Beauty eclipsed the whole world,  
Black-haired and brown-eyed —  
From him the great king.

But now he's just a warrior,  
That the Princess is worthy to protect!  
But the Princess is in love with him,  
These are happening!


	355. Royal Spell. Hope

Hope — you die last!  
And faith in yourself, Wake up!  
And give me strength  
To believe in you as before!

 

***

Oh, Ested! Shining in the darkness!  
Like a jewel!  
Between stars flowing light  
Hope is beautiful!  
Give me strength, Ested!

***

 

And her second match,  
Also wants to become a lady!  
Red haired, blue-eyed,  
All giggles, infection!

Chibi-Chibi — baby name.  
Without it, you just cover.  
But without the Princess meteor,  
Awesome constipation!


	356. Royal Spell. Princess Meteor

Oh, Princess Meteor!  
Don't creep up on you, like a thief,  
Ahh you resplendent  
And will go on thank you!

 

***

 

Oh, Entail!  
Your light eclipsed,  
The silver crystal!  
And revived  
The Princess again  
So in the world to breathe,  
Hope and love!

***

 

Redhead with hints of oak,  
... My brown-eyed dove!  
Without you all we cover,  
Don't leave me, baby!

It Is Princess Meteor!  
I'm kissing you soon.  
But I think you understand, friends  
That can not be named.

But if you look closely,  
ChibiUsa certainly is the Princess,  
But not from Serenity,  
And from whom? Brain strain!


	357. Light

And here merged beams in the crystal  
Light in opal and large opal,  
And he summer lightning shone,  
And scattered light  
Soul rushed after him,  
And the lingering sweetness of victories,  
Opened the light...  
Then disappeared  
And once again hid the darkness  
Shining crystal.


	358. Sketch

She was sitting at the bar at the table,  
In horrible rags, with a black eye,  
She smelled marijuana and cheap wine;  
She drank whiskey, not looking at once.

On the stage about love sang the saxophone,  
Behind the bar the bartender wiped the glasses:  
It was her refuge, her home,  
And on the walls ran cockroaches.

She greedily smoked cheap tobacco,  
Coughing and choking tobacco smoke;  
She was clear that without money nothing  
Not seeing her little son.


	359. Sun in the city

Sun in the city,  
The asphalt is melting,  
Pulsation of hunger  
Girls like!

Golden skin,  
Gold braid,  
In the world to open can  
Golden eyes!

The girl sixteen years,  
A smile brightens the face;  
Sunlight  
Crowned with her crown!


	360. Rat

Mrs. Rat not arrogant,  
And modest and young,  
Age not beautiful,  
And all of it good!

In the house the Rats are always the prosperity,  
And order, and comfort;  
Where would the Rats not been  
They everywhere sing the praises of.

Every day hard at work,  
Drags everyone in the house food;  
Mrs. Rat not a concern —  
There is no better in their kind.

Rats — master,  
Grade it and important;  
In the depths of the soul courageous —  
Will avoid family trouble.

The pride of the Rats a good home!  
He earned work!  
The value of a Rat — a big family!  
Much happiness wish!


	361. Affectionate kitten

Affectionate kitten,  
A furry little animal  
Little crumpet is  
Nina — a girl.

Health  
God is not included;  
Experience a lot  
Ulcer no pain!

Money can grow directly in the garden,  
And always you were dressed for the weather,  
And I wish you all —  
The best and much!


	362. Birthday

The birthday was a success,  
The anniversary has noted,  
And lie drunk...  
If you have not noticed!

Guests dance around the apartment,  
They drank a lot,  
In the fridge ate it all —  
The cheese just didn't notice.

Gifts I gave,  
And very expensive.  
A trifle, but nice  
By the way.


	363. Congratulations

I wish you

— Look at the SCREEN  
Big TV:  
And CROHN's ringing  
In your pocket  
You straight from the sky fell!

From a wooded Slope  
Alpine mountains,  
Fly to ski fast,  
That your ROAD was  
Amid the sparkling Christmas trees!

— That the BODY of the car your  
Was always Packed vegetables,  
— And what would your relatives  
Always kept the promise!

— That STEWARDESS on the plane  
You paid attention;  
— That staff in the Department  
Showed understanding!

— And the Risk will be Coming into your life  
Swayed by  
And lead  
To meet the dawn  
On the island of Maui!

— Hand Waving Homemade,  
Go to the South.  
Antalya, Nice, Rome  
You look forward to!


	364. Spells Of The Keepers. Time.

Oh, mighty Time!  
Your running constant.  
You are flowing past us  
Whole life rages,  
So give strength  
To protect you!

 

***

Oh, Dormidina —  
Black, grey, white  
Planet! Revolve you  
Between future and past,  
The past you are the dream  
In the ordinary drowned!  
Black stripe — past,  
Unhappiness, grief...  
Gray — routine of the sea,  
White — happiness and joy!  
The power you gave to the warrior,  
He is not a burden.  
Future, present, past,  
REMEMBER!

***

 

I what day I go, wandering  
The love I found  
I walked around the city every day,  
And I met with the girls are not lazy.

But you're the only one!  
Moderately catchy!  
Moderately naughty!  
So smart!

But on the last day  
To me fell the shadow.  
I looked — saw the love,  
Stirred up the juices, boiling blood!

Her gray hair,   
My grey-eyed beauty,  
Bangs color  
White, black, grey!

Oh, Princess!  
Forget about the burden!  
Give up the burden!  
And listen to me!

But she looked at me,   
Said: "do not try in vain,  
Because I see  
Suffering will bring your love!"

So blew me off  
The Grey-Eyed Princess,  
I've ruined my life  
And movement inner process!


	365. Spells Of The Keepers.Galaxy

Oh, Galaxy!  
My spiral!  
Give me strength!  
And good point!

 

***

 

Oh, Terpinyl!  
Are you twisted into a corkscrew all the stars!  
And there was a whirlwind!  
Before it is too late  
Give me strength!  
Give me life!

***

 

Silver hair,  
Shimmering skin,  
Eyes of steel; dangerous  
For me perhaps.

Oh, Princess Of The Galaxy!  
You're not big and not small!  
You will break heart  
And my song ends!


	366. Spells Of The Keepers. Space

Space —  
The beginning of the beginning  
You cradle warriors  
All eternity shook.  
Give me strength,  
Help!  
And the power of his feed!

 

***

 

Oh, Maplelea!  
Star country!  
You give me the ownership will!  
I guard your rest!  
And the warriors call behind him!

***

 

I was walking around the city  
And drank soda water  
And suddenly I saw the guy.  
He was standing by the car  
And looked at me!

And I thought, "Who is he?  
It's not hippies?"  
But I did not approach him,  
And went hastily into the darkness.

Dark blonde, grey-eyed,  
Looked after, infection!

It was a Warrior of Cosmos, friends!  
It is called not in vain —  
His destiny  
Known to him in advance.

He's evil from Space chase  
And in this not know are tired!


	367. Touch

I will touch you with his palm  
And hear your heart,  
In the palm of my clogged,  
In the fingers the heart rate will respond!

I will hold you lips  
And breathless hear  
What my face might burn  
And the bliss will carry!

Will encircle thee in the arms  
And you hear the trembling of the body,  
What gives me pleasure  
And love your breath.


	368. Flap of their wings...

Flap of their wings,  
I'm leaving  
In boundless space provided.  
I — Stellar Phoenix!  
Me — power stars  
Burns unquenchable,  
And my song only for good  
Portable,  
Same for evil  
I — Star Guard!


	369. September 11, 2001

Oh, twins!  
You with the seventy-fifth were  
And the sky is propped up  
The unshakable stronghold!

Minutes of horror came...  
Concrete! Glass! Metal... drained,  
Manhattan is all encased dust.  
And the heart of the world stood still,  
To accept and understand it are unable  
An accomplished horror.  
Loss of life is war,  
But in times of peace — it is the fault  
Miserable bastards.  
They seek power  
And repairing all adversity,  
Hiding behind words.

It is necessary to gather  
So with these creatures to fight!


	370. Multilevel

Multilevel  
Force field  
Separate you  
From me.

You're the pilot,  
I am a simple worker;  
Don't walking you and I  
In the meadows under the moon.

The computer cannot deceive,  
Designed to parsecs  
The fate of the future path.  
You flew away and I was on the spot.

But the soul is flying to the soul,  
Sending her signals  
Distance — generally  
Disappear as a fog.

You come back, I know  
I'm waiting for you,  
And you portal opening,  
All the love you bring.

Kiss. You will smile  
And hug everyone in sight,  
And in the galaxy we'll fly,  
Combining our destiny.


	371. In depth

In the depths of the ocean  
A little less of a Leviathan,  
Go fish  
Kind of like dolphins.

One fish - Yang,  
Other fish - Yin,  
Plow the sea blue,  
Collect the Neptune tribute.

One fish blue sea,  
Ocean depths color,  
In the black depths flickering,  
Emits light.

And the second is the color of spring,  
Cuts the green wave,  
Tail beats on the water,  
Conjures up dreams.

Fish go strictly  
At the gates of underwater caves —  
In them pearls lot,  
In the bowls a lot of gold!


	372. The stars

The stars quietly, slowly  
In space the sky will go soul,  
Will pave the way for the milky way,  
So the forces of evil are unable to find.

And get lost in the mist,  
Leaving the body on the Ground;  
And the light of silver stars  
Want to defy the approach of trouble.


	373. On the walls

On the walls — the blood flows;  
Tears are falling down from the ceiling;  
Go out into the world in the throes of pain —  
Where the string begins.

A waterfall splashes the night,  
Blackened clouds,  
And a beautiful lady in white —  
Death... extends the hand.


	374. Bird night

Bird night  
He waved a wing,  
In the white fog  
Hiding the house.

In the treetops  
Swinging the night;  
The poor traveler  
Not much help.

White fog  
Crawling from the swamps,  
Long-eared owl  
In more yelling.

Night bird  
The wing swung;  
The moon came out  
In the fog and drowned.


	375. Consciousness

Consciousness floats  
On the dark wave;  
Cognition is  
In a single country.

And Shine the light  
In the still of the night —  
Shards of the troubles  
You seek out.

 

Stuck in heart  
A fragment of happiness;  
There is a place  
For inclement weather.

 

Will wave his wing  
Night bird;  
This house  
The lights go down.

 

From the heart break  
Radiant sprout,  
And troubles will carry  
Silver stream


	376. Bleeding soul

Bleeding soul,  
And in the heart slowly  
Sadness comes  
Inaudible tread,  
And people don't understand —  
What hurts the soul?  
And bleeding heart?  
Not of those on whom to rely.

Friends are silent.

From closed eyes  
Only tears flow.  
And heart sorrow than once  
Look. Dreams are all broken...  
The soul will delay wound  
And the mind will experience  
In light wave Nirvana.


	377. I was a thief and a murderer,

I was a thief and a murderer,  
Maniac and thug,  
And my name  
Neon glows!

I sow terror across the country!  
Where I appear —  
There will be trouble —  
A terrible vengeance is mine!

Cynically I Rob,  
Cynically I'll kill,  
And the glory will be yours,  
And glorious history in the blood'll drown!

I'm elusive as a shadow,  
I'm tough as time  
I'll turn night into day,  
And the witnesses of this will be mute.

There are no traces and no clues —  
Witnesses cold as ice!  
It promises me joy,  
And hardly anyone will understand it!

For the police I say now:  
— You'll never catch me,  
And I'll commit crimes  
And will remain forever elusive...

Fantomas


	378. If only...

Unless you leave,  
Unless you die,  
If only this world  
Not replaced by others.

Time to sing and dance,  
Time to live and die,  
Time has changed the world —  
You left, I was different.

Time heals the pain,  
The world remained the same as was;  
We went with you,  
About you I forgot.


	379. And in a fit of passion

And in a fit of passion  
I killed you,  
Cut up for parts  
And the dog fed!

La-La-La.

And in a fit of passion  
I killed you!  
Ekoe misfortune,  
But the dog I did not fed!

La-La-La.


	380. Your feelings

Your feelings cool,  
As polar ice.  
Thy kiss —  
This ice cream in the winter.

And cold, and sweet.  
But I used  
And all right,

And I don't care  
That does not give kisses,  
And don't say anything all day,  
And feelings to show you are lazy...


	381. The white Queen

White Queen!  
You are in my dreams;  
Standing at the window  
Beautiful and sad,  
Dress of white brocade  
Silver moon rays.  
You don't have love,  
That lit a fire in the blood.  
And then that would melt you...  
But your feelings are cold,  
As polar ice.  
One.  
Cold,  
In the Northern sky — the moon.  
Far from me,  
As blazing star,  
Whose light pours  
On icy plains  
Your snow-covered plains.


	382. Death star hurricane

Death star hurricane  
The God of Death was given.

The source of the stars death came up with,  
The hope of the earth took God.

Love interrupts deadly running,  
And air to breathe will cease.

Unwind the spiral Galaxy,  
Trample eternal morality.


	383. When darkness...

When darkness will cover the sky  
And close the sun black wing,  
Satan will bring darkness,  
And the light will find the end  
In the womb of darkness.

But if the light  
In the belly of darkness  
Will explode, scattering sparks,  
The darkness will recede, angrily...  
And Satan will cry out, begging the light  
Of the good death for themselves,  
But the light will not give the blessings.  
And Satan will flood the darkness  
The initial creations.

But the darkness could be  
Not in the world, and the soul.  
Not so innocent God's children,  
That live on land.  
And the darkness in my soul —  
Beautiful helper of Satan,  
It's only Satan thinks for good luck.

But if it's full of light,  
The evil sprout will not survive  
In that soul, and Satan will not get.  
Will cast light into the abyss of the world  
All evil, and patched up holes  
What in the souls of God's creation!


	384. In star...

In a stellar space wilderness  
I love to sit in silence,  
Manuscripts of stars browse,  
To eat, drink and sleep;  
Sending all thoughts away,  
To dismiss boundless grief,  
With secrets of star to remove the seal.  
So every day again... again...  
The boundless wilderness, the blessed quiet.  
Here flashes the star of the mouse  
Planet cat will be held in silence.  
Just sit quiet, don't breathe;  
And the milky Way we drink slowly  
And in star that could take the soul.  
My soul will touch the thread  
And space I do not forget.


	385. Living flame

Living flames in his hand burning,  
Does not burn or blind.  
Fire Quicksilver  
The Keeper of the Space given.  
In world battle will build it  
Heavy-duty silver barrier.  
Around the galaxies and stars —  
Whatever crap the aggressor never came!


	386. Virgo

Virgo with the stars  
Over the river sat  
And in the water gurgling  
Sad looked.

And starlight  
The waves slid  
And the maiden with stars  
Behind him beckoned.

And Virgo with the stars  
In the river fell,  
At the millions of stars  
Her body crashed.


	387. Anthem Of The Werewolf

Ah, what pleasure  
Covered with black fur,  
Out in the night vigil,  
Belated idiots waiting.

Ah, what bliss  
His neighbor to turn up!

I'm ready and I reeled in the door:  
— Go people, animals!  
With fangs dripping saliva;  
Because of clouds the moon looked.

Ah, what bliss  
His neighbor to turn up!

Let the flowing blood of a living...  
I love to swallow it  
I love the living flesh...  
I make a wild roar!

Ah, what bliss  
His neighbor to turn up!

The victim falls silent,  
Will do I am very clever,  
To put it in a ditch, let it lie.  
There's another one running!

Ah, what bliss  
His neighbor to turn up!

The light blinds my eyes,  
Retreating into the darkness.  
Somewhere the storm begins —  
The nose smelled humidity

Ah, what bliss  
His neighbor to turn up!


	388. No lights

No lights of dawn —  
You look up at the sky.

Was tightened by a grey haze —  
I broke up with you.

Summer wrapped herself in a shawl —  
We broke up; so sorry.

Summer rain, drops of tears  
Spilled, not reported.

In heart — gloom, mist and haze-  
I forgot — you're gone.

Pouring rain in my soul —  
I miss you.


	389. No lights sunset

No glow of sunset  
I left — your fault.

The gray haze was delayed —  
You left, I never looked back.

In the summer shawl wrapped —  
What do I have to do you come back?

Drops of tears and the summer rain —  
Your heart will not return.

Haze, fog and gloom of the heart —  
I'll live somehow.

And in my mind only the rain —  
Without me, you will live.


	390. Look

Look at the sky you're  
To hell left my dreams.

We with you went —  
The angels came down.

It is a pity, we parted —  
The bitterness touched minds.

Not reported, scattered rain  
Drops sharp as a knife.

You left, I didn't forget —  
Without you my light is not nice.

By I miss you —  
The rest is all garbage.


	391. Small things

Buy glue.  
Heart stick together,  
The tape is wrapped.  
And how much is enough?  
I don't know.

 

***

 

Summer sadness,  
Drop —  
Teardrop  
Summer rain,  
Horrible  
And fell  
Me in the palm yesterday  
Flowed and vanished...


	392. Nosh-up

Fruit in the dishes,  
In a pan — meatballs,  
Chicken on the grill  
Only warmed up,  
Cake on a plate,  
Cakes on the tray —  
We all eat  
And supplements ask.  
The soup in the plate,  
Pasta on a fork —  
We all eat,  
We're not going into the bottle.  
Rabbit in a pot  
And eating a kebab!  
You eat mango,  
Pineapple and salmon.  
You eat quickly!  
Eat you soon!  
The table is all filled up,  
Products, the sea.  
Cherry in the glass,  
The banana on the table.  
We ate quickly  
And quite satisfied!


	393. The river flows

The river flows from afar;  
Clouds  
On the waves of the moon plays  
Mermaid in the depths of flashes;  
In the bushes the Nightingale whistles...  
Come on,ma chérie, hurry —  
With the cliff jump and take off,  
In the dark sky get made!  
Marvelous bird!  
Stars-sisters  
Give smiles,  
In the waters of gleam  
Lunar Pisces.  
In space melt  
Stellar songs.  
We're leaving  
In the world of heaven!


	394. Color sapphire

The color of the sapphire sky above us,  
We hit the ground with boots;  
There is no peace on our planet —  
Killed men, killed all the children.

A formidable force came to power,  
The cracks in the friendship quickly found,  
And war broke out on the planet  
Killed all the women, killed all the children.

People with planets at once impoverished,  
Hunger and cold, need of all know;  
Faith, hope in sight so no  
The darkness veiled ghostly light.

There is then the heroes have all died;  
We stupidly step on the ground.  
Called the bird of shining stars —  
The wind moans only human brought.

But if you come light the bird  
A lot can happen on the planet.  
The war is over, the city comes alive,  
The people left back to normal will come.

And will Shine light on the planet;  
Born women, born children,  
Let's shake the dust we with boots  
Everyone will be back on the darling threshold.

Meet wife, meet children  
So get on the bird quick!  
We're all exhausted, we're waiting for you,  
To life on the planet went full swing!


	395. The broken window

Broken window glittering grin,  
In the sky — the Crescent moon.  
I looked the entire night.  
Me about the eternity of dreams.

In the life of eternity there is a place  
But eternity is eternity.  
In everyday life — not interested  
But joy — infinity.

But life is short and difficult,  
Sleep twilight scraps;  
Flows the river of eternity,  
In her glimpses of the life of the fish.

I will look for you  
All my life and forever —  
But you continue to sleep...  
Dreams infinity.

Windows broken grin,  
Disappeared a half-moon;  
I spent all night looking for you.  
Me about the eternity of dreams.


	396. lament

White wings  
Silver stars  
Ghost rider  
With itself have taken away,  
Crushed them, and tore,  
Star memory  
People gave.  
White wings  
Grow not at all!  
Heard in the night  
Ghostly laughter!


	397. The brain makes

Who there rides  
At night on the roofs,  
Staring eyes in the dark courtyards?  
In a black cloak,  
What twists in the wind,  
Covering flannelette pants.  
It's not Batman!  
It's not a Spawn!  
This is a poor detective!  
Jumping on the roofs  
In my pajamas with TARDIS...  
He had become accustomed.  
Well, at the bottom  
In full alert  
Watson poor  
Run as fast as he.  
And in my head only  
Fight anxious thoughts.  
"If you fall,  
Broken,  
Will break..."  
But Sherlock is a lunatic!  
And Mycroft knows everything,  
But all is silent  
And scribbling  
In his tablet.  
Soon will end the night.  
Watson will be coming home  
Sherlock on the roof will fall asleep...  
And all of course your going!


	398. Dedication

I'll give you the night  
Full of passion and bliss;  
I'll take you  
In the constellation VEGA.  
I'll light your stars  
I'll light your flame  
Even then it will be too late,  
Let the separation spout with the bones.  
Let... but it will happen,  
I kiss you now,  
Just trust my heart.  
I caress you and love,  
And on the other I spit.  
Tender flesh  
Warm lips,  
Bliss and bliss,  
Sweet teeth.  
Sweet heaven,  
Sweet language,  
Not in a hurry,  
You have got gradually used.  
The neck gentle,  
Clavicle — yum-yum —  
With you is?  
All life I give.  
Star burst,  
We explode,  
Love captured  
And has penetrated into the minds.


	399. Wings

In the sky I  
fly  
This air I  
breath.  
In this world I  
hug...  
And smile  
Shine.

From the problems I  
save  
We walk  
in the forest,  
And then we in the sky  
take off...  
And we'll get this result  
world.

I get wings  
hug,  
All the hardships I  
will.  
In the hearts of a warm trail  
leave,  
And friends  
glorify.

And then on the cheek  
Nestle  
In the sky light  
will be back  
On the lips will leave  
kiss...  
And go infinite  
path.


	400. In dark bushes

In dark bushes Edward Elric sat,  
Sad on the sea he looked;  
And the sea — the ship sailed...

And in other bushes Sherlock was lying,  
Near Watson gnawed bones;  
And the sea — the ship sailed...

And the tree Luffy was hanging  
And the tree of this fruit he ate;  
And the sea — the ship sailed...

Zoro somewhere in the forest walked,  
Chopper traces of it found;  
And the sea — the ship sailed...

Potter on a broom all flew,  
Gandalf dwarves on kicking ass;  
And the sea — the ship sailed...

Castle and Beckett for chasing a murderer,  
Kotetsu with Bunny somewhere laughed;  
And the sea — the ship sailed...

Toriko ate, Sanji cooked,  
Legolas smoked weed;  
While at sea the boat was floating...

Bread and bumblebees in the meadow rejoiced,  
The tenth Rose from the Daleks fought;  
And the sea — the ship sailed...

The TARDIS flew in space far,  
Martha and Jim are hugging in the bedroom;  
And the sea — the ship sailed...

The Busko in the grass gnawed carrots,  
The mosquito drank someone's blood;  
And the boat ran aground...

Want — believe,  
You don't have to!


	401. Night

The patch  
Your mouth I will stick with.  
But he, johnny.

 

***

 

Pulled now  
Note I Moriarty.  
Long he cried.

 

***

 

Watch you again  
Porn, John Watson.  
Wrong. Today's yaoi.

 

***

 

Look. Martha you  
Fell out of love I guess.  
Out which account sent.

 

***

The pose of the woodpecker night.  
Where you taught the Kama Sutra?  
In YouTube.

 

***

 

John, I do not understand  
Fun with cream.  
The experiment failed.

 

***

 

You don't breathe in my ear.  
And don't sleep with me in bed.  
Mycroft! What does it mean?

 

***

 

Under the umbrella we stood  
On the roof of the hospital.  
Nostalgia.

 

***

 

— Remember, John,  
As in the fire was hot?  
— You have time, this is important.

 

***

— Get him up, John, the dog.  
On another swamp go.  
In his pockets empty.

 

***

 

— Sherlock! The stars which...  
—... large. Stole from us  
Tent.

 

***

 

— Sherlock?  
Moriarty sent...  
— Let's go together.

 

***

 

— On the other side?—  
Asked you once.  
— Shit, — I replied.


	402. Daily Sherlock

— What is sad  
You today, John?  
— Didn't like the dance.

 

***

 

The umbrella in her stomach forgotten.  
Poor Mycroft  
No umbrella left.

 

***

 

— Sherlock? Answer.  
— John, fuck off.  
See — I'm sleeping

 

***

 

— In the swamp  
Quietly today.  
— The Basqov left.

***

 

— What is the program today?  
The Dalek with the Doctor  
Dance "Carmen".

 

***

 

In the mirror I looked.  
Tonight  
Was immoral.

 

***

 

Up Watson  
Tonight.  
I told him: "BU"

 

***

 

The third day  
Moans Watson.  
Apparently, the tooth ache.

***

 

Martha is beating on the wall.  
Behind Watson is helping her.  
Have to do the repair.

 

***

 

Someone breathing in your ear?  
Someone's hands embrace me?  
Jim, is that you?

 

***

 

Anderson.  
Turn away, for God's sake.  
Trying to think here.

 

***

 

The middle of the night.  
John is asleep on his lap.  
I'm afraid to fart.

 

***

Morning in the mirror looked.  
That's right — biting is seen.  
I will walk in the scarf.

 

***

 

John swearing sleepily.  
Look on YouTube  
Values.

 

***

 

Sitting in the bed sheet,  
Waiting for the Queen.  
John near.

 

***

 

From the roof I take a piss.  
And went nowhere.  
John doesn't believe it.

 

***

Pose green monkey.  
Where are my-your feet and hands,  
John?

 

***

 

Did yoga today.  
Weird. In bed  
We came to be.

 

***

 

Liter of milk  
And one herring...  
No knock, no means no.

 

***

 

All. Tired.  
I will go to bed.  
No, not to you.


	403. After

In the pose of a beaver  
Did last night.  
John! Where is the bedside table?

 

***

 

Legs on shoulders  
Threw. I'm afraid  
Not to unravel me.

 

***

 

Greg! Don't need  
Beat me on the fifth point.  
This is for John.

 

***

 

I drank a Cup of tea  
Martha I wanted...  
Be beat on the head.

 

***

Martha your grass smoke,  
John joined her.  
They forgot about me.

 

***

 

Made both Windows.  
Over London  
The meteorite exploded.

 

***

 

Gently I with John  
Clothes rip...  
Night. Pool.

 

***

 

Are sitting on a bomb.  
You forgive me, John...  
He could not endure laughed.


	404. Epic... in a few lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramil is a real city. And the tower in it.

In Aramily the tower.  
There are so many ghosts  
Not to consider.  
Ugly on face  
Bums they look like.  
Dickie, passionate and obnoxious,  
Emit invisible waves.  
And is from the barrel the stench,  
And the creaking of the rafters...

I swear — all was well.


	405. The tree

Children

Desire. Lust.

Love. Hugs. Kisses.

Money. Condoms. Secluded places. The rear seats of cars

Adult movies. Obscene pictures. Dirty jokes. Flat jokes.

High art. The Renaissance. Cubism. Impressionism. Monet. Degas. Picasso.

Nude legs. The methods of seduction. Beauty style pin art. Girl from silent films.

Marilyn Monroe. Elizabeth Taylor. Julia Roberts. Lady Gaga. Madonna. Greta Garbo. Lyubov Orlova.

Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex.Sex. Sex.Sex. Sex. Sex.Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex.Sex.

Woven  
In the trunk of the body.  
Men  
Women  
Squeeze your buttocks  
Sweaty palms,  
Clinging to each other,  
Kissing passionately  
Lips, neck, clavicle,  
Nipples, body.  
Nestle,  
Interwoven into the barrel.  
Body people.  
Passion and lust.  
Love and lust.  
Weave body  
Lovers and  
Of those we love.  
Woven  
In the passion of the body  
Newlyweds.  
And those who are in love.  
Weave.  
Moans and cries.  
Woven  
And then, a life  
Begins.

New life. new life, new life, new life, new life, new life, new life, new life

Disappointment

Pain. Jealousy.

Distrust. The loss of love. Hatred.

The search for pleasure. The pursuit of pleasure. Pickup.

Loss. Fading. Death of the senses. The death of love. Care.


	406. Haiku

In Rolla John  
Caught finger...  
Moriarty.

 

***

 

Drunk Martha  
The pole dancing...  
Striptease.

 

***

 

I looked  
In John's eyes.  
For hand picked.

 

***

 

In the TARDIS the homeless  
Settled the other day.  
Doctor — where are you?

 

***

Cumberbatch fans  
Caught, Sam Brown included.  
I had to undress.

 

***

 

The East wind blew.  
Mycroft is sending me...  
Sherlock is a girl's name.

 

***

 

American to Martha came.  
Irene to Moriarty.  
Am I the only one... left.


	407. End of holidays

Sherlock and John  
On a mushroom,  
Only their way  
Lay not the amplitude.

However, there  
But after so many years  
Martha wore  
On the toilet  
And went  
To Elizabeth The Second,  
She lived under the mountain.

Sherlock and John wander,  
Empty basket  
With a drag.  
No mushrooms here,  
And there they are not.  
Will lean their pitiful lunch.  
But suddenly growled  
Something in the woods.  
— You drop the basket,  
You will suffer! —  
John cried out,  
And Sherlock took it.  
Sherlock, startled, muttered:  
\- Is sir Baskerville  
There growls, and yells,  
Three hundred years he comes.  
Old dense  
Shaggy vampire...  
He is ready to eat  
For starters the whole world.  
In the old he  
Cursed castle lives  
Year-round  
Disappears people.  
John. I'll go  
And fight with him  
And kill...  
— It is fine  
I appreciate you,  
But I'm with you  
Go there,  
I turned away from you the trouble.

No sooner said than done.  
They still went.  
The old castle  
On the edge found.  
The gate cracked,  
Go, trying  
In living quarters  
Quickly to get.  
Suddenly... from the armor  
Climbs the old man.  
Missing John  
And your teeth will sink.  
Sherlock hit him  
Sword.  
But steel is not sacred  
The old man uneasy.  
Sherlock strikes again,  
But the oak chair.  
John flies off  
To cabinets dining.  
Forks and spoons  
Spilling on the floor...  
The moan is heard  
Painfully pathetic.

Forks and spoons  
Silver.  
The vampire rounded time.  
Sherlock grabs the devices  
And here...  
The vampire won  
Quietly he lies  
And moans in the night  
From silver do not treat it as...  
He will die anyway.

— John? Are you okay? —  
Sherlock asked.  
\- Mate, you're just my speed! —  
John growled and grabbed  
For the shirt,  
\- Will eat you...  
And will be a piece of shit!  
\- Good, - Sherlock looks —  
The teeth will be killed!

John growled, yawned  
Sherlock in the neck licked.  
— Delicious here!  
Sing a song,  
And not sing...  
Will be yaoi.  
Or I'll eat you  
And it will be you!  
Sherlock shirt  
His unbuttoned.  
John with interest  
Fangs licked.

— Can eat  
But best of all...  
Don't leave me alone.  
Roast at the stake  
Together with mushrooms...  
Mycroft doesn't recognize  
And not to tell my mom.  
If you want blood,  
And tell me...  
The meat tastes better for me  
On the chest.  
Bone bury,  
Clothes tear  
And enjoy  
Eating before dawn...

— Well... to hell with you, —  
John said here.  
— I fear  
Pants took...  
— No, Sherlock! Bravely  
You've led. And no matter  
That knife is sharp,  
What I would  
Never kill,  
And never  
Until dawn didn't like...  
Get back  
To the house come on.  
-Good, - Sherlock rose  
And smiled.  
The old vampire  
Aroused himself.  
Growled, cried  
John lunged,  
But he stumbled  
And stretched out.

Then suddenly the dawn  
In heaven rebelled.  
And the vampire nearly fainted.  
A second evaporated,  
After the castle collapsed.  
Well, Sherlock and John  
Home flooded,  
And in the rags of their  
So frozen  
Returned,  
Climbed into the tub,  
And then under the blanket  
Together warmed  
All members  
Body.  
Here is what happened case!


	408. "Language is on its side! Eyes in a heap! Work tomorrow!"

Doctor TARDIS  
Sold on YouTube  
And goes now  
In a shaggy fur coat.

 

***

 

Holmes and Joan  
Booze.  
Boys  
Called to him.  
From "the Blue oyster"  
It's the boys.  
And three pizzas  
Brought.

***

 

Sherlock on the fiddle  
Played all night  
Poor detective  
Now not to help.

Martha in the morning  
The pan took.  
And Sherlock it  
In the face gave.

John bat added  
... Following right in the nose.  
Later Moriarty  
The hell they came from.

This laughing  
The whole day...  
Over his grave  
A pleasant shade.

***

 

Distant Rose gently hugged,  
Cybermen Jamie skirt pulled up.  
Around Luffy Zoro passionately embracing...  
Slasher envy hanged himself.

 

***

 

Through the distance table  
We pull the hands,  
Pull lips,  
To cuddle  
And kissing.  
For a long time.  
— John? Do you love me?  
— I'm sorry. No.

***

 

... Fork in the eye  
... A knife in the stomach,  
Watson Holmes  
Will never kill.

Maybe... kill  
But not now.  
Blender... in the ass,  
Spoon... in the eye.


	409. Booooo

Dr. Watson drank wine.  
He didn't care.  
Next Sherlock froze,  
He fucked John.

I had to kill him,  
The skull in three places to break.  
Drink the blood, to break the back...  
He is worthy of death.

To John Sherlock made a pass,  
And love movie,  
Reaches into pants and under the shirt...  
Here and there gave John the ball.

Sherlock hugged and kissed,  
But was very small...  
And the process did not go...  
But John was good.

And Sherlock was not very good,  
He waited, by the way.  
But, alas, John didn't want to,  
And Sherlock as well

Became the thing to do...  
And got a mustache.  
Rather, on the head...  
Here such twist of fate.


	410. There

Reach out  
to light,  
and light stretches hand

Reach,  
Squeeze,  
Tightened,  
Hug,  
Nestle,  
Kiss give,  
All understand  
I love  
Love you...  
And the river  
My dreams  
Adversity will carry  
Far ahead.


	411. The shadow from the lamp

The shadow from the lamp  
On the wall —  
Dancing,  
Hides,  
Runs,  
Writhing...  
Heart with anxious longing,  
Soul hiding in the shadows,  
Heart is not found...  
A feather from the wing pinching  
And in the furnace of feelings burn.  
You're in the shade.  
And the light does not reach  
Your vault;  
All sounds cease...  
You're dreaming...  
Devoid of principles and morals,  
Trampling down death live  
In the ghostly world of happiness.  
Forget about the pain  
Turn around,  
And smile,  
And the hand grip...  
And we'll fly  
Up and down.  
To the stars  
And to hell...  
Where you want,  
And this is where dreams...

Miss...

Pinch...

Burn...


	412. Horror stories in All Hallows eve

Time.  
Midnight has struck now!  
Two.  
The head is spinning!  
Three.  
John, the window you look!  
Four.  
Everything creaked in the apartment!  
Five.  
Jimmy came out to party!  
Six.  
Can Jim a cake to eat!  
Seven.  
Jim quite brazen!  
Eight.  
We Martha the rope please!  
Nine.  
With Jim we need to do something!  
Ten.  
Moriarty we will hang!

***

 

From the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Moans were heard...  
Moriarty together Greg  
Passion indulged!

 

***

 

Once in the bathroom John  
Piteously weeping violin...  
Oh spooky... and toothless...  
Sherlock... smile!

***

 

In the sky the stars were lit.  
John I dismembered...  
Wash away the blood


	413. Horror stories in All Hallows eve.

Dark night the door creaked,  
Black shadow into the apartment and out the window.  
Cracked bone, a groan...  
Jim is not alone in Sherlock in love!

 

***

 

In the kitchen Sherlock experiments set...  
Martha without fingers and eyes left!

 

***

 

Moriarty in the apartment broke...  
Sleep Sherlock! Oh, glorious moment!  
The shot buzzed like a cloud of mosquitoes...  
Moriarty's brains to the wall has grown!

***

 

Sherlock washes the walls with blood...  
How strong the love experiments!

 

***

 

In the TARDIS the Doctor gave a feast  
And invited Rory's girlfriend...  
River and Donna in stealth...  
The Doctor and all... four... returns!

 

***

 

In the TARDIS whirred plaintively roll-bumblebees,  
In an awful situation they were...  
Tenth ate them for Breakfast, lunch and dinner.  
Sugar after regeneration is very necessary!

***

 

Rory saw Clara dismembered,  
Slowly past the Yetis were...  
There is no more pleasant picture in the world...  
Watch in a pool of blood splashing Yeti!

 

***

 

Moustache flew into the dark forest,  
Rory First made sausage,  
Yeti in the face of the river Beal  
The fourth of nipples Pineapple fed!


	414. Horror stories in All Hallows eve.

Harry in the forest night had fled,  
Closer to the edge he caught up with Ron...  
Long morning Hagrid yelled,  
While from the trees the colon was removed!

 

***

 

From John Sherlock pulled the guts  
And they hung up...  
Here on Baker street  
All life is fun!

 

***

Zoro rolled his waves,  
And on the way he got Sherlock...  
John doesn't know where to look for Sherlock...  
And these assholes go thump!

 

***

 

River, Donna, Martha and Rose,  
Something boomed in the thickets of Mimosas  
And for a snack they smoked meat...  
The fifth Doctor for this purpose scored.

 

***

River in the TARDIS looking for a hacksaw,  
Donna's warm oven  
Martha rice starts Tenth,  
Rose from the walls of the blood washes away!

 

***

 

Wash Hurricane donuts ate  
Suddenly his Spike Spiegel sat down...  
Later, the Lupin gang joined them...  
Oh, then Meryl was angry!

 

***

Sherlock tenth in the masters played,  
From sleeveless flowers...  
Tenth Cybermen accidentally took  
And they are both in pieces broke!


	415. Horror stories in All Hallows eve.

Severus Snape walked into the office.  
Lo and behold — Harry here, but Director - no!  
Severus laid Harry on the table...  
Everything else in the pitch darkness!

 

***

 

Dracula on Baker street was,  
Blood Martha got drunk enough.  
He flew away. Minx Martha live  
And sweet blood of Sherlock's mouth.

****

Harry and Draco cuddled in the corner  
And scared the hell out of an owl...  
Long Filch groaned, swore,  
Harry wall is not usually.


	416. The night of 31 October

He lived on earth was...  
Be afraid children,  
The Lord of rats and pumpkins.

And his name was.  
His one  
Mr. Sherl!

He commanded,  
Although he was in love  
This is Mr Sherl.

What kind of love  
Only served to excite him blood?  
This is Mr Sherl.

And in love he was a rat  
A rat named johnny.  
This pervert Sherl.

And he had brought him rice  
And ammonium.  
This nasty Sherl.

While Mr. it was in love...  
The kicks always won...  
This maniac Sherl!

Tavern by the name of Jim,  
Love fever parched...  
Nasty, nasty Sherl.

But one Halloween,  
Love bliss weary,  
This Mr. Sherl!

Zucchini confessed his love.  
— Hit me, come on!  
Nice my Shirl!

But he is treated cruelly,  
Two knife under the sides...  
Evil maniac Sherl.

Insides pulled out and a candle put  
And beyond the threshold of Jim's left.  
— I'm sorry, Sherl!

And he went to John to visit  
And there was Jim gnawed bones.  
That's such a bad Sherl!


	417. Memory

Will forever remain with me  
The lapping of the waves against the shore,  
The glare of the sun on the lazy waves  
And your eyes that occur through breaks in clouds.  
Why would I dream about that night  
When we walked with you  
On the evening shore  
And listened to the whisper of the waves?  
We are the moon, silver clear water,  
And you said, her gaze fixed on the wet sand,  
— Why are we meeting?  
And why walk under the moon?  
I didn't answer you, because I was watching the sea and the moon,  
But then I smiled.  
— I don't know why we met?  
And why would we hang around?  
But I'm sure it was good...  
You smiled back and suddenly began to cry.  
Your tears fell and washed away by the waves.  
I took you by the shoulders,  
And you smiled again... through tears,  
Like the sun shining through the silver drops of rain...  
In my memory you'll always be like this —  
With a smile shining through tears,  
On this deserted beach.


	418. Rustle

The rustle of the rain on tree branches  
Whisper gives birth;  
And in conversations  
Autumn winter understands the value.

Whispering leaves, from the branches flew,  
Whispering branches, leaves flicking,  
Whispering rain, the ground knocking  
Whispering grass, the rain grumbling.

Birds on the branches of a screaming and chirping,  
In each warm nest wants  
Fish on the bottom dug into the mud —  
Whispers under the rain troubled our world!

 

***

 

Leaf autumn  
Rapid bird  
With the branch broke  
And to the skies aspires.


	419. Cold

Snow falls from above,  
My jaw is aching,  
You want to drink  
And under the blanket to climb.

Somewhere howling winds,  
Where-the heat under forty,  
Somewhere a death cold  
Somewhere...

Strewed the snow as a Crumbs,  
The wind it rides,  
I drank a glass of grog,  
Under the blanket climbed.

Me warm, even hot,  
You're so warm, next,  
We cuddle  
Screw cold.


	420. Crumbs cat

The little cats in the corners  
Hide  
The shadows from the moon on the wall  
Roam.

Owls whooping in the pine forest  
Loud.  
The rain lashed on the window  
Loudly.

Old walls creak  
Creepy  
Come to me, my  
Murka.

I'll iron  
Quietly,  
Calm down, don't meet  
Roar.

Friend will come to me  
At night,  
Will bring upon thee  
Problems.

Drink with him, we  
Whiskey.  
Run up on corners,  
Pussy.

I'll call and tell him:  
— Basta!  
And then take it and go away  
Lastay.

He'd just hit me  
Much.  
I was going to hit him with a stick.  
It's a shame.

And then we'll cry  
Both.  
Remember about the beautiful  
The sweetheart.

Friend leaves, I in the bed  
Lie.  
Pray and go to sleep  
Next.


	421. Snow

I put a hand  
Under the falling snow.  
Crazy time  
Stop your run!

Let me go  
At the bus stop the other...  
Confidence in heart to find  
And to call others to it.

Or not to call? And not captivate?  
I got this speech...  
Snow spilling between my fingers...  
At the I pluck this verse.


	422. Figure

The sky is blue plated  
The sky evenly,  
We're in the painted forest  
And loudly arguing.

You say: — I Want to draw  
Mountains, caves, dungeons,  
Where sullen gnomes live...  
And where only dullness, darkness and gloom;  
And can't get them there any way!

I Draw meadows  
In the sky — flying cloud,  
And like a silver river,  
And in the moonlight playing fish  
Silver live back!

You smiled and said in reply:  
— I can't. I essentially no.  
I'm a Ghost, a phantom, a Ghost...  
In your life unexplained phenomenon.

But then I said — I don't care  
In the shower, on paper you will draw.  
And you shall have flesh, blood and soul.  
Don't need to suffer, heart you listen.

And you smiled again,  
Said,  
— I can feel it, and you knew it.  
Let's draw the sun the moon and smiles.  
And listen in the reeds  
Lunar splashing fish.


	423. Changed

The name of the mask  
Replaced and forgotten  
But only the name  
You changed.

If to change,  
It is necessary to try.

We are all creatures  
Living on the roadside,  
Drinking, eating,  
Not young, not old.

We fit the body.  
That's our news.

Change the names and faces,  
Everyone wants to boast,  
But someone wants to hide  
So you do not tormented.

Hid, changed.  
And he has forgotten.

The Cabinet stand  
And I look inside.  
How many names and guises.  
In each there is a difference.

And let me today I'm the ACE  
Hey, servant, serve watermelon!

But you can pretend to be poor  
Ile Prince. But can a bandit.  
And can a robber that in the woods picks.  
And a giant with a big appetite.

Hey, servants!!! I am the king today!  
Servant, I bring a jacket if you please!

Have to think  
And the essence of us to understand.  
What us the name change?  
Hide? To suffer?

It is worth considering.


	424. World

Throws snow, blowing a Blizzard;  
You came to me in bed.  
You're cold like ice.  
And my love will die.

 

***

 

In dark frosty sky  
The moon shines —  
Lonely and sad,  
Cold to the world.

 

***

Under a warm blanket  
Before dinner,  
In a comfortable chair  
The cat fell asleep.  
Slept through lunch and dinner.  
The mewing:  
— I do not need!  
Ah, how hard  
Life cat!

 

***

 

Don't want them, don't.  
And they went along the swamp.  
Fireflies their light beckoned  
In the Topi in the rot.  
The fireflies believed that they  
All wandering... and nights and days.  
And fell asleep in the swamp forever  
Dog, cats and people!


	425. Dancing around the fire

Above the dead city  
Dark shadows,  
And screams  
Under the looming sky...

Here are the Batman Superman fight.  
And stone on stone around left!


	426. Ancient Greek

Angrily flashing eyes, said Gera:  
— Oh, you lecher, shameless, a maniac — a pervert!  
What do you say eyes?  
Ile to object not you think?  
How many girls around you keep wearing out!  
Married three times! Three times! Where is dry?!  
Zeus quietly to her, trying on the robe, said:  
\- Less, Hera, you were mad  
Branched horns and you could not wear!  
Furious Hera then shouted:  
\- To IO the bull, you rascal, here!  
To Lede you the white Swan penetrated!  
To Danae Golden rain leaked!  
It's the facts! They cannot deny!


	427. The rock and roll of empty bones

In the city of the dead  
Xylophones bones  
Skulls knocking  
Wind — drummer.

And sounds!  
And sounds!  
The whole day  
Long.  
Rock & roll  
Empty bones!

In this city he was  
Flew for a long time.  
And frequent the streets empty  
Only rats and mangy dogs.

And sounds!  
And sounds!  
The whole day  
Long.  
Rock & roll  
Empty bones!

Under the blows of the wind  
All sounds and sounds,  
This strange Blues  
"Blues empty bones"

And sounds!  
And sounds!  
The whole day  
Long.  
Rock & roll  
Empty bones!

This city is sleeping.  
He fell asleep for ages.  
Infinity dreams  
Infinity heavy war.

And sounds!  
And sounds!  
The whole day  
Long.  
Rock & roll  
Empty bones!

And sounds, sounds and  
Not subsided for a moment  
This rock, this rock  
"Empty bones rock!


	428. Inspired 1

The bridge runs Lupin,  
Followed by running Barlog.  
But Barlog, nothing runs.  
All Lupin took a long time!

On the mountain sits Naruto  
And chews his foot.  
Because he is a moron.  
And the poem actually nonsense.

Sauron forged the ring,  
And it's made of gold.  
Just to digress a little bit —   
Suddenly Lupin stole it.

The bridge runs Gandalf,  
Sailormoon after running out.  
Followed by the Terminator  
No pants running somewhere!

On a forest clearing  
Dwarves after drinking  
Tea stoned,  
Beer received.


	429. Crossroads

At the crossroads of three roads  
Parted our ways.  
You went beyond the horizon  
And I hit the road.

In the sunset you left;  
Unsteady in the dark of the night  
Drown your silhouette...  
I went to the sunrise —  
Melted into light  
A new day...  
A lot of time will pass  
Before we meet again.  
I met you  
At the same intersection.

But you passed by  
Not noticing me.  
You left at sunrise.  
Your silhouette  
Drowned in the radiance of the sun.  
I went into the sunset,  
Disappeared in the darkness of the night.

How many more will be held  
Till our next meeting?

We came face-to-face  
At the crossroads of three roads.  
Returning from sunrise,  
You looked very bad.  
Returning from sunset,  
I looked screwy.  
But finally we realized  
What a life wasted.  
And along the road went...  
Look for their new life.


	430. Wait

Wait for me and I will be back  
Only a very wait.  
I'll be back, fall  
Acid rain,  
Like mushrooms the size of a basin  
Will grow in the forest...  
Would you like some mushrooms  
In a basket will bring?

Wait for me and I will be back  
Wait for us...  
Will acquire the green wool,  
Will the third eye...  
Will bring you frogs  
Fifty at a time.

Will live with thee in the world  
And frogs have  
And to watch  
How in the world dies of honor.

Wait for me and I will be back  
Only a very wait.  
You can die from sores  
Just take your time.  
Escalated all diseases,  
I don't know how.  
Piled all together  
Influenza, cholera, cancer.

Suffer me a little,  
Not get up.  
I'll be back and soon  
In our house heaven!


	431. Detail

Drops, drops, drops...  
The road was wet...  
You left in the rain  
The girl is touchy.

 

***

 

Blowing a Blizzard,  
Whirling snow...  
And melts.  
Miss.

 

***

 

Your voice on my cell phone,  
Call sign sorrow long.  
But your voice inspires me  
And you perfectly well know.

 

***

The shoulders are sloping,  
Lip pendulous,  
Bald head Shine alone...  
Sherlock? What's wrong with you?

 

***

 

John and Irene were kissing  
In the car,  
On the ice,  
In the dining room  
And in the bath.  
Strange!

 

***

Baskerville had the oatmeal and brandy pulled.  
After it is tight, fast asleep.  
The dream he was dreaming. Drunk is a nightmare.  
As a big dog he was carried to the market.

 

***

 

The pen I drew in the blood dipped  
And removed the first line...  
But the meaning of the line is absorbed and gone  
Don't know where.


	432. Dip

The sun is shining diadem,  
And you sit in the glow.  
Knowing the love, sadness and bitterness  
For a moment become a Buddha,  
After achieving enlightenment in itself.

 

***

Cold, dark...  
And thoughts go to  
About the impermanence of everything.  
Here Halloween has passed  
And they found the body  
In the tall weeds.

 

***

I was happy  
But the evil rock  
Broke my heart  
And happiness stole.

What we have been given a soul,  
When hurtful words  
In the face you left, angry.  
Love left, openly,  
The abode of the divine soul.

 

***

Caressing the trunk of your crow  
And the handle is made of wood  
I felt ecstasy...  
More than once.

The trigger is so gentle,  
So easy,  
As the footsteps of the dancer.  
And out of the barrel flying singing birds

 

***

Chapped lips sweetness  
And life is a little...  
And binds the body of death weakness...  
Send us, God, joy.

 

***

 

Muse live in the closet.  
They are released from there  
Poets, creative worlds.  
Fly painted Muse,  
Fly to where you are waiting for.

 

***

In the sapphire sky  
Stars billions.  
Soar in the sky,  
In a hurry to them.

 

***

 

From sapphire sky  
Shed a silver rain,  
Then hung on the branches  
Silver drops.  
And the silver frog  
Blinks in a puddle.


	433. Winter

Serpentine throws snow from heaven  
In silver transparent magical forest.  
In glitter houses, bridges,  
And roads, and bushes.

 

***

 

The trees take a snow shower.  
Winter — you are the conductor!  
The orchestra of birds  
We play tush!

 

***

What marvellous weather!  
Under the duvet  
Sleeping Ural nature!

 

***

 

Serpentine throws snow.  
New year's masquerade;  
The trees the mysterious ball.

 

***

 

The coats of Arctic foxes  
Dresses and white ball  
The trees now stand.  
In the forest job  
Fashion designer...  
Winter!

 

***

In the winter night under the moon  
The trees can live my life.  
At the house,  
Look at people.  
The paintings on the Windows —  
The shadow of the boughs!


	434. The sound of coins

Walking tours  
I suggest.  
For cities and countries.  
Zoro looking.

 

***

 

Loans I give  
At interest large.  
Pay, not pay —  
Needs you still.  
Nami — a thief.

 

***

 

White-winged angel of Christmas  
By the beam descends from heaven.  
And radiant star  
Lights magical forest.

 

***

 

Punch, kick, another kick!  
You're my friend!  
What was it about?  
Will beat you.  
What the hell?  
Resist  
A thousand devils!  
Finish the fight  
Hurry!

 

***

One day I was walking,  
Where the waves of the sea  
Beat on the shore.

Sand rustle, whisper  
About the mysteries of the sea.  
In the green hills.

An eerie echo is extinguished,  
Laughter is heard.  
Someone laughs.

Girls twins  
Playing tag in the  
With her sisters a pony.


	435. Pink dawn

Dawn colors the sky  
In red color,  
The sun climbs after him,  
And the city is happy to see the sunrise.

In a cozy pink bed  
Innocent and pure  
Sleeping girl, what a sucker  
Sex in dreams.

What thoughts come to her —  
Maniac is not such thinks...  
Then comes, the body may.  
However, the fate of evil.

Will not all come true,  
The body took.  
Vicious evil.  
Sediment falls off

In the soul that is still pure...  
Asleep and gentle lips,  
Evil eye witches  
Dissolved in the porn capital!


	436. Porn pop

Prostitute, bitch, whore!  
How you would you call it?  
You fall under all  
Some have success!

Prostitute! Prostitute!  
Lifted on the waist of the skirt!  
Here you moan in ecstasy!  
Sex you want, infection!

And I'm stupid  
I stand at the gate of the damned,  
Look, you go with the old goats,  
Would be shared, slut, money!

Prostitute! Prostitute!  
Lifted on the waist of the skirt!  
Here you moan in ecstasy!  
Sex you want, infection!


	437. Above us

Above us in the sky  
Flashes of scarlet.

Pouring from the sky  
Rays unprecedented,

Where this ray  
The earth will pierce

There will come out the same...

666 — the number of the devil,

Whose acts really, really dark.  
He will absorb the soul,

Do not choke even.  
Leave in the soul

Soot soot hell.  
And 13th it is still the number

The Church is cursed for a long time.


	438. Girls

The girl named Kat  
The count came for lunch  
Gas in the air dress.

The count said: - Oh, Katie!  
Or, Katja. sit on a chair.  
Meet — Mr. O'Toole!

The girl sat at the table,  
That was no worse than floor  
Lips put the glass.

***

 

The girl named Tanya  
Went for a swim in the bath  
And I met Pugacheva with Maxim...  
And they rubbed her back.

 

***

The girl named Lena  
Walked under the light of Selene,  
And next walked Irina  
In a dress the color of kerosene.

 

***

 

And a guy named Mick  
Catching your happiest moment.  
What? Not to say  
And lucky not specify.


	439. Goat

Once on the lush grass  
Emerald meadows  
Dress in white air  
The goat was running around, playing  
In the puzzle with the colored moth.  
Suddenly she saw  
Cancer that came out of the pond,  
Whose waters washed the meadow.  
Heart her arrow Cupid struck  
Chubby; passion flared.  
And she ran to the water,  
Adoringly gazing on Cancer.  
Major Cancer, the inhabitant of bottom sludge,  
Also Cupid arrow had struck.  
In graceful Goat immediately fell in love.  
Cancer was immensely surprised.  
Girl the Goat brilliant mind to find  
And unearthly beauty.  
Glad the goat was smart conversations,  
Sometimes to midnight, they were carried out.  
So their love flowed.  
And later decided to marriage  
They are to connect.  
Woods mistress Artemis young  
Marriage kept them together for all eternity.  
Nine months later  
Daughter lit up their marriage


	440. Personal

I kiss you gently,  
I kiss you gently.  
Is it possible  
To leave you?  
Is it possible  
You to quit?

Gently caress you,  
Gentle fingers touching you.  
How will I ever  
The pain you cause?  
What can  
I to forget you?


	441. Dog

One summer at dawn  
Woof-woof-woof-woof  
Yard dog go into the woods  
Woof-woof-woof-woof  
There is a swamp and he found  
Woof-woof-woof-woof  
Rather, lake  
Blub-blub-blub

Enthusiastically jumped right into the mud  
Woof-woof-woof-woof  
Have carting, laughing,  
Woof-woof-woof-woof  
Loudly shouted:  
Woof-woof-woof-woof!  
-'re just super  
Woof-woof-woof-woof

The noise of two fish  
Blub-blub-blub  
From the bottom of the swamp rose:  
Blub-blub-blub  
— Why do you make noise?  
Blub-blub-blub  
Scare us  
Blub-blub-blub?!

— I want to stay here  
Woof-woof-woof-woof  
And in the dirt by the ears me up  
Woof-woof-woof-woof  
And I will swim without getting mad  
Woof-woof-woof-woof  
With the fish knocking the stuffing!  
Woof-woof-woof-woof


	442. Who?

Who flies over the battlefield,  
With booze howling loudly,  
Light bright repulsion  
In the black darkness clad,  
Softly rustling wings,  
Flies slowly.  
No witch or sorcerer,  
Not the illustrious sage.  
Just a drunk brother,  
Over hentai scoffer.  
He flies over the dark thicket  
The real brother!


	443. Potion

I sense the heart in a mortar  
And with wine it will be mix,  
Soul instead of ice add  
Instead of spices — my feelings...  
Warm in a pot  
On charcoal with great love.

Do not burn these feelings,  
Only smolders quietly, calmly.

Drink to your health,  
To make you happy,  
To the songs you sang  
And danced on the table.


	444. The consequences

I was hurt and hurt badly.  
There are pools of blood  
Flowing out from under me.  
I dipped the pen in the puddle,  
Epitaph will leave  
I'm on a rock nearby.  
On one wing I have to go to bed  
And the other wing is hidden.  
I die and become  
In lone star.


	445. Songs of the morgue

I'm rotten fucking corpse,  
Spreading miasma around.  
To the delight of flies I decompose  
And in the non-existent sins do not repent.  
And my insides are now outside,  
And look worse and worse.  
And blood all spoiled and the skin sagged  
And before that I don't care.  
And the music flies me much sweet,  
And dodder around in flower...  
Blue skies over my body...  
Hopes and dreams went up in smoke.

***

 

Stuck the body in the reefs  
At the top are noisy cheerful  
The emerald wave,  
And I, of water full,  
Sway to the beat of the waves.  
Go for Breakfast to the fish.  
Thank them for it.  
Clean the skeleton gnawed...  
And bones on the bottom of the fall here...

***

 

I hang   
On an oak bitch  
And week four  
In his own juice...  
Under the scorching rays  
I think about my mother.  
On a bough sits the soul  
What a good!  
All so fair,  
In the moonlight gray,  
Not flies away...  
Suffer not easy.  
The worms ate the body.  
Quickly goes up to them.  
And soon bones  
Come to earth to visit.


	446. Doubt

I thought that already  
I've lost everything  
And scored on the  
Not what I meant...  
But reverse back time  
And I repeat again — stay with me.  
At least a little bit  
At least half a minute,  
But I know that this is a joke  
Loops of time...  
And it hurts to realize this,  
When you can't create...  
And all you in the hands, in the palm of  
Keep,  
Selected ignorant...  
Time doesn't want to know  
And does not cure,  
But only my heart cripples,  
And pulling feathers one by one...  
Here and in the doubt live...


	447. Feast

Invited to the feast I Muz  
And they bought all the watermelon,  
Cake, meat and yogurt —  
I invite you to the feast!

But all the muses said  
And flew off somewhere...  
Someone — in the woods, and who in Paris  
Sped away like the swift.

You know, I am stupid, a fool...  
But without my music.  
I eat meat and yogurt.  
And leaves the mortal world...


	448. I drink melancholy

I drink melancholy,  
As black tea,  
And the blood wine  
Interfere.

And sparks of the sun  
Melt into the black depths  
My spleen.


	449. Morning

One morning,  
At dawn  
The terminator looked...  
Took Holmes up  
Underwear Watson pulled off...


	450. Stories

Suddenly from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Putin went out without panties...  
\- "Gave it to Ukraine,"  
Sherlock Holmes thought suddenly.

 

***

 

In the morning in Baker street  
A large explosion was heard...  
Whether Sherlock kamikaze?  
Whether in the house 221 b Islamic State dug in?

 

***

 

Once Martha Hudson  
Pot brewed,  
And under this grass  
Trouble.

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
The TARDIS has landed.  
And the old lady for the fifth time  
The Doctor fell in love.

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Moriarty sang songs...  
Martha raised his shotgun,  
He shut up did not.


	451. Saveriani

Watson, Watson, Watson, the poor,  
What happened to you?  
Why is your heart  
Leaped with gladness?

Ile saw you someone?  
Ile who fell in love with?  
Why are you with Baker street  
So swiftly run?

 

***

 

Watson waved the scalpel,  
In the heart of Lestrade threw,  
Missed...  
To Martha attracted.

 

***

 

— Watson! Watson!  
I'm in love with you!  
And it's not a dream!  
'Go, Holmes, wash!

 

***

 

My favorite shaved Dr. John!  
You seem in love with Martha!  
But I feel very pity to anger...  
Melt in the acid of your delicate bones!

***

 

Girl, brown-eyed!  
I love you, my different!  
Even though I'm a drunkard and a drug addict,  
I will not give you.

 

***

 

Sherlock and Jack met one day,  
In the Thames sailing boat paper.  
Guys sit, both smile...  
Smothers Moriarty jealousy and anger.

 

***

 

Martha saw  
The grass from the hip,  
Sherlock it a bit  
Cast.  
John then splashed  
A little bit...  
From Moriarty left  
Only horns and legs.

 

***

 

Jack and Sherlock kissed,  
After a long time they hugged...  
Martha, Mary, Irene and Gwen  
With four sides to shot the moment.


	452. Leaves

Rustle the leaves  
The wind of time  
And disintegrate in the fire...  
What is our life...  
Game or maybe  
Another?  
What is love?  
Adrenaline  
Il joy?  
Sorrow, depression  
Il wings?  
I don't know...  
But I love, love  
And the wings unfold,  
Maybe I can't  
Kiss  
And hug  
The one you love...  
And this man does not know,  
Do not know  
And hates...  
But I love him.  
The leaves rustle in the wind  
Time  
And disintegrate in the fire.


	453. Nonsense new year

Dear, dear Mr. Holmes!  
Kissed you Dr. Jones,  
Dr. Watson hugged,  
Doctor Who in a coffin saw,

Dear, dear Mr. Watson,  
Not liking you Mrs Hudson,  
You know she doesn't want  
And head you fool.

Dear, dear Lestrade, Greg,  
The wave beats on the shore.  
You're miserable, lonely,  
To catch up with you rock.

 

***

 

Moriarty... Oh,man,  
Honor is not long cherished,  
Placed under the Christmas...  
Only here to... and then.

***

 

Sherlock danced gloriously,  
Sherlock's sweet kiss,  
Sherlock quietly faded away...  
Johnny a little kiss.

 

***

 

Watson Moriarty tortured,  
The guts it took,  
The brain bore  
And one only asked.

— "Don't touch Sherlock, you bastard!  
And then on your face will be a picture  
But in the belly be hole,  
And you will die before morning!"


	454. New year

Good, good  
Russian slasher,  
Quietly happy was...  
And loved,  
And wrote,  
And sighed,  
But came the monkey,  
Stuck in ass bananas  
And realized slasher,  
What is not so good slash...


	455. New year 1 January night

Reach out  
And to the thorn tree  
Reach out...  
And stroking their...  
You're lonely,  
But in the center of the holiday  
Now.  
But I'm lonely as before,  
Trust me.  
Love and heart  
Give,  
But the gift this  
Calculated  
In terms of money.  
But how I wish  
Hug,  
And to kiss, to stroke,  
But only in dreams,  
And each night  
I manage it.  
Sadly,  
Sad  
Unreachable  
My dream.  
Love you.


	456. On the eve of Christmas series

John with Sherlock  
Shirt ripped off...  
New year!

 

***

 

Holmes and Watson  
Fried sausages,  
And a few tinkering  
In the pussy.

 

***

 

Watson the bride chose  
Missed.  
Under the veil  
Charlie suddenly woke up.

 

***

 

Sherlock and Molly embraced,  
And the lantern behind the wall swayed.  
And in the office — all the sighs and Oh,  
Watson and Greg already without shirts.

 

***

 

Jack ran, arms opened,  
Long was his dying cry,  
To Sherlock the night he came  
But alas... not found.


	457. Christmas series

— Holmes! You fool! —  
Watson once said.  
In the morgue, then cooled.

 

***

 

— Death is so sexy! —  
Moriarty as a bride.  
"I think I'm stoned!" —  
Sherlock Holmes thought to myself.

 

***

 

— Mycroft! Finally real! —  
The younger brother smiled, —  
The extra five pounds  
Scored. Well done!

 

***

— Sherlock! Wake up! —  
John something I'm shaking.  
— Piss Off, John!  
I'm in the halls.

 

***

 

— Sherlock! From this die!  
Thank You, John.  
\- You're my best friend! —  
Sherlock said, smiling.

 

***

 

— The dose is exceeded you  
Buses, phones?  
— I'm out of time! —  
Holmes smiled.

 

***

 

\- Dust is sprayed  
Homo Sapiens! - Moriarty said;  
Five million slasher  
Steel fics to write.


	458. After the fanfic

The good doctor Watson,  
You killed Martha Hudson,  
Dismembered you Moriarty,  
Irene and smeared on the Desk,

Holmes you made in the boiler,  
Mycroft now everywhere,  
He was in meatballs, in soup and garnish  
He rest in peace.

Martha Hudson steamrolled,  
Was your grease smear,  
Moriarty dissected,  
Sleeping under a pile of garbage he is.

Jack you killed, blowing up,  
But the resurrection of the missed;  
Ianto was strangled...  
The place is just you forgot.

Gwen? Irene?  
Close was their short captivity.  
They drowned together,  
You saved the world from infectious diseases.

Torchwood you've blown the lid off,  
Scotland Yard was sent to the red roosters.  
Mick`s just shot,  
Sherlock saw killed.

Dismembered, guts hung,  
From brains just mush...  
The good doctor Watson drinking,  
And foot Serduchka has.


	459. Dashing thoughts on the turns

\- Dust is sprayed Homo sapiens! —  
Moriarty said;  
His voice Holmes heard  
Glow.

 

***

 

Ugly bride?  
Martha? Mary? Gwen? Irene?  
White dress, lace veil...  
And decay.

 

***

The sky shines in the depth of night,  
Thoughts dashing jump in me  
To race at a gallop,  
Skipping and running...  
Head flying like a ball.  
Break in the wall with a running start;  
Dripping blood...

 

***

Quiet steal...  
Quiet break...  
And evaporate...  
In the sky someone else's.  
Stolen to the stars,  
To dim the rainbow.  
Hey! There in the depths,  
Please answer me?  
What is life?  
Really?  
Love?  
Friendship?  
The pieces I collect the stars  
In words.  
Leaves only the word:  
"Friendship".

***

 

A rainbow shines  
A variety of lights,  
Come my love  
Soon.  
I will hug you  
Tightly,  
Kiss.  
And we will work with you  
The solid earth.  
And then the stars will move,  
And body we're leaving.  
And we know each other,  
Come to me,  
Friend.


	460. Cold, a tooth with a hole and a snotty nose

Drink tea,  
Look at the monitor,  
And think about how  
What we need to continue to write,  
Horror stories,  
Horror movies,  
Passion...  
Were scourge.  
Muse all washed away,  
Spree,  
Drunk  
And horseradish was...

 

***

Butterflies swarm  
The skeleton sits,  
Veil alive.

 

***

 

Hello, John Watson!  
Himself will shave off mustache  
Or help?

 

***

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Quietly Sherlock had cooled;  
And the kitchen Martha with John...  
Inconsolable Jim... fucked.

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Cumberbatch appeared:  
Sherlock saw...  
Then he shot himself.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Terrible things are happening;  
The fifth day there  
Residents look to fear.

 

***

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Terrible things happened...  
March, John and Sherlock  
The body was dismembered.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Brain slides from the ceiling.  
March John with Sherlock caught...  
And has a steady hand.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Suddenly there was a ringing sound.  
\- Is Sherlock, - John thought —  
American kicked ... out.


	461. Stories on Baker street

This bedroom night Martha  
Was visited by five guests  
Poroshenko, Merkel, Putin  
With Obama and Cameron.

 

***

 

Well, in the morning at five o'clock  
To Martha Mycroft Holmes came  
\- We will have a referendum here! -   
Sherlock spat and went to sleep.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha once  
John blessed the old woman,  
And Conchita Vyurst did not take  
Crying softly at the door.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Suddenly arranged a brothel  
Mycroft, Lestrade — they are free  
Others at fifty

 

***

 

With soap Martha Hudson  
Cleans the toilet.  
Acid-Holmes disappeared,  
But the skull does not.

 

***

 

On The Morning Of The Kama Sutra  
Did John and Sherlock  
In the bedroom Martha  
With Moriarty.

 

***

 

Gave birth to Molly in the night  
Not the son, not the daughter...  
In the bedroom Martha was the cry  
Who is the father — no one knew?


	462. Stories in Baker Street

Moriarty in the bedroom Martha  
Summer cried,  
Aunt Martha no gave  
So his salary.

 

***

 

Mycroft with Sherlock for a couple  
Made a great move  
Moriarty became a dad,  
John Watson his wife.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Rabinovich suddenly came  
Told two anecdotes,  
The strainer with a claimed.

 

***

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Landed UFO  
At the same time from the toilet  
Appeared Fox Mulder

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Did all the Beatles  
— Yesterday, - said Martha, —  
Fuck you I don't need!

 

***

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Ran suddenly Baskerville  
Then Moriarty shoots...  
The villain missed it.

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Celebrated Halloween  
Witch, doctor Moriarty  
And Mycroft with an umbrella.


	463. Stories on Baker Street.

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
The dwarves drank all day,  
Well, that's fine.  
Grandma loves guests.

 

***

 

Our Martha crying loudly,  
Torchwood's looking for her ball.  
Windows in bedroom dancing shadows!  
This is the time of ghosts!

 

***

 

Martha kissed Moriarty  
Behind the doors of his bedroom...  
Watson Holmes at the end of the  
Forget the dynamite under the door.

 

***

From the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Went with black shorts,  
Drinking all the tea in the kitchen...  
\- Invisible, — Holmes decided

 

***

 

Suddenly from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Came standartenfuhrer Stirlitz  
In the boot it got stuck with a hole  
The Condom "Visit".

 

***

 

Sherlock experiment was conducted  
John quickly dismembered.  
Martha is crying, Sherlock too  
— How will we live without John?


	464. Stories on Baker Street..

Martha, Sherlock, Anteu,  
Jim, John, Greg...  
Mycroft Holmes  
Raped umbrella.

 

***

 

Mycroft fucked in the bedroom  
Martha, Mary, Irene  
Holmes, Greg, Moriarty...  
Said suddenly — broken umbrella.

 

***

 

Martha, Sherlock, with them John   
Quietly flying in the sky...  
There is no more Baker street...  
Sherlock put the experiment.

 

***

Moriarty in the bedroom Martha  
John Watson was dismembered.  
Hands, feet on the bed...  
On the floor but the blood flowing...

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Drunk Watson dismemberment began...  
Here's the brains of the slides from the wall,  
Over the threshold the blood flows.

 

***

 

Watson was very drunk  
Holmes quickly dismembered  
Body it in the fireplace burned,  
Coffee float in the eye.

 

***

Time from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Runs Dr. Jones.  
Martha in the witch dressed up,  
Flew on a broom.

 

***

 

Watson drives a car  
The whole smeared on the bus.  
Lestrade is overclocked  
For the bandits gave chase.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha hear  
Creaks, screams, moans  
This is the good doctor Watson  
Martha cures rheumatism. 

 

***

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Someone crying and screaming...  
This is Dr. John Watson  
Holmes treats sinusitis.

 

***

 

Mycroft quickly ran  
But did not... Brother pressed the button  
In the morning Mycroft went to the Queen  
The Palace of Westminster, unfortunately, did not find

 

***

 

Sherlock rummages in the garbage  
Watson cleans the toilet,  
As a pregnant lady  
Molly is a massage therapist.


	465. Tales to Baker Street...

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Suddenly clouded black smoke...  
And out of the smoke appeared  
Good uncle Stephen King.

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
The Phantom of the Opera came.  
Drank blood decanter,  
Old Martha ate.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
The good doctor suddenly came...  
Ate the liver and intestine,  
Had a brain and was gone.

 

***

Once in the bedroom Martha  
Appeared Doctor Who  
He hiccupped, belched and farted...  
He was scared money.

 

***

 

Somehow Martha gave birth to  
Black child...  
In the crib the baby lies,  
Smokes a pipe and is silent.

 

***

 

Mycroft pays child support  
Sherlock plows for three,  
John became a housewife...  
Triplets Martha gave birth to.

 

***

Somehow Martha gave birth to  
Black child...  
— Obviously, Negro! —  
Wise Holmes thought.

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha  
Sherlock Watson hugged...  
And she took...  
A bunch of likes her.


	466. Stories in Baker Street....

Here from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Appeared Jeepers — Creepers  
-That old lover of Martha, —  
Sherlock Holmes thought suddenly.

 

***

 

Suddenly from the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Appeared Jeepers — Creepers...  
— Come Watson... the dope Smoking! —  
Drunk Holmes said here.

 

***

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Came to light...  
Very dirty and hungry  
Man moth.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
We started a movement...  
Old ass Martha  
Looking for adventure.

 

***

 

Early in the morning at dawn  
Martha on the bus rushed...  
Poor detective  
At night the twins were born.

 

***

Once in the bedroom Martha  
Suddenly opened casino.  
Jimmy Sherlock was lost,  
Watson quietly cheated.

 

***

 

Sherlock cried in the toilet,  
Buried in the white toilet bowl.  
Martha puts the experience  
Adding pot to brew.


	467. Stories on Baker street

Sherlock cards lost  
Martha, Mary and Irene...  
And without John's scarf and coat  
On the porch sits now.

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Landed UFO.  
The alien grandmother studied  
And took all the booze.

 

***

One morning from the bedroom Martha  
Came drunk Moriarty;  
Holmes, Watson robbed  
And went back to drinking.

 

***

 

A dark night in the bedroom Martha  
Watson smoked cocaine...  
Martha Hudson breathed —  
At it glitches began.

 

***

Watson John in the bedroom Martha  
Sing tried to learn.  
And from these exercises  
Holmes in the basement hanged himself.

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Elton John appeared suddenly,  
She sang many sweet songs  
And the glasses gave her.

 

***

Suddenly from the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
In a white dress Holmes goes...  
Mycroft wipes his tears,  
John teeth.

 

***

 

In the bedroom Martha Hudson  
The Joker laughs the whole day...  
He knew who Moriarty  
Five weeks into fucking

 

***

 

In the bedroom of the Queen of England  
Suddenly the wall collapsed.  
— Who repairs doing here, Mycroft?  
— Obviously, Ravshan!


	468. Stories on Baker street.

The whole day in the bedroom Martha  
Sherlock shot the wall...  
Baker street lies in ruins...  
Repairs done — Ravshan and K.

 

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha,  
Sherlock slept with John...  
John woke up in the morning;  
Sherlock brought him tea.

 

***

Once Martha Hudson  
Disable The Internet.  
Waiting in vain the poor old thing...  
And the guests-it is not!

 

***

 

Once in the house of Martha Hudson  
Turned off all the heat.  
And now the old Martha  
Suddenly added husbands.

 

***

Mycroft in the bedroom Martha  
Sherlock said:  
— We're not brothers,  
I want you in bed!

 

***

 

Birthday celebrated  
Martha Hudson on Monday...  
Invited the strippers,  
SWAT and the Navy.

 

***

In the bedroom Martha was dressed  
On the evening promenade.  
Moriarty Mary fucked  
Sherlock was glad.

 

***

 

Dark night, only the embers burn  
The grass we drank with you;  
Where is Watson now?  
It with a scalpel wanders through the streets.


	469. Came during tea with thyme

I snuggle against your cheek,  
Touch your hand,  
You don't only push away...  
Behind him call

Breathe in your sadness,  
Tell your love;  
May our hearts remain silent  
But our souls will meet again.

You Pat on the cheek,  
Running through the hand,  
And then will merge the lips...


	470. The teaching of angels

Angels can be trained?  
You can teach the angels?  
But why do you need to teach?  
Maybe they want to fly?

Fly?  
Help?  
And to forgive?

And are angels in this world?  
The world froze in the matrix,  
It is grey and dull.   
And the angels there... only...

There is no angel.  
Darkened light.  
But there are angels,  
Only, where are they?


	471. Sherlock. The missing scripts

From the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Runs Mikhalkov,  
Followed by running Bezrukov,  
Followed by Bondarchuk.

They run up to the fireplace  
And sit on the sofa.  
Occurs between them  
A long, long conversation.

— Now, — said Nikita, —  
We will film today.  
— Yes I know — Bezrukov said, —  
Holmes here I'm gonna play.

Watson, you, Nikita,  
Bondarchuk plays Martha,  
Moriarty — Dmitry Dyuzhev,  
And this Irene Adler — Pugacheva, your mother!

\- No, - replied Nikita here, —  
Now I play Holmes.  
You play Moriarty,  
Fedor is Lestrade will play,

March — Alla Pugacheva,  
Mary — my daughter,  
Watson... Watson will play Dyuzhev,  
And Irene... mmm... Katya LEL.

Bondarchuk shouted: — not True!  
I'm here to play Holmes  
Watson will play Dzhigurda  
Nikita too.

You Besogon Nikita —  
Moriarty you play.  
And Bezrukov... will be Lestrade,  
Katya LEL will play Mary,

March — Alla Pugacheva,  
Holmes senior — Maxim,  
Ira Adler? And then  
Watson will play Gogi,

What was once called  
Gerard Depardieu,  
And this Irene Adler  
Will play Dzhigurda!

Then from the fireplace came  
Unknown master;  
He took a crowbar big  
And all three killed to hell.

After he dusted off his hands  
And said with aplomb:  
— My God, how disgusting!  
Better fanfiction to read.

Even though there is a lot of very sex  
Kisses, hugs, but...  
Nikita in the role of Holmes...  
This hell knows what?!


	472. Sherlock. Sample

From the bedroom, Mrs. Hudson  
Runs Mikhalkov...  
Rear, front — Blinker!  
Make way, gentlemen!

 

***

 

From the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Runs Bondarchuk.  
It pink Thong  
The condom as the sail winds.

 

***

From the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Runs ... ducky Zverev,  
All the glamour, the glitter, the gloss  
And groin shining star.

 

***

 

From the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Runs Dzhigurda,  
And he sings with guitar:  
\- This fucking cunt!

 

***

From the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Sasha Crawls Out White;  
Holmes a little closer —  
No, Bezrukov there creeps!

 

***

 

From the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Pugacheva Rushes;  
Today she only learned,  
Maxim — gerontophile!

 

***

 

From the bedroom Martha Hudson  
Maxim Galkin,  
After him, run by an old woman —  
Alla, Lara, Sofa, Martha!


	473. I remember

I remember the sky...   
In black clouds;  
And it snowed,  
And it rained,  
And Sherlock,  
The deduction of the mighty,  
In a saucepan on the stove cooked.  
And next John sat  
And thought.  
About a lot and nothing...  
Suddenly  
In a saucepan  
Something exploded,  
Drew Watson fright.  
— What is it? - Watson was scared.  
And Sherlock rushed to the stove,  
He cover removed, the heat turned down  
And resignedly said:  
— Oh! Oh my God! His eyes!  
— What's in the pot? —  
John pricked up his ears,  
Ye for experiments?  
— Oh, no, ' Sherlock got angry,  
I head cooked,  
And lost his eyesight,  
What a pity!  
— Whose head?  
\- Moriarty!  
— You killed him...?  
— I was angry  
For him and for the pool,  
And for the roof.  
But he didn't suffer,  
Trust me.  
I opened it and the skull separated,  
And the body in the Thames has thrown...  
\- And I think you won't be asked?  
And if you even want to?  
— Oh! We are all under God  
Go.  
And death awaits us  
Beyond the threshold.  
Ile there, or here  
Maybe here, maybe there.  
But I love you.  
— You're a damn psychopath!  
You're happy  
But, as if suddenly will kill me  
And just as the head cut off?!  
\- I will have my revenge!  
Sherlock then said,  
The pan was removed, and after turning,   
John hugged and kissed,  
\- But I wouldn't let that happen!


	474. Poetic hogwash

On the streets of London racing car  
In it, silently cursing that goes man.  
He goes to his wife and his daughters,  
And someone in the trunk is immovable.  
The cold and dead  
And drips the brain through the skull is broken.  
He was lying next to bat  
Which killed him. Really?  
But too late; only the moon shines  
And the stars of eternity full.  
But suddenly the silhouette in the road arose.  
The screeching of wheels! Strike! A wild cry!  
And time is frozen in a web of blood...  
Alas, the driver could not save.  
Or rather rescued, but said no.  
Tasteless was this funeral dinner.

And then a year later. Two go.  
In black armor. Their fans have been waiting for.  
— Here two, - said here is Dr. Harper,  
— They will protect for you to find.  
First — SH -1.  
He's in the tactics master.  
When he came to us.  
So he was very bad.  
But God knows,  
We work on it very much.  
The skull was broken, hand and foot,  
Three ribs and the lower jaw...  
Second — DH — 1.  
He is shooting excellent  
And nowhere was no good.  
Fractures of the skull bones, ribs, pelvis and legs  
His car flew off the road  
And in the post arrived.  
Now. They will protect people.  
Scotland Yard take them quickly.

Five years passed thus. And it was so boring  
And SH thought: — Need  
To change reality to us.  
I remember, vaguely, it is not clear, but certainly,  
Someone lived with me?  
And even loved?  
And even were friends?  
I need to find them.  
And... look at them.  
And remember.  
And he went for a walk  
Wearing a hat and coat.  
Came.  
Stood.  
And looked.  
... People Whom he knew,  
Aged...  
That short, funny and naive,  
So old that it was disgusting.  
And that old lady that rented apartment,  
Really died; went around the world  
That COP that went on forever,  
Molly and Moriarty killed.  
And after the and someone slammed.  
Cried then SH -1 and gasped.  
Returned home and forgot everything.

And the path went DH -1  
Came and looks what happened?  
Toshiko she got married to Ianto Jones  
The Pic with Gwen's three daughters.  
And Dr. Harper is drinking  
And fuck all around.  
There's a wilted head DH-1,  
Thought and broke into the house.  
He saw Ianto and fainted,  
DH -1 and kissed him,  
Cried and ran away.

And was crying and SH -1 -1 DH all night.  
No one could help them.


	475. Sweet nothings

From the bedroom of Irene Adler  
Came a drunken captain;  
He was happy,  
What was holding the glass.

 

***

 

Jack and Sherlock kissed  
The fireplace in the hour of the night.  
Moriarty was quietly angry,  
Watson grumbled at him.

 

***

 

Ianto drank whisky today,  
Drinking, for chrissake!  
Jack got a date,  
But with whom? What do you know!

***

 

Sherlock was sleeping quietly in bed,  
Hugging the pillow he.  
But he wanted in fact,  
So it was... John.

 

***

 

Sherlock jumps through the apartment,  
Removes dust from the walls;  
Good glitch to come here.  
Not weed and not heroin...

 

***

 

Ianto, Jack, Gwen and the Rice  
Performed the Doctor's whim.  
Cleaned up the inside of the TARDIS...  
And ended up in Torchwood -3.

 

***

Sherlock MI6 suddenly leaned,  
Jack in the KGB to act suddenly gathered.  
Mick — the FBI, John is in the CIA.  
But the spy Martha is not to our liking.

 

***

 

Sasha-Chimera Sherlock played,  
The ball a little crumb throwing,  
Moriarty crept up all of a sudden...  
No James...not hands, not feet.

 

***

 

Sasha, Sherlock, Mick and Jack  
Staged at the London race.  
The upshot was that he got into trouble.  
Moriarty James will never be found.

 

***

 

Sherlock on the sofa lay,  
Mick on the floor sleeping quietly.  
Jack in the chair quietly snoozing...  
The support of friends no one can replace


	476. Brain made

I give handouts,  
Milostny I make,  
But I thought  
What otherwise will help?  
Assistance, cash assistance.  
I want to give it to,  
But who am I helping,  
He doesn't care.  
All he says of the matter.  
What they say a little give,  
But I understand because you can,  
I consider myself a ruble.  
And what for to pay, say?  
For attacks and mud,  
Attacks of the matter is  
Nothing a pancake without fear.  
Yeah, okay. I'm in business  
Help than I can.  
We don't see him for a week,  
We are shaking with rage.  
What do I do  
Tell me?  
How else to help him?  
Kidneys, liver...  
Do not tell,  
Who'll take the Ural?  
Go Rob a Bank?  
This is the case...  
Yes I will tell you openly,  
If you burn out, it just  
I fall right into the mud.  
I in his eyes — not a miracle  
Not even a man,  
I am flying purse  
With wings at the ready.  
Damn. It's a shame, really.  
Well,  
I'm in business.  
I will continue to help.


	477. Quiet thoughts in a headless state

Strictly North Fraser wanders,  
After Sherlock wheels,  
Harkness floats.  
Dracula quietly in the dark sneaks up,  
Victor Frankenstein laughs viciously.  
Presley sings rock and roll.  
Very fun in fandom people.

 

***

 

Mulder and Scully walked across the field,  
John and Sherlock found in the cabbage,  
These two smart idiot sat  
And the Russian national anthem sang in a low voice.

 

***

 

In the wild woods green Canada  
They jump, and swim ready,  
Mulder sure there are UFOs...  
They've been living there a long time.

***

 

Fraser and Mulder in Canada wandering,  
In South Park landed.  
There they were able to go crazy,  
In this the Canadians fault.

 

***

 

Scully from Mulder had baby  
Skinner, cursing, washing diapers.  
Smoker grumbles and yells,  
And Chris Carter something silent.

 

***

 

Mulder after all the adversity,  
Hired a detective.  
To found it,  
From whom Scully had a baby?

***

 

The detective stuff,  
In his personal life — ditches and pits.  
Martha, Molly and Irene in one day gave birth,  
Sherlock didn't ask.

 

***

 

Here and there the diapers, diaper,  
Here is how the timing couldn't be better,  
Lousy girls.


	478. Warm room

Cooper, agent, slept on the couch,  
Jack, captain, splashed in the tub.  
"What's wrong?" - Dale suddenly thought  
And a pillow under the recorder he put.

 

***

 

Night in a hotel Sherlock came,  
The corpse in the waterfall it is now found.  
He shook both out of bed,  
A lot of the guys caused it pain.

 

***

 

The corpse in the river quietly floated,  
He drifted quickly among the groves;  
David Lynch killed the writer,  
And threw him into the river quick.

 

***

 

Sherlock is on the trail of a stranger,  
Cooper walks back and sighs.  
Jack is waiting for investigators to lunch.  
The whisper of the oak soul is that took it.

***

 

In the Black Lodge hit both,  
There is gushing blood, and there is blazing anger.  
Anger both are nourished,  
Come out and kill each other trying.

 

***

 

But then Benton Fraser came,  
About friendship for a long time wound up;  
Sherlock and Dale looked at each other  
Fraser was asked to shut up.

 

***

 

They look — the film wanders here,  
And a megaphone of something screaming.  
Here he came, looked, laughed  
Sherlock and Cooper began to be afraid.

 

***

Fraser to the Director then appealed,  
First of all I decided to apologize;  
First he died, the canadian, poor thing.  
But the film did not become rough.

 

***

 

And ran Sherlock and Cooper...  
Following came a snipe.  
Sherlock fell, blood dripping,  
Cooper further tottered, pain suffering

 

***

 

A shot rang out in the dense oak forest,  
Cooper fell mutilated by bunch;  
David smiled and went further.  
Jack at the hotel soon found.

 

***

 

He sat down and the food tribute paid,  
After he kissed Jack.  
Well, and then he strangled the poor man.  
Here bred here the author concoctions.


	479. On the day of...

On Valentine's Day,  
Moriarty like animals  
Heart burned on the back...  
And he is quite happy.

 

***

 

On Valentine's Day  
Martha Hudson as a beast.  
She drank the herbs,  
Holmes was not to sleep.

 

***

 

Valentin came the Holy one,  
Sherlock is not home.  
John cooks him dinner,  
The lights in the kitchen light.

***

 

Saint Valentine came...  
The way Mycroft did not find any.  
He flies under the umbrella  
The wind will bring him into the house.

 

***

 

On Valentine's Day  
Moffat was such a jerk,  
Wrote the script he  
Where the Master is in love with Lestrade.

 

***

 

Slasher cried and sobbed,  
Valentine by the throat took.  
Sherlock in John is not in love  
It was a nightmare.

***

 

Benedict played Woland,  
New life he gave way.  
So dark was this Woland,  
Was in hell the poor in ban.

 

***

 

Gave a piece of slime  
On Valentine's Day  
Old Tortilla.  
That's the power!

 

***

 

On Valentine's day  
Gave Pinocchio  
Money, a key and a saw...  
Why I don't understand...

 

***

 

On Valentine's day  
Piero kissed Malvina.  
But a phony Malvina  
Loves Pinocchio.


	480. Literary riddles III

Watson

Kill despicable  
Jester  
In me, and avenge  
For the honor of my wife!  
Go, hire a killer.  
They shall kill  
Villain!

After a while

Jimmy

Problems here,  
You pay  
I knife chick-chick!  
The problem is solved.  
The body bag  
I'll tell you.

Watson

Of course.  
Here's the money

Night. Jimmy enters the house. Then goes out and gives him a bag of Watson. Out.

Watson.

Here's that rascal  
In the bag lies Here..  
He's dead!  
I'll Chuck it now  
River In black Transparent.  
And hide Il  
All crime!

Hears distant “Heart beauties are prone to cheating". Opens the bag. There dead Mary.

Watson

Oh, my God!  
Oh gods  
For pity's sake!  
Wrong  
Killed!  
God!

Falls dead.


	481. Literary puzzles V

Holmes

How right it is better to live?  
The couch on for me only.  
Lie and smoke opium.  
And just realize  
What you could do  
But   
The couch to get off from.  
So unnecessary effort.  
And believe me,  
Watson.  
Reluctance.

Watson.

You're too fat,  
And become blunt  
Like a cork in a barrel.  
Get up.  
And go.  
Brains turn!

Holmes

Yes entirety,  
My dear doctor.  
Why get up  
To go somewhere.  
Then back to bed.  
I think  
What if  
Would come a bright moment.  
And everything would just lay down  
And...

Watson.

It hurts me to see you  
Like you, ruining your brain,  
Alimonies  
Ruin itself.  
Wake up, dear friend  
And stand.  
Let's go to the marvelous world,  
Situated  
Outside of your door.

Holmes

Don't touch me.  
I'm going to daydream.  
And quietly fade away,  
Not moving  
From the sofa.  
Go away.  
I don't want to see you.

Watson

I'm sad to leave you  
Out I'll go.  
Goodbye  
Holmes.


	482. Literary riddles 3

-What is it, Watson?  
You are pale,  
Like a Ghost  
Saw in the house?  
-Go into the house, the great detective  
You don't have this habit,  
What just leave me alone?!  
-But what happened here?  
I think that man scare you?  
Now I will catch him.  
-No, Holmes, ‘t handle this  
Gentleman.  
\- I have to.  
\- No. It too  
It's dangerous for you.  
Go into the house  
And protect Martha.  
I'm dealing with it.  
Goodbye, Holmes.  
I'll try and catch   
Phantom.  
And I will not return to the house!

4

\- Where have you been for you, my friend?  
In your eyes the fear  
I see  
Who hurt you, John?  
\- No, don't hurt me,  
But I during the day  
Such was obedient  
Moriarty,  
That still hurts  
Spin.  
\- What?! Moriarty?  
He kidnapped you?  
-No, Sherlock.  
Voluntarily I went  
What would our friendship  
To protect.   
\- And what did he do?  
\- He beat me  
Tied up and wax burned,  
And a lot of things to do  
Forced.   
And he himself, in a grey suit  
Only with a whip Mahal  
And laughed.  
-You're more to him  
Will not go...  
\- Go and you  
I won't let.  
Don't even wait!

5

\- Here the ocean waves roll,  
And on the horizon  
I see  
Suddenly breaks out   
Alou dawn  
The sail,  
Me home  
Return!  
\- Joan!  
I love you!  
But I don't have  
No money and no connections,  
I gave you   
Ship  
With sails  
As the morning!  
-Indeed, Holmes,  
Smoke you a coke  
Forget  
About this ship.


	483. Got

You broke into my life awfully fast,  
Changing my destiny.  
I'm losing my mind — the pulse flickers, in the brain flash.  
It all started as an innocent embrace,  
Now I don't live on concepts.

Oh, God, what a beast.  
From Me birth to a son,  
From me daughter was born  
And the point, period.

Not enough for the Mat,  
To describe how I hate you,  
At night I cry into my pillow;  
All only you to blame.  
I know that my love was blind  
I have nurtured the garden of evil.

Oh my God what a beast,  
Crashed my car,  
Sold my kidney,  
And the point, period.

You're a pig and a Viper in one bottle,  
I erased your number in his phone,  
I want to be on another planet,  
I don't see you in this world.

Oh my God what a beast,  
Stole a son and a daughter,  
Sold the apartment and a kidney  
And I got to the point.


	484. Potion dark

I cook a potion,  
All poison,  
Adonis I will add,  
And peas and honey  
Let all will chill to the bone.  
Conscience will die  
Honor poison,  
And I'm not going to suffer.

 

***

 

Palm spend  
Cheek your.  
I am gentle  
Need...  
But you fly away,  
You're running away  
And I can't delay.

***

 

I catch drops fast running,  
Dripping blood on the white snow.  
Wings lift me from up above  
I'm going to fly to the warm waves.  
I'll pick you up and will love  
I can't forget.  
The heart needs affection, love,  
Dripping in waves of crimson blood.

 

***

 

Quiet rain,  
On the glass the fog.  
Sherlock is cheating on John?  
It's all a hoax.

 

***

 

John collects gifts,  
Cocaine in chocolate sticks...  
Hard to be Sherlock to sleep.  
John will not be in his way.


	485. Funny

Doctor Who and the Doctor As  
They catch monkeys in Africa.  
The doctor That went mad,  
He demolished private houses.

 

***

 

The blood and get  
I'm four hundred and seventy-three rubles.  
All around rose,  
But blood, shit!

 

***

 

Doctor Who and Doctor Watson  
Ax chopped meat.  
Someone knob, leg, body...  
And brisket Moriarty picks up bravely.

***

 

Once in the bedroom Martha Hudson  
The doctor played cards.  
As a result... lost,  
Went to bed at Moriarty.

 

***

In white socks and short skirt  
On Baker street runs girl.  
But let this not bother,  
It is without Martha Hudson.

And after it runs another  
All painted and evil.  
Let this not bother.  
She's no Irene Adler.

The third track in a hurry  
Her dress rustles.  
Let this not bother...  
Without Jim she cannot live.

Here's the fourth wanders,  
A bag full of bears.  
Let this not bother...  
Without John she cannot live.

Well, while the fifth is Sophie coming.  
The baby bears.  
Let this not bother,  
It is without Sherlock.

***

 

Singing songs of the Lord,  
Yeah ran out of food.  
— Throw lots! Well done!  
The master came to an end.


	486. Lyric

Oh, booth!  
I'm in a hurry,  
Gliding in the grass,  
Wet from the rain,  
And you're going to meet,  
Rushing from divine shadow.  
Under the shadow years.  
I rush forward  
And flattering hope,  
The Doctor will take   
Me...  
Alas,  
Not you.  
A TARDIS is.  
And just a composting toilet.  
And color...  
Not the.  
And next  
With a box... not Doctor Who,  
And my aunt in a pink coat.  
She looks up and says:  
-Gimme ten...  
Alas, alas...  
Eclipsed all minds  
And in the ashes were scattered  
Dream  
My.


	487. Swing

and the tooth hurts and my heart is sore  
and we need "Doctor" looking  
which would then come up with exactly  
how to kill and satellites?

 

***

 

and after I need to come up with  
how do I kill it completely  
the fifth and sixth and tenth,  
and Harkness and Jamie mccrimmon

 

***

 

I will cut them to pieces  
the Grizzlies are terrible and feed,  
and then the poor thing he's hungry  
he Leonardo did not eat

***

 

and can make a dismemberment  
and the necrophiliac to call  
but no kill usually,  
and then I'll slash

 

***

 

with a knife, I'll walk along the sternum  
out guts  
and intestines then hang  
all those who will mind

 

***

 

and at night I will sleep peacefully  
in beautiful dreams will fly away  
why-those who I was asking  
and they can't fucking understand

***

 

I love all who give gifts  
from the heart pure and from the heart,  
but those who doesn't like me  
he will get fuck

 

***

 

I don't owe anyone anything  
I don't need to fumble,  
but no money go to work  
not ask I'm not a banker

 

***

 

I feel good now okay  
get drunk on a holiday now I  
and I'll be quietly quietly  
I'm a fanfic about love writing

***

 

I'll stab a picture of a villain  
burn and drown in the toilet,  
but no pictures what a shame  
I'm going to kill him in the fanfic

 

***

 

characters kissing so gently  
under a blanket so interwoven  
someone slash thought  
yeah no shit they have a cold


	488. After 1

Here for the first time, second and third.  
And there will be a third? God knows.  
But I can be someone  
Help?

 

***

 

The tooth hurts badly,  
Whines, whines... here's the problem.  
Reluctant to move and is not happy  
Food.

 

***

 

With the first of March congratulations!  
Here spring has come to us.  
All love, radiance, light and smaller  
Dram.


	489. The pain

The blades moan and cheer,  
Friend to help them.  
But I can't.  
There are no possibilities  
There is no money.  
Run.  
And each has left me,  
Said goodbye and left...  
To forget.  
But the wings are revealed  
The pain of a soul ripped apart.  
To forgive.  
He does not understand  
As this is sex not know?  
It's a shame.  
But I live and is still alive,  
The feeling creeps like a thief,  
Well, okay.


	490. Secret passion

Prince

 

Who had lost its charm,  
Crystal and gold it is,  
Then the slipper.  
Find me the owner.

 

Prime Minister

 

I advise you to hire you  
Detective  
And to pay him an advance.  
Then he will find a stranger  
At the same time

 

Prince  
imperative

 

Find me  
Who I will find her.  
And bring it to me.

An hour later

 

In the Prince came in, tall brunette in a torn and wearing an old jacket and darned pants

 

Prince  
giving him the slipper

 

Find me  
The owner of this subject,  
And you will be well fed and clothed.  
And will not find,  
Order to execute...  
And you shall be the head  
Dogs to tease.

 

Brunette  
considering the slipper

 

I can say one thing,  
What is  
Part of the women's restroom.  
And it belongs to  
Lady with fine legs  
Size, I suppose  
Thirty-third,  
Ankle narrow  
And become brittle, slender,  
And Boobs... um... small.  
He can dance and sing,  
Languages,  
To prepare a skilled  
Lives in that house,  
Where two sisters  
And the stepmother.  
So is Cinderella.  
I can tell you,  
What it is exactly.

Prince  
now

 

Sure?

 

Brunette

 

Yes. Exactly.

 

Prince  
imperative

 

Knight I serve,  
(she throws the brunette a bag of gold)   
If you really want,  
Can arrange detective  
Part-time?

 

Brunette  
taking the gold

 

No, I don't need it.

 

Out.


	491. Peek-a-Boo

Cinderella sang,  
The pumpkin roll:  
A life of luxury I have.  
Fairy my — macho cool,  
Prince I don't need,  
Oh, my God!

 

***

 

Gently tighten the little Mermaid on coral,  
Prince is all filmed on a mobile phone,  
A lot of likes him now,  
But the little Mermaid doesn't know anything.

***

 

The boy — who — all — got  
A broom once broke;  
Walks on foot and by metro, taxi...  
More money on the broom don't ask.

 

***

 

Uncle Max smoked weed,  
Suddenly in Torchwood he pleased.  
Jack saw him and smiled...  
Max in bed, Jack woke up.

 

***

Mulder and Scully were drinking in a Motel  
Well, and drunk on the Alien ate.  
Cries the Smoker, Skinner was in tears.  
What will become of the agents even Carter doesn't know.

 

***

 

Sherlock lies and smiles,  
John goofs off next.  
Embraces, caresses...  
The slasher is like creepy.

****

Chewbacca and Solo in the arms of sleep,  
During the day they are poor, tired...  
Friendship always, friendship is forever...  
Do not fuck them with a couple to do, people!

 

***

 

Sonny and Rico on the boat sailed,  
Petrol in the motor forgot to add...  
Spencer and BRU appeared on the Thunder...  
The good guys don't feed the crocodiles!

 

***

"Airwolf" rose in the air,  
Once the country rushed.  
The Shoe must be delivered to the Princess...  
Plan "Zolushka" in the process...

 

***

 

Dancing fairies in the sky,  
All the roses in the garden ate.  
Can't Jack them to give  
The Doctor will be without roses live.


	492. March

Oh, dear friend!  
Ready to share with you  
Peace and sleep,  
Alas.  
My path  
He takes to the far edge.  
Not a plane and not a taxi,  
Taken farewell — "I'm Sorry!"  
Oh dear friend!  
You go  
Forgive,  
But loving,  
I don't know  
What should I do  
In that shaky gray haze,  
What remains...


	493. Strange

I'm acting like an idiot.  
Here.  
Someone I need.  
Someone important to me.  
But I'm not so brave,  
As it may seem.  
I sit and think,  
But do not say a word.  
I'll wait.  
But maybe  
No need to wait  
And I must say  
The one I need,  
And I important.  
It's all about...


	494. Clay

Under the hands of  
A piece of clay.  
Maybe I will sculpt the basket,  
The edge then pull —  
Bowl in hand I'll take it.  
Maybe a Cup,  
Can mug,  
Or maybe a plate.  
And I'll create... a figurine?  
I mold my destiny,  
Leave their traces.  
All I can do.  
Damn.


	495. Phantoms

And under it, under the rock,  
White is Plyos...  
As for Plyos for him  
Black whirlpool of lies,  
Under water, under the sand  
Katerina all asleep.  
Sleeping and year, and the other  
ten went...  
Rising from sleep  
And out to the open water.  
All wet and pale  
The station went.  
Bright moon,  
And the river shines,  
And the abandoned station,  
In the dark all worth it.  
Only the lantern alone,  
Dimly shining in the night,  
Stars dim candles,  
Katerina meet  
Anna on rails goes.  
Dress crumpled,  
A pale brow.  
With Vronsky, Anna  
There will be not meant to be.  
Here on the bench shadows sit,  
Romeo + Juliet  
Their pale appearance.  
Every one of them heard the tale,  
But ghosts, alas, is not met.  
Petya Rostov galloping away,  
Crying about something  
On the river nightingales.  
The old woman - pawnbroker  
And her sister  
In twenty-one  
Cut to the morning.....

Fell the dew,  
Clouded mist,  
Wraith vanished...   
Darkness and despair.  
The shadows disappeared,  
Left ghosts.  
The sun intrudes  
On day vigil.


	496. Fog

Out of the mist comes up  
Drunk Watson, showing his teeth...  
And with scalpel  
The blood flows heavy jet.  
He stabbed a prostitute  
Pulled her guts and heart,  
And again, in the mist vanished.

Out of the mist comes up  
Drunken Batman with snacks.  
He brings home bottles  
And dried squid,  
Chips, fried potatoes,  
The eight ounces of heroin  
And pills from a hangover.

Out of the fog crashes  
A very drunk Superman.  
It flies in house bumping  
Pukes on the townsfolk.  
He drank a tank of alcohol,  
Ate a keg of beer  
And filled the stomach full  
Five bottles of moonshine.

There he crashed into a car  
Pissed in the tank is empty.  
And beaming grin drunk  
Goes home.

Out of the mist creep out  
Drunk Holmes and Lestrade drunk.  
Drank vodka with Moriarty,  
Ate a sausage  
And an expired hot dog.  
And now farting in the fog  
Causing fear and terror  
The wayward prostitutes.

Wise Holmes knows  
Where Watson spends time  
Where he drinks, eats and shits  
On nights where kills,  
... And whom he also knows.  
But the fog hid all the secrets,  
Detective out forgotten it.

Out of the fog crashes  
The TARDIS full of people  
That sings horribly creepy  
So run goosebumps  
On the back of the detective.


	497. Elegy

In the silvery clouds,  
Bearing snow,  
Warm thoughts are born.  
And love.  
And then white snow  
Falls to the earth,  
White mantle covers  
Frozen heart  
There's plenty of anxiety and pain  
About friends and loved ones.  
Where the heat awakens life?  
Where are those tears that drops drops?  
Indicates the consciousness on errors,  
But nooooooo... you don't know  
When you come to the realization.  
Snow born from tears,  
That shed in vain.  
The sky is waiting. And the earth forgets  
Love is hot and gorgeous.  
But you can't...  
The sky will merge with the earth  
And it's all over universal love.


	498. Goosebumps

clouds in the sky and cold  
the snow is falling  
and spring does not come  
no way.

 

***

 

Mavada muesli and thoughts  
Promoted  
Cyclopean  
Drum.

 

***

 

The vault of heaven  
Fell to the ground...  
And the sun disappeared  
In the fog of passion.

***

 

The star talks to Firefly  
And in the dark, both lights blink.  
Dash, dot, dot, dot, dash...

 

***

 

Lights of heaven stole the show  
The sun's light.  
The earth said to the sky —  
No

 

***

 

Reach out  
Waiting  
When I stretched a hand  
In response.  
But in vain  
I feel only a faint sound  
Wings behind my back.  
And light touch  
Someone.


	499. Quiet city

Quiet city around me  
He hopes my mutes,  
He dreams my world would let a  
My permission was not asked.

I feel sick, bored, but at the same time  
In a Quiet town in the spring and summer,  
I extend a warm and heart warmed  
Dream about something… about the light.

Light will come in and Wake you  
And no I will not condemn.  
I’ll be back in this fall and summer,  
Full of dreams and light.

I’ll come and look, kiss,  
May thy heart I care about?  
You can expect me on the doorstep?  
Wait where two roads merged?

I love… hopelessly, but honestly.  
Quiet city is a scary place.  
They love you there really,  
But life is long, and the dream shorter.

I will open the wings and soar,  
And my love will go,  
She let it fly in the high sky,  
Let him find happiness in the land of faraway.

Let… me cold, cold heart.  
What fate at the scribbled sheet,  
Her handwriting is very illegible,  
Yes and nobody will ask.

The Doodle itself will sort the data  
Will find their happiness desirable;  
Let my grumbling vagrant happiness,  
I’ll build the wings of misfortune.

Just let us join hands,  
Let the part we crash  
All proving who the better man…  
But for life, not for an hour.

Quiet town — nice place,  
Can morning oplyvshy candle,  
Blow out and stargaze  
Ile go for a walk in the mountains.

Drink tea and eat cake  
Invited guests at the threshold,  
To feed stray cats…  
I’m exactly ready.


	500. Trails

Twisted trails  
And open  
Trees stumble,  
go into the ravine,  
And not get lost in any way.  
Still you hit  
Somewhere.

 

***

Walking, walking my path,  
Through copse and meadows,  
On the shore white and empty,  
The fragile boat...  
I sit down, will float  
On Isle Of The Dead.  
On shore leave,  
Kneel  
And I will cry and weep,  
And grandma Nina to remember.  
But after... the pain, longing and sadness  
Sadness will be replaced...  
And I'll be back  
Back.

***

 

I want to cuddle  
To close person,  
Not necessarily,  
I'm gonna cry  
I just want  
To feel the knock  
The heart and breathing.  
And just to hear the words:  
— Calm down, everything will be fine!

***

 

Warm day  
And the fog over Chelyabinsk is,  
To bury grandma Nina  
Let's go.  
Calm down her body  
In the ground.  
Worms and old woman body  
The Breakfast itself is served.  
If I die,  
Let me calm in the sea  
Or the ashes will scatter  
On the waves of the red sea.

***

 

I want to collect on the trail of life,  
To gather all who will be my friends,  
Who would not be behind my back,  
To gossip, laugh and mud me water.  
I want to hear voices,  
Those who will be honest with me,  
Whose names will be imperishable with me.  
I respond... you see -  
Hope to see you.


	501. Sand

Sand  
Pours a thin stream  
From one part to another.  
I  
Kiss you at night,  
And you day think.  
You  
This night in my dreams I kissed.  
And the cheek to your hand pressed.  
Hugged.  
Your breath to hear  
And looked into your soul.  
And  
After you fell asleep next.  
Black outfit  
Night  
Fell, a curtain  
In the window knocked.  
Firefly  
Little star  
Slipped into the parted lips.  
Sleep.  
Sleep, my darling love.  
Sleep and not remember the evil.  
The sun  
My light. Favorite  
Good and lucky.


	502. Thread

Winds thread  
Like the trail,  
Escapes quietly into the distance.  
I go  
You  
In the woods  
I don't care —  
June, Jan.  
We go  
Hand in hand.  
The trail runs from afar.  
The sun,  
The sky  
And meadows.  
And running the line yourself.  
I love you  
And to the point.  
Your pink earlobe.  
Light eyebrow,  
Eyelashes light.  
Blow skull the winds.  
White hair,  
Bright eyes...  
No way back  
I have.  
Love you  
And the forest will hold.  
Light my angel  
Take me with you.


	503. Darkness

In the darkness  
The dark is insulting.  
But when she  
Not one,  
It  
The window the moon shines,  
Shadows crawl in the darkness...  
Does  
Will not stay  
You're lonely...  
But,  
Hid the moon,  
And the darkness came  
And you wrapped it  
Warm palm  
Silence.  
Dreams  
Come to you  
And there's you with friends  
Walk along the path  
From dreams...  
The moat  
Cross  
And friends there find.  
And will extend to them the hand  
Like, Hello, my friends.  
There  
To hug them,  
And cuddling  
And say,  
I love...  
Be afraid  
Dark,  
But you  
Not one  
Darkness is not terrible,  
Because of the clouds came the moon.  
Warm sleep wraps around you,  
The blanket gently caresses,  
And the pillow pressed to you...  
In dreams you don't seem...


	504. A strange murder

Someone loudly dripping saliva,  
The bathroom could be heard singing,  
Outside the window shouted Nightjar...  
Committed one crime.

Someone somewhere, the shovel ringing,  
They dug up the grave empty;  
And climbed out the garbage,  
— All of you! Treat.

The body lay quietly in the grass,  
Cooling down under the white moon,  
And bloody traces of the... well everywhere  
Trampled a large Nightjar.

That morning. Killed someone  
And for what? Strange thing.  
Honestly everyone in the neighborhood decided  
What...


	505. Fun

In the sky the sun shines  
And the whole earth warms up,  
In the sky the jackdaws and crows  
Darn the pigeons of the obstacle.  
Somewhere butterflies are flying,  
Somewhere the snow is melting.  
Somewhere someone and someone  
Something fun said  
And the sun ran away...

 

***

 

Jack sat and cried,  
From the sky, the rain softly dripping,  
Sherlock slept on the couch,  
John opened the bottle.

***

 

Someone quietly through the cemetery was  
The stone is heavy found on the road.  
Quiet cobblestone on the skull fell...  
Tepid corpse maniac dripped.

After missing a bit,  
Someone at the cemetery dug up the road,  
There are a lot of corpses found, Oh-Oh.  
This is what happens in cold winter.

 

***

Dr. Hannibal Lector  
Sweeter the meat is not eaten...  
So what for  
The food already...

 

***

 

Hugs, kissers,  
And the papers fly everywhere...  
At the table just groans, cries  
And most wild.


	506. Hedgehogs in the fog

Somehow in the mist  
All walked around and looked for.  
The moonshine they cooked  
Frogs, of blueberry.  
And then find the poor thing  
The squirrel corpse - addicted  
And cooked a lot of porridge.  
But then the angels came down,  
Porridge whole they ate  
Moonshine sign  
Sat quietly on a tree stump  
The conversation suddenly took.  
And then here came Mary,  
And there came a Bear  
After the wolves tightened,  
Hares, squirrels and moles.  
After all the vampires came,  
Zombies, witches, gays...  
All here porridge yum-yum-yum.  
Moonshine then poured,  
Sang, drank and danced.  
And then came Moffat,  
Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson...

All here drunk,  
And with each other embraced,  
And then everything began to sob,  
Tenderly kissed  
And fell asleep in a heap of all.


	507. The sun

The sun smiles,  
Warm is good,  
With a funny face.

And my sunshine away  
And getting there is not easy.  
Reach out through time  
And space  
Hello!

 

Drops of stars  
On the eyelashes hung,  
The rocker smile  
Rainbow.  
Happiness unexpected.

Star balls  
Run across the universe  
The cat rides.  
Sky frowned,  
Waiting for the continuation.  
Bromance of two beings,  
The radiance of the sun.  
The sky to the Ground looked  
And they sat around the campfire  
The setting sun,  
The stars were strung  
On the branches of lightning  
And the conversation started  
Of high matters.

The sky in the arms of the Land held,  
In the warm flesh the rain plunged,  
Enveloped by the warm mist,  
The day was conceived in a drunken  
Love stupor.

The sky is back  
Earth is gone,  
A new day  
She gave birth to.


	508. Shadow

Lace shadows on the driveway  
Of hopelessness, laziness... drinking just a little bit.  
Brakes screech; the sand as shrapnel...  
Hello, my dear Adele!

— Are you good in this outfit!  
— And you're in the parade!  
— Shoes, gloves, shoes... Package?  
— Did you cook dinner today?

— Yes. Partridge in white wine.  
— God! True or am I in a dream?  
— Are you coming? Claret or rum?  
— Come on, dear, right in the house.

We went in and sat at the table,  
Quietly drip our dialogue.  
Ate Adele, washed down by claret;  
Her eyes were warmed by thirst.

Here and partridges turned into bones,  
Soon will come the merry guests.  
Drunk everything; Adele fell asleep,  
In vain she wine washed down the food.

Poor Adele I carried her to the bed;  
Will be beautiful forever so to bed.  
Guests came. Drinking, having fun.  
And they are not afraid of anything.

Lace branches on warm earth,  
All of my sorrows be burnt in the fire.  
Ash pours from the blackened walls...  
Ashes to ashes...  
And decay...


	509. Seeds

In the sky the sun is shining,  
Light soul took it.

 

***

 

In the sky shines the fire  
Of the setting sun.

 

***

 

The blue box silhouette  
It gets dark in the gloom of the night.

 

***

 

In the minds of — darkness,  
Fatima!

 

***

And if the light goes out,  
In the evening sky  
The crimson fire of sunset  
Will start the game.

 

***

 

Prettier evening  
And the fog is gone,  
The river darkened,  
The cloud — moon

 

***

Little star  
Thus they shall both flashed  
To sleepy land.

 

***

 

Little cloud  
And the star — kid  
Happily played,  
The rope of the milky way overtighten,  
And the Moon looked after them  
30 days and nights.

 

***

Good evening...  
And coolness from the river,  
Winter green,  
If you dive a little deeper.  
The river carries its waves,  
And in the sky behind her fleeing clouds.  
The nightingales sing in the thickets of willow,  
Cloud fluff on the tips of branches.  
And if the branches to climb,  
You can hear the fish  
Barely mumbling in his sleep.  
Good night; peace and quiet.  
And so good to lean on...  
Resin aroma wonderful,  
And the fireflies have   
Widely and freely.  
Ah, my dear friend.  
So nice...

 

***

Sun  
And warm the earth,  
The cloud  
Rushing  
Unexpected...  
While this summer this.


	510. olololo

fog and slush cockroaches  
and life is not good in General  
Sherlock's sleeping face  
in the soup

 

***

 

and John and Martha eat dumplings  
and drink ale instead of grass  
Hey is there anyone in the house  
call

 

***

 

over Moriarty holding hands  
pissing at a lamppost  
you ask a drunk buddy  
yeah

***

 

and Mike is flying in the evening sky  
as Batman on the big umbrella  
and he's happy with this case  
quite

 

***

 

fourth the doctor writes something  
fine that writes me asking  
he replied that the statement  
Opera

 

***

 

dalek spinning ballerina  
and packs of silk to the rhythm of rustling,  
and the plunger creepy to him  
prevented


	511. Tree

Quiet winds serpentine road  
And changing landscape;  
And pop up Christmas trees  
Birch arms.  
Very slender trunks,  
The dress is almost ankle-length;  
And the family oil  
Emerging from the shadows.  
Here is swamp, here is the stream  
In the ravine gurgling;  
But the fir tree had fallen...  
The tip of the companions was stuck.  
Crows fly over the forest,  
Under conifer canopy  
On the old needles, pliers...  
You need it — look.


	512. Nonsense

Warm evening,  
Red candles,  
Do nothing;  
From the tureen two handed  
Avon and Blake.

Catfish whiskey, booze...  
Quiet in the compartment, heat.  
Oysters, meat, lemon;  
Cream all poured  
Avon and Blake.

Hand woven,  
Teeth try  
Lips meet;  
They don't know yet  
Avon and Blake.

So ended the dinner,  
Table both of them not needed  
Refuge floors they serve;  
Their souls understand  
Avon and Blake.


	513. Reflections...

I pamper

Face girlfriend...  
And breast kissed

A glass of wine...  
She's drunk

I hands...  
Smoking it

Drank a full...  
She slept

At the bottom of the glass...  
She hiccupped

The Pill Is... Poison...  
Babe, fucking

I'm dying, the sound all muffled...  
Whispering lips... Peace in Paradise

Heart froze...  
Cheating hearts

Ice froze...  
Left mold*

Reflections...  
I snowy


	514. Stormy mood

Here blue forest covered with cloud,  
And it's raining. So powerful.  
Jet entwined, undone,  
And drop under the beam sparkled.  
Grow mushrooms, and mosquitoes were flying,  
Fluffy bumblebees under the mug was shaking,  
With green clouds often rain beat...  
And I'm talking about the umbrella forgotten.

 

***

 

Thundering cloud, rolled up,  
And the rain on the pavement Strait;  
And the rain pierced the firmament of the earth,  
That grass was growing fast  
As well as berries, mushrooms...  
And inevitably... evil mosquitoes.

 

***

 

Then the sun came out; and the storm gone.  
And the sky fell silent again before the storm.  
Glades of the forest again in the glaze,  
The forget-me-nots to pull a crowd.  
Daisies, bluebells, mountain ash...  
All washed. Encouraging picture.


	515. Fly

A fly is buzzing me  
Drives me crazy myself.  
And bored creepy.  
— Shoo! — say, — baby!  
Yet you see me climb — kill!  
And the lives of your mouse I will reduce.  
Leave me alone, go quickly,  
For it is not in your children's lives!

 

***

 

Russia Day rain in the morning.  
I sit and dream about summer.  
Write, compose, watch movies.  
The rain woke me up at dawn.  
I look, I see rain. Again I sleep  
Fell. And I saw a dream  
On Sunny days and on the sea,  
The shells and the sky.

 

***

 

Scratched in my sleep I'm on cloud ice  
And the wing is splinter in the ice with an icicle.  
So blood drips, expires water...

 

***

 

A good friend came to me in a dream.  
I looked, smiled, pressed.  
So I want that dream  
In reality it lasted.


	516. From unwritten

John

 

We are in a barrel of wine  
Found the corpse,  
And in the tower two  
Babies.  
What kind of monster frolicked here?  
Sherlock, come here!

 

Sherlock  
coming

 

Yeah, John?

 

John

 

So how are we doing?  
Surely the Queen gave birth to  
Monster?

 

Sherlock

 

John, quieter!  
God forbid you hear  
And you dangle on the rope.  
Yes, our king — not sugar.  
And character quick-tempered.  
But we should be grateful.

 

John

 

For what?  
Because we have ten years  
From the war can't get out?

 

Sherlock

 

We were hired to find out  
The king who could prevent it?  
Come on body we, drip,  
While we do the king no harm.

 

John  
according to

 

Bring shovels.  
The poor man in a barrel will,  
And those two walls.  
That is no longer found.

 

Sherlock

 

I agree.


	517. Larch

I  
Holiday!  
I  
Love gifts!  
I  
Want warm hugs!  
I  
Want a lot of true friends!  
I  
Want one or two of the dearest!  
I  
Can give someone happiness in life!  
I  
Want to give happiness to me every day life!  
SL  
Ez  
Yk  
AP  
Ayu  
TS  
Le  
PS  
Into the ground fall  
And sprout dreams


	518. Oval

Beliefs  
Objection, dispute,  
Evidence back;  
Through the drop world vision  
Through the prism of Genesis games  
We... We play worlds.  
Symbols set.  
People... almost...  
Vision.

 

***

 

Symbol  
Set meaningless.  
Zero. Unit Code...   
Binary. Matrix. Dispute  
Research about the meaning of life characters  
Binary code genetic.  
The world of 24-bit actual.  
The appearance of the code.  
People.


	519. People

It  
People  
He's wearing  
Shod  
And  
Coat it is warm  
Hat suit scarf  
Hand gloves hole  
Morning work its  
Then the car is worth  
With leaves the yard  
And returns about  
Home  
All his dog  
Cat kids  
And wife dinner  
Tub of whiskey  
Mother-in-law faucet  
Fight the tears  
World sofa


	520. Snake

The wind blows in my back  
And carries me over the sea;  
I will dip the wings in water  
Will open expanse of a fluffy feather.

I will fly to the island far.  
Find and friend me.  
Hug it wings  
And I dive with it in depth.

 

And going down into the abyss,  
So warm to him and me;  
Tightly intertwined... fingers, hands...  
Depth so attracts us.

 

Dropped  
And forgotten  
In the warm mud,  
In depth.

 

And go to sleep. And sleep  
For five centuries.  
And then go back...  
And the Angels look.


	521. Drop

A drop falls from the sky  
Freezes into a snowflake  
And flies in the free dance,  
Driven by the wind.

A drop falls from the sky  
Crashing to the ground,  
Spreading puddle  
Brilliant.

A drop falls... And in life?  
Life took and froze.  
Just...  
And all of a sudden.

And then life withered,  
And then blossomed.  
Bloomed and crumbled.  
Newly revealed in the new.

Who's flying over me?  
Cloud? Bird? Il the wind?  
How to understand where is the truth?  
Where is the lie lurking?

Hurt me. Trying to stay warm.  
Trying to cover someone else's.  
But I don't know, and suddenly there protection?  
Suddenly closed all the shutters?

You, sunshine, please.  
Don't get me wrong.  
I just want warmth and affection.  
Need a friend just kind and gentle.

I bent without heat.  
Life is very sweet.  
Wished strong health,  
A whole bunch of inspiration.

Positive changes in life...  
To walk with thee through the woods.  
And take pictures of you under a birch tree...  
And flies crystal drop

Straight into the ground with a grey sky,  
Hangs on barbed needles,  
As eyelashes are long,  
And, falling, shatters

In drops smaller.  
The moss will absorb. The earth will dry up.  
Life will rise, will bloom in the spring.


	522. Rhymes

I'm in the cab  
Coat and no purse.  
Look, woke up the taxi driver interest  
Slightly.

 

***

 

— Asking for Holmes's supervision,  
I even pay you can  
"I need you now"  
Run.

 

***

 

Oh! you wonder.  
Let's talk about this and that.  
But a pill won't eat  
Broke.

 

***

 

— In Afghanistan or in Iraq  
You obviously spent their days.  
Can I take your I phone?  
Take it!

 

***

 

Here's the house and Anderson, and the corpse  
And Sherlock goes around it.  
No, the law was that black   
woman.

 

***

 

Out of the mist comes up  
Wheat brow and grey eyes.  
And as in such not to fall in love  
At a time.


	523. Hassle

That's such a hassle,  
Sleeping in the sofa very timidly.  
Cries, coughs, sniffs  
About the money says.

Oh, my, you're a beast!  
My sweet baby!  
Hold on a little more.  
A couple of days, quite a bit.

But then grumbles hassle,  
Swearing is not almost timidly.  
Poor beast, my poor.  
How do you hard today.


	524. Small things

You  
Eternity...  
And my imagination...  
Long life...  
And one moment...  
Fading...  
And spring flowering.  
You


	525. Door

The corridor doors,  
Door  
Door...  
These doors are fighting animals.  
With fists and feet,  
Body, some with heads,  
Chair and couch  
But not very neatly.

Here's one on the way.  
He approached the door,  
Poked.  
Opened  
And behind them...  
Palm trees, sea, clouds,  
And a Pegasus  
Stars, mountains,  
Muse.  
He came in.  
The door was closed.

How would the animals have not fought  
Not opened  
Do not let  
Blocked.


	526. 45821

Once Martha in the store  
Bought sausage,  
Or rather — egg, sausage  
Soon it will be Christmas!

 

***

 

Martha smoked  
Sherlock Holmes cocaine  
John took the scalpel...  
And residents came skiff

 

***

 

Martha smoked  
Along with Holmes's cocaine  
And went skipping  
To catch pink elephants

 

***

 

One morning in the bedroom of Martha  
Flew the meteor...  
Piles, piles of bricks....  
All lie on Baker street

 

***

 

Once in the crypt Martha Hudson  
Summit held  
Poroshenko Yaytsenyuk  
From the bottle they drank vodka.


	527. Trance

Touching the ancient window,  
A hand through a dim glass.  
The body is there in the dress of old,  
Immersed in the haze.

So beautiful that virgin  
What lies beneath the glass,  
Rose right, rose is left;  
And the hedge of thorns under a window.

Golden tresses, closed eyes,  
In the corner shines the sleeping tear.  
Shoulders in lace Shine,  
The hands are white; I'm fascinated by...


	528. Depression

day  
night  
day  
night  
day  
night  
today  
day sunrise night  
night the sun has risen day  
day sunset night  
today  
pain  
depression  
confused  
don't know where to go,  
and what to take  
try  
hang and dry  
like a towel  
wet  
shredded


	529. Sorry

Again, I don't need more.  
Release the soul at will  
I will lay down in bed  
And start it I to cool.  
And dream of me tonight dream  
That you I was in love.  
With the captain gone,  
Under the carpet you found the key.  
And the letter, and in it the words:  
"We barely even know,  
Left you I'm home  
All around, everything in it.  
Account, car, helicopter...  
Let everyone benefit.  
I loved you, I love...  
My entire adult life.  
You're my best friend and brother.  
In General, something like that."

And a PostScript.  
"His life  
For you I give.  
And will give... "


	530. Rainbow

Heavenly drops  
The sun believes  
And wiping the drops  
With fluffy eyelashes  
The sun looks kindly down.  
And gaze pierces drops  
And the light on the diamonds.  
And a rainbow stands in the fields of...

And I'm so happy  
You are with me.  
And we go home.  
At home, the butter, cheese and bread.  
Wine, brandy, love nonsense,  
What I tell you in your ear will whisper,  
After all, to lose you I don't want to.

And you... like the sun... fluffy and good.  
And I don't hold grudges.  
Yes, I am amorous and fickle  
And always at work busy.  
But I do love you  
In the morning and in the afternoon and at the end of the day.

And let someone else I like now  
I built a house just for us.  
In the fields where the rainbow rises,  
Where the sun kisses gives,  
Where the noise of shady woods,  
And where we are waiting for thee with miracles.


	531. Sleeping

Sitting on a rock, wings hidden,  
And think about how I live in love?  
As it is now in the celestial heavens I fly?  
And what am I supposed to dream?

I extend my hand... the Stars are cold.  
Dream the dark night colorful dreams;  
We're flying over the moon.  
And you smile and talk with me.

Sheltering wings to warm up,  
And desperately false, start singing.  
And kiss your ear... you're mine!  
As well with you under the moon.

You clung. The heart beats. Grace.  
I love you, my friend, to hug.  
And touching you lips, slowly,  
I kiss your lips, my soul.

Bright little rabbit on the moon...  
Let them dream it for you.  
I will be with you together forever  
Let pass you grief and trouble.

I'm an angel. Try not to shiver.  
You took a piece of my soul.  
Sleep, my darling...


	532. Heart

Love — Love  
Implode — explode  
But really what is it?  
and nothing  
No


	533. the wind

On the waves I sail  
Changing my destiny

\----------------I  
You

\--------------Know----   
You

\-------------No -----  
You

\------------Problems -----  
You

\-----------And sail that ---   
You

\----------In the distance, the wind ----   
You

\---------Carried deep into the ----  
You

\--------The sea, and splash ---  
You

\-------Waves and whispers ---   
You

\----------Water I ---  
You

\-------------Say ---  
You

\----------------About ---  
You

\------------------Where ---  
You

\----------------------I  
You

\-------Yes -----------------  
You  
\------------  
NO

\------  
But in these waves there is no truth. Here the wind died down.  
\------------ Missing this trail. And gulls scream over following a smooth wave

Robbery!

Robbery!


	534. Steps

I  
go  
where  
don't know  
nothing  
around not to notice  
no problems in my forest  
I myself in an environment of people talking about,  
but I'm sick and angry and even  
my soul is open, but I think that  
don't help me no one ever for what  
only I'm gonna eat it all swallow offense to fear  
even shaking someone in the bushes I'm stronger than all  
will be successful I will deploy the wings of the night  
I marvelous twists and the other will just leave him there I  
take to the island will take, and then rinse and fish treat  
and will fly away again, and the girl will be taken and on the same island will take will not let you go,  
and then there we three of us will sit and sing some shrimp that night all on the contrary  
out of the vastness of the seas let us quickly pray friend and my girlfriend,  
but I don't hear them I fly over water third friend is always with me  
the reflection of the stairs in the sky singing angels and God  
that's not where my road is heading squirms  
snakes black snake and goes deep  
there are wings and girlfriends, but not easy  
to be just good  
generous and stubborn mother  
don't berate me directly  
stubbornly I will  
to help  
someone  
know  
I


	535. Comments

Foggy temple  
Misty woods.  
And he is always full of wonders  
And in the sky yellow moon,  
It jumped up from a dream.  
And a back entrance that beckons you,  
Go! Abhor the light of day.  
Know you the secret of life.

 

***

 

Striving through the woods  
In the mist of miracles.  
And the lake glitters invitingly.  
And so calmly, positively  
Getting in the shower.  
And does not interfere with this fact,  
What's next hut...

***

 

I came into the house.  
My sweet home.  
Cozy and nice in it.  
And let it stands on the edge,  
About it I just always sing.  
And let it is open to all winds,  
But it looks like the sea.  
And mountains. And the distant shore.  
Everyone has a house.  
Just have to believe.

 

***

 

The overgrown castle.  
Hall. Wall.  
And now here is the dwelling of ghosts.  
Through the window the light passes openly.  
On walls — dust. On the walls — dirt.  
I leave,  
A flap from the wall will take.  
I will not return, but on my way  
I come across those  
Who here once lived...

***

 

My island — my ship!  
Wood in the furnace come on ride it out.  
And the wind in the sails fly,  
And my ship with clouds soar.

 

***

 

Let the world has changed,  
And the people left.  
Here once the wind  
The seeds brought and dropped.  
And the tree grew up here.  
And will live until  
Until...

 

***

 

A parallel world Steven.  
How many years have since passed?  
And now he lives happily ever after!  
And friends he gets playfully.  
And somewhere in this world,  
Warm spirit warm  
James lives and grieves.  
And with Steven's friends.


	536. Advertising

Here it is  
is  
narrow  
and flat!

In hand  
you, comrade  
asks!

Would be  
money from  
Mayakovsky  
he would have appreciated  
progress  
scope!

Smooth,  
beautiful  
in  
pocket  
put  
sneak!

Give, companions,  
the money  
below  
enough  
for  
life is sweet!


	537. Something

Sprinkle ashes,  
Speak with a North wind.

— The wind! Get me out of here  
I'm flying with you now!

 

Open your wings  
And home the way I forgot.

 

Treated above the mountain peaks  
And find a place where I feel better.

 

Where can I sleep forever  
Where I burn the sword.

 

Where will the waterfall to tumble and fall,  
I'll be there naked for a swim.

 

And then will rise into the sky.  
It will be the last song.

 

And from heaven, falls on the rocks  
All the ribs myself, I will break.

 

I will expire blood and mucus  
Fly soul in between worlds.


	538. Carnival.

The mask ripped the nails from the face...  
Stop being an idiot! Give the scoundrel!  
Four years of an idiot I was  
The money was lost, and with them the sense  
Of your life.  
The mask was replaced, washed, hung.  
Live will be better, life will become fun.  
Become a bastard and a scoundrel,  
A life with a new face  
Villain.  
Friendship, love... Not for me.  
To cry, to feel sad during the day?  
Full. We ran everything. Died.  
Such passions are in film,  
Don't worry about it.  
To hell! Put, put and need to put.  
Destined let world the abyss.  
To hell with friends!  
Let break this vicious circle!  
Waiting for  
Complexes the pain of waiting...  
Today I have a destiny date.  
We drink wine, have fun...  
Each to good life to strive for.  
Knowing  
That destiny schemer,  
And a prostitute, and a charlatan;  
Time does not heal, only picks.  
I now know  
Believe me.  
I smile, looking at the world.  
He is rotten through and through, a lot of it holes.  
Let! I'm enjoying the remnants of paint!  
Fun to live surrounded by masks  
To death...


	539. Acid

Bubbling in me acid...  
And the picture of the world... not the same...

Paint floating, bursting bubbles...  
That we lose not know.

To bulge over, fall yellow clouds  
Thoughts of my green pile...

Hand — striped legs polka dot  
Barbed fluffy clouds dripping rain.

Big head, small body...  
In a silver mist I step boldly.

Beyond the mist waiting for me black whales,  
Unicorns, butterflies, fluffy cats...

I'm a flea jumping in brown wool  
And fate will step in the way.

Or I mutate, and all I'll bite  
And who will blather — guts strangle.

The emerald sky, clouds... linen.  
Acid nice; and in other worlds

We had access... and Wi-Fi and Internet...  
In this life of love and friendship — NO!


	540. Thinking

I sit and smoke,  
Smoke and inhale.  
So confused his life  
Now I don't know...  
What where? What?  
Why? And why?  
I can not tell.  
I sit, drink vodka,  
And on life its spit.  
Drinking buddies — friends...  
Then... don't. ... It is impossible.  
I lie and stare,  
About the drug sigh.  
My life went off the rails...  
And in a different void now inhabit.  
And then fly to heaven  
So after that, in the sea.  
NO ONE NOW BELIEVES IN MIRACLES...  
TODAY IT IS GRIEF!


	541. Concentration camp

The Holocaust of soul and body,  
The Holocaust of mind and heart.  
My body in Auschwitz  
Skinny, wounded, frozen.  
And the Gestapo is breathing hard,  
And prison sweat shirt.  
And spotlight fumbles bitch  
Not with me today, friend.  
And shepherd barking somewhere.  
The world doesn't notice me.  
I fell out of the circle of life...  
And now... where was I?


	542. The dressing

I'll put the heart in chains,  
Put it in the trunk  
And push him off a cliff.

So farewell, my dear friend!

Strapped soul to stone  
And put it in the wave,  
So went to the bottom of the sea...

Without you I will live.

Well, the body will go to the women,  
Will drink, smoke and fuck.  
The moans, the cries will be in the house.

Not hope, not going to cry.

Is the heart of the centuries immortal,  
And soul into the fish turned  
And the body to look for all...

And dirt glamorous mess.


	543. Heart

Heart I'll take it out of the cage  
And cut in half.  
Part of it will be sent by mail.  
And to whom? I don't know.

And the second freeze,  
In the fridge put.  
On Valentine's day  
Pull see.

All colors will decorate,  
Ribbons, birds, a lot of chocolate.  
I'll give you a heart  
Undoubtedly, you'll be happy.

You eat these chocolates,  
Birds in the sky, ribbon in the braids.  
Heart — in-mortar and on the beds...  
Let them grow Mimosa.


	544. Ghosts

In the castle the black ghosts  
Celebrate someone's birthday.  
Holiday — spooky.  
There's the vampires,  
Ghosts  
And skinheads.  
Muslims  
And the Jews  
Festive pork is eaten.  
And then went to dance...  
You can't overclock

****

Wings folded I  
On wet rock;  
The life I have lived  
As if in a dream.  
Laid down and snuggled  
The mossy stone.  
Me  
The flowers are fragrant.  
Wings in the grass  
Cuscuta curled.  
Feelings died  
Forgotten by all.  
The sky glows  
Sapphire light...  
As well  
On the rocks in summer

****

Under water  
Warm and Sunny.  
The light goes on the bottom.  
Play little fish.  
And corals Shine,  
Attract my attention.  
And I'm just lying on the bottom  
Open the wings.  
Shirt and shorts are wet.  
I lie at the bottom  
And look up  
Wide-open eyes.  
No one can find me  
And no one will judge.


	545. Horror story

The blood flows between his fingers,  
Temple and cheek...  
Like me to try  
And return only to you?

Have no life intersections  
Only one way lies.  
And, with his happiness is from the tail  
Dog of fate it runs.

Marking on the road  
And trees and bushes...  
I know that I really care  
The where you've been places.

Let him pierced the temple of fate  
The bullet rushes on.  
Let the bloody stream  
Between the fingers flow...

I sit and die...


	546. Impromptu

In the sky the stars Shine,  
A forest fire burns,  
Campfire only two of them...

It

Light shines from the sky to us,  
The darkness hiding in the bushes.  
Dear friend, take a SIP of water  
And me with a take.

It

Darkness crawling from under the bushes,  
I have an answer ready.  
Not take you I very long road  
You forget about me.

 

***

Bayu -bayushki-Bayu,  
You'll sing a song!  
Finish my seagulls  
And fall on the barrels.  
Fall asleep? Go back to sleep.  
You will take the tram  
On this green meadow,  
There you will find a pie.  
As bite — fly  
Past the Windows, past the roofs.  
Straight to the stars.  
There I will meet whirl  
And congestion will take.  
I'll show you the light  
What flies to us for many years.  
Show the planets in the game  
A pair of wings will give  
And put a wreath of stars.  
And then on the tail  
The comet sit,  
A it would take...  
You're going to sleep until morning  
Well, I have to go home

 

***

 

And wrist kiss  
Touches her lips to the vein,  
What's pulsing under the skin;  
Let we are not similar  
Far, not there...  
Imagine you in the outfit  
Lace and gold,  
And you like to bird,  
In forest green  
It flies between branches  
And sings, sings beautifully.

***

 

Godzilla came from the sea  
She just sat down to dine,  
Lo and behold, people around came running,  
In the poor shot, the racket.  
Quiet, sad sigh Godzilla,  
Stood, tail lift  
And again in the sea was off,  
On an empty stomach complaining.

 

***

 

On the heavens in shining rays!  
Does not melt the ice of your eyes  
But I wondered when you would come  
And say Yes,  
And the heart in the palm of his take...

 

***

 

Girl beautiful  
But the stormy brow,  
And cilia,  
Like the wings of a bird,  
Then opened, then closed,  
For rosy cheeks went down.

 

***

Night and stars in the heavens  
Then he spread his wings of fear.  
He sneaks on soft paws,  
To dreams instantly understood.  
To grab and carry.  
To night live.  
Fear plays  
Dreams rolls,  
Fall night waves,  
and purrs and grumbles  
And the dreams of others looks.

 

***

 

Spring is coming,  
And songs of birds are heard,  
Easy steps of Spring.  
And every step is easy,  
But on the palate it fresh milk  
Fluffy clouds flows

 

***

 

When the soul blooms spring,  
And my heart is summer,  
We are not afraid of winter,  
When the soul and heart warmed


	547. The Punishment Of Herodotus

Times husband a noble from Athens beautiful  
Let in the way to Epirus, towards the gods  
To bring a bloodless sacrifice, and the Oracle  
Ask all questions pertaining to life,   
Tired on a long journey and  
Noticing a place on the hillside,  
The grass is thick and lush under the shade of the Laurel.  
With a groan of weariness went down there.

Husband this was the name of Herodotus.  
Was not, however, the historian's brother,  
Family ties with him had.  
Namesake he was. Just parents  
Son called, after reading Herodotus.  
A Veritable Hercules. The chest is broad,  
Legs like trunks of pine trees, the mighty hands,  
The beard covers the face. Hair  
Short hair was.  
White tunic, cloak wool,  
Sandals, knapsack and stick —  
That's all that a traveler need.

This man is noble in the grass  
Fiddled, got and pulling a cloak,  
In sleep profound Herodotus failed.  
Eyelids closed, breathing chest move.  
Sleeping Herodotus. A herd of centaurs passed  
But can not hear the tired traveller.  
Sheep bells ringing, ran.  
Smacked his lips in sleep Herodotus,  
On the other side turned around, the cloak pulled up,  
So no more cold feet, and then eats  
Sweet gifts of good Hypnos.

 

Hera, seeing from Olympus picture  
Angry much, because learned  
Her husband Tom noble  
Ignorant that rejected her drunk once.  
Anger blazing, Hera sends a fly down.  
Poison she's got her drunk and punished  
— Bite him so he jumped  
Above Laurel and fell down in pain.

Sleeping Herodotus. Fear is unknown to him.  
The front sight came down from heaven. Village.  
And your mandible in the Shin Herodotus stuck.  
— Hades I take! — Herodotus  
Once I woke up. Pop. But later.  
Fly back. But to Hera, she had not.  
Swallow instantly ate the fly and chirping,  
Aphrodite arrow rushed.

Herodotus sat down on the grass, scratching the affected area.  
It he took the skin scratching the quints:  
— Zeus The Thunderer! What do you ganged up on me,  
Time to send the thing sting me?  
Have mercy! Who honored you?  
Hard and sacrifices you put in your temples?  
— So says Herodotus, stronger  
Scratching the affected area.

Scratching this man noble and see...  
The skin thinner and thinner,  
And under it a bunch of maggots, flies and flies to stir.  
So squirm, the itching stronger.  
Itchy Breasts under the tunic, white,  
The groin, feet and hands. His throat stings.  
Coughed Herodotus then strained.  
Saliva came kom writhing flies,  
What is scattered on the slope.  
From the nose, eyes, ears...  
Worms crawl, maggots, maggots.  
Under the fingers the skin is all torn,  
In the tendons and meat — worms, larvae  
And the flies, buzzing contentedly, settling under the skin.  
With the blood they poured on the ground,  
With blood they crawl over the skin.

— Gods! - than Herodotus, dreading,  
— Why are you so punished me terribly?  
Gnats in me nestled  
And my flesh devour! For what?!  
In vain Herodotus to God's calling.  
Not on Olympus, mighty man.  
Zeus the Thunderer, moved to another idiot  
To irrigate its barren bosom.  
Gera ears plugged  
And to sleep laid down, does not hear the cries she.

Devour flies Greek. Eaten By Herodotus.  
From the eyes and ears and holes dug.  
At once swarmed. He is all black,  
Densely covered with flies that buzz  
Fed filled the meadow, frozen in horror.  
A few moments stood Herodotus,  
After he collapsed. And the flies rose,  
But the noble husband even bones  
Left on meadow conservation.

Flies disappeared; Herodotus did not.  
Only a knapsack, stick, sandals  
Was left lonely in the protected meadow.


	548. Pushkin never dreamed of

Grameen  
senior officer 

 

Eugene! I'm not going to hide!  
Yesterday I was arrested Tatiana!

 

Onegin  
the younger detective

 

Can it be true?  
For what?

 

Grameen

 

For it is a false email!  
throws the evidence on the table

 

Onegin  
takes and reads

 

"Vladimir! I write to you — what else?  
What more can I say?  
Now I know your will,  
To punish me with disdain!  
Yes, I confess, I share your  
I took... But a drop of pity for my Woe,  
Vladimir, do not leave me!  
At first I wished to remain silent,  
But... "STRIKEOUT"

 

Grameen

 

Know?

 

Onegin

 

Dreams, years of no return...  
Loved her with the love of brother.  
Vladimir, I confess, I killed  
Sister Olga forgotten.


	549. Revenge of the witch

1

In the dark woods of terror trembling  
From the cemetery of the ancient races of the shower.

Rushing to where the moon shines,  
Fear and pain, that soul complete.

That ended a nightmare that way  
She perched on the branch of a soul to rest.

Suddenly from the thicket the owl. On the branch sat  
And a frightened soul he looked.

The owl said to her: — GU-GU-GU!  
Don't worry, soul, I'll help you!

So. And where did you come from?  
And why is the sky up?

And the soul answered, foliage rustling:  
— I the body was. Slowly

A cemetery at night I came  
Money in my pocket, alas, not found

At the hotel or in the basement...  
But the cemetery sorcerer conjured.

The knife then flashed.... It's pitch dark...  
First into the pot flew brains

After a heart, then my blood...  
I want to feel the life pulse again.

But, no. I'm dead. And divided.  
My bones sorcerer threw in the broth.

Heart ate, blood drinking...  
And about the soul he forgot.

And I ran ... not knowing where  
Feeling something was wrong.

The owl thought, then scratched  
And soul to comfort he tried.

— You need the sky to fly,  
What a whim to sit and mourn?

You're already dead, only the soul remained,  
For which the wizard did not give a penny.

Well, I want you I'm in the pen enchant,  
Bite, hug and Huff and puff?

Black feather, you go  
Time to revenge you are eager.

That soul cried out passionately:  
— You're a sorcerer? So this is perfect!

To Virgo I turn quickly,  
Or a cat that catches mice.

I the wizard will come to take revenge...  
Pathetic beggar I at the world forest.

He is frightened of every shadow,  
And poverty-stricken life.

And the owl stretched out his wings...  
And roared in the stove the coals.

Threw the tube in red sparkle,  
The stars on the branches of trees hung.

Began to stir the ground in the cemetery.  
Zombies then climb.... I want food.

Deva rose from the grave. Goes.  
Owl sends the soul flying.

The body untouched by decay and rot,  
Red hair smells like vanilla.

Eyes — colored, fabric covered.  
And when walking — curvy hips.

Chest high, waist skinny,  
And lace panties under my shirt.

Skirt only torn stockings went down...  
Only on the wrists of the wound was available.

— So! — An owl hooted in the woods  
For revenge I am your bear nothing.

Go! Revenge! Enjoy!  
But after a year come back here again!

Moved the girl, eyes shining  
Oh, what opened in front of her path.

But vengeance full alien soul.  
The girl is stumbling slowly.

2

The old wizard drank all to the bottom,  
Full bottle of magical wine.

Meat poor souls he ate for lunch...  
Here and lit the devilish light.

Suddenly a knock. The window. The sorcerer perked up.  
Startled, jumped and turned around.

He rose from the chair. Came to the door  
And soaked the girl behind the door found.

\- Oh, I didn't know, - she said,  
— Scared I was. And the night so dark.

I got weak. The blood still flowed.  
Everyone thought I was dead.

But I woke up. Dirty, wet,  
I was scared. See, for a long time

I was lying in a coffin,  
What is wrong with me, I do not understand.

Got. Rain. The wind whistles.  
Dad will never forgive me.

So stay, - a sorcerer said to her  
And bleeding wrists, she was tied up. 

\- Whether you're home. Sleep, eat and drink.  
I have no daughters of their own.

I'll teach you potions to brew,  
So let me to drink this Cup.

The girl timidly into the house he entered  
And for the world she... died.

As the days fly, the maiden grieves.  
All potions, brews, cats friendly.

Yes, and the warlock fell in love with her.  
Tablets is swallowing, eating Shilajit.

But the girl is cold to him,  
Home of the guys she leads.

Moans and cries all interfere with sleep  
The sorcerer is a spell. Can't shoot them.

Here is the final story of this.  
Early in the morning, the sun warmed,

Wanders the witch, all lost,  
To God and hell tear toast.

But not God and not the devil he did not respond,  
And most did not notice him.

Virgin witch was noble,  
Many lives in the knots tied.

Many it is spelled successfully,  
And tied to the girls gently.

Evil sorcerers hunted shamelessly,  
The girl knew she could.

And she lived alone,  
His thoughts turned to God.

Cat her every day surrounded;  
A lot of the cats they knew.

But girl this life is cherished.  
In essence, the white witch was.

Love potion and love spell  
At the door, and crowds of people.

3

The year that was. The virgin sits in a thicket,  
Prays and looks to the sky.

The owl came down from the plexus branches:  
— Tell you about revenge, Yes, hurry!

— Everything! — Virgo owl said  
— I built my life first.

And sorcerer I himself in love,  
And after his life into fragments broke.

He is poor and weak. Crazy and skinny,  
He goes somewhere, he is looking for rain.

Sticks bit, dog vomits,  
And the tune to dance to he was forced.

Was a sorcerer, and the poor became.  
How he got me.

— I see that you did not lose time,  
All studied and became a witch.

What. More dare not touch.  
You chose the path. And come dear his.

So broke they are. Each way...  
And not converge them more and not rotate.

4

The virgin returned to his village,  
To whisper to someone: — Love!

The sorcerer vanished in a dark forest,  
When caught, the invisible Fox.

Whether in the quagmire he fell,  
Whether rock high hell

The bear paw is caught,  
Whether poisoned crap.

His Ghost wanders through the woods,  
Woe to him who is poor will find.

Nerves spoil, he goes gray...  
............

Spread the Ghost like fog.  
The story is fiction, lies and deception.


	550. Excerpt

For the low places of the Urals,  
Where will extinguish in the dark lights,  
Majors, cursing fate,  
Drunk on my knees crawling.


	551. Masquerade

I drowned the bastard!  
I drowned idiot!  
And a liar, and an idiot...  
But the surface someone  
Surfaced...  
About someone I forgot.

 

***

 

Mask off the face rip off,  
Layer by layer peeling.  
Closely together mask over time.  
Together to carry their burden.  
Mask last put on the table...  
A yellowish skull I drew.


	552. Snails

Snails play rock & roll  
In the abandoned shells of dead crabs,  
Knocking wave in the house  
And the soloist is one consolation.

He crumples around the stadium.  
Waves of fans.  
The guitarist removes the ringing  
Saying — as it is!

Crabs came  
Came octopus,  
As the sharks,  
Dolphins, lamprey.

Whales and anglers,  
Krill, whale...  
In the sea we have  
A musical people.

Algae tremble,  
Streetlight  
Hall applauds.  
— Let's hurry!

Beats the drummer  
In a crab shell...  
This concert  
Suddenly saw a diver.

Long the poor man  
He had nightmares  
Rabid snails  
The shells of red-al


	553. Black angel

You draw me five corpses  
The gallows, the stake and the rack;  
And over them the angel of the black  
In smoke, soot and blood,  
That looks a blind eye socket  
On the burning buildings.  
Black angel dumb and gloomy.  
He sowed pain and separation  
And harvesting of fires  
That day and night blaze  
In the cities and countries.  
Got all his feathers  
And from the wounds the blood flows in streams...  
Black angel is terminally ill,  
Black angel mortally wounded,  
Black angel has sown discord  
And shook the war on the planet.  
...................  
Angel is dead... and dead people  
And the planet died from suffocation.  
Only blood-red lava  
Cracked black bubbles.


	554. Ice Apocalypse

Waves of storm chasing skull ball  
On a deserted beach Miami.  
Palm trees in the snow. The dim sky  
Wrapped in a shawl of clouds.  
In the East the sullen flash of fire.  
There woke up the volcano, and lava,  
Writhing red snake, crawling on the snow.  
There was no sun. The people disappeared.  
And traces of them were lost in the ice  
That bound the oceans.  
What's in the ice? No answer.  
Under the ice? Does not know the planet.  
Only under the snow that melts from the lava  
Show bones, skulls and skeletons  
For a moment, below in the lava to disappear.  
City covered with snow  
And ash-hot...  
All dead, only the creaking bridge rusted,  
The wind swinging.


	555. The love of a vampire

I bite your sweet throat  
Bite the tender flesh.  
Do not worry... hold you tight,  
Do not be afraid... a matter of minutes.

Will hunger and whining constantly  
Blood will leak from the chest and collarbone.  
Calm down... everything will be fine.  
You Wake up with birds singing.

Smile at the sun and sky,  
Kiss my lips.  
Your blood... it's blissful bliss  
My passion, bloody love.


	556. Love

Lips.  
Hugs.  
Hands.  
Is love.  
It is a delight.  
This is my rock.  
This is happiness.

***

 

Lips  
Hands, arms.  
Could not better I wish.  
Body and hair, hips and Breasts.  
You — the passionate witch, which kills me.  
Insatiable passion, long case  
Smells tart, hot body.  
Interwoven, Cuevas.  
Seizes.


	557. Pincushion

Needle  
eyelashes  
fell  
on the cheekbone...  
And shadow  
tech  
the streaks  
mascara

***

Needle pain release you,  
And they are punching holes in the cloth of a dream.  
In the hand pierced they...  
But I don't ask you to Take!

He pull them out  
Fingers.  
It is painful to drag, involuntary tears  
Drip.

But you hurt a hundred times,  
And I am not happy  
But are you kidding me,  
While she toils.

A carpet of cynicism lighting,  
And every day it burns...  
But maybe you like it  
My Gothic beauty?

And needles piercing me,  
My personality destroying,  
New under itself, creating...

Looking for me...

Looking for himself...

Day by day...


	558. Crazy not found

On the head with a hammer beating  
And in the back of the knife a bread twist.  
And then wonder:  
— Why not smile?

Okay, I'll smile...  
Through tears, pain and blood...  
What to do if this is a fee for my love?

You say: — fuck you, I suck!  
And repeat it again and again.  
Pull the nerves, poison the soul...  
But you miscalculated, I won't!

Okay, I'll smile...  
Through tears, pain and blood...  
What to do if this is a fee for my love?


	559. Gloom and rainbow

Outside the window the clouds  
Outside the window the autumn  
Outside the window quietly dripping rain.

But in the shower all summer,  
But in my heart all Sunny,  
Gather all the trash and burn it.

I unwrap the wings  
Will shake from the ashes  
And wash in the lake  
From your crocodile tears.

I'm doing great,  
Sunny, wonderful  
You ran away  
In spiritual winter cold.

Well, to hell with you!  
I'd forget,  
And close the doors forever!

And the castle hang  
The key in a ditch throw...  
It does not matter.


	560. Pain

Here's a little head hurts  
Sitting at a computer will not allow it.  
And to write I can't  
Because... no GU-GU.  
Only on Friday will have  
To write two chapters.  
Now do not can.

*****

The wings on the stone is stretched,  
The key in water dipped,  
Brush cleaned,  
Evil plans.

 

***

On the couch I lie,  
Under the covers trembling.  
Come to me my Muse!  
I'll tell you everything.

All the troubles I tell  
All the problems will show  
Well, if you cheat...  
Strap on the Pope will be punished.

 

***

His teeth,  
Dug lips...  
In your neck...

But I love it.

He hugged me  
Heart pressed...  
Your hands...

Do not drive...

Face buried...  
Eyes covered...  
Good to me...

And you?


	561. Kоlabari

I squeezed to the crunch  
The body malleable  
Licked his neck,  
Lips kissing...

Give me an Orgy.  
With the Muse two  
We indulge in debauchery.  
Their hands intertwined.

Wings intertwined,  
Plaintive yelp,  
Heaton exploded  
In two.

I'm tearing my shirt.  
Stick to warm lips.  
The smell of the wine, the berries taste.  
Languishing eyes were dimmed

Soon. Tender slim body  
My Muse is so rounded.  
Hair curls, curls.  
The shadow of breast, from the lashes.

I am in awe. The Muse flutters  
In the strong arms of mine.  
How intoxicating her scent  
Makes me dizzy. I drink it

Enjoying every moment.  
Tart sweet body.  
In herbs of the forest, under the canopy of trees.  
The sky above us shamefully

A cloud covered the sun.  
I drink the sweet nectar of love  
From the lips of my Muse. Dope...  
But...

Wake up. There is no Muse. Left.  
Only a signature in the sky.  
It was hi...  
Like, I'll see you soon.


	562. And let's cry together....

And let's cry together  
Over the fate unenviable,  
And over the fact that everything is different  
You and I have developed.  
Let hurts my Shin,  
There wound not healing,  
You've gone red and aching,  
But all this will pass.  
How will September,  
And autumn will come into the Kingdom of gold,  
And then my sweet vacation  
And there's my birthday.  
I will be there to entertain  
Drink, walk and have fun  
Stock up on patience again  
For the next year.  
And then winter comes  
And behind it spring will be secured  
And then again the summer will be —  
So in the whirling centuries  
Fly by year and villages,  
City, actors, people  
Meteors and comets  
And volcanoes, and tsunami...  
Everything goes...  
And someone may even come back,  
Someone will once again sink into oblivion,  
Ha! You see — no reason to cry!  
You just have to smile  
To believe in miracles and laugh  
To live and not to grieve!


	563. The wind, cry.

The wind cry!

I'll wear a raincoat  
And leave into the sunset.  
Goodbye!  
My wanderer!  
And don't expect back.

The wind cry!

The waves crash,  
The sun teases.  
Sleep well,  
My beauty!

The wind cry!

The year is up...  
Overgrown trail.  
I know in advance...  
Not me you're waiting for!

The wind cry!


	564. Elegy 2

Tombstone underneath me.  
The wind said to the moon.  
And the silvery cobwebs on the branches...

All fear.

The owl hoots on the oak.  
Today I came to lover.  
Let night, even with a full moon...

In a dream.

I pulled her from the crypt.  
Let the wine warmed the soul.  
I washed, combed,

Said

— You love me both day and night!  
Your bed I moved.  
You dragged me through the apartment...

Years old four.

When the soul God gave,  
With him heart away.  
Now, there is no rest from me!

My beauty!

When I next lie  
It will be a genuine reward.  
But I'm still alive, sorry...

And don't be sad.

I washed the crypt, dressed her in.  
To hold back the tears I could not.  
Went home. Goodbye!

— Don't be a stranger...


	565. Historical (not really)

Hung the corpses by the road,  
The witch in the fireplace burning low;  
The Princess toiled from boredom  
King honor of the Royal deer.

He wandered through the brothels, bars,  
Drank ale and girls has compressed...  
A cardinal at this time  
The crown wore.

Sat on the throne,  
And indulged in there dreams  
Dozing... But the bell ringing  
BAM — BAM — BAM!

The Princess spat.  
Left arrows...


	566. The seductress

Charmer with Eastern eyes  
Pressed passionately her Breasts  
And exhaling: — love You!  
Took my life.

An enchantress with languid eyes  
To me, pressed hot lips  
Whispered: — You — my life!  
Eclipsed all the light of the day.

Delicate silk it was wrapped in a figure  
Voluptuous Guria  
She spun like a tornado.  
And the silk fell from the turning of the shoulders.

Pulled the hand, hip, cool...  
Would be lust, it would be a force.  
But only innocent love  
Only served to excite my blood.

Eastern beauty with a flexible mill.  
Alas, yours I can hardly begin.  
Though breast and lips you have longed for.  
Will leave, beauty, hope.


	567. White angel!

White angel! The angel of love!  
Call on me, call!  
White angel! The angel of fate!  
Combat is fun to me, combat is fun!

I was young and lucky,  
The star I've become.  
But all feelings  
I traded passion.

White angel! The angel of love!  
Call on me, call!  
White angel! The angel of fate!  
Combat is fun to me, combat is fun!

And the Princess is gone,  
And the second is not...  
Repaid I have hands  
Your own light.

White angel! The angel of love!  
Call on me, call!  
White angel! The angel of fate!  
Combat is fun to me, combat is fun!

But you seeing  
I lit up again.  
And no passion experienced  
Realizing that it is love!

White angel! The angel of love!  
Call on me, call!  
White angel! The angel of fate!  
Combat is fun to me, combat is fun!


	568. Heavenly creation!

Heavenly creation!  
I'm going on a date  
With you.  
And peace  
Bottled in my soul.

The soft light of the moon.  
And my dreams  
Again.  
Love  
In the silence of the night.

The bright image of yours!  
Kissing Roy...  
Happiness.  
And bad weather  
Bypass me and you.


	569. White snow and shining ice

White snow and shining ice,  
Whoever does not love does not live.  
Who knows, he will not understand  
Life is sweet honey!

We like bees!  
From flower to flower.  
Life is short,  
But a long flight!

In the sky sun and clouds.  
Who is unhappy, that is sad.  
Whoever does not love does not fly  
In the heavens, brighter milk.

We like bees!  
From flower to flower.  
Life is short,  
But a long flight!


	570. My angel snow-white!

My angel snow-white!  
You're so kind and gentle!  
You're glowing like a candle flame.  
I'll ask you — do not be silent!

You cover me with warmth,  
And an evening sing song.  
Kiss me, hug me,  
The bitterness from my soul take it off.

Give me the love my soul,  
Only you I will always listen.  
I'm going to kiss you,  
And you watch, not to sleep...


	571. Chew

Once the venerable poet  
Ate a festive dinner  
And then, groaning, vow  
Gave.  
— I, — said, — not anymore.  
— I'm, — moaning, — praying for a miracle.  
— I'm, — crying, — too much.  
— I'm, — a puking, — weak.

***

 

Danced Martha Hudson  
On the stage pole.  
Striperella laughed  
Fell off a bridge.


	572. Meditation

In the brazier glow embers  
The glomeruli of the smoke fluffy and light  
Climb through the branches  
In the clear blue skies.  
Soon will start the miracles.

Barbecue, wine and sauce.  
Delicious and beauty!  
All this is the reward!  
Joy!  
For the stomach.


	573. Imitation

Gathered here are all poets  
And writers from God.  
Where every Tekkerey,  
Mark TWAIN and Tolstoy.  
Sasha Pushkin is resting.  
And Zhukovsky nervously smokes  
And poor old Dostoevsky  
Burn a couple with Nicholas  
"Dead souls" of the tenth volume.

There are eminent poets,  
And great talents.  
And nothing that this rhyme  
With the rhythm is not the same.  
Humor we take the Mark,  
The philosophy of the count  
The lightness of the lines  
Sasha Pushkin.  
Anyway he died  
And throw in us volumes  
He can't. Just so you know.  
And recall a few  
Words that we have studied in the school.  
And then seasoning...  
Mysticism at Zhukovsky steal.  
And write...

I went here Spock to walk  
And meet him the woodpecker  
Flying on a broomstick  
Harry Potter smokes weed  
And clumsily kisses  
Lips spider-Man.  
Sherlock then jumps with a MOP,  
Doctor Who in the TARDIS crying  
A vampire bites Blake  
Builds man  
Doctor Strange  
From Sailor Moon.

Here is a masterpiece!  
How cool it is!  
Crying Pushkin and Dostoevsky.  
Gogol feathers breaks,  
And Leo Tolstoy's burning house.  
Let envy poets,  
Let envy  
That such a masterpiece to create  
Can not afford anyone!


	574. Grain

It ate life.  
And evening reflections  
Was a long, tedious  
As a pea a jelly.


	575. Snowflake

Floats  
The sun in the sky  
A cloud in the sky goes.  
The snow pours down.  
Silvery winter forest.  
There magpies chatter,  
And the ravens screamed.  
new year  
Goes


	576. Shades...

I love your chiaroscuro…  
You were born in another dimension.  
You're gentle, brave and beautiful.  
You and I will meet one day.

I draw you  
Naked  
In the waves of the ocean of love…  
Only you call me.

I love your chiaroscuro,  
Your spells divine laziness,  
When lounging on the couch,  
You eyes burn me, laughing.

I draw  
Naked  
In the waves of the ocean of love…  
Only me you get.


	577. A Tribute To Olga

Whipped up a shadow silhouette,  
And born on canvas portrait.  
Graceful neck marvelous bend,  
Face to the window he turned,  
Sits model. She  
In the depths of being shipped.  
The contrast between the blouse and body…  
Shades of black and white…  
Hand long, graceful fingers,  
And the hair curls to the rhythm of the waltz.  
Eyes calm and intelligent,  
And in the serenity of the brow shipped.  
Here is shadow, penumbra here... Ready portrait.  
Know You or not?


	578. Surgeon

Heart broken,  
Crucifixion of soul —  
Time-surgeon  
Sews, slowly,  
Blunt needle,  
Thread harsh…  
According to the flesh, shimmering,  
In the flesh live.  
Will the seam…  
Or scar…

Finally.


	579. In pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Simon is a warlock, a village sleuth". Something I've been thinking...

He spoke French,  
The fowl with a sauce loved;  
He was sweet, kind and beautiful.  
And a toast for the health proclaiming,  
Was moderate in food and drink  
Both in life. Balls and receptions  
He visited. But bored light  
Since there is no movement in it.

Cocottes and coquette of all stripes  
Not kindled in him the passions.  
Secret of desires had.  
From secular life he lost weight.  
And here is in one day hour  
Suddenly he left us.

***

 

Seven days later, we found out.,  
In the village far seen.  
Stremitelny and ambulance  
He was mowing the grass on a dare,  
Went on a hare, on a Fox  
And gone missing the entire day in the forest.  
Basket weaving, firewood chopping,  
Horses at night he drove…  
And with men disputes led.  
Gnawing at teeth could bones,  
He drank soup, and he ate bread.  
From life free recover managed to.

 

***

 

And events shines again…   
A cheerful temper, hot blood.


	580. Three times cursed castle

Three times cursed castle  
The cursed rocks.  
And the cursed moon  
A sinister grin.

And the cursed sea  
All night long  
At the cursed stones  
The wounded beast roars.

And the voice of the damned  
Everything sings in the dark,  
Promising curses  
You and me.

That is damned voice   
Dement.  
Terrible force  
The curse was given.

At the cursed castle  
The carriage cost  
And cursed horses  
On gorge all rush.

And in the cursed gorge  
Waves growl…  
Cursed the path…  
Don't come back.


	581. It's spring

White dove walking in the white snow.  
I'll leave you and run in the spring.

Meeting the sun, meeting streams,  
I'll drown my misery in them.

In the glades of the forest for a run.  
The returning goose will shout at me:

— Say, Hello! Like living?  
All you miss and favourite waiting for?

I will smile at him; I will wave a silvery wing,  
From a low start ascend to the top.

Like me in the sky to fly,  
Star night in the bouquet to collect.

Boring to you? Well, let them!  
I'm not coming back for you this spring.


	582. Painter

Your light, your shadow  
I paint all day.

All reliefs and hills  
Occupy all minds.

Heart beats in heels, here.  
Smiles your mouth.

Smiling eyes  
And sparkles in them tears…

Joys…

Candy…

Happiness and love…

Sleep.


	583. In a dream

The black sun looks at the earth,  
The black thread under the sun boils,  
Black fish glisten in the depths…

In a dream.

The red sunset is burning in the sky;  
Red light in your hair;  
You're wearing a red dress now.…

In a dream.

White stars racing river…  
The white moon stares down…  
White hands your everywhere…

In a dream.

Hot night has descended upon us,  
Hot kisses every hour,  
Hot caresses on the sheet…

In a dream.


	584. Poem

I

 

She was nice, beautiful.,  
Wine to drink loved;  
Cosmetics ton consumed,  
Friends attire surprised;  
With foolish task was…  
In the evening, after all cases,  
She took singing lessons.,  
Trumpeting like an African elephant…  
And the window was slammed from all sides.

II

 

He was good enough for her…  
He would become an aristocrat!  
But no. White as snow  
Flowed down curls with his shoulders.  
He lived alone; no one knew,  
It, these curls curled.  
That nail, that the dust, flies here,  
And so he is fed, dressed, shod.

 

III

 

Result.  
Their meeting was unpredictable…  
Said FU, and went away…  
Different heart of has already given.  
And he... was super excited.  
Nose wrinkled — FI, went to Bonn…  
And there in guy was in love with.


	585. Walls

Between people Iron  
walls

Sad are the words  
Useless.

Between people walls  
Cardboard.

Raining phrases  
Ferroconcrete.

From the bodies of human valves  
Sticks,

Brain in torpor, the heart  
Silent.

People erect walls  
Powerful,

Politicians ' calculations  
Accurate.

Wings, flames wall  
Goalward,

The wall is not someone else's, wall  
His.

Wings I will spread, in the sky  
Fly up.

 

Heart and soul I  
Heal.


	586. On The Puzzle

On their planet — a lot of puzzles…  
They built a house there.

And he is standing in the green grass,  
Glistening lakes Windows.

They're dancing between the trees,  
And her to play with him easily.

And on the planet there is — povere,  
That the rivers in the morning ... like milk.

But with him to drink coffee, tea... cannot be.  
And residents of the Mysteries of the heavy path.

A lot of puzzles, but no use.  
And uncomfortable in the winter sometimes.

And summer, and spring, and autumn — all quiet.  
And you sit there in the Bay, puffing…

And I sit, squeak and sleep,  
And dreams of a mysterious fishing.

And later — the sky turns pink,  
And the sun will soon Shine on him.

We're all gonna Wake up cheerful.  
And again in mysteries will plunge.


	587. Ural

Ural snow,

Ural spun in the Blizzard

And spring all there is no…  
Only the sky changes its color.

Of Prussian blue —  
Tree branches after the storm  
In the steppe of forget-me-nots,  
Cars city horns  
And after that, washed the sky!  
And the kiosk Urartu smells like bread.


	588. Scissors

Shears like crows  
Their beaks snap.  
Hey, Edgar Allan PoE, Hello, Gothic!  
Peck,  
Bite,  
Cut  
Piece of bread,  
Of paper; a piece  
Lives.  
Iron beaks  
Make sounds:  
Scrrr, scrrr, scrrr…  
Hi, Gothic, Hey, Edgar Allan PoE.  
To be rewarded for that and that.  
The beaks of iron,  
Sharp, copper…  
In life hammering,  
A piece to eat.  
Clang blades sharpened wings…  
Ravens makes the world in shears .


	589. Jokes 1

As on our on station…  
Sherlock was collecting money.,  
While begging, while spending,  
BAM ... he got into a COP.

 

***

 

Not the dog that howled,  
Not Bubenchik was cleaning…  
Sherlock on balalaechka have satirical,  
John garmon was supported.


End file.
